FOUR
by Chan-Viel
Summary: Mafia dan Anti-Mafia. Revenge is everything, but how about Love. FOUR? (CHANBAEK/GS) Big Thanks & Credit to: Jennifer.
1. Ch1

_**2002**_

Dua orang anak kecil berlari bersama menyusuri pasir pantai dan tak ada niatan berhenti hingga mereka merasakan lelah pada kedua kaki masing – masing dan nafas yang mulai terengah – engah. Salah satu diantaranya, sosok anak laki – laki langsung memberikan pelukan pada sosok anak perempuan yang berambut panjang berwarna hitam.

"Baekhee lelah.." anak perempuan itu mengeluh. "Ini melelahkan.." ia memperjelas lagi.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan!" yang laki – laki melayangkan protest. "Aku kan selalu menemanimu, dan juga menjagamu.. meskipun Baekhee merasa lelah, setidaknya ada aku yang membuatmu semakin semangat, betul 'kan?"  
Jawaban yang didapat adalah gelengan kepala dan bibir perempuan itu yang mengerucut manis.

"Ani.." dan anak perempuan itu kembali berlari kencang menjauh dari sang anak laki – laki dengan menyempatkan diri menjulurkan lidah pada sosok itu.

"Yaaaa!"  
Mereka berdua kembali saling mengejar satu sama lain, hingga kedua badan mereka kini bergabung menyambut ombak pantai bersama – sama hingga seluruh badan mereka tenggelam bermain dengan air pantai disana.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" panggilan dari sosok kedua Ibu mereka adalah pertanda waktu bermain telah habis.

"Oh astaga mereka berdua itu! Ya Park Chanyeol!" sang Ibu dari anak laki – laki yang bernama Park Chanyeol menghampiri anaknya yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan sosok anak perempuan itu, Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau mau membuat Baekhyun sakit hah?" satu pukulan pada pantat anak itu ia dapatkan dan cukup membuatnya meringis sakit tapi pada akhirnya ia masih menyempatkan tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun dan juga memberikan handuknya pada sosok anak perempuan itu.

"Baekhee tidak akan sakit, aku yang akan menjaganya."

"Um, Victoria Mama, Baekhee tidak akan sakit." Sosok yang dipanggil Victoria Mama hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan membantu Baekhyun mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh anaknya.

"Baekhee tidak akan sakit, tapi mungkin Chanyeol yang akan sakit." Sosok Ibu lain menghampiri dan memberikan handuknya pada anak laki – laki disana yang tengah menggigil.

"MAMAAA!" Baekhyun memekik dan langsung memeluk sang mama.

"Kau basah sayang.."

"Mama, Baekhee tadi tenggelam.. tapi Chanyeollie langsung menggendong Baekhee." Anak itu menceritakan sepenggal kejadian pada acara bermainnya dan membuat salah satu Ibu disana kembali mendelik tajam pada sosok yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kita masuk kedalam dan Baekhee ceritakan lebih lengkap lagi otte?"  
Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan meraih gandengan tangan sang Mama untuk ikut masuk kedalam, mengeringkan badan mereka dan juga membersihkan pasir – pasir dari badannya.

Sementara sang Ibu dan anak perempuan itu asyik saling berbicara ketika melangkah bersama, lain halnya dengan sosok anak laki- laki yang kini masih berdiri dengan badan yang diselimuti handuk merasakan hawa dingin dari angin pantai yang menerjang badannya.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Aku tidak membuatnya tenggelam, Baekhyun hanya terlalu pendek jadi ia tidak bisa menjangkau pasir didasarnya.. dan.. dan aku langsung menarik dan menggendong badannya." anak itu dengan cepat menjelaskan secara rinci lalu setelahnya menunduk karena takut akan tatapan mata sang Ibu yang sangat mengintimidasi kearahnya.

"Mandi sekarang!" hanya satu perintah yang diucapkan oleh sang Ibu namun itu cukup berhasil membuat anaknya berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumah pantai yang tak jauh berada dari pesisir pantai itu.

Sang ibu bahkan bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat bagaimana anak laki – lakinya masih menyempatkan diri untuk menarik handuk pada Baekhyun yang masih berjalan bersama mamanya dan pada akhirnya teriakan melengking Baekhyun terdengar cukup keras.

_**2007**_

"Chanyeol juga akan pergi.."  
Sosok yang dipanggil Chanyeol mengangguk lesu dan masih menunduk, terduduk pada bangku ayunan dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa gerakkan mengayun pelan.

"Kemana? Apa aku boleh ikut?"  
Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ketempat ini.. disana tidak aman dan juga mungkin akan berbahaya."

"O-oh."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam duduk pada ayunan masing – masing.

"Mama pergi meninggalkan aku.. dan Chanyeol juga pergi.." lirih ucapan Baekhyun sangat jelas terdengar ada isakan tangis pada suaranya. "Kenapa semuanya meninggalkan aku.."

"Hey.." Chanyeol menggenggam bahu gadis itu dan memberikan usapan untuk sekedar menenangkan. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku hanya berada jauh darimu." Chanyeol memberikan pengertian lebih jelas dari apa yang ia maksudkan sebelumnya.

"Itu berarti kau meninggalkan aku.. kau pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa ikut, kau pergi jauh dariku, meninggalkan aku disini seorang diri."

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, wajah salah satu diantaranya jelas terlihat penuh dengan aliran air mata sementara yang lainnya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan diri tidak menangis hingga hanya memperlihatkan warna merah dari sekeliling bila matanya.

"Kapan Chanyeol akan kembali?"  
Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." ia menjawab lesu. Tidak yakin akan jawaban apa yang bisa ia katakan pada sosok gadis mungil disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Chanyeol harus memiliki ini." gadis itu turun dari ayunannya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. "Mama memberikan ini padaku tepat sebelum.. " Ia melepas kalung pada lehernya, menahan kalimat lainnya untuk diucapkan. Kedua matanya terpejam, mengalirkan aliran air mata pada pipinya. "Aku ingin kau menyimpannya, dan kembalikan padaku ketika kau kembali kesini." Ia memakaikan kalung itu pada leher Chanyeol, mencium pipi laki – laki itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlari menjauh tak ingin lebih lama berada disana dan terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis lebih keras.

"Baekhyun!"

Teriakan Chanyeol bahkan tak diindahkan karena ia lebih terfokus untuk terus berlari menjauh secepat mungkin kembali kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

_**Inggris, 2008**_

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu sayang."

"Terima kasih Mom."

Senyuman cerah dan rasa bahagia jelas tercetak pada wajah masing – masing kepala yang berada berkumpul dalam ruangan itu. Acara kelulusan Puteri pertama dari Keluarga Terhormat—Terpandang—Terkaya—Park, Yoora Park. Yang pada hari ini telah berhasil menyelesaikan study-nya dari Universitas terkemuka di salah satu Negara yang memiliki Kerajaan Tertua di Dunia, Inggris.

"Aku berharapa adikku bisa datang sekarang." Yoora masih memeluk sang Ibunda disampingnya, mereka berjalan menyapa setiap tamu undangan dan juga mencari sosok sang Ayah yang belum juga ditemukan.

"Oh, adikmu itu nampaknya mendapatkan tugas kembali. Terakhir aku berbicara dengannya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu—dan aku sempat menyinggung masalah kelulusanmu ini. Oh, itu Ayahmu." Sang Ibu menarik tangan Yoora, membawanya menyusul keberadaan sang Ayah yang tengah berbicara serius dengan dua orang lelaki muda disampingnya.

"…_tetaplah untuk terus mencari informasi mengenai mereka."_

"Yunho." Sang Ibu memanggil lebih dulu.

Sang Ayah nampak mengalihkan pandangannya dan membiarkna dua lelaki muda yang sebelumnya berada didekat dirinya dan bahkan berbicara padanya pamit undur diri, memberikan tundukkan kepala dan berlalu melangkah pergi.

"Aku tidak mengira Papa akan membawa Kris dan Jongin ikut serta menghadiri acara kelulusanku." Yoora melipat tangannya menatap sang Ayah dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu kemanapun Ayah pergi, pekerjaanku akan ikut serta." Jawaban singkat diucapkan sebagai balasan. "Terlepas dari itu, selamat atas kelulusanmu sayang." Sebuah pelukan sang Ayah lakukan merengkuh tubuh puteri tunggalnya dan juga kecupan manis di pipi kiri.

"Oke, Paps. Tidak perlu memperlihatkan kalau kau sangat menyayangiku dan berbahagia pada hari ini." Yoora jelas menolak dan enggan menerima kecupan yang dihadiahkan. Tangannya mengusap pipi kirinya dan bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah membersihkannay dengan tissue yang ia dapat dari meja yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Oh, kenapa? Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanmu dan sudah pasti menjadi hari bahagia untukku."  
Yoora memutar bola matanya, beranggapan malas mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Bisa kita nikmati makan malamnya? Karena aku sungguh merasa kelaparan sejak tadi." Yoora melangkah lebih dulu untuk duduk pada salah satu meja yang ia yakini adalah meja dimana ia dan keluarganya bisa duduki untuk menyantap dan menikmati acara makan malam bersama sebagai salah satu acara dari Upacara Kelulusannya.

Kedua orang tuanya saling bertatap dalam diam dan pada akhirnya menuruti apa yang diingkan oleh puteri mereka untuk duduk dan menikmati makan malam bersama.  
Satu per satu hidangan mulai berdatangan bergantian mengisi kekosongan piring yang ada dihadapan mereka. Tidak ada percakapan lainnya selain suara beberapa alat makan yang memenuhi suasana makan malam itu.

"Kita akan kembali ke Korea, besok."  
Yoora menahan gerak tangannya mengangkat garpu yang berisikan potongan daging ayam disana, meletakannya kembali secara perlahan dan setelahnya menghela nafas dalam diam.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Waktumu untuk menikmati masa muda dan apapun itu namanya sudah habis dan berakhir tepat malam ini. Dan besok, kita akan kembali. Mau tak mau kau harus siap menjalankan apa tugasmu selanjutnya." Sang Ayah tersenyum dengan penuh bahagia melihat wajah sang istri yang sudah sangat jelas tidak menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan olehnya tadi, sama halnya dengan sang puteri yang masih menunduk dalam duduknya, tubuhnya terlihat tegang dan kaku hingga bahkan untuk menggerakkan kepalanya melihat kembali kearah sang ayah sangatlah sulit.

"Yunho.." suara lembut istrinya terdengar.

"No, tidak ada lagi kesempatan dan toleransi untuk apa yang kalian inginkan. Waktu Yoora sudah habis, dan ia harus bisa melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang anak dan belajar untuk menjalankan apa yang kedua orangtuanya telah hasilkan sampai saat ini. Dia bahkan cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa uang orangtuanya-lah yang bisa membawa ia menjadi seperti saat ini, dan sebagai tanda terima kasih, ia harusnya bisa dengan senang hati ikut andil dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai ahli waris yang baik." Yunho, sang ayah, kembali menjelaskan dengan nada mutlak. Terdengar tidak dapat dibantah ataupun disanggah oleh istri dan anaknya.

"Ahli waris dari seorang mafia? Wow, terdengar cukup bisa dibanggakan." Yoora tertawa menjawabnya, bahkan dengusan kesal jelas terdengar diakhir kalimatnya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak mau membanggakan tentang itu Paps." Dengan penuh rasa kesal, Yoora beranjak bangun dengan begitu kasar, melemparkan kain serbet berwarna putih dari tangannya keatas meja sebagai sikap yang mewakilkan emosinya sudah memenuhi seluruh bagian pembuluh darahnya.

"Duduk." Yunho memerintahkan, kedua matanya yang berwarna hazel terarah tepat dengan kedua mata Yoora yang memiliki warna bola mata yang sama dengannya.

"_Make me._" Yoora meremehkan, menantang sang Ayah yang jelas ia tahu bahwa ia tidak hanya berhapadan dengan ayah kandungnya yang merupakan seorang Miliarder Pemimpin Tertinggi Park Inc, melainkan ia juga berhadapan dengan Pemimpin kelompok Mafia yang sangat terkenal kejam, penuh otoriter dimana tidak mengenal rasa takut dan juga kaliamat kalah. Dan karena hal itu, tepat ketika badannya berbalik, dua anak buah kepercayaan sang Ayah sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Menatap kearahnya, menghadang pergerakannya hingga bahkan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain kembali berbalik untuk melihat dan menghadap sang Ayah.

"Bawa dia ke kamar dan pastikan besok pagi ia ikut dalam penerbangan kembali ke Korea." Yunho memberikan perintah dan kedua anak buahnya dengan cepat menunduk patuh.

"Aku tidak mau." Puteri keras kepalanya kembali memberikan penolakan tegas.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan untuk menolak perintahku, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu untuk tetap bisa membawamu kembali ke Korea." Yunho melipat dua tangannya dengan siku sebagai tumpuan diatas meja, tersenyum penuh kemenangan memandang ke arah sang puterinya yang saat ini terlihat penuh emosi yang menggebu.

"Aku yakin kau akan merasa bahagia bisa melihat adikmu pulang dengan selamat—"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Chanyeol!"

"Yunho!"

Yoora dan Victoria—istrinya—bersamaan melayangkan protes akan apa yang Yunho ucapkan.  
Yunho tertawa sesaat memandangi satu per satu kedua wanita dihadapannya.

"Lihat, hanya karena satu nama yang aku sebutkan kalian berani menantangku. Tidakkah kalian lupa siapa aku disini? Aku Ayahmu." Yunho menunjuk kearah Yoora. "Secara biologis dan juga secara legal kau adalah anakku, dan kau juga adalah istriku. Istri sah yang aku nikahi secara agama dan juga negara." Kini tangannya menunjuk pada Victoria, sang istri yang membalas menatapnya dengan rasa takut."Jadi, selama aku masih hidup, kalian harus bisa menghormati, menghargai, dan mendengarkan apa yang aku perintahkan. Tanpa penolakan."

Yunho bangkit berdiri, menempatkan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan badannya sementara badan dan wajahnya mendekat memandangi wajah sang istri yang ketakutan dan juga memandang wajah Yoora yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

"Dan Chanyeol juga adalah anakku, anak laki – lakiku yang sengaja kau jauhkan dariku." Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku juga menginginkan dia pulang, kalian tahu itukan? Anakku sudah terlalu lama berpergian jauh dari orang tuanya, bahkan istriku lebih memilih putera kesayangannya membuang nyawa membela negara dibandingkan berada dirumah dan bekerja bersama ayahnya." Suara tawa penuh kekesalan terdengar lagi dari mulut Yunho.

Ketiga orang anggota keluarga itu terdiam dan tidak ada lagi sahutan ucapan balasan dengan nada kesal atau pun marah. Yoora masih menahan semua emosinya dalam diam, tangannya jelas terlihat mengepal meremas bagian dress pendek yang ia kenakkan. Menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengobrak abrik meja makan didalam ruangan acara yang dimana dipenuhi dengan tamu – tamu undangan lainnya.  
Sama halnya dengan Victoria, ia hanya bisa ikut terdiam menunduk menjauhkan pandangan matanya dari sang suami yang telah berhasil merusak momen makan malam mereka.

"Aku anggap makan malam kita sudah selesai. Bawa Yoora ke kamarnya." Perintahnya ia ucapkan kearah dua pria yang berada disamping Yoora, anak buahnya yang sudah pasti selalu menuruti dan patuh akan apa yang perintahkan.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

_**Korea, 2010**_

Rumah megah nan mewah yang terletak jauh dari pusat Kota Seoul yang dimiliki dan ditinggali oleh keluarga kecil Tuan Byun—pemiliki Group Perusahaan Byun Technologies—saat ini diselimuti awan duka, pasalnya sang pemilik rumah dan juga pemimpin group perusahaan itu tengah dalam kondisi kritis atau bisa dianggap tengah menunggu ajal menjemput.

Beberapa peralatan mesin yang selama ini mengelilingi dan membantu dirinya untuk dapat hidup mulai disingkirkan oleh para petugas medis yang ada, satu per satu selang yang berada dibeberapa bagian tubuh orang nomor satu dirumah itu perlahan – lahan dicabut hingga pada akhirnya memperlihatkan betapa rapuh dan lemahnya badan tuanya.

"Papa.." suara lembut memanggil tepat diujung pintu ruangan kamar itu. Puteri tunggalnya, satu –satunya keturunan dari Keluarga Byun, Byun Baekhyun berada disana menyaksikan semua apa yang dilakukan oleh para petugas medis dan kini satu – satu dari mereka mengucapkan kata pamit pada dirinya.

"Masuklah." Tegas dan angkuh suara wanita yang masih berada berdiri disamping ranjang dimana Tuan Byun berbaring memanggil dan meminta Baekhyun untuk melangkah mendekat. Sunyoung Jung atau kini memiliki marga Byun pada nama belakangnya, berdiri memperhatikan sang suami yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Nikmati waktumu dengan baik, karena papamu bahkan tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk melewati satu hari penuh ini." ia berbalik memperhatikan wajah polos Baekhyun yang tengah meratapi kesedihan dengan aliran air mata terus mengalir sejak ia melihat kondisi tubuh sang ayah dilepaskan alat – alat medis.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tungkainya kakinya yang terasa amat lemah hanya untuk melangkah satu hingga dua langkah demi mendekatkan dirinya dengan ranjang dimana sang ayah berada. Tidak pernah ia tahu bahwa pada kenyataannya kondisi sang ayah begitu sangat mengkhawatirkan seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Baekhyun berucap dengan suara serak tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau tega membiarkan papa menderita hingga seperti—hiks-seperti ini." ia tersungkur. Menggenggam jemari tangan papa, menunduk pada ranjang dan juga merutuki kondisi yang ada saat ini. "Kenapa kau tega membiarkan papa seperti ini?"lagi Baekhyun berucap penuh isak tangisnya.

"Oh, kau menyalahkan aku?" Sunyoung menjawab angkuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang memiliki masalah psikologis dan akhirnya harus aku asingkan sejauh mungkin! kau seharusnya sadar Baekhyun! Penyebab kematian papamu adalah dirimu sendiri—

"BUKAN!" Baekhyun melayangkan emosinya. Ia beranjak bangun dan menatap Sunyoung penuh emosi dan juga kebencian. "Kau—kau yang menyebabkan semuanya." Kini telunjuk tangannya mengarah pada Sunyoung. "Kau yang membunuh Mama-ku saat itu, dan kini kau yang membunuh papa!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Senyuman kesombongan diri terbentuk pada wajah angkuh Sunyoung. "Oh, darling.." ia berucap lembut, melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memainkan untaian rambut hitam halus milik Baekhyun dengan jari – jari tangannya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas semuanya itu." Ujung kukunya menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga wajahnya mendongak menatap kearahnya, tangannya kini mencengkram erat bagian pipi dekat mulut Baekhyun hingga anak itu kesakitan dan semakin menangis.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana kejamnya aku menghilangkan nyawa ibu jalangmu itu!" Sunyoung berbisik dan setelahnya menghempaskan cengkraman tangannya hingga Baekhyun terhuyung sungkur ke lantai meringis dalam kesakitan.

"Bersikap baiklah padaku kalau kau tidak mau bernasib sama seperti ibumu!" Sunyoung tertawa di akhirnya dan melangkah menjauh lagi berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri meratapi nasib ayahnya yang tengah kritis menjemput ajalnya. Sebelum ia benar – benar melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, Sunyoung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membunuh ayahmu darling—well—mungkin iya, mungkin… tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu." Tepat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya , Sunyoung membuka pintu dengan lebar tanpa menutupnya melangkah keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun pada ruangan itu yang semakin terisak dalam tangisannya.

.

"_**Tepat pada hari ini, Jum'at, 5 Mei 2010 pukul 14:17 KST, Tuan Byun Jungki menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dikarenakan kondisi penyakit kronis yang sudah menjangkit dirinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mendiang meninggal di kediamannya ditemani oleh Puteri dan Istri Kedua beliau, Nona Byun Baekhyun dan Nyonya Sunyoung-Byun. Keluarga menginginkan proses pemakaman secara kremasi dan mengharapkan prosesi dilakukan secara privasi mengingat kondisi psikis Nona Byun Baekhyun—"**_

Baekhyun mendengar informasi yang menyatakan kondisi ayahnya pada layar televisi di kamarnya. Tanpa pencahayaan, tanpa ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Ia seorang diri, memeluk lututnya, menunduk dengan sebagian tubuhnya ditutupi selimut tebal. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti menangis meskipun ia ingin.

Bahkan aliran air mata itu akan kembali mengalir deras ketika ia mengingat bagaimana pemandangan terakhir ketika sang ayah sempat tersadar hanya untuk tersenyum padanya dan juga membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Papa.." Baekhyun kembali hanyut dalam kesedihannya. Badannya kini berbaring dan masih memeluk dirinya sendiri yang tengah bergetar meluapkan kesedihannya.

"… _**Untuk sementara, Byun Technologies akan diawasi dan dipimpin oleh partner company mereka Park Industries dimana Tuan Park Yunho sebagai peminpin tertinggi akan menjabat sebagai Dewan Komisaris dalam daftar kepemilikan saham tertinggi saat ini. Tuan Park Yunho akan membantu dan bertugas memastikan kelancaran operasional Perusahaan Byun Technologies sebaik mungkin hingga Nona Byun Baekhyun genap berusia 20 tahun dan siap mengambil alih Perusahaan."**_

"Ahjussi.."

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan mempusatkan pandangan serta pendengarannya pada tayangan berita itu. Memandangi dengan penuh harap ketika sosok yang ia panggil ahjussi terlihat pada layar kaca dan tengah menyampaikan beberapa kalimat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan disana.

"Ahjussi.."

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini kau datang mengunjungiku Nona Jung." Yunho menutup pintu ruangan kerja pada rumahnya secara perlahan dan melangkah masuk, memandangi sosok Sunyoung yang duduk pada salah satu sofa pada ruangan itu ditemani dengan sosok Baekhyun yang duduk diam menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Dan kau membawa Baekhyun." Yunho memperjelas.

"Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu sayangku, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak kedatanganku saat ini." kaki jenjang wanita itu bergerak melipat dengan angkuh sementara bahunya masih bersandar tegas pada bagian belakang sofa yang ia duduki. Kedua tangannya berada pada sisi tangan sofa dan berdiam anggun. Pandangan wajahnya masih terarah pada sebuah foto dimana Yunho dan Jungki terlihat tengah saling merangkul dengan salah satu kedua tangan mereka sama – sama memegang segelas wine.

"Dan ya, Aku bahkan membawa Baekhyun ikut serta saat ini." kini pandangannya terarah menatap Yunho yang berada tepat di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Tidakkah terlalu cepat? Jungki bahkan baru dimakamkan hmm.. dua hari yang lalu."

"Dua hari sudah tidak terasa bagiku, aku bahkan sudah menunggu saat ini sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Untuk apa membuang waktu lagi, sayang." Sunyoung membalas. Nadanya terdengar menggoda penuh sensual.  
Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat melontarkan pernyataan lain sebagai jawaban apa yang Sunyoung katakan padanya.

"Cepat berikan surat keputusannya." Wanita itu memerintahkan.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan surat itu, keputusan para dewan komisaris jelas masih perlu dipertimbangkan dan juga ini bukan hanya mengenai dua perusahaan besar. Kau harus ingat ada organisasi gelap yang dipertaruhkan."

"Aku sudah tahu tentang Phoenix. Kau bahkan sudah menjelaskan lebih detail ketika kita tidur bersama dan tentunya dengan kegiatan seks yang cukup panas." Sunyoung tersenyum nakal, mengedipkan matanya pada Yunho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menegang dan juga membalas memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan sinis dari kedua matanya yang terlihat sendu.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku. Aku yakin kau sudah cukup mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan disini, mengingat usiamu sudah 17 tahun." Sunyoung membalas menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam hingga anak itu tersentak kaget ketika Sunyoung bangkit berdiri berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau cukup diam dan lihat apa yang aku lakukan, well aku harap kau tidak melupakan setiap kejadian ini seperti kau melupakan bagaimana aku membunuh I-bu-mu."

Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan ketegangan akan apa yang Sunyoung ucapkan tepat disamping telinganya.

Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya lagi dan mendekat kearah Yunho yang kini sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Nah, honey.. sampai mana urusan kita tadi?" Sunyoung bertolak pinggang sementara salah satu tangannya bersandar pada meja kerja milik Yunho.

"Ahjussi.." suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar memanggil kearah Yunho.

Tepat ketika Sunyoung berbalik kembali melihat kearahnya, Baekhyun menegang takut dan menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam penuh amarah wanita itu.

"Hah, Ahjussi. Oh manis sekali dia memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai keponakanku jika kau lupa." Yunho dengan santainya menjawab, tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Pandangannya terarah pada Sunyoung yang masih berdiri di dekat mejanya dengan bagian pinggulnya yang bersandar disana.

"Sementara kau, ibunya. Selalu bersikap kejam padanya."

"Oh honey, dia seharusnya merasa bersyukur karena aku tidak membunuhnya sejak dulu."  
Yunho mengangkat alis matanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya mengangguk.

Helaan nafas terdengar dan itu dilakukan oleh Sunyoung karena ia terlalu lelah berbasa – basi menunggu keinginannya segera diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Okey, aku cukup muak membuang waktu denganmu." Tangan kirinya bergerak kebelakang pinggangnya dan menarik pistol Revolver berukuran kecil yang kini tertuju tepat kearah Yunho. "Dimana surat keputusannya." Pelatuknya ia tarik bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin dekat menghampiri Yunho. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa bersabar bukan?"

Yunho melonjak kaget melihat apa yang kini berada tepat dekat keningnya. "Sunyoung.. ingatlah bahwa Jungki baru dikremasi beberapa hari yang lalu.. itu akan membuat pertanyaan dari berbagai pihak bila aku menyerahkan kuasa Byun Tech padamu—

Ujung pistol itu tepat terarah mendekat pada kening Yunho. "Aku tidak peduli pertanyaan dari berbagai pihak.. aku ingin Phoenix dan juga Byun Tech. Jadi. Cepat. Berikan. Surat kuasamu." Semakin lama Sunyoung semakin mengintimidasi Yunho yang masih duduk diam ditempatnya tak berniat melakukan gerakkan sedikit pun.

"Aku masih menunggu.." Sunyoung bersenandung, masih menatap Yunho dan juga masih dengan pistol yang mengarah di dekat pada keningnya.

"Dan kalau kau mengulur waktu untuk berharap seluruh penjagaanmu datang dan menyelematkanmu.. aku akan katakan percuma. Phoenix sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam jangkauanku dan itu berarti beberapa pengawal dan anak buahku sepenuhnya yang mengendalikan keamanan saat ini. Seluruh penjaga kediamanmu telah dilumpuhkan bahkan sebelum kau tiba disini. Dan juga, beberapa dari mereka kini mulai bersiaga di kediaman pribadimu." Sunyoung memamerkan senyum kepuasannya.

"Aku akan menyampaikan salammu pada Victoria dan Yoora setelah ini selesai. Kau tahu aku memang berniat sedari dulu untuk berkunjung kesana, bukan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Yunho segera menggerakkan kursinya untuk berputar sementara tangannya meraba – raba bagian laci pada meja kerjanya. Berusaha mencari apa yang diinginkan Sunyoung sedari tadi.

"Katakan padaku, kau simpan dimana?" pertanyaan itu diarahkan pada Yunho yang kesulitan mencari karena Sunyoung tengah mencengkram lehernya dengan begitu kuat, Yunho bahkan bisa merasakan kuku kuku runcing pada jari tangan wanita itu menusuk kedalam kulitnya belum lagi moncong pistol hitam yang dipegang oleh tangannya kini tepat berada di keningnya.

"La—la-laci."

"Baekhyun!" teriakan Sunyoung terdengar nyaring memanggil sosok anak itu yang masih ketakutan duduk di tempatnya. "Kemari dan bantu ahjussi-mu ini mengambil dokumennya!"

Baekhyun bergerak takut – takut hanya untuk bangkit berdiri, langkahnya bergerak pelan dengan kedua tangannya meremas erat bagian rok dari setelan terusan yang ia kenakkan. Air matanya semakin mengalir ketika pandangan mata hazel-nya tertangkap dengan pandangan mata hazel yang dimiliki Yunho.

"Ahjussi.." suara bergetar takut dan juga diiringi wajah sendunya dalam tangis.

"It's okey Baekhyun.. tolong bantu aku." Yunho berucap dengan maksud ucapannya bisa membuat Baekhyun tenang dan tidak merasakan takut.

"Katakan padanya dimana kau meletakkan dokumen itu!" Sunyoung mendorong kening Yunho dengan moncong pistolnya secara kasar hingga pria itu meringis merasakan nyeri pada keningnya.

"Laci kedua."

"Kau dengar itu Baekhyun! Laci kedua! Cepat!"

Baekhyun kembali tersentak kaget, ia berusaha bergerak cepat membuka laci kedua pada bagian bawaj meja kerja itu dan mencari dokumen yang dimaksudkan. Amplop cokelat adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat, tangannya segera mengambil amplop itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sunyoung dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Sunyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan menerimanya, dan tanpa menjauhkan pistol dari kening Yunho, ia mulai mengeluarkan dokumen yang ada dengan kasar dan menyibakkan halaman pada dokumen itu hanya untuk melihat pada bagian pengesahan disana dan melihat tidak ada satu pun tanda tangan yang tertera disana.

"Kenapa kau belum menandatanganinya?!" suaranya terdengar kembali marah berucap kearah Yunho.

"Kau belum memintau, honey." Yunho membalas berharap Sunyoung bisa kembali memberikan ancaman ataupun pengalihan hingga ia bisa mengambi salah satu pistol yang ada pada laci terbuka disana dan memutar kondisi untuk memojokkan Sunyoung.

Nyatanya wanita menembakkan peluru pada kaki Baekhyun hingga anak itu menjerit kesakitan dan tersungkur pada lantai. Jeritannya bahkan jelas terdengar ia begitu merasakkan sakit, nyeri dan panas pada kakinya belum lagi melihat darah yang mengalir menodai kulit kakinya yang putih semakin membuatnya panik.

"Jangan macam – macam denganku PARK YUNHO!

**DOR**

_Bukan terarah pada Baekhyun._

Tembakkan yang dilakukan Sunyoung kini terarah pada bagian vital Yunho dan jelas menghantarkan kesakitan panas yang lebih luar biasa pada pria itu.

"Maaf, aku hilang kendali.. oh astaga.. kau membuatku emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.."

"AAARRRGGH BITCH!"

**DOR**

_Tembakan kedua._

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Kali ini mengenai paha kiri Yunho dan pria itu meringis lagi dibuatnya hingga jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

**DOR**

_Tembakan ketiga._

Masih terarah pada Yunho dan kini pada bagian kaki kanannya yang sudah dipastikan akan membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

"Sudah kukatakan aku membenci panggilan itu." Sunyoung mengerang kesal, menendang bagian perut Yunho dengan kakinya lalu melangkah mundur dan kembali lagi menendang pada bagian yang sama hingga Yunho meringis dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau selalu bermain – main denganku honey.." Sunyoung mengusap wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang ketakutan dan juga meringis kesakitan bersandar pada bagian meja. Mulut anak itu tengah bergerak tak beraturan menggumamkan kata – kata yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Sunyoung memperhatikan dengan jelas pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada pistol hitam yang berada didalam laci yang terbuka dimana ia mengambil dokumen yang Sunyoung inginkan sebelumnya.

"Well.. aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat permainan ini semakin seru." Sunyoung mendekat pada Baekhyun, menjambak rambut hitam gadis itu dan menyeretnya dengan kasar untuk berpindah posisi tepat berhadapan dengan Yunho dimana tengah dibanjiri oleh aliran darah dari luka pada kaki dan juga pangkal pahanya.

Baekhyun semakin terisak takut, meringis dalam isak tangis ketika melihatnya.

"Pandangilah ahjussi-mu yang tengah sekarat ini sama ketika kau menemani ayahmu kemarin." Sunyoung mendorong kepala Baekhyun hingga tersungkur. Tangannya menekan luka tembakan pada kaki gadis itu dan teriakan meronta dari Baekhyun yang melengking keras adalah alasan dari suara tawa dirinya yang terdengar sangat bahagia.

Suara teriakan Yunho yang berteriak meminta dirinya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun bahkan tidak didengarkan dan itu ia jadikan untuk menyiksa Baekhyun kembali. Menampar pipi gadis itu hingga Baekhyun dan terjungkal, menjambak rambut anak itu hingga kepalanya mendongak. Teriakan minta ampun dan juga rintihan sakit yang Baekhyun ucapkan hanya dibalaskan dengan suara tawa kecil darinya.

"Sekarang kau meminta ampun?" Sunyoung melepaskan remasan erat pada rambut Baekhyun. "Aku ingin tahu.. apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dirimu setelah ini." pukulan telak pada tekuk leher belakang Baekhyun cukup keras dilayangkan Sunyoung hingga anak itu seketika kehilangan kesadarannya, jatuh berbaring di lantai.

"Aku berubah pikiran, mungkin seharusnya kau lah yang melihat perubahan dirinya sebelum ia memberikanmu kematian." Sunyoung berucap dengan santai dan tersenyum meluapkan kesenangannya. Tangannya membuka bagian silinder pada pistolnya, dua peluru tersisa disana, ia menutup bagian silinder itu kembali dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menyeka jejak sidik jarinya disekeliling pegangan pistol tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan kesayanganku pada siapapun." Kalimatnya menunjuk pada pistol hitam yang masih ia usap dengan begitu hati – hati. "Tapi untuk hari ini, aku akan melakukan pengecualian." Ia meletakkan pistol yang masih dibalut sapu tangan itu pada tangan Baekhyun, menggerakkan jari – jari lentik milik Baekhyun hingga terlihat gadis itu cukup ahli dalam memegang pistol disana.

"Ia akan menggunakkannya dengan baik." Sunyoung berkedip kearah Yunho.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghampiri Baekhyun meskipun kondisi kakinya terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan hanya untuk menggeser badannya.

"Baek.. Baekhyun.. sadarlah sayang.."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan jangan meminta ia untuk sadar saat ini." Sunyoung berucap, tangannya mengambil pistol lainnya yang berada didalam laci Yunho dan kini kembali melangkah, memposisikan dirinya berada diantara Yunho dan Baekhyun yang sama – sama terkapar tak berdaya disana.

"Baiklah sebelum aku pergi, tanda tangani ini." ia menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Yunho.

"Tidak akan!"

"Wrong answer honey."

Sunyoung menyokang pistol yang ia pegang dan melesakkan peluru didalamnya kearah Yunho.

**DOR**

Peluru panas lainnya kini bersarang tepat pada bagian dada bawah Yunho.  
Pria itu meringis, merasakan nafasnya mulai sulit untuk didapat sementara seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan panas secara bersamaan.

"Jangan berpikir karena kau akan mati nantinya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan, kau tahu betul berapa lama aku merencanakan ini semua kan honey. Seharusnya kau tahu.." Sunyoung berlutut menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. "Aku menyiapkan tanda tanganmu dengan baik meskipun kau tidak memberikannya langsung padaku." Senyuman kemenangan kembali Sunyoung berikan. "Owh, kau terlihat menjijikkan sekarang." Ia bangkit berdiri, membawa dokumen itu dalam genggaman tangannya dan juga pistol milik Yunho.

Meninggalkan Yunho menikmati waktu menuju kematiannya dan juga Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri disana, tanpa ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Sementara pemandangan di luar ruangan itu bahkan tak jauh berbeda, kumpulan badan – badan yang tak bernyawa pengawal keluarga Park tersebar di berbagai sudut ruangan tak meninggalkan satu nyawa untuk hidup satu pun.

Sunyoung masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan langkah santainya, mengisyaratkan supir yang ada didalam mobilnya untuk melaju menuju tempat terakhir dalam acara kunjungannya hari ini.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Apa maksudnya ini Ma?"

"PARK YOORA!" Victoria, sang Mama berteriak berusaha membungkam rentetan panjang dari apa yang diucapkan oleh anaknya. "Ku mohon dengarkan aku apa yang aku jelaskan tadi dan jangan membantah ataupun menanyakkan hal lebih jelasnya."

Yoora terdiam mengatupkan mulutnya, memandangi kertas pemberitahuan yang ada ditangannya dan juga mencoba memahami apa yang telah dikatakan dari mulut Ibunya mengenai permasalahan Red dan Phoenix.

"…Phoenix adalah Red begitu juga sebaliknya. Red menyimpan semua data seluruh pekerjaan Mafia diseluruh dunia dan itu berada dibawah perlindunganku, dan saat ini aku serahkan semuanya padamu." Victoria terus mengumpulkan berkas – berkas dokumen, beberapa senjata dan juga sekumpulan uang pada tas hitam berukuran sedang dan kemudian menarik resletingnya hinggtertutup.

"Kau adalah Red." Victoria membelai kedua pipi Yoora dan mengusapkan tangannya pada rambut cokelat miliki puteri tunggalnya. "Kau memiliki semua kemampuan yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi Red mulai sekarang." Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Victoria bersamaan dengan air mata Yoora yang ikut mengalir di wajahnya.

"Mams.. aku tidak mengerti.. katakan padaku ada apa." Yoora memohon lagi sementara Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksakan ciuman pada kening Yoora sebelum akhirnya ia meminta Jongin dan Sehun menarik Yoora untuk membawanya pergi dari hadapannya.

"MAMA! No.. noo.. Mamaaaa! Jangan membuangku.. Mamaaa!" Yoora terus memberontak tapi ia tetap kesulitan melepaskan cengkraman tangan dari dua buah anggota dari Phoenix yang memiliki postur tubuh tegap dengan otot – otot yang kuat dan tak akan mudah bagi siapapun untuk bisa lari dari kukungan badan mereka.

"Lepas! Sehun! Lepaskan aku! Lepasss!"

Lengan Jongin dan Sehun masing – masing dengan mudahnya mengangkat lengan Yoora hingga badan wanita itu terangkat keudara sementara kakinya menendang – nendang ke udara memberontak.

"Ini akan mudah bila kau menuruti kami Noona." Sehun mencengkram lebih kuat kaitan lengannya dan memaksa badan Yoora masuk kedalam helicopter yang tengah bersiap lepas landas.

"Ya, make me Willis! Tenagamu kurang kuat!" Yoora menendang pinggang Sehun ketika badannya terangkat keudara. Jongin bahkan ikut terseret namun masih ia masih bisa menarik Yoora dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali mengukung kedua tangan gadis itu kebelakang dan memaksanya untuk berlutut pada tanah.

"Okey… kau terlalu banyak berlatih." Sehun mencoba bangkit, memberikan borgol pada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal karena hampir melepaskan Yoora dengan mudahnya.

"Sorry, Kris terlalu banyak mengajari dirinya cara bertarung." Sehun berucap kearah Jongin yang kini baru selesai memborgol tangan Yoora.

"CEPAT BAWA MASUK LADY !" ucapan suara tegas wanita tengah berlari menyusul keberadaan mereka dekat helicopter dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Yoora sementara Jongin memegang bagian atas badannya dan membawa masuk badan gadis itu kedalam helicopter secepatnya.

"GO—GO—GO!"

Tepat ketika wanita itu ikut masuk kedalam, dan menutup pintu helicopter itu. Sang pilot langsung membawa mereka lepas landas mengudara menjauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"TURUN! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Oh, dengan senang hati kali ini aku akan turunkan badanmu dari ketinggian.." Sehun melirik sebentar melihat indicator ketinggian pada bagian kemudi. ".. hmm mungkin 1000 kaki." Ucapanya tidak yakin. "dan yeah, tanah adalah tempatmu mendarat dan juga membuatmu mati seketika."

Yoora menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, melepas cengkrama dari tangan Sehun dan juga Jongin secara kasar dan berdiam diri memandangi mereka satu per satu. Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong badan Sehun untuk duduk pada tempatnya.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke rumah?" Yoora bertanya pada Minseok, wanita yang sebelumnya memerintahkan mereka untuk masuk dan lepas landas.

"Yoora.." suara wanita itu bersuara lembut. "Kita tidak memiliki rumah lagi, semuanya telah berubah."

_**BOOM**_

Suara ledakan samar terdengar dari posisi mereka diudara, Yoora lekas berpindah posisi melihat kearah jendela. Mendapati kobaran api dan juga kumpulan asap hitam pekat membumbung tinggi keudara. Ia tak tahu pasti lokasi ledakan tersebut, tapi perasaan dan pikirannya bisa menebak bahwa ledakan itu berasal dari rumahnya. Rumah masa kecilnya, rumah dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecil hingga dewasa bersama anggota keluarganya.

"Lady Vic meminta kami meledakkannya sesegera mungkin sebelum mereka datang." Lady Vic adalah panggilan untuk Ibunya. Panggilan khusus bagi para bawahan serta anak buah dari kelompok Red. Kelompok Anti-Mafia dimana Ibunya adalah sang pemimpin tertinggi disana. Dan penjelasan yang diucapkan Minseok merealisasikan semuanya. Rumahnya telah hilang, Ibunya telah tiada, adiknya bahkan telah dianggap hilang dan meninggal dalam tugasnya.

"Pa-pa?" pertanyaan terdengar lirih. "Apa papa baik – baik saja?" Yoora mengulang lagi, memandang Minseok demi mendapatkan jawaban dari satu – satu nya anggota keluarga yang mungkin masih bisa selamat dari seluruh kejadian ini.

"Kami belum mendapatkan informasi terbaru mengenai Father." Jongin memberikan jawaban. "Kita akan menuju rumah perlindungan secepatnya, Lady." Jongin menunduk, memberikan hormat.

Lady adalah panggilan untuk memanggil Yoora saat ini. Bukan lagi dengan panggilan Nona Muda, Young Lady, Noona atau bahan Eonnie.

* * *

**PHOENIX**

* * *

Secara struktur sejarah dalam ikatan Mafia dimana Ayahnya terlibat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi kelompok Mafia di Korea, Phoenix—ia mendapat Julukan Father. Karena Ayahnya adalah pemimpin, pelindung, pengajar serta memberikan apapun pada seluruh anak buahnya dan juga para pekerja yang bergabung di Phoenix.

_**Executive**_ adalah tempat dimana jabatan tertinggi tepat dibawah sang Father, dan untuk Phoenix—Kris adalah Ace yang patut dibanggakkan.

Tepat dibawah Executive, ada sebutan untuk mereka para pekerja lapangan—_**Officer**_; yang memiliki keahlian mematikan dan sudah dipastikan berada di level Profesional. Tugasnya adalah perintah yang diberikan oleh Father dan akan mereka lakukan dengan baik, rapi, memuaskan, dan juga tuntas sampai akhirnya. Kai dan Willis adalah dua orang yang termasuk berada dalam level tersebut.

Kai adalah nama lapangan untuk Jongin, Officer yang bergerak untuk memulai sebuah penyerangan, ia cepat dan lincah. Serta kemampuannya untuk tak kasat mata adalah yang terbaik dalam penyerangan. Willis adalah nama lapangan untuk Sehun, panggilan Willis adalah pemberian dari Kris karena wajah dan perawakan Sehun menyerupai keturunan bangsa Eropa.

Tidak seperti Kai yang memiliki perawakan keturunan Korea dengan warna rambut hitam namun memiliki warna mata Violet, Sehun memiliki warna rambut White-Blonde sementara matanya berwarna Hazel. Mata Sehun adalah apa yang menjadi bagian dari keahliannya. Kemampuan penglihatannya sangat tajam dan dapat menembak tepat pada sasaran meskipun ia berada jauh dari titik target yang dicapai. Pistol, panah, pisau, apapun yang bisa ia gunakkan untuk menjatuhkan korban selalui menemaninya. Hanya saja ia terlalu lemah dalam pertarungan duel dengan lawannya, sering kali Kris dan Jongin menjadi lawan duel latihannya.

Mereka bertiga adalah anggota inti dari organisasi Mafia Korea—Phoenix yang tersisa. Mungkin.

Lain halnya dengan Red. Organisasi Anti-Mafia yang berada menentang kehadiran mafia di negara ginseng ini, lucunya sang pemimpin adalah istri dari pemimpin tertinggi Mafia. Ya, Victoria. Wanita berdarah campuran China – Korea itua adalah istri dari Park Yunho, Milliarder—Pengusaha sukses dan juga menjabat sebagai pemimpin Mafia—Phoenix.

**RED**

Red adalah rintisan dari ayah Victoria yang pernah bekerja pada CIA, karea itu Red memiliki semua bukti dokumen dalam wujud fisik, digital atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh para Mafia – mafia di seluruh dunia termasuk Phoenix didalamnya. Bila Phoenix melebarkan anak – anak group anggotanya untuk bekerja dalam perusahaan serta pihak security swasta, Red memperluas jaringannya dengan bekerja sama dengan pemerintah, Intel serta para militer di negeri itu. Itulah yang membuat Phoenix tidak bisa mlawan Red.

Red tidak memiliki bawahan seperti Phoenix, karena Lady—sebutan untuk pemimpin Red hanya membutuhkan pengawalan untuk perlindungannya di kehidupan sehari – hari. Dan orang – orang itu biasanya dikirimkan dari markas besar militer Korea secara langsung ataupun bagian keamanan khusus VVIP yang dimiliki oleh negara. Meskipun begitu, bukan sembarang orang yang akan dikirim untuk bertugas melindungi sang Lady. Contohnya Minseok, mantan Kapten pada divisi khusus Militer Angkatan Laut yang kini lebih memilih bertugas dalam Red karena trauma yang ia derita ketika disekap oleh Tentara Irak. Baginya menghadapi musuh secara langsung masih lebih baik dibandingkan dikurung dan disiksa hanya untuk sebuah informasi.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Kita sudah tiba."

Tepat ketika helicopter mendarat pada halaman luas dengan rerumputan hijau yang mengelilingi, Jongin bergerak membuka pintu helicopter dan membawa Yoora turun dari sana. Kedua tangan Lady itu masih dalam ikatan borgol dimana membuat ikut berjalan kemanapun Jongin dan Sehun membaa dirinya.

Minseok berjalan lebih dulu didepan mereka dengan membawa tas hitam yang sebelumnya Victoria siapkan tadi. Dan kedatangan mereka memang sudah diharapkan oleh beberapa orang pemerintahan dan juga beberapa anggota Phoenix yang maish bisa Yoora kenali, dan ia merasa tenang melihat mereka yang selamat adalah beberapa yang ia kenali, meskipun ada sebagian yang ia tak tahu siapa mereka dan dari bagian apa.

'_Safety House._'

Sehun sempat membisikkan sebutan untuk rumah tak megah yang jelas nampak layaknya seperti rumah tua karena bagian luarnya terlihat jelas cat – cat disana mulai mengelupas dan nampak pudar, memilki tiga atau 4 lantai dan ia hanya berharap kamarnya tidak berada dilantai teratas mengingat genteng- genteng berwarna jingga diatas sana tak lagi berwarna jingga dan sudah pasti terdapat kebocoran diatapnya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat ketika memasuki bagian dalam rumah itu jelas merubah segala apa yang a pikirkan.

Pemandangan dalam rumah itu sama seperti dengan kondisi rumah keluarganya. Cat pada dindingnya berwarna sama dan berbagai interior yang ada jelas memiliki kemiripan yang sangat sesuai dengan apa yang ia miliki i rumahnya.

"Lady Vic yang mengurusi semuanya." Suara wanita yang membukakan pintu untuknya menjelaskan. "Oh, maafkan aku Lady, aku Luhan. _Red_." Ia memperkenalkan diri, membungkuk dengan hormat lalu mengantarkan kembali keempat orang itu kesalah satu ruangan yang terttup rapat.

"Tuan Muda telah menunggu anda."  
Belum sempat Yoora menanyakkan siapa yang dimaksud dengan Tuan Muda, pandangan matanya lebih dulu melihat sosok adiknya yang tengah duduk pada salah satu kursi di tengah – tengah meja panjang yang ada didalam ruangan itu.


	2. Ch2

"Chanyeol!" Yoora berteriak memanggil nama sang adik terdengar sangat bahagia hingga ia melupakan tangannya yang masih terikat dengan borgol.

"Kalian memborgol kakakku?!" Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan, pandangannya menatap tajam dan kesal tertuju pada Jongin dan Sehun yang ada disamping Yoora. Dirinya melangkah menghampiri Yoora yang tengah menunggu Jongin membuka tautan pada borgol itu.

"_Well, _ia berusaha kabur." Jongin menjelaskan singkat.

"Ya, tapi dia kakakku!"

"Yoora berusaha menendangku. Kami diberikan perintah untuk membawa dia pergi sebelum bom meledak." Kini Sehun yang menambahkan penjelasan.

"_Still_, dia kakakku!" Chanyeol melayangkan protest untuk ketiga kalinya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Putera bungsu Keluarga Park tidak bisa dibantah oleh dua anak buah Phoenix disana.

"Tidak apa.. mereka hanya ingin memastikan aku tidak kabur—" ucapan Yoora diharapkan membuat suasana antara ketiga lelaki disana tak lagi menegang. "Aku melawan mereka untuk tak membawaku masuk kedalam helicopter tadi—dan itu cukup seru." Bisiknya terdengar di akhir kalimat dan senyumannya terlihat kearah adiknya untuk memberikan keyakinan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi merasa takut atau mungkin sedih.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Pada akhirnya sebuah pelukan adalah pengungkapan yang tepat untuk meluapkan kata – kata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara langsung.

"Aku merindukanmu... ayah mengatakan bahwa kau sudah meninggal..dan ibu mengatakan kau bahkan dianggap hilang dan meninggal dalam misi—

"Aku baik – baik saja. Aku ada disini sekarang." Chanyeol memperat dekapan tangannya pada Yoora, mengusap dengan lembut, ia bahkan memberikan kecupan pada kepala kakaknya yang semakin terisak bergumam mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya.

"...mereka menganggapmu tidak ada Chanyeol—Ibu menghancurkan rumah kita... dan ayah tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang.. aku takut... hiks.. aku takut.."

"Hey.. ada aku disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku disini. Kau tidak sendirian.. ada aku.."

Mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam beberapa jam terakhir dan tepat terjadi didepan mata Yoora akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan ia lupakan dengan mudah. Bagaimana raut wajah sang Ibu yang khawatir dan berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya, bagaimana ledakkan yang terjadi memusnahkan rumah masa kecil dan tempat kenangan keluarganya. Semuanya akan meninggalkan kenangan menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

"Bawa aku pergi.. kita akan pergi. Kita akan meninggalkan Phoenix dan juga Red—biarkan mereka mengambil semuanya! Aku hanya butuh dirimu dan kita akan tenang hidup berdua jauh dari Korea—kita bisa tinggal di Inggris, Amerika atau Yunani—Chanyeol bawa aku pergi—

"Yoora.."

"Bawa aku pergi... ku mohon.." dan puncak kesedihan jelas terlihat. Yoora merosot ke lantai masih memeluk Chanyeol, air matanya masih mengalir dan isakan tangisnya diyakini tidak akan mereda hingga ada jawaban dari adiknya untuk menuruti apa yang inginkan.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah.." Chanyeol berucap. "Kita akan melindungi semuanya.. kita berdua harus melakukannya.." ia memberikan keyakinan pada Yoora yang masih terisak dan mengatakan keinginannya untuk segera pergi.

Seketika Yoora menjauhkan badannya dari dalam dekapan Chanyeol, pemikirannya teringat akan kabar dari Ayahnya yang belum ia dapatkan. Apakah ayahnya selamat? Atau kah ia sudah terbunuh oleh penyerangan yang dilakukan pada hari ini oleh musuhnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi.. kita tidak akan lari." Chanyeol memegang kedua bahunya, menatap dalam pada dua manik matanya memberikan penekanan bahwa mereka berdua akan selalu bersama apappun yang terjadi.

"_Lady.. _Tuan Muda.. kami masih menunggu kabar dari _Black Team _dan _Ace_ yang tengah meninjau _Black House_."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, mendengarkan apa yang Kai katakan.

"Kalian beristirahatlah, aku akan bersama Yoora."

Tepat ketika Chanyeol selesai berucap, Kai dan Sehun menganggukkan kepala dan pamit undur diri, meninggalkan kakak adik—_Phoenix_ menikmati waktu bersama dan menenangkan diri dari apa yang terjadi pada hari ini.

* * *

**.**

**FOUR**

**.**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa ada yang bisa mendapatkan cctv lainnya yang tersembunyi di _Study Room Father?_" Ace—bersuara pada sambungan komunikasiyang terpasang dibadannya.

"_Tidak ada koneksi yang tersambung pada setiap cctv, aku rasa mereka sudah menhancurkannya."_

"Terus cari sambungan apapun yang bisa kau dapatkan di dalam ruangan sana, _Ten. Father _selalu memiliki jalan keluar." Mulutnya berucap kembali melayangkan perintah, tapi matanya terfokus pada teropong didepan matanya memperhatikan setiap penjagaan yang telah mengililingi kediaman _Father _dari _Phoenix._

"_Hey Ace.. aku menemukan blue print dari Black House—_sebutan lain untuk kediaman _Father—_aku butuh perintahmu untuk membawa beberapa team yang tersisa mencari pintu masuk lain menuju _Study Room—_

"Kirimkan dulu padaku _Blue print _yang kau dapatkan."

"_Roger that."_

Suara itu adalah milik Chen, bagian dari anggota _Phoenix _yang selalu ahli dalam menyelinap karena ukuran badannya yang kecil dan lincah.

"_Aku sudah mengirimkannya pada ponselmu."_

"Aku akan memeriksanya." Ace menyahut. Tangannya menjentik kearah beberapa orang dari _Black Team _yang ia bawa untuk memantau. "Perhatikan setiap celah, dan bila kau menemukannya segera kabari aku. Dan.. siapapun yang datang mendekat—segera lenyapkan." Perintahnya mutlak dan tidak pernah ada bantahan dari setiap anggotanya. Ia melangkah mundur sedikit menjauh dan memeriksa _e-mail _yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Chen padanya.

Cetakan _blue print _yang dikirimkan merupakan denah peta dari bangunan _Black House _dimana _Father of Phoenix _tinggal selama ini. Rumah kedua yang dimiliki oleh _Father _itu merupakan rumah yang dikhususkan untuk keperluan bisnis legal yang ia miliki—Park Inc—dan penyerangan yang tiba – tiba dilakukan saat ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan dan membuat kredibilitas _Phoenix_ dipertanyakkan. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak mampu melindungi _Father _dari musuh – musuhnya.

Setiap denah yang digambarkan disana sangat diingat oleh Kris, dan tentu saja ia tahu dimana _Study Room _milik sang _Father _berada.

"Chen.. kau memilih atap atau ventilasi?" ia menanyakkan pada Chen yang menunggu perintahnya.

"_Oh.. well begini. Aku akan melewati atap dan berjalan masuk dari ventilasi.. dan beberapa team lainnya akan melewati darat dan menerobos masuk dari jendela dapur."_

"Mereka ada dimana – mana dan mungkin aku menyarankan dari udara—pastikan kau menggunakkan mode _silent flight _pada Black Cop—_sebutan untuk helicopter yang mereka gunakkan dalam beroperas_i—aku akan membantu dan mengirimkan beberapa team disini untuk mengalihkan pengawasan di darat."

"_Baiklah.. perintah diberikan?" _Chen bertanya pada Kris untuk meyakinkan kembali perintah yang akan ia jalankan.

"Temukan _Father!" _dan perintah diucapkan dalam nada tegasnya.

"_Roger that Cap!"_

Fokus Kris kini kembali pada pantauan melihat seberapa banyak para pengawal yang berjaga diluar gerbang _Black House_. Siapapun yang melakukan penyerangan kali ini benar – benar bekerja sama dengan bagian _Secutiry _atau mungkin kaum mafia lainnya yang ingin menghancurkan _Phoenix_—dan melenyapkan _Father _mereka.

"Black Team.. siapkan senjata kalian, saat aku mengatakan _Fire,_ tembakkan kearah setiap penjaga yang berada dan dibagian manapun! Kalian mengerti?!" ia berteriak dan jawaban mantap didapatkan oleh beberapa team yang berada didekatkanya maupun yang masih tersambung dalam saluran komunikasinya. Black team tersebar dibagian sudut manapun dan semuanya jelas tertuju pada target yang sama. _Black House._

"_Sebelum kalian melakukan penyerangan.." _Suara lain terdengar masuk, suara wanita dan mereka semua sudah mengenalinya dengan sangat baik. Irene, salah satu anggota _Phoenix—Executive—_memiliki posisi yang sama dengan Kris hanya saja tugas yang ia miliki berbeda. Bila Kris adalah _Excutive Lapangan, _maka Irene memiliki tugas melindungi _Internal Phoenix _dan yang dimaksud internal adalah segala rahasia data dan berita apapun yang menyangkut dengan _Phoenix_ berada dibawah pengawasannya. _"Aku ingin menginformasikan bahwa Markas Phoenix telah dihancurkan—mereka mengirimkan bom disaat yang sama White House dihancurkan.."_

"Siaaaalll!" Kris mengumpat seketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Irene.

"_Dan karena itu.. aku menuntut loyalitas kalian pada Phoenix.. Lady Vic menyelamatkan sebagian dari Phoenix, yaitu termasuk kalian – kalian yang tengah bertugas saat ini. Beberapa Team yang lain berhasil selamat kini menuju safety house. Bergabung bersama Lady Yoora dan Tuan Muda, sekli lagi aku ingatkan. Aku menuntut loyalitas dan professional kerja kalian!—selamatkan Father, hancurkan siapapun yang berniat menyerang—dan kembali ke Safety House dengan selamat."_

Tidak ada yang bisa membalas apa yang diucapkan oleh Irene yang terdengar dingin, peringatan dan perintah yang ia siratkan dalam ucapannya membuat siapapun merasa kecewa namun membangkitkan pembalasan dendam akan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh penyerangan ini. Markas mereka dihancurkan, _Lady _mereka bahkan sempat menyelamatkan beberapa anggota untuk selamat sementara dirinya mengorbankan nyawa untuk _Red _dan juga _Phoenix, _pembalasan yang pasti dilakukan harus memiliki nilai yang sama denga apa yang sudah terkorbankan hari ini.

"Semuanya dengar apa yang dikatakan Irene?!" giliran Kris yang berbicara. "Kalian adalah _Phoenix—_kita adalah _Phoenix_.. tapi hari ini.. kita telah menunjukkan betapa gagalnya kita sebagai anggota _Phoenix_! _Father _dan _Lady _diserang.. dan tidak ada satu dari kita yang mengetahui mengenai penyerangan ini! Kita gagal! Dan yang kita bisa lakukan saat ini adalah.. menyelamatkan _Father.. _melindungi _Young Lady _dan juga Tuan Muda selanjutnya.. membantu mereka membalaskan dendam mereka!" Kris mengungkapkan kekesalan dalam dirinya, emosinya tersulut dan dia menginginkan semua _Officer-nya _yang mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan, merasakan hal yang sama dan tentu menjalankan operasi ini dengan baik.

"_Sniper akan melakukan misi dengan baik Ace!"_

"_Delta siap menyerang Ace, kami menunggu perintah."_

"_Kami akan tiba pada target dalam 10 menit, Ace.. kami siap!" _suara Chen terdengar lagi.

"Phoenix!" Kris kembali bersuara dengan lantang. "_Fire!"_

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengatakan kata kunci untuk melakukan penyerangan, _sniper _yang sudah bersiap langsung menembakkan peluru tertuju pada setiap penjagaan disana, tanpa peringatan kepada mereka tentu saja membantu _Sniper _tidak kesulitan untuk menghabisi semuanya dalam hitungan detik. Sementara _sniper _terus membabi buta, Kris memerintahkan _Attacker _yang lain untuk ikut dengannya menyerang target melalui pintu depan. Tidak memperdulikan penyerangan balik dari musuh, mereka berjalan cepat dalam kegelapan tak kasat mata dengan kedua tangan siapa dengan senjata masing – masing.

"_Black Cop mendekat."_

"_Atap aman. Turun sekarang!"_

"Ten, bagaimana cctv keamanannya? Semua team. Tahan pada posisi masing – masing, Chen segera turun dari atas sana." Kris menggerakkan tangannya mengepal dalam artian semua team anggota team yang bergerak dengannya diminta diam tepat pada posisinya."

"_Tidak ada cctv di dalam study room yang bisa terkoneksi—semuanya mati. Ace, mereka benar – benar mengenal dengan baik Black House—aku rasa ada orang dalam yang berkhianat—_

"_Tahan dulu spekulasimu Ten, kita berada dalam misi dan operasi ini harus terus berjalan." _Suara Irene kembali masuk. _"Selamatkan Father! Itu yang terpenting!"_

"Sniper... _fire!"_ Perintahnya didengar dan suara tembakan kembali menghujami rumah itu dalam sekejap, terdengar suara tembakan lainnya berasal dari dalam namun itu tak menghentikkan penyerangan karena tidak ada kata berhenti sampai _Phoenix _mendapatkan kembali sang _Father._

* * *

**_FATHER_**

* * *

Kesadaran Yunho semakin menipis, luka pada kaki dan bagian dada bawahnya menguras semua darahnya dan tentu saja mengakibatkan lemah dan tak berdaya baginya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini pun dirinya masih berusaha untuk bergerak mendekat pada sosok gadis yang tergeletak lemah tak sadarkan diri disana. Baekhyun.

Yunho jelas mengenal Baekhyun sebaik ia mengenal mendiang ayah dari gadis itu, Byun Jungki. Mereka bersahabat sejak kuliah dan merintis perusahaan mereka sedari awal. Persahabatan antara bisnis legal dan juga bisnis gelap mereka jalin berdua hingga saat ini._ Phoenix _memberikan dukungan sepenuhnya pada Jungki, entah dalam bisnis perusahaan atau pun bisnis gelap yang mereka miliki—membangun pabrik – pabrik senjata secara paksa dengan cara menghancurkan setiap daerah kalangan bawah di seluruh Korea—yang berdampak dengan adanya kerusuhan disana.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. _Phoenix _selalu ada membantu Byun Tech. Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan bagi keduanya tentu saja akan selalu dipertahankan.

Tapi apapun yang dicoba untuk dipertahankan runtuh dengan mudahnya ketika istri pertama Jungki—Jessica meninggal karena dibunuh. _Phoenix_ mendapatkan tuduhan secara langsung atas kejadian itu karena mereka seharusnya bertugas melindungi keluarga Byun. Jungki menjauhkan diri dan memutus kerja sama dalam bisnis gelap mereka. Tidak ada lagi bantuan dan perlindungan _Phoenix_ yang ia inginkan. Hubungan yang dimiliki hanyalah sekedar bisnis legal diantara mereka.

Dan semuanya semakin diperparah ketika sahabatnya itu menikah dengan wanita bernama Sunyoung, Yunho jelas tahu siapa wanita iblis itu, tapi ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang Jungki menikah dengan wanita itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bermain api dan memainkan peran yang baik untuk bisa mengetahui misi Sunyoung menikahi Jungki.

Kenyaaan pahit yang didapat olehnya justru membuat Yunho semakin memilki rasa bersalah pada Jungki, kenyataan bahwa Sunyoung menikahinya hanya untuk membalas dendam karena Jungki yang memperkenalkan Victoria pada Yunho. Hati yang ditutupi oleh dendam cinta menjadi alasan dibalik semuanya. Jungki membuat Yunho menikah dengan Victoria, dan dengan itu Sunyoung menghancurkan satu per satu orang yang membuatnya patah hati. Klasik tapi berbuntut panjang dan bahkan menghancurkan dua keluarga.

Helaan nafas beratnya terdengar membuyarkan lamunan mengenai sebagian ingatan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, ia hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini sebelum anak buahnya datang dan membunuh gadis tak bersalah itu secara brutal.

"Baekhyun..." suaranya lirih memanggil berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu. "Baek...rrgghhh." Suaranya menggeram bersamaan dengan badannya yang ia paksa untuk bergeser mendekat. "Baekhyun!" kini ia berteriak, tangannya berhasil menggapai salah satu kaki gadis itu dan Yunho mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk menarik agar Baekhyun bisa terbangun.

"Baekhyun!"

**_BOOOOMMMMM!_**

Seisi ruangan bergetar dan bunyi ledakkan yang baru saja terjadi terdengar berasal dari dalam rumahnya. Tidak begitu besar memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat getaran hebat dan beberapa tembok mulai retak terlihat, dan itu membantu Yunho membangunkan Baekhyun disana.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk ia buka.

"Baekhyun.. hey.." Yunho menyapa di tengah kesakitan dan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang. Waktunya tidak cukup banyak mengingat semakin lama darahnya semakin mengalir lebih deras, rasa sakit dan panas yang ia rasakan sudah menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Belum sempat Yunho menjelaskan lebih panjang pada Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah menodongkan pistol di tangannya tepat pada dahi Yunho.

"Baekhyun.."

**_DOR!_**

Yunho meringis kembali merasakan panas peluru dari pistol yang Baekhyun pegang kini bersarang pada perutnya.

"Aku bukan Baekhyun."

Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun jelas membuat Yunho bertanya - tanya dan tentu saja merasakan keanehan, gadis yang sama memanggil _'ahjussi'_ beberapa waktu lalu dengan nada ketakutan pada dirinya kini menembakkan peluru di perutnya dengan tanpa rasa takut dan juga menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau yang dikirim wanita iblis itu untuk membunuhku?" bahkan suara tanyanya tersirat nada tawa jahat pada wajah polos Baekhyun.

"Tidak.. dia yang ingin membunuhku Baek—" Yunho tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengucapkan nama yang tidak mau didengar oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Gadis itu bahkan sudah memutar kembali silinder pada _revolver _di tangannya dan diarahkan kembali pada Yunho.

"—siapa namamu?" Yunho berucap menanyakkan pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tersenyum licik mencoba bangkit berdiri, fokusnya masih terpaku pada Yunho menatap pria yang sudah bersimbuh darah hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Semua orang senang memanggilku Baekhyun, tapi aku bukan dia. Aku bukan si lemah tak berdaya yang takut menghadapi wanita iblis itu." Suaranya terdengar kesal menjelaskan sedikit tentang dirinya. "Iblis itu memanggilku dengan B." Baekhyun yang tengah berhasil bangkit berdiri berjalan terpincang – pincang berusaha menjangkau pintu keluar dari ruangan kerja dimana mereka berada.

"Kalau kau ingin membalaskan dendammu padanya.." Yunho berucap meskipun kemudia ia meringis kesakitan mengingat luka tembak yang Ia dapati begitu banyak di badannya. Baekhyun berdiam diri dan berbalik melihat Yunho yang berbaring menyamping kearahnya. "_Red _bisa membantumu.."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Pak Tua.. aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan siapapun kode nama yang kau sebutkan itu—

"Mereka adalah kelompok Mafia.. anak buahku bisa mengantarmu menemui mereka." Yunho memaksakan diri bertahan hanya untuk mengarahkan Baekhyun bisa bertahan lebih lama didalam ruangannya dan _Phoenix _membawa dirinya menemui Yoora dan Kris.

"Kau adalah pimpinan Mafia?" dan apa yang dilakukan Yunho berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertarik untuk membahasnya lebih lengkap.

"Dia _Father _kami." Suara lain terdengar tepat dibelakang badan Baekhyun, Chen—_Phoenix _pertama yang berhasil masuk kedalam _Study Room _Yunho. "Bila kau cukup pintar, jatuhkan pistol mu dan berlutut dengan tangan diatas kepala. Sekarang!" perintahnya ia ucapkan dan mendorong moncong pistol yang ada ditangannya kepada kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku bersama _Father—_siapapun yang bisa bergabung segera kemari! Pelaku masih berada didalam." Ia berucap pada sambungan komunikasinya dan masih terfokus melihat wanita kecil didepanya menjatuhkan pistol dan berlutut secara perlahan – lahan.

"Mereka akan membantumu.. B." Yunho menganggukkan kepala memberikan keyakinan agar Baekhyun atau B atau siapun yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini mempercayai apa yang ia katakan.

Chen tentu saja merasakan keanehan yang terjadi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _Father _terhadap wanita yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku dari apa yang terjadi pada hari ini dan tentu saja penyerangan terhadap _Father of Phoenix. _Tapi ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menanyakkan hal itu saat ini, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan dan mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Chen.. tolong bantu aku.." Yunho memanggil dirinya untuk mendekat, sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa ia tolak meskipun dalam hati dan pikirannya ia seharusnya berada dengan sang pelaku dan mengawasinya hingga beberapa team lainnya datang. Tapi sebagai anggota _Phoenix, _apa yang diucapkan tidak menerima penolakan.

Dengan langkah ragu namun pasti, Chen mendekat dimana Yunho tengah berbaring lemah tak berdaya, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Matanya bahkan sudah semakin memerah sementara bibirnya terlihat memutih, darah yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya semakin berwarna gelap.

"_Father.. _kita harus keluar dari tempat ini segera.." Chen berucap dan tanpa menunggu perintah hendak membawa badan Yunho dalam topangan tanganya.

Namun _sang Father _menolak.

Yunho menggeleng dan menahan tangan anak buahnya dalam pegangan tangannya. "Kita tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup.." mulutnya berucap menatap Chen memohon untuk anak buahnya itu mengerti apa yang ingin ia lakukan. "Bawa gadis ini menemui Yoora.. penyerangan ini karena Sunyoung.. dan ia adalah—argh."

"_Father!" _seketika kepanikkan dirasakan. Yunho tak berdaya, kesadarannya bahkan mulai terlihat dipaksakan oleh dirinya. "_Ace! _Aku butuh bantuan secepatnya! _Father _kritis!" Chen berucap keras tertuju pada sambungan telekomunikasi.

Baekhyun masih berada disana, melihat tanpa raut wajah peduli. Ia masih menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chen sebelumnya—berlutut dengan tangannya diatas kepala. Mulutnya terkunci rapat tidak melontarkan sepatah kata pun ketika Yunho masih berbicara kepada anak buahnya meskipun pria tua itu tengah menunggu dewa maut mencabut ajalnya.

Bunyi tembakkan beruntun dan suara bom lainnya terdengar, hawa panas dari kobaran api mulai dapat dirasakan oleh mereka yang masih berada didalam ruangan kerja itu.

"Aku butuh dua orang membawa _Father_ dan dua orang lainnya membawa sang pelaku." Ia berucap lagi dengan pandangannya kini tertuju pada Baekhyun disana. "Kau! Tetap pada posisimu!" kalimat lain yang ia ucapkan memberikan peringatan pada Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar seolah tidak memperdulikan.

"Okey, _Father.. _aku ingin kau bertahan!" Chen melepaskan rompi anti peluru yang ada dibadannya dan memakaikannya pada Yunho untuk mengikat tubuh bagian atasnya dan menahan semakin banyak darah yang keluar. Ia bahkan merobek kain gorden dengan kasar dan mengikatnya pada luka di bagian kaki yang Yunho dapati. Fokusnya tertuju penuh tentang bagaimana membuat _sang Father _bertahan hidup hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi pada posisinya berlutut menyerahkan diri.

Suara bom untuk ketiga kalinya terdengar bertepatan dengan kesadaran Chen yang kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun, namun kini gadis itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya berdiri mantap menodongkan pistol yang ia jatuhkan sebelumnya dan diarahkan tepat pada kening pria itu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan." Chen menanyakkan dengan suara gugupnya, tangannya bersiap mengambil pisau kecil yang ia simpan dibelakang punggungnya dengan perlahan – lahan.

"Aku benci ketika seseorang berteriak." Datar suara yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya tidak mengintimidasi, namun bisa ia rasakan suara yang terdengar terasa dingin untuk gadis seusianya. "Aku tidak suka—_**DOR!**_

Sama dengan suara yang ia ucapkan, matanya terlihat menatap kosong tanpa rasa takut maupun bersalah ketika menekan pelatuk dan melontarkan peluru dari dalam pistolnya melubangi kepala salah satu anak buah _Phoenix_ tepat didepan mata sang_ Father _yang terlalu lemah untuk berteriak ataupun mengungkapkan keterkejutannya.

Baekhyun membuang pistolnya dengan asal kesembarang arah, mengambil pistol lainnya yang berada pada pinggang pria yang baru saja ia tembak mati dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tanpa ada satu kata yang ia ucapkan untuk terkahir kalinya kepada Yunho yang masih berusaha bertahan hidup di detik – detik kematiannya.

* * *

**_PHOENIX_**

* * *

Barisan penghantar peti dimana jasad _Father of Phoenix _dan juga _Lady of Red _terbaring tak bernyawa dipenuhi oleh sebagian anggota Phoenix yang masih tersisa. Ace dan Irene berada diurutan terdepan melangkah lebih dulu membuka jalan membelah beberapa pelayat yang datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi kedua orang penting dalam dunia bisnis dan juga dunia mafia. Para _Father _dari kalangan mafia lain yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan _Phoenix _memberikan penghormatan dengan cara yang berbeda, mereka memberikan perlindungan sepenuhnya sejak hari dimana _Father of Phoenix _dinyatakan telah tutup usia, bahkan mereka siap mengirimkan beberapa anggota untuk membantu dalam pembalasan dendam akan apa yang terjadi pada _Phoenix._

Kalangan bisnis yang hadir juga tak kalah dalam memberikan penghormatan, mereka siap menjaga kestabilitasan nilai saham yang mulai sedikit terjadi pergeseran indeks nilai masing – masing. Yoora akan memiliki sedikit pekerjaan rumah mengenai pengurusan operasional perusahaan setelahnya.

Dan tamu yang tak bisa dianggap sebelah mata adalah kehadiran Militer yang masih ada hubungannya dengan _Red_. Mereka hadir dan mengirimkan langsung Jenderal Tertinggi yang menjabat saat ini—Kim Junmyeon serta beberapa anak buah dan beberapa keamanan mengekorinya.

Diantara semua tamu yang hadir mengelilingi liang kubur untuk mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Park, hal yang membuat sebagian anggota _Phoenix _menggertakan gigi dan juga mengepalkan tangan dengan keras disaat mereka mendapati sosok yang bertanggung jawab akan penyerangan yang terjadi dengan tanpa merasa bersalah ikut hadir dan bahkan menyombongkan dirinya. Byun Sunyoung dan puteri kandung mendiang Tuan Byun—Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya puteri mendiang Tuan Byun itu terlihat lemah sama seperti apa yang Yoora perlihatkan pada semua yang datang. Raut wajah penuh dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir meskipun mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri menatap kosong.

"_Dia membawanya.." _Ace berbisik dengan tangannya menutup mulutnya yang bergerak berucap. _"Ingat apa yang Father katakan.. Sunyoung adalah target utama.. dan kita tidak bergerak saat ini!" _perintahnya ia ucapkan dengan mata menatap satu per satu anak buahnya yang tersisa berada disana. Memberikan keyakinan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah perintah mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah meskipun target ada didepan mata mereka.

"_Four.." _kali ini giliran Irene yang bersuara. _"Pastikan kau tidak terlihat oleh siapapun."_

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok yang memilik _code name_ seperti yang ia panggilkan.

"_Four.."_ Ace ikut mencoba memanggil.

Masih belum ada jawaban. Kris dan Irene saling membalas memberikan tatapan penuh tanya, berharap apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak terjadi pada saat ini.

"_Aku bersama Kai dan Willis.. pastikan saja tidak ada yang menyentuh Yoora seinchi pun."_

Masing – masing dari _Phoenix _menghela nafas lega dan kembali bisa ikut suasana berkabung melihat penurunan kedua peti kedua orang yang selama ini memberikan pekerjaan, perlindungan, dan kasih sayang layaknya sebuah keluarga besar didalam sebuah rumah.

Satu per satu dari beberapa orang yang datang memberikan penghormatan sendiri – sendiri, dengan satu tangkai bunga yang mereka sudah siapkan dan sedari tadi dipegang pada tangan masing – masing diletakkan pada gundukkan tanah rata yang sudah mengubur dalam – dalam peti jasad kedua orang yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang dan dalam damai. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang memberikan pelukan pada Yoora dan mengucapkan sepatah dua patah sebagai ucapan penguat bagi salah satu ahli waris keluarga Park tersebut.

Yoora dengan sepenuhnya terlihat tegar disana menyambut mereka semua yang berbicara padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga kalimat balasan lain yang terdengar bijak dan sopan. Tapi tidak ketika salah satu sosok yang dibencinya berada tepat dihadapannya dan berakting dengan sempurna pada wajahnya.

"Halo, _Dear.._" wanita bernama Sunyoung kini berada dihadapannya—melemparkan sebuah senyuman dengan air mata yang terlihat jelas sangat palsu berada disana. "Aku turut berduka cita.. kematian mereka... _adalah apa yang aku harapkan._" Kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh wanita itu jelas menyulut kemarahan Yoora yang nampak jelas dimatanya. "Aku tahu kalian sudah mengetahui siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua.. Tapi aku perlu ingatkan pada kalian semua, aku tidak membunuh _Lady _yang kalian cintai.. dan aku tidak merenggut nyawa sosok _Father _yang kalian banggakan." Wanita itu masih berbisik dengan suara tegasnya tepat ditelinga Yoora dimana alat komunikasi milik _Phoenix _menempel disana—dan wanita itu memang sengaja melakukannya agar apa yang ia katakan terdengar oleh semua anggota _Phoenix _lainnya. "Aku membawakan langsung sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada _Father _kalian. _Well.. _sampai jumpa di rapat pemegang saham." Kata – kata terakhir yang diucapkan diakhiri dengan gelak tawa dan setelahnya ia melangkah dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan tempat pemakaman diikuti beberapa pengawal lainnya mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dan juga meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya menunduk dalam tangisannya.

"_Tahan pada posisi kalian! Ini bukan waktunya." _Kris mengingatkan lagi.

Yoora masih bertahan berdiri disana ditemani oleh beberapa anak buah _Red,_ Minseok dan Luhan disampingnya. Menahan tangan Yoora untuk tetap bertahan dan tidak menunjukkan kemarahan sedikit pun. Dan menyambut kembali beberapa tamu yang datang padanya.

Satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan area pemakaman namun beberapa anggota _Phoenix dan Red _masih berada disana menunggu hingga saat _Lady _mereka berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Jenderal Militer Kim bahkan masih duduk disana dikelilingi pengawalnya dan juga sosok Baekhyun di kursinya. Jenderal Kim sempat memperhatikan Baekhyun dan kemudian ia bangkit berdiri menyusul Yoora.

"Bila aku katakan bagaimana rasa duka cita yang aku rasakan saat ini.. itu akan membutuhkan waktu sangat panjang bukan.." ia berucap dengan tangannya menepuk bahu Yoora secara lembut. "_Red _akan selalu berpihak padamu.. dan mengingat kondisi saat ini.. aku menyarankan kau bisa menjadi _Phoenix _dan _Red _dalam waktu bersamaan." ucapannya mulai terdengar serius dan Yoora mendengarkan dengan seksama, diikuti oleh Kris dan Irene yang tengah bergabung disekelilingnya.

"Sunyoung tidak mengetahui sedikit pun mengenai _Red_ dan kita akan membuatnya terus menerus seperti itu." Ucapan selanjutnya memenuhi berbagai pertanyaan dari ketiga orang dihadapan Jenderal Kim. "Mendiang _Lady Vic _memberikan laporan padaku sebelum penyerangan terjadi di kediamannya, dengan begitu.. kau tetap bisa mempertahankan _Phoenix _dan menjadi bagian dari _Red _secara bersamaan. Kami akan membantu dan terlibat sepenuhnya."

Yoora tidak berniat memberikan jawaban apapun dari apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Jenderaldihadapannya, pikirannya masih terpenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal yang sejak awal tidak ingin ia pikirkan dan terlibat lebih jauh didalamnya.

"Kami akan menghubungimu lebih lanjut Jenderal." Kris mewakili, memberikan jawaban.

"Aku menunggu—dan _Four.._ aku harap kau mengerti bagaimana status hidupmu saat ini. Ubah penampilanmu menjadi lebih brandal dibandingkan saat ini." Jenderal Kim tersenyum terarah pada Kris dan Irene yang mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"_Aku tahu kau merindukanku Jenderal Kim." "—_Dia merindukannmu Jenderal." Dan balasan dari apa yang diucapkan oleh Four ia dapatkan melalui Kris yang mewakili mengucapkan padanya pada.

Jenderal Kim mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil disana memahami jawaban apa yang ia dapati. "Dia adalah bagian dari _Red,_ Mendiang Ibu-nya mendaftarkan dirinya tepat ketika usianya sepuluh tahun dan aku yakin beberapa dari kalian sudah melihat hal yang aneh dalam dirinya." Jenderal Kim berucap memandangi sosok yang sedang ia bicarakan dihadapan Yoora dan lainnya. "Aku harap kalian bisa menahan diri, _Red _selalu mengawasinya." Tidak ada ucapan pamitan lainnya yang diucapkan oleh Jenderal Kim, ia melangkah pergi menuju dimana mobil dinasnya telah menunggu sedari tadi.

Tak lama setelahnya, Irene membawa Yoora melangkah pergi diikuti oleh semua anggota mengikuti memberikan perlindungan hingga _Lady _mereka masuk kedalam mobil dengan aman, melaju meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Kris tertinggal disana seorang diri. Masih berdiri di posisi yang sama sedari tadi namun pandangannya terkunci pada satu orang yang duduk di tempat yang sama dan posisi yang sama, Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu Kris melangkah mendekat dan duduk pada salah satu kursi pada barisan belakang Baekhyun.

"Apa alasan kau masih duduk disini, semua orang telah meninggalkanmu dan bahkan Ibu _tiri-mu_ nampaknya sengaja membiarkanmu tertinggal disini." Tidak ada kata perkenalan, tidak ada kata santun yang diucapkan Kris secara langsung kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menunduk dalam diam duduknya, hanya suara tangisan dan getaran badannya yang bisa Kris dengar dan lihat dengan jelas.

"Kalau kau menangisi apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada salah satu rekan dan juga—

"A—aku tidak membunuh ahjussi.. aku tidak membunuhnya.. _Dia _yang melakukannya.. bukan aku.."

Kris menggeleng tidak percaya dan bahkan ia hampir meledakkan suara tawanya hanya dengan mendengar apa yang Baekhyun baru saja katakan. "Kau tidak membunuhnya? Bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan sementara aku bahkan hampir membuatmu merasakan kematian sama dengan apa yang rekan-ku dan _Ahjussi-mu _rasakan saat ini." Kris berbisik dengan penuh emosi tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun dan itu semakin membuat gadis itu menunduk, menggelengkan kepala dengan isakan tangis semakin kencang terdengar dari dirinya.

Kris kembali duduk bersandar pada kursinya, masih memperhatikan punggung belakang Baekhyun yang semakin bergetar setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Dan kali ini bukan hanya dirinya yang pada kursi barisan belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan juga Sehun telah ikut bergabung. Masih mengenakkan setelan jas hitam dan juga topi hitam di masing – masing kepala mereka untuk menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol memberikan kode pada Kris untuk kembali memberikan pertanyaan lainnya pada Baekhyun, dan pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya, menenangkan diri sebelum ia memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan yang baru ditanyakkan kearahnya. Isakan tangisnya masih bisa terdengar, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya. "Wanita itu membiarkan aku berada disini dan mungkin kalian akan membawaku sebagai balasan—

"Dia menyerahkanmu? Atau akau bisa mengatakan lebih jelas bahwa dia membuangmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ka—kalian akan membunuhku?"

Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol, _pewaris _Phoenix itu sudah bersiap dengan pistol di tangan kanannya dan sudah terpasang peredam berada tepat dibelakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sangat mudah, membunuhmu yang sudah menyerahkan diri secara suka rela?" kali ini bukan Kris yang melayangkan pernyataan, Chanyeol secara langsung berucap, menarik pelatuk pada pistolnya dan menekan ujung moncong senjata itu mengenai kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak, ia masih dalam posisi duduknya sama seperti sedari tadi ia lakukan. Hanya saja para pria dibelakangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui ketakutan yang gadis itu rasakan dengan terus menahan tangisannya dengan mengigit bibirnya dan juga menekan ujung jari – jarinya dalam kepalan tangannya hingga bagian tangannya berdarah.

"Kau bisa menyampaikan pesan terakhir.. untuk pacar atau mungkin temanmu—

"—atau ibu tirimu." Chanyeol menyambung apa yang Kris katakan.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Oh—kau ingin segera menjemput ajalmu—

"Aku ingin menanyakkan satu hal.."

Para pria disana terdiam, saling memandangi satu sama lain membayangkan pertanyaan apa yang mingkin ditanyakkan oleh gadis didepan mereka.

"Aku ingin menanyakkan sesuatu.. wanita itu mengatakan.." Baekhyun semakin menunduk dan siara getaran tangisnya kembali terdengar lebih keras. "ia.. hiks.. ia.." nafasnya bahkan semakin tersenggal – senggal hingga ia kesulitan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Ia mengatakan—bahwa Chanyeol—

Dan barisan pria dibelakang sana menegang, menegangkan badan mereka dalam posisi duduknya, memusatkan pendengaran mereka untuk memastikan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"—ia membunuh Chanyeol—

Entah siapa yang lebih dulu menolehkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, karena mereka bertiga melakukan hal yang sama di waktu yang sama. Dan Chanyeol satu – satunya orang yang merasakan kebingungan lebih dalam, kini dirinya lah yang memiliki beragam pertanyaan terhadap sosok gadis yang seingatnya tidak pernah ia kenal selama hidupnya.

"—apa yang wanita katakan itu benar?"

Tidak ada yang berani memberikan jawaban untuk apa yang Baekhyun tanyakkan, bahkan sang pemiliki nama tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun meskipun sangat yakin ia ingin melayangkan satu pertanyaan penting pada gadis itu.

"Dan apa pedulimu?" Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan kembali.

Dan Baekhyun menggeleng lesu, tidak ada sahutan yang terdengar dengan suara lirihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menyiapkan diri mendapati kematiannya akan segera datang menjemput.

"Nikmati tidur panjangmu."

**_DOR!_**


	3. Ch3

Yoora membawa langkah kakinya melangkah lebar cepat menelusuri lorong ruangan didalam gedung dimana ia berada saat ini. Irene dan dua orang wanita anggota _Red _trelihat tengahsusah payah mengikuti langkah kaki _Boss_ mereka yang nampak sengaja dipaksakan untuk bergerak cepat agar bisa berada di tempat yang ia tuju.

Ruangan Operasi.

Mereka bukanlah berada dirumah sakit di Seoul untuk mengunjungi kerabat, teman atau saudara yang tengah menjalankan operasi. Ruangan Operasi milik Markas Besar Militer adalah tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini, salah satu tempat teraman dan pusat kantor dimana Organisasi _Red _saat ini bisa tetap menjalankan kegiatan organisasi mereka dibawah naungan penuh pihak militer.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?!" teriakan Yoora terdengar sebelum wanita itu berada didekat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di luar ruangan kaca dimana kegiatan operasi pasien tengah berlangsung disana. Kris dan Jongin yang sebelumnya berada didekat Chanyeol bergerak cepat berbalik untuk menahan Yoora yang semakin jelas terlihat luapan emosinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"_Lady.. calm down.." _Kris yang lebih dulu bisa menjangkau Yoora menghalangi jalan dihadapannya. "Dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan." Suaranya kini berbisik tepat dihadapan wajah Yoora dan itu semakin membuat Yoora mengerutkan alisnya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dengan banyak pertanyaan didalamnya, Kris menggerakkan ujung dagunya sebagai isyarat mereka berdua harus berbicara empat mata lebih dulu sebelum Yoora bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

Irene dan kedua orang lainnya melangkah meninggalkan Yoora dengan Kris, mereka berdiri tak jauh dari ruang operasi dengan tujuan mengawal Chanyeol disana yang masih terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana jalannya proses operasi pada seseorang yang baru saja ia tembak tanpa ia sadari.

Kris membawa Yoora berjalan memberi jarak yang cukup untuk mereka berdua berbicara tanpa bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Kenapa Chanyeol menembak anak itu hah?" kesabaran Yoora jelas tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama.

"Kau harus mendengar cerita lengkap dan jelasnya lebih dulu." Kris menenangkan dan Yoora melemparkan pandangan mata kesalnya dan helaan nafas panjang Kris adalah pertanda dimana mereka akan mulai penjelasan panjang di menit selanjutnya.

Penjelasana dimana Chanyeol yang jelas terlihat membeku mendengar penjelasan dari apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis muda dihadapannya dengan suara isakan tangis sedu diiringi dengan nama Chanyeol yang disebutkan didalamnya dan berakhir dengan tangan sang _Phoenix _yang bergerak menghempaskan peluru panas hingga bersarang pada dada gadis itu.

"Aku mendengar dengan jelas anak itu menyebut nama adikmu berulang kali, suara tangisnya bahkan masih bisa aku dengar jelas di kedua telingaku _Lady." _Dan Kris masih mengingat dengan baik bahwa ia kini berbicara dengan _Lady of Red._

"Dia mengenal Chanyeol?" emosi Yoora mulai meredup dan kini ia diliputi rasa bingung dan berjuta pertanyaan.

"Bukan hanya mengenal mengenai nama adikmu dengan sangat baik Yoora, kau harus mendengar bagaimana suara tangis ketakutannya karena menganggap Chanyeol meninggal, dan ia menyebutkan bagaimana rencana wanita iblis itu sebagai dalang dari pembunuhan Chanyeol—

"Anak itu mengira Chanyeol sudah meninggal kan? Mereka menganggap rencana pembunuhan itu berhasil bukan?"

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban kepada Yoora. "Menurut apa yang dikatakan anak itu.. ya. Mereka menganggap Chanyeol meninggal disana."

Yoora terdiam memandang Kris penuh, "Terus buat mereka menganggap seperti itu, jangan pernah menyebutkan nama Chanyeol kepada siapapun."

"Seperti biasa, Four adalah nama untuknya sejak ia terlahir dan sampai seterusnya."

"Dan dia adalah Phoenix." Yoora melengkapi. "Sampaikan pada seluruh anggota dan posisi Four adalah _Executive—_sama seperti dirimu dan Irene."

Kris mengangguk patuh.

"Dan.. siapa anak itu?" Yoora menoleh pada Kris, menunggu jawaban mengenai nama seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring kritis di ruang operasi karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku ingin keterangan lebih jelas mengenai anak itu."

Kris mengangguk patuh mendengar permintaan yang menjadi perintah pertama dari Yoora untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Operasinya berjalan dengan sangat baik, peluru yang berada didalam badannya tidak mengenai bagian organ penting, hanya bersarang pada bagian rusuknya. Tidak ada efek jangka panjang yang akan ia rasakan setelah pemulihan jahitan yang kami berikan saat operasi untuk menutup lukanya."

Penjelasan dari Dokter yang menangani operasi pengeluaran peluru dari badan Baekhyun hanya disimak oleh Kris dan Yoora disana, sementara Chanyeol yang berada pada ruangan yang sama memusatkan seluruh atensinya melihat bagaimana wajah gadis yang hampir saja terbunuh dengan tangannya terlelap dengan tenang.

"... ia mungkin harus beristirahat di rumah sakit hingga jahitannya mengering, untuk itu aku minta dari kalian ada yang bertugas menjaganya hingga..."

"Aku akan meminta beberapa anggota untuk selalu—

"Aku yang akan menjaganya." Chanyeol berucap tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Yoora atau pun Kris disana.

"—Four akan berada disini." Yoora menekankan _alias _nama Chanyeol kepada sang Dokter.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa membawa satu orang untuk berjaga dan mengawasinya, ada beberapa perawat yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin beberapa hari kedepan."

"Terima kasih Dokter." Yoora membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan Kris ikut melakukan yang sama dan kemudian menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan dokter itu keluar meninggalkan Yoora dan Chanyeol didalam ruangan rawat.

Chanyeol masih pada posisi yang sama, berdiri disamping ranjang memperhatikan pemandangan seorang gadis yang berbaring, sementara Yoora memilih duduk pada sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Dia tidak akan bangun meskipun kau memperhatikannya terus." Ucapan Yoora berhasil menarik atensi Chanyeol karena dengusan tawa terdengar dari dalam mulutnya. "Duduklah, aku tahu kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan padanya tapi ia tengah berada dialam bawah sadarnya dan bila kau terus berdiri hingga beberapa jam kedepan aku yakin setelahnya kau yang akan berada diranjang sebelah anak itu."

Ucapan Yoora berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa otot – otot kakinya memang mulai reasa menegang dan kaku karena ia tengah berdiri hampir lima jam lamanya semenjak operasi dimulai hingga saat ini, dan terasa semakin sakit ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk tepat disebelah Yoora.

"Lihatlah, kaki panjangmu butuh merasakan rileksasi Tuan Muda." Yoora mengangkat kedua kaki Chanyeol dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuan pahanya.

"Mungkin aku butuh pijatan dari tanganmu _Lady.."_ Chanyeol melontarkan suara ejekan diakhir kalimat ketika memanggil Lady untuk Yoora.

"Kau adalah Phoenix yang kurang ajar, _Four._" Pukulan tangan Yoora pada salah satu tulang kering kaki Chanyeol jelas berdampak cukup kuat karena Chanyeol meringis kesakitan dibuatnya dalam geraman yang ia tahan.

Tidak ada bahan untuk bisa memulai sebuah percakapan selanjutnya karena Chanyeol kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang terbaring disana sementara Yoora mencoba menenangkan adiknya dengan pijatan pada kedua kakinya.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun.." Yoora memulai, "Seandainya kau ingin tahu siapa nama anak yang baru saja kau tembak. Dia Puteri kandung, ah ani—satu – satunya Puteri kandung dari pasangan mendiang Tuan Byun Jungki dan Jessica." Yoora menoleh sebentar untuk mendapati apakah Chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang ia jelaskan mengenai sedikit cerita tentang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. "Keluarga Byun adalah relasi terbaik yang dimiliki _Phoenix, _aku tahu ayah selalu menganggap Tuan Byun adalah sahabat terbaik yang Ia miliki dan bahkan akan melakukan cara apapun untuk melindungi keluarga mereka, tapi ketika Jessica didapati terbunuh di rumahnya.. _Phoenix _dianggap adalah pelaku dari itu semua dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana alur yang terjadi hingga Tuan Byun menikah dengan wanita bernama Sunyoung lalu berujung dengan apa yang terjadi pada kita saat ini." Yoora menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan diri agar ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya tidak berputar teringat pada pikirannya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Jungki dan Jessica—tapi aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, dan Ibu pernah membicarakan seseorang bernama Sunyoung.."

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya pada satu sama lain menunggu penjelasan mengenai sepenggal informasi yang dimiliki.

"Ibu mengunjungiku ketika aku berada di Afghanistan beberapa minggu sebelum Ayah mengirim hadiah kematian sesaat padaku." Tatapan adiknya kembali terlihat penuh emosi saat menceritakannya. "Ibu memintaku untuk ikut pergi dengan _Eagle Team _yang akan berangkat ke Gaza dan aku mengatakan tidak untuk itu. Aku pikir kenapa Ibu memintaku untuk pergi dalam misi bunuh diri sedangkan ia bisa membawaku kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersamanya, ia mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengincar _Red_ dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan semuanya, termasuk keluarga."

"Lalu.."

"Ibu mengatakan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan aku dan juga dirimu dari wanita itu tapi bukan dengan cara membawaku pulang ke Korea dan aku menggatakan membawaku untuk berperang di Gaza juga bukanlah cara terbaik."

"Dan Ayah turun tangan memberikanmu kematian sesaat." Yoora mengangguk paham mengerti dari alur apa yang sudah direncanakan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Yap, aku tidak ikut ke Gaza namun dibiarkan meninggal sebelum markas kami mendapatkan hadiah bom dari langit."

"Ayah dan Ibu tahu permainan dari Sunyoung." Tatapan Yoora mulai kosong. "Mereka berdua tahu Sunyoung mengincarmu selama ini dan untuk itulah kau diasingkan dalam militer supaya tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuhmu.." Yoora memperhatikan Chanyeol lebih dalam. "Dia memang ingin membunuhmu sejak awal.."

Dan kini Chanyeol yang memberikan wajah penuh pertanyaan pada Yoora. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol.." Yoora berbisik. "Kau adalah satu – satunya Putera keturunan _Phoenix _dan bila Ayah meninggal, kau seharusnya berada disini menggantikan Ayah.. seharusnya.. tapi karena kau dianggap meninggal, tidak akan ada _Phoenix _dan itu berarti.."

"Ia bisa membuat _Phoenix _lainnya.. dan menyerang _Red.. _lalu menguasai semua bisnis gelap yang _Phoenix _lindungi.." Chanyeol mulai memahami maksud Yoora, pemahaman mengenai sedikit dari rencana yang dimiliki Sunyoung untuk menggantikan tugas _Phoenix _sebagai mafia teratas di Korea dan juga sebagai penghubung dari beberapa kelompok mafia – mafia lainnya.

"_Phoenix _tidak sepenuhnya kotor.. ada beberapa kelompok yang dilindungi dan bila Sunyoung tahu mengenai itu ia tentu akan menghabisi semuanya.." Yoora menambahkan.

"Dan maka dari itu kita tidak akan membiarkan ia menganggap _Phoenix _telah mati bukan?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Yoora, "Masih ada keturunan _Phoenix _yang tersisa dan masih dianggap hidup."

"Chan—Chanyeol.. aku tidak—"

"Kau bisa melakukannya, kau bisa menjadi _Phoenix _dan _Red _bersamaan, aku tahu, Ibu dan Ayah bahkan tahu karena mereka memang sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu sejak awal. Kau pintar, kau kuat dan kau bahkan berani melawan siapapun yang berusaha menjatuhkanmu, ingat?" Chanyeol mengingatkan kembali saat Yoora melawan segerombolan mafia yang hendak menculik dirinya ketika tengah berlibur seorang diri kala ia masih berusia 19 tahun dan kejadian itu tengah berlalu hampir enam tahun silam.

"Itu berbeda." Yoora menyahuti dengan ingatan dalam dirinya jelas masih membekas bagaimana ia bisa melawan beberapa orang pria bertubuh besar seorang diri dan bahkan cukup berani melontarkan tembakan kepada dua orang lainnya saat itu. "Saat itu aku mempunya dorongan kuat untuk membela diri dan saat ini kau seakan – akan memaksaku untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Kita sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka bahkan sebelum kita lahir Yoora, yang membedakan adalah bagaimana kau akan bersikap. Menjadi seperti mereka atau kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri." Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar damai dan hangat berbeda dengan apa yang ditampilkan dalam wajah dingin adiknya yang masih terpaku memandangi gadis yang sama disana.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Pengalihan pertanyaan Yoora lakukan karena sedari tadi ia bersama Chanyeol membicarakan semua hal mengenai masalah yang terjadi, pandangan mata Chanyeol tidak dapat Yoora alihkan untuk melihat kearah dirinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi ia mengenalmu.. Kris mengatakan bahwa ia menyebut namamu dengan isak tangis penuh ketakutan.. seakan – akan ia larut dalam kesedihan mengetahui dirimu tengah—" Yoora tidak mengatakan lebih lengkap mengenai apa yang ia ingin ucapkan.

"Ia mengatakan rencana pembunuhan yang Sunyoung lakukan dan.. aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan itu membuatku semakin ingin mengetahui siapa dirinya, bukan hanya nama dan keluarganya tapi seluruh hal yang ada dalam hidupnya aku ingin mengetahui itu semua." Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya sirat dengan perasaan emosi yang tengah terpicu didalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Mereka membunuhnya."

Mendengar satu kalimat membuat senyuman Sunyoung merekah lebar dengan kilatan pandanganmata yang bersinar lebih indah dibandingkan sebelum – sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?" pertanyaan ia lontarkan untuk memastikan kepastian dari berita bahagia yang ia sempat dengar.

"Aku yakin Nyonya, _Officer Phoenix _yang melakukan penembakkan secara langsung dan bahkan membawa mayatnya terkubur langsung disana."

Sunyoung tertawa kecil. "_Phoenix _selalu tahu bagaimana membersihkan darah – darah kotor di dekat mereka."

Pria pelapor itu mengundurkan diri dan meninggalkan Sunyoung menikmati waktu bahagianya seorang diri dalam ruangan kerja miliki mendiang suaminya, Byun Jungki.

"Anakmu bahkan sudah tenang bersama kalian semua, jadi tugasku sudah selesai bukan? Berhasil menghancurkan kalian satu per satu dan yang tersisa adalah mengambil alih _Phoenix _dengan membawa puterimu untuk segera mendapatkan tidur panjangnya." Sunyoung berucap memandangi wajah Yoora yang terpampang pada halaman depan koran harian Korea yang berada diatas mejanya. "Biarkan ia bergabung dengan adik dan kedua orangtuanya.. dan tentu saja aku akan berbaik hati untuk melakukannya."

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Waktu terus berputar dan hari – hari terlewati masih dengan aktifitas biasa yang mengiringi keseharian setiap insan manusia, berangkat sekolah, bekerja, atau melakukan hal yang masih menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan yang mereka miliki dalam hidup mereka dan itu berlaku bagi siapa saja yang memiliki pekerjaan wajib, kecuali Chanyeol.

Statusnya yang dianggap sudah meninggal dan kini memiliki status hanyalah sebagai anggota _Phoenix _yang bahkan organisasi itu kini dianggap telah tidak aktif, menjadikan dirinya layaknya seseorang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan.

"_Wake up Big guy_!" suara Irene yang dingin disertai pukulan bantal pada badan Chanyeol menjadi alarm pagi yang harus siap ia lakukan hanya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. "Yoora memintamu berada di rumah sakit pagi ini." ia berucap singkat ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah berusaha mencari kesadarannya dalam posisi duduk.

"Ada perkembangan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _Lady _hanya memintaku mengatakan itu padamu dan aku harap kau bisa berangkat segera mungkin bila kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi disana."

Irene melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sementara pria besar itu kembali merebahkan badannya dan mengusap wajahnya yang masih terasa melelahkan setelah hampir dua malam ia tidak mendapatkan tidur nyenyak.

**..**

Chanyeol melangkah santai menyusuri lorong – lorong rumah sakit Markas Militer layaknya dia adalah pemiliki tempat itu, dengan tampilan yang sudah berbeda seperti sebelumnya—tanpa rambut hitam kelam pada rambutnya dan juga tampilan gagah bersahaja layaknya seorang Militer—kini tampilannya cukup menarik untuk diperhatikan oleh siapapun yang melihatnya. Rambut merah gelap menghiasi setiap helai rambutnya dan meskipun ia mengenakkan setelan jas resmi seperti yang dikenakkan oleh pria lainnya, ada aura dominasi dalam artian buruk yang ia keluarkan. Dominasi _Phoenix _jelas melekat kuat dalam darahnya.

"Kau disini rupanya." Sambutan pertama Chanyeol dapatkan dari Kris yang sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan rawat yang sebelumnya Chanyeol tempati dalam dua hari belakangan. "Dia sudah sadar dan ada sesuatu terjadi.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Kris membawa dirinya untuk melangkah bersama menuju salah satu ruangan lain. "Dia nampak berbeda jauh dari saat kita terakhir melihatnya dipemakaman."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung mendengar kalimat itu. Telunjuk Kris menunjuk pada salah satu cermin dua arah yang berada didalam ruangan itu, dimana mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas Yoora dan juga beberapa penyidik lainnya kini berada disana dengan gadis yang terduduk lemas namun dua tangannya terikat kuat oleh borgol besi disana.

"Ia sudah sadar pagi ini namun yang kita dapati bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang terisak menangis ketakutan melainkan Byun Baekhyun yang memberontak dan bahkan berani menusuk salah satu perawat yang berusaha menenangkannya."

"Hah?" Chanyeol dibuat tidak percaya mendengar apa yang Kris ceritakan padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam dan ikut mendengar apa mereka bicarakan didalam sana untuk mencari informasi dari anak itu." Kris membawa Chanyeol keluar ruangan dan membukakan salah satu pintu yang menjadi pintu masuk ruangan dimana Baekhyun tengah diinterogasi sedari tadi.

"...apa wanita itu membuangku? Apa dia mencoba membunuhku?"

Chanyeol bergabung didalam dan mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan secara lantang dan penuh dengan kebencian, berbeda dengan apa yang ia dapati sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan wanita itu?" Yoora yang duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Aahh... aku ingat siapa dirimu." Baekhyun tersenyum, namun matanya tidak menampakkan kilauan bahagia. "Kau adalah Kakak dari Park Chanyeol... Park Yoora."

Yoora terdiam kaget mendengar jawaban yang terduga dilontarkan oleh anak itu.

"Aku turut berduka akan apa yang terjadi pada adikmu.. kau dan Baekhyun pasti merasa kehilangan bukan?"

"Baekhyun?" Yoora semakin dibuat bingung oleh situasi yang ada dihadapannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dan suara tawa mengejek dilontarkan anak itu. "Aku Baekhyun.. hanya saja dalam versi berbeda.. bukan Baekhyun yang pendiam, lemah dan tak berdaya.. kalian bisa menganggap aku—

"Alter-ego." Chanyeol yang memperhatikan dalam waktu singkat melontarkan jawaban tanpa menunggu anak itu mengatakan langsung dari mulutnya.

"Hohoo—hai tampan."

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sebagai sapaan dari Baekhyun disana. Langkahnya mendekat kearah kursi kosong tepat disebelah Yoora yang masih duduk dan berusaha mencerna situasi yang ia mulai pahami saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang aku ucapkan benar?"

"Tergantung.. kalau kau mengatakan siapa namamu mungkin aku akan mengatakan jawaban yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat masih memperhatikan bagaimana tampilan jelas dari wajah dan juga pandangan mata pemandangan yang Baekhyun perlihatkan kali ini.

"Aku lebih menyukai Baekhyun yang berbicara padaku kali ini.." Chanyeol mengatakan bermaksud membuat _alter ego _yang berada dihadapannya luluh dan mungkin bisa bekerja sama dengannya.

Baekhyun berdesis kesal dibuatnya, ia menghempaskan punggung belakangnya untuk beradu dengan punggung kursi yang ia duduki. "Baekhyun terlalu lemah, aku yakin pria _gentle _sepertimu lebih cocok denganku dibandingkan dirinya.. lagi pula.." badannya kembali condong kedepan mendekat pada meja. "Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dengan pria manapun hingga ajal menjemput nyawanya yang sudah tak berharga ini."

"Kau mengenal adikku?" Yoora memberanikan diri bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekhyun mengenal baik adikmu, foto adikmu bahkan masih ia simpan. Sementara aku ragu adikmu.. di saat sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.. apakah ia mengingat Baekhyun kecil ini hm? aku ragu ia masih mengingat dengan jelas siapa Baekhyun baginya."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" pertanyaan lain Yoora berikan.

"Hm.." Baekhyun tertawa dalam diamnya. "Haaa.. apa yang harus aku katakan pada kalian mengenai hal ini?"

"Cepat jelaskan!" Yoora menggebrak meja disaat badannya bangkit berdiri menyudutkan Baekhyun yang tersontak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoora.

"Kau seharusnya bisa bernegosiasi yang baik Madam!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Yoora.

"Cepat katakan!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENGATAKAN PADAMU!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak keras namun wajahnya terlihat merajuk layaknya anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi oleh kakak dihadapan seluruh keluarga.

"YAAAA!"

"KAU SAMA SEPERTI WANITA IBLIS ITU! SELALU BERTERIAK! AKU TIDAK TULI ASAL KAU TAHU!"

"YAAA JANGAN SAMAKAN—"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang lebih berat namun terdengar tenang, kedua matanya terpejam dalam posisinya masih terduduk diam berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya—Yoora dan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri diiringi dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. "Duduk tenang dan jawab apa yang dikatakan oleh Lady." Matanya kembali terbuka menatap Baekhyun bukan dengan siratan marah atau kesal, melainkan tatapan memerintah hangat dan pemandangan yang patut mengundang pertanyaan bagi yang lainnya adalah saat dimana alter ego Baekhyun tidak menyahut atau pun berteriak seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yoora, ia kembali duduk dengan tenang disana dan bersikap manis.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama tidak memberikan jawaban, matanya masih menatap kesal pada Yoora namun kembali menghangat ketika kedua matanya bertatapan dengan Chanyeol disana. "Aku ingin menanyakkan lebih dulu pada kalian, kenapa kalian sangat ingin tahu apa Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol atau tidak?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Chanyeol sendiri dan juga tiga orang lainnya yang berada disana.

Yoora terlihat gugup seketika sama seperti Kris dan juga dua orang anggota Militer, karena jelas mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol berada disaat yang sama dengan semuanya saat ini.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, Chanyeol adalah adik dari Yoora," Chanyeol menjawab dengan santainya tanpa kesulitan menjelaskan sedikit pun kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Hal yang aneh adalah bagaimana seorang Baekhyun bisa mengenal Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Hm.. aku rasa kalian semua tidak ada yang mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik.. atau Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai Baekhyun—oh poor baby Baek.." Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah merengut penuh kesedihan pada semuanya. Dan kau pun sebagai kakaknya tidak mengetahui adikmu itu mengenal Baekhyun? ckck kakak macam apa dirimu ini."

Yoora berdecak kesal namun melihat Chanyel yang menoleh sedikit kearahnya ia berusaha keras menahan emosinya dalam diam.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" Chanyeol kembali menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, pandangannya terkunci menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang terpusat kearahnya. "Akan lebih baik kau menanyakkan padanya secara langsung, dia memiliki jawaban lebih jelas bila menyangkut Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan mata layaknya seseorang yang akan tertidur. Yoora dan yang lainnya jelas tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu sementara Chanyeol duduk menunggu dengan sabar membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Dia benar – benar tertidur?" bisikan Kris yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol terdengar oleh semuanya. "Anak ini sungguh memiliki alter – ego?" pertanyaan lainnya terlontar dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau akan melihat perbedaannya nanti." Chanyeol menjawab singkat, pandangannya masih tertuju memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam posisi duduknya dengan kedua tangan yang terikat borgol. Chanyeol bangkit berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas bagaimana polosnya wajah gadis itu yang jelas menampakkan usianya yang masih terbilang cukup muda, badannya yang berukuran kecil itu bahkan terlihat penuh tekanan dan tidak pantas anak itu memiliki alter ego dengan kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya.

"Hmm.." lenguhan disertai rintihan meringis terdengar dari Baekhyun, badannya menggeliat berusaha mencari kenyamanan dari posisinya. Chanyeol masih berdiri disana dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat didepan dadanya, matanya memperhatikan dengan penuh seksama perubahan sikap pada gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Sementara Baekhyun berusaha membuka perlahan – lahan kelopak matanya dan setelah kesadarannya sadar sepenuhnya, ia tersontak takut dengan kedua matanya membelak melihat kehadiran beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenali berada diruangan yang sama dengannya dan ia menyadari kedua tangannya tengah terkunci oleh borgol semakin membuat dirinya bergetar ketakutan.

"Bae—baekhyun?" Yoora lebih dulu memanggil namanya dan gadis yang dipanggil itu melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan mata takut diiringi air mata yang mengalir cepat membasahi pipinya.

"Yeah.. dia benar Baekhyun.." Kris berbisik, keyakinannya jelas disertai fakta akurat sama seperti apa yang ia lihat ketika gadis itu ketakutan ia datangi saat pemakaman.

"A-aku—maksudku kami tidak akan menyakitimu.." Yoora berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku tidak membunuh ahjussi.." Baekhyun berucap langsung kearah Yoora. "A-aku tidak membunuhnya.. dia yang melakukannya.. wanita itu yang membunuhnya.. aku tidak melakukannya.. aku tidak membunuh ahjussi..." Baekhyun berteriak diiringi isak tangis yang semakin terdengar keras. Yoora yang melihat semua itu berpindah menyusul dimana Baekhyun duduk dan berusaha menenangkannya memberikan usapan pada punggung gadis itu.

"Te-tenanglah.. ka-kami bukan ingin mendengar mengenai pembunuhan itu.. aku ingin mendengar penjelasan mengenai Chanyeol dan semua yang kau ketahui.."

Sementara Yoora berusaha mencari cara menenangkan Baekhyun dengan usapan tangan dan rangkulan lengannya pada bahu anak itu, Chanyeol yang masih berdiri memperhatikan kini berbalik meminta pada salah satu anggota _Phoenix _disana kunci borgol yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mendekat dimana Baekhyun duduk dan tanpa ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Chanyeol berlutut dan melepaskan ikatan borgol itu perlahan – lahan, ia bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun yang terdiam terpaku memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya untuk diperlihatkan pada Baekhyun, saat itulah Baekhyun tersontak kaget dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir membasahi kedua matanya, gerakkan mulutnya bahkan tergagap hanya untuk bernafas sesaat dan mengucapkan satu kata singkat pada pria yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Chan—chanyeol?" Nama itu disebutkan dengan suara sendu dari mulut Baekhyun secara tiba – tiba, tangannya bahkan meraup wajah Chanyeol tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Chanyeol?" nada dingin tak bersahabat dibalaskan oleh Chanyeol, dan apa yang ia katakan tentu berhasil membuat suasana yang sebelumnya mulai bersahabat kini terasa dingin dan kaku.

"A-ah..." Baekhyun tergagap. "A-aku mengira.. Anda terlihat seperti seseorang yang aku kenal."

Baekhyun berucap lagi memandangi pria dihadapannya yang tengah terdiam kaku memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah polos berkulit putih cerah milik Baekhyun itu menghiasi pemandangan kedua matanya.

"Cih." Aku bahkan yang memberikan luka di badanmu dan kau masih menganggap aku adalah orang yang kau kenal?" Chanyeol beranjak bangun melangkah mundur menjauhi posisi duduk Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menangis." Chanyeol berucap dingin dan sontak membuat Baekhyun kembali tersentak dengan isakan tangisnya terdengar. "Jawab pertanyaan apa yang Lady tanyakkan padamu." Baekhyun tercengang masih memperhatikan pria dihadapannya, bahkan kedua mulutnya tidak bisa lagi ia gerakkan untuk menyahut atau memanggil nama Chanyeol seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Namamu Baekhyun, benar?" Yoora meredakan ketegangan diantara adiknya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban pada Yoora.

"Kau Puteri Tuan Byun Jungki?"

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tangan Yoora menunjuk dirinya dan Baekhyun memperhatikan, mulutnya tergigit tanpa ia sadari oleh gigi putih kecilnya.

"Yu—Yoora Eonnie?" cicitannya diselimuti suara ketakutan berhasil terdengar.

"Baekhyun.. Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol begitu dekat?"

Anggukkan kepala jelas menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat. "Kami berteman.. aku dan Chanyeol berteman sejak kecil. Chanyeol bahkan berjanji padaku akan kembali pulang dan juga mengembalikan kalung yang aku berikan padanya.."

_Kalung?_

"Kalung apa?" Kini giliran Kris yang bertanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan satu per satu wajah orang – orang yang mengelilingi dirinya diruangan itu dan ketika pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan pandangan mata milik Chanyeol, ia memusatkan seluruh fokusnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku dan Chanyeol selalu bermain bersama dulu ketika kami kecil sampai ketika Ibu meninggal, hari itu Chanyeol berniat pergi dari Korea dan disitulah ia berjanji untuk akan pulang dan mengembalikan kalung yang pernah aku berikan padanya."

"Apa Chanyeol mengatakan akan pergi kemana?" Yoora melempar pertanyaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ia hanya mengatakan akan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak diijinkan untuk ikut."

"Kalung yang kau berikan, apa kau masih ingat bagaimana bentuknya?" dan Kris berharap mendapatkan jawaban lebih rinci mengenai kalung yang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu kalung hanya bertuliskan angka dan huruf.. aku masih ingat.."

Yoora menyerahkan buku agenda miliknya untuk Baekhyun. "Bisa kau tuliskan pada kami?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kami butuh keterangan lebih banyak darimu mengenai seberapa dekat dirimu dengan Chanyeol.. karena aku sebagai kakaknya bahkan tidak tahu cerita kecil tentang dirimu dan juga Chanyeol—

"Hm.. Yoora Eonnie tidak ada di Korea saat itu... Chanyeol Oppa selalu bercerita mengenai Eonnie tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Eonnie.. kita tidak pernah bertemu.." Yoora tersenyum membalaskan senyuman hangat yang Baekhyun berikan padanya disela – sela perbincangan mereka. "Ini.. aku hanya mengingat angka itu." Yoora mengambil alih bukunya dan memberikan pada Kris.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil buku itu dan setelahnya ia berdiri mematung melihat deretan angka dan huruf yang dituliskan Baekhyun disana.

**_L-1485._**

"Aku akan memeriksa barang – barang yang dikembalikan oleh pihak militer." Kris berucap untuk undur diri dan Chanyeol ikut serta ikut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Yoora, Irene dan juga Sehun serta Jongin masih berada diruangan untuk menlanjutkan proses interogasinya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. mau bercerita lebih banyak padaku tentang dirimu dan Chanyeol?" Yoora memutuskan duduk kembali pada kursinya, suaranya lebih bersahabat dan pandangan matanya yang ia perlihatkan terkesan memohon kepada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Dan Baekhyun tak lagi merasa takut ataupun gugup terhadapnya, sebuah senyuman dan mata puppy terlihat disana sebagai balasan akan apa yang Yoora inginkan.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Sementara didalam ruangan suasana tengah menghangat dan bersahabat, lain halnya kondisi diantara Kris dan Chanyeol yang tengah melangkah lebar menuju ruangan lain untuk mereka saling berbicara.

"Kau tahu mengenai kalung ini?" pintu ruangan bahkan belum tertutup rapat ketika Kris mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. "Kalau dia memang memberikan kalung itu padamu, seharusnya kau memilikinya dan itu berarti kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain—tunggu apa kau benar – benar tidak mengingat anak itu—

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris karena pria itu kini masih terdiam menutup mulutnya dengan rapat namun pandangan matanya terpusat sepenuhnya pada pemandangan jauh di luar jendela.

—kalau kau tidak mengingat dirinya apa mungkin ia mengalami operasi plastic atau kau pernah mengalamai luka pada kepalamu dan membuat dirimu tidak mengingatnya? Kita harus memeriksa health record milikmu nanti."

"Kris.." lirihnya terdengar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau teringat sesuatu?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, ia menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia kenakkan hingga sebatas siku dan Kris masih belum mengerti apa yang Chanyeol hendak ungkapkan sampai ketika kedua mata miliknya mendapati sebuah tattoo berbentuk kotak kecil dengan deretan huruf dan angka yang sama dengan apa yang dituliskan Baekhyun pada buku itu.

"Aku sempat memiliki kalung itu entah sejak kapan, namun aku menghilangkannya ketika _base _berpindah. Yang aku ingat adalah aku menganggap kalung itu sebagi jimat keberuntungan dan itulah mengapa aku membuatkannya kembali dalam sebuah tattoo."

Kris menutup mulutnya sambil memeriksakan kemiripan dari apa yang tertulis di buku dan juga dengan apa yang Chanyeol miliki di tangannya.

"Okey.. ini semakin membuatku bingung."

Chanyeol melepaskan gulungannya kembali dan duduk dengan kasar pada sofa disana. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun mengenai dirinya, bagaimana masa kecil kami—aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana masa kecilku lalu bagaimana aku ingat mengenai anak itu?"

"Aah.. _well.._" Kris bahkan kesulitan menemukan kalimat yang ia ingin katakana pada Chanyeol sebagai pilihan kemungkinan yang terjadi mengenai ingatan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menemukan masa dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama anak yang bernama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling berbagi keterdiaman dalam menit – menit berikutnya sampai bunyi ketukan terdengar dari pintu yang tengah tertutup.

Jenderal Besar Kim Junmyeon berada dibaliknya dan melangkah masuk tanpa mengatakan lebih dulu maksud dari kemunculan dirinya disana.

"Aku mendengar anak itu telah sadar." Ia mulai berucap ketika posisinya tengah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Chanyeol. "Dan dia memiliki alter-ego?"

"Wow, militer selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyadap." Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek sementara sang Jenderal hanya melirik kearahnya sebentar lalu mengacuhkannya.

"Aku sudah melakukan pencarian data yang sesuai dengan garis keluarganya yang kita ketahui, dan mungkin kalian berdua bisa membacanya lebih dulu sebelum aku membawa ini ke Yoora."

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang menerima lembaran dokumen dengan foto Baekhyun terpampang dengan jelas disana, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Jenderal dan juga Kris, ia mulai membaca satu per satu apa yang dituliskan disana. Nama lengkap, keterangan kelahiran dan bahkan nama keluarganya disebutkan disana. Golongan darah yang ia miliki, riwayat kesakitan dan juga keterangan mengenai alamat rumah menjadi bacaan awal bagi mata Chanyeol. Ia bahkan membalikkan halaman pertama dan ketika membaca apa yan tertulis diawalnya, raut wajahnya kembali terlihat lebih serius hingga matanya menyipit menajamkan apa yang ia lihat tertulis disana.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kris memberanikan diri menanyakkan pada Chanyeol mengenai perubahan raut wajahnya. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan, pusat fokusnya masih terpenuhi oleh rentetan penjelasan mengenai.

Sebenarnya apa yang dibaca Chanyeol hanyalah sepenggal penjelasan mengenai riwayat dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, dimulai dari ia lahir, tumbuh dan juga bersekolah.. namun yang membuat Chanyeol membelakkan matanya dan juga merubah raut wajahnya adalah keterangan yang menjelaskan bahwa masa kecil mereka dihabiskan bersama. Dilihat dari nama pra sekolah dan juga bahkan sekolah dasar mereka berada pada nama sekolah yang sama.

Dan ada satu hal lain yang membuat Chanyeol semakin dibuat terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya bahwa dia adalah kandidat Red?"

"_Lady Vic _mendaftarkan Baekhyun sama di hari yang sama ketika kau diberangkatkan untuk bergabung dengan Militer, dan mungkin ini memang sudah direncanakan beliau sebelum kejadian dimana Mendingan Nyonya Byun terbunuh." Junmyeon menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Melihat dari kepintaran yang Lady Vic miliki aku berasumsi beliau mengetahui rencana jahat dari Sunyoung maka dari itu ia memasukkanmu bergabung dengan Militer lebih dulu dan juga mendaftarkan Baekhyun dalam program _Red._"

"Kalau memang dia didaftarkan dalam program _Red_, seharusnya dia bergabung ketika berusia tujuh belas tahun bukan?"

"Seharusnya seperti itu, maka dari itu ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak terduga—

"Bukan." Chanyeol memotong percakapan antara Kris dan Junmyeon disana. "Ini bukan kesempatan tidak terduga. Ini adalah apa yang direncanakan Sunyoung.."

Kedua orang disana menatap Chanyeol bersamaan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sunyoung pasti mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun ada dalam daftar program _Red_ dan maka dari itu ia memanfaatkan alter-ego Baekhyun untuk membunuh siapa pun korban yang ia targetkan termasuk Ayah-ku karena ia menginginkan Baekhyun dibunuh dengan alasan balas dendam dari para anggota mafia lainnya. Dan aku yakin ia sang alter ego sudah membunuh bukan hanya satu orang..."

"Maksudmu.. kemungkinan besar Sunyoung mengetahui semua ini?"

"Sudah pasti.. kalau tidak, kenapa ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di pemakaman seorang diri dengan pengawas yang berada jauh dari tempat kita berada saat itu? Dia menginginkan _Phoenix _membunuh Baekhyun. Dan ia akan melakukan penyerangan selanjutnya dengan alasan balas dendam akan apa yang dilakukan terhadap Baekhyun."

"Nyawa dibalaskan dengan nyawa.." Kris menyimpulkan.

"Target selanjutnya sudah pasti pemimpin dari _Phoenix."_

Ketiganya saling diam memandang satu sama lain, Junmyeon dan Kris mengangguk bersamaan sementara Chanyeol mengumpat kasar dengan tangan yang meremas kertas ditangannya dalam sekejap.

"_Bitch!"_


	4. Ch4

Dua ruangan pada kantor Markas Besar Militer Korea saat ini jelas terlihat perbedaan yang mencolok. Ruangan pertama dimana Yoora dan Baekhyun berada yang sebelumnya terasa dingin dan kaku kini lebih menghangat karena dua orang disana masih terlibat percakapan yang begitu asyik, tak hanya suasana yang menghangat terlihat disana. Mereka berdua bahkan terlihat saling berbagi suara tawa dan terdengar hingga di luar ruangan.

"… Victoria Mama memukulnya dengan cukup keras, tapi Chanyeol bisa lari kabur setelah pukulan yang kedua." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sementara Yoora berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada perut dan kedua pipinya yang sedari tadi berkontraksi karena gelak tawa yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu Chanyeol mau memelihara tikus dirumah—anak itu benar – benar.."

"Victoria Mama tidak mau ada hewan – hewan yang akan dibawa Chanyeol untuk dipelihara, setelah larangan itu, Chanyeol membawa semua hewan yang ia temui dan merawatnya di rumah pohon. Ayah membuatkan rumah itu untuk Baekhyun."

Senyuman yang menandakkan kebanggaan dari apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan terulas di wajahnya.  
Yoora menahan senyumnya, ia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sebagai artian dari kepedulian hatinya mengingat keduanya tengah mengalami hal yang sama. Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena ulah seseorang.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" Yoora menyudahi moment bahagia mereka dan kembali mencoba mengambil sedikit keterangan yang Baekhyun ketahui mengenai pembunuhan Chanyeol dan juga pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya.

Wajah anak itu mulai menunduk dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoora, "Aku tidak membunuh mereka semua.. aku tidak melakukannya.."

"Hey.." Yoora beranjak bangun dan segera berpindah posisi untuk berada disebelah Baekhyun. "Aku yakin kau tidak melakukannya.. dan aku tahu Sunyoung sudah menceritakan padamu mengenai rencananya bukan? Bagaimana dia membunuh Chanyeol? Atau dia membunuh—

"Aku tidak ingat." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah penuh tangis kepada Yoora. "Aku tidak ingat jelas bagaimana ia membunuh Mama, maupun Papa.. tapi dia menceritakan padaku ketika orang –orang yang bekerja dengannya mengirimkan bom tepat dimana Chanyeol berada saat itu. Mereka bukan hanya membunuh Chanyeol.. semua orang yang berada ditempat itu pasti terbunh di waktu yang bersamaan bukan?"

Yoora mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. "Mereka terbunuh, tidak ada satu pun yang selamat saat itu—

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol pergi kemana? Kenapa ia harus pergi? Seharusnya Chanyeol menemaniku! Victoria Mama bahkan mengatakan tidak akan memisahkan kami sampai kapanpun!" Baekhyun berteriak namun matanya terpejam karena tangisanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun semakin terisak dan Yoora membawa anak itu masuk dalam dekapan pelukannya berharap ia bisa tenang dan tidak lagi mengingat kejadian – kejadian yang bukan disebabkan olehnya.

".. kalau aku menolak ikut untuk menemui Ahjussi saat itu, mungkin Ahjussi tidak akan terbunuh—  
"Bukan karena dirimu Ayah-ku terbunuh Baekhyun, semua itu adalah ulah dari wanita itu yang memang sudah berniat menghancurkan keluarga kita. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu tentang apa yang terjadi belakangan ini."

Baekhyun tampak lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya meskipun airmatanya masih mengalir pelan membasahi pipi wajahnya.

"Kau masih selamat dan tak lagi berada dibawah penjagaannya, itu adalah hal yang patut kita syukuri. Kau setuju denganku?" Yoora melontarkan pertanyaan dengan tetap memandangi Baekhyun untuk memberikan sedikit keyakinan dan keberanian dari anak itu.

"Aku tidak mau kembali kerumah itu.. a-aku tidak mau bertemu dengan wanita itu.. Eonnie jangan kembalikan aku pada mereka—  
Belum selesai Baekhyun merengek pada Yoora, Chanyeol telah masuk kembali dalam ruangan, hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan salah satu tangannya terangkat membawa kertas putih disana.

"Baek.. beristirahatlah dulu ya, kita akan bertemu saat makan siang nanti. Okey?" Yoora membawa Baekhyun duduk kembali dan memberikan kode pada dua anak buah dari Red yang bersama dengannnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo—untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Yoora masih menutup rapat mulutnya meskipun Chanyeol tengah membawa dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan lain untuk bergabung dengan Kris dan Jenderal Kim.

"Ada apa? Apa anda sudah menemukan data milik Baekhyun?"

"Duduklah," Yoora menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. "Dan mungkin kau harus membaca apa yang tertulis disini." Dokumen yang sebelumnya Chanyeol pahami kini tengah berpindah ke tangan Yoora dan ia langsung mengamati rentetan kata – kata yang tertulis disana.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu menyangkut apa yang tertulis disana—

"Baekhyun kandidat Red?" Yoora tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya, ia lebih dulu memandang Junmyeon sebagai satu – satunya orang yang bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih detail mengenai keterangan yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Aku sudah memeriksa track record pendaftaran kandidat anggota Red dan nama Baekhyun berada disana, usianya saat ini tepat 17 tahun dan dia harus mengikuti pelatihan untuk menjadi anggota Red. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang masuk pelatihan Militer di usianya 17 tahun, maka apapun keputusan yang kau inginkan, anak itu akan dilatih menjadi anggota Red."

Yoora berpikir mendengar semua yang dikatakan Junmyeon padanya, memasukkan Baekhyun pada program Red memang akan memastikan jaminan perlindungan untuknya, namun yang ia takutkan adalah lemahnya fisik dan jiwa yang dimiliki Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Baekhyun?"

Junmyeon menutup rapat mulutnya, Kris yang sedari tadi berada disana juga tidak berniat menyumbangkan pendapatnya, pandangan kedua pria itu tertuju pada Chanyeol yang meskipun terlihat berdiam diri acuh tak acuh tapi semuanya tahu otaknya tidak bisa berhenti bekerja.

Yoora masih menunggu sebuah ide ataupun pendapat terlontar namun matanya mengikuti pandangan Junmyeon dan Kris yang terarah pada Chanyeol, "Apa idemu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan mengambil kertas yang masih berada di tangan Yoora, "Ideku sedikit gila." Ia berucap tenang. "Sejak awal, kita tahu Baekhyun membenci Sunyoung, bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi alter-ego nya bahkan memiliki dendam yang sama dengannya. Dan tentu.. kita semua yang ada disini memiliki dendam yang sama dengannya. Phoenix dan Red. Sunyoung merebut semuanya dan maka dari itu kita harus mengikuti permainannya. Menukar nyawa dengan nyawa."

"Chanyeol—aku tidak mau mengirim anak buah untuk berperang dengan Sunyoung dan kelompoknya—

"Bukan sekarang Lady.." Chanyeol menahan ucapan Yoora. "Sunyoung beranggapan Phoenix tidak akan kembali menjadi kelompok mafia yang disegani karena kau tidak akan menjadi pemimpinnya—

"Kau memintaku memimpin—

"Aku salah." Chanyeol menjawab cepat. "Aku kira membiarkan dirimu memimpin Phoenix akan memudahkan ia menyerah tapi-No—dia memang menginginkanmu memimpin Phoenix dan dengan begitu dirimu akan dibunuh dengan mudah olehnya."  
Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Yoora menegang kaku dalam diam.

"Maka dari itu, kita buat Phoenix dianggap telah mati, namun pada kenyataannya tidak, Phoenix berada dibawah bayang – bayang Red. Red tidak akan pernah mati, karena dirimu adalah pemimpin selanjutnya yang tidak akan diketahui oleh siapapun. Red masih dibawah naungan Militer dan tentu saja Sunyoung tidak akan mengetahui hal itu."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu.." Kris akhirnya bersuara. "Tapi, tidak ada Phoenix akan memberikan ancaman pada kelompok mafia lainnya, Sunyoung akan menyerang mereka dan menghabiskan para Fathers. Banyak kelompok mafia yang berada dibawah perlindungan Phoenix dan kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja—

"Kita tidak meninggalkan mereka, Phoenix tetap ada.. tapi tidak beredar dalam radar Sunyoung."

"Aku mengerti, dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ayahmu dan Lady Vic membawamu masuk dalam Militer saat itu." Junmyeon berdiri dan merangkul bahu Chanyeol meskipun dengan susah payah karena perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka berdua. "Phoenix dan Red menjadi satu dalam misi yang sama."

Kris dan Yoora yang masih tidak mengerti dari apa yang Chanyeol jelaskan masih menunggu dua orang disana untuk kembali menjelaskan lebih rinci.

"Oh, ayolah? Ace! Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"  
Kris diam. Tidak mengatakan iya ataupun tidak.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau mau Phoenix dianggap sudah tidak ada, tapi kau masih mau melindungi sekelompok mafia lainnya. Dan apa maksudnya dari Phoenix dan Red menjadi satu dalam misi yang sama?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya, "Park Yoora.. kini aku tahu kenapa Ayah merasa kesal padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik." Chanyeol menyahut dan Kris terkekeh mendengarnya.

"YAAA!"

"Aku serius! Maksudku kita hanya akan membuat Sunyoung beranggapan Phoenix telah tiada namun pada kenyataannya kita masih beroperasi dibawah bayang – bayang Red. Dalam artian bayang – bayang adalah, dimana Red beroperasi, disitulah Phoenix berada. Ini seperti yang diinginkan oleh Ibu dulu, kau ingat?"  
Mulut Yoora terbuka kecil sementara raut wajahnya terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

"Sudahlah, aku yang akan mengambil alih Phoenix." Chanyeol berucap mantap, wajahnya terlihat kesal berbeda dengan ketiga orang disana yang memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggu kalimat itu." Bisik Yoora kearah Chanyeol dan adiknya itu membalas dengan decihan. "Dan apa yang kau rencanakan dengan teman masa kecilmu itu?" masih dengan senyuman lebar, Yoora bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol dengan menyebutkan Baekhyun dalam bahasa tersirat.

"Dia adalah Red, mau tidak mau kau harus membawanya masuk dan melatih dirinya menjadi seorang Red—gadis anti mafia." Chanyeol berucap acuh.

"Kau yakin? Ada peraturan anggota Phoenix tidak diijinkan menikah dengan salah satu anggota Red, kau tetap ingin Baekhyun masuk kedalam Red?" Yoora menggoda lagi.  
Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin, dan Yoora menggedikkan bahunya seolah – olah ia tidak paham akan apa yang dimaksud oleh tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang adik.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang masa kecilmu dengan Baekhyun, jadi aku hanya mengingatkan.. bahwa peraturan yang berlaku tetap sama. Tidak ada anggota Phoenix yang bisa menikah dengan salah satu anggota Red."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan dimana mereka gunakkan untuk berbicara panjang, ia mengabaikan Yoora katakan sebelumnya dan meskipun kakaknya itu tengah berteriak memanggil namanya, Chanyeol tetap mengabaikan dan memilih untuk kembali masuk pada ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Baekhyun masih berada diruangan yang sama, duduk bersama dan berbicara dengan Luhan serta Kyungsoo yang menjaga dirinya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat mengira mungkin saja anak gadis itu merasa ketakutan dan memilih untuk duduk diam namun ternyata ketika dirinya membuka pintu, terdengar Baekhyun tengah menanyakkan pada kedua orang disana mengenai dimana ia berada saat ini dan juga mengenai siapa saja yang tengah berbicara padanya sebelumnya.

"…kau sudah bertemu Yoora, Lady Yoora tepatnya. Dia pemimpin Red, organisasi yang dikembangkan oleh pihak Militer dan juga CIA, dan mengenai dua orang yang bersama kami sebelumnya salah satunya bernama Ace, dan seseorang yang kau panggil Chanyeol—atau kau katakan mirip dengan Chanyeol, itu adalah Four. Mereka adalah anggota.."

"Phoenix." Chanyeol mengucapkan dengan lantang. "Kau pernah mendengarnya?" ia melangkah masuk menuju tepat didekat Baekhyun dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan raut wajah anak itu yang tengah merona memperhatikan dirinya. Kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat mencari arti kebenaran dari apa yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, sedangkan Baekhyun memperlihatkan tatapan terpesona hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol saat ini. "Kau pernah mendengarnya?" lagi Chnayeol mengulang dan Baekhyun menggeleng ketika dirinya tengah kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya.. Sunyoung selalu mengatakan nama itu berulang kali."

"Apa yang ia katakan?" pertanyaan lainnya cepat dilontarkan.

"Chanyeol bagian dari Phoenix.." Baekhyun berucap pelan, mulai merasa takut apabila ucapannya ternyata tidak pantas untuk diucapkan.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol, "A-aku.. tidak tahu selain itu.."

"Hm. Baiklah." Chanyeol menyudahi percakapan singkat itu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun disana. Baekhyun tak bergeming sesudahnya dan ketika Yoora serta Kris masuk kedalam dan mengajak diriya untuk kembali ke ruangan dimana ia dirawat, barulah ia menyadari bahwa pria bernama Four sudah tidak berada bersama dirinya diruangan itu.

Yoroa mengantarkan dirinya hingga ia benar – benar kembali diatas ranjang dan selesai melakukan pemeriksaan mengenai luka yang masih dibalut perban putih. Tidak ada kekhawatiran lain yang ditakutkan mengenai luka itu, namun dokter belum memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari area rumah sakit mengingat kondisinya masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Yoora mengatakan Baekhyun akan tetap tinggal hingga luka jahitan yang didapatkan telah pulih dan tidak Nampak pada bagian dadanya. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan dan khawatirkan karena ketakutan dalam dirinya yang selama ini ia miliki sudah berada jauh dari tempat dimana ia berada saat ini. Dan itu cukup bagi Baekhyun.

"Beberapa anggota Phoenix akan menjagamu didalam kamar ini dan juga berada diluar pintu, kau tidak perlu merasa takut karena mereka telah diperintahkan untuk menjagamu dengan nyawa mereka, jadi beristirahatlah." Yoora merapikan selimut yang menutupi badan Baekhyun dan juga membenarkan posisi tidur anak itu.

"Kali ini Cha—Ja. Hari ini giliran Four yang menjagamu hingga nanti malam." Yoora sengaja terbatuk untuk mengalihkan kata yang hampir saja ia ucapkan akan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol didalamnya.

"Eonnie.." Baekhyun memanggil Yoora.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" Yoora menunggu apa yang Baekhyun ingin katakan padanya karena jelas terlihat kedua bola mata anak itu tengah bergerak ke kanan dan kiri secara cepat. "Kau harus terbiasa menghilangkan rasa takutmu Baekhyun, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Yoora memberikan pelajaran pertama bagi Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja.

"Um.. aku mau bertanya.."

"Katakan.."

"Mengenai… Four.."

Dan senyuman Yoora terbentuk meskipun ia sudah berusaha menahan agar tidak terlihat.

"Itu.. aku.. mau menanyakkan.."

"Menanyakkan apa?" Yoora sengaja memaksakan Baekhyun untuk segera menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Dia.." Baekhyun menahan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dia…"

Dan Yoora merasakan kesabarannya tidak bisa lagi tertahan menunggu Baekhyun yang masih bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kenapa dia.. mirip dengan Chanyeol?"

"O-oh?" Yoora merespon bingung karena ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan yang akan Baekhyun katakana mengenai hal kemiripan antara Chanyeol dengan Four. Yoora menimbang – nimbang apa yang akan ia jelaskan mengenai dua nama tersebut yang sebenarnya adalah satu orang yang sama, satu orang yang selalu Baekhyun pikirkan di hari ini.

"Mereka memiliki mata yang sama, bahkan bentuk telinga yang dimiliki sama, seperti Yoda." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hampir terkekeh pelan dan Yoora seakan – akan dihipnotis untuk ikut tertawa bersama dengan anak itu.

"Kau sangat mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mereka berdua.. hanya memiliki kesamaan fisik, tapi hatinya berbeda. Aku yakin Chanyeol selalu memiliki hati yang lembut dan perasaan hangat bila ia masih ada disini. Ia pasti selalu memberikan perhatian padamu dengan caranya sendiri sementara Four.. dia.."

"Dia anggota Phoenix, apa dia anggota terpenting? Ayah mengatakan anggota Phoenix adalah anggota terbaik. Mereka pintar, terlatih dan juga sangat professional."

Yoora mengangguk. "Four adalah pemimpin tertinggi saat ini, tidak ada Father—itu sebutan pemimpin organisasi mafia—dan dia yang mengambil alih saat ini. Mereka memiliki tiga orang di posisi tertinggi sebelum Father, Ace dan Four adalah salah satunya. Kau memiliki ingin tahu cukup tinggi mengenai ini?" Yoora memancing perasaan penasaran yang dimiliki Baekhyun.  
Anak itu mengangguk mantap seakan – akan tidak memahami bahwa dia baru saja membuka peluang bagi Yoora untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak mengenai Phoenix dan Red.

"Beristirahatlah, kita bisa membahas mengenai mereka nanti." Yoora memberi tepukan pelan pada punggung tangan Baekhyun sebagai tanda ia pamit meninggalkan ruangan kamar inap itu.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Pembicaraan serius masih terus dilanjutkan hanya untuk mengambil keputusan mengenai apakah seorang anak bernama Byun Baekhyun dianggap pantas untuk bisa masuk dalam program Red yang dimana anak itu akan diberi pelatihan sama halnya seperti pelatihan Militer namun juga dibekali pengetahuan dalam tingkatan lebih tinggi dan spesifik mengenai hal – hal sciences dan juga hal – hal mengenai kriminalitas.

Jenderal Kim sudah pasti memiliki jawaban 'YA' untuk menerima Baekhyun masuk dalam program itu, sama dengan Kris dan juga Chanyeol, hanya saja, sang Lady, masih menunggu pernyataan berulang kali dari Chanyeol. Benarkah Chanyeol menyetujui anak itu masuk dalam program Red dan akan menjadi sosok anti – mafia sama seperti apa yang ada dalam diri Yoora.

"Ia hanya menceritakan tentang masa kecil, itu tidak menjamin aku akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya meskipun aku mengingat semua hal itu—" Chanyeol kembali lagi mengatakan tidak mengerti kenapa Yoora meragukan keputusannya hanya karena sebuah peraturan yang ada.  
Phoenix tidak bisa menikahi anggota Red.

"—lagipula, Ibu adalah Red dan ayah adalah Phoenix, mereka bisa menikah."

"Itu berbeda." Jenderal Kim yang menyahut lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun berada di Red, tapi aku yakinkan padamu lagi, ketika ingatanmu mengingat semua itu.. jangan memohon padaku untuk menikahinya!" Yoora lagi – lagi memberikan ultimatum.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Menikah. Dengannya." Chanyeol menjawab mantap, menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Yoora, "Kalau pun aku menikah, pasti bukan dengan dia. Kami berbeda tiga tahun, dan dia bahkan masih terlihat seperti anak – anak!"

"Dia baru saja berusia 17 tahun." Kris mengingatkan usia Baekhyun.

"Nah, lihat." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Kris. "Jangan khawatirkan aku memohon untuk menikah dengannya Lady, karena itu tidak akan mungkin. Sekali pun aku mengingat dirinya, aku tetap mengingat dia… ketika berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Ayah di hari kedua orang tua kita terbunuh." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kearah luar jendela, sehingga Yoora tidak melihat bagaimana wajahnya memperlihatkan luapan emosi yang selama ini ditahan olehnya.

"Chanyeol.. bukan dia yang melakukannya."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja.. kalau dia bisa membawa diri dan—

"Dia memiliki Alter-Ego, Chan." Yoora mengingatkan lagi.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol berbisik namun ia masih enggan untuk memandang kembali ketiga orang yang berada bersamanya.

* * *

**Phoenix - Red**

* * *

Phoenix telah resmi memiliki pemimpin baru, hari itu Chanyeol memberikan pernyataan resminya tepat dihadapan ratusan anggota Phoenix yang masih berniat bergabung dengan kelompok mafia itu, ia bahkan menjelaskan kini Phoenix akan mengalami perbedaan dalam menjalankan operasi karena mereka harus tetap berada dibawah naungan Red dan juga tidak memperkenalkan diri kepada dunia luar—dunia gelap mafia dan juga bisnis. Anggota Executive masih diisi oleh Ace dan juga Irene, dan anggota Officer tidak mengalami perubahan seperti sebelumnya.

Markas Phoenix kini berada di safety house, satu – satunya rumah peninggalan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Namun sebutan safety house terdengar tidak sesuai karena dilihat dari luas dan model bangunan yang dimiliki, sepertinya mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah menyiapkan rumah itu sebagai markas baru bagi Phoenix dan juga Red. Meskipun terlihat sebagai rumah tua dari penampilan luarnya, rumah itu memiliki banyak ruangan kamar yang bisa menampung hingga ratusan orang, terdapat ruangan latihan bawah tanah dan juga ruangan persediaan senjata yang juga telah dilengkapi penuh mengisi satu ruangan. Ruangan makan yang mereka miliki bahkan hampir sama dengan ruangan makan yang berada di Markas Militer, tak hanya itu. Bahkan mereka disana terdapat ruangan operasi dan juga klinik kecil, bahkan ada laboratorium yang Chanyeol pikirkan aneh mengapa bisa disiapkan didalam rumah itu.  
Yoora hendak membawa beberapa anggota Red untuk bergabung bersama di safety house tepat di hari dimana Baekhyun akan bergabung masuk dalam Red. Dan mengenai hal itu, masih ada persiapan yang perlu dilakukan oleh Yoora dan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua duduk kembali dalam ruangan yang sama di hari menginterogasi Baekhyun mengenai Chanyeol, hari ini Baekhyun telah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari ruangan inap dan Yoora bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya mengenai status anak itu yang terdaftar di Red.

"Menurutmu.. apa dia akan mengiyakan?" Yoora berbisik mendekat kearah Chanyeol, kedua tangannya terusap pelan menunjukkan kegelisahannya.

"Tergantung.. kalau kau menawarkan untuk membalaskan dendam terhadap Sunyoung, mungkin dia akan mengiyakan." Adiknya menjawab dengan nada santai, bahkan matanya terpejam seakan – akan ia tengah tertidur.

"Kau tahu, dirimu benar – benar mencerminkan seorang Phoenix. Acuh, dominan, dan juga tidak mengenal takut. Ditambah penampilanmu saat ini kau benar – benar sangat Phoenix." Yoora memperhatikan tampilan adiknyan dengan celana hitam ketat dan juga memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam, namun rambutnya berwarna merah gelap yang ditutupi oleh topi hitam.  
Dan Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman tipis untuk kakaknya.

"Lady, Nona Byun sudah berada disini." Suara Irene terdengar. Yoora bangkit berdiri dan melihat kearah pintu ruangan itu, Baekhyun ada disana, berdiri dengan masih mengenakkan pakaian rumah sakit, rambut hitamnya dikuncir rapi, wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat pucat menandakkan dirinya ketakutan.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara kembali denganmu." Yoora memberikan tangannya untuk disambut Baekhyun, namun fokus gadis itu lebih dulu dicuri oleh kehadiran Chanyeol yang juga tengah memperhatikan dirinya dimana tengah melangkah mendekat menuju kursi kosong lainnya yang berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Duduklah," Yoora mempersilahkan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" pertanyaannya hanyalah sekedar basa – basi karena sebetulnya Yoora sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"A-aku baik, Dokter memperbolehkan aku pulang.." Baekhyun menjawab ragu, pandangan matanya terlihat mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol yang masih duduk tenang dalam diam, pria itu bahkan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat untukmu.. aku turut senang mendengarnya, bukan begitu Four." Yoora menoleh pada Chanyeol namun tidak diperdulikan oleh adiknya. Helaan nafas terdengar pelan keluar dari mulut Yoora dan ia memilih untuk kembali fokus pada Baekhyun dihadapannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Yoora memulai. Ia menyerahkan dokumen keterangan milik Baekhyun yang ia terima dari Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. "Aku meminta Red mencari keterangan dirimu—hanya untuk mencari tahu mengenai dirimu—bukan untuk menahan atau melakukan hal buruk padamu." Kalimat penjelasannya ia ucapkan dengan lebih cepat. "Dan disini tertulis bahwa Ibuku telah mendaftarkan dirimu untuk mengikuti program pelatihan Red tepat usiamu genap tujuh belas tahun.." Yoora terdiam sejenak dan membiarkan Baekhyun membaca apa yang ada dikertas itu.

"Aku tidak memaksa, namun kita berdua tahu, kau tidak mungkin kembali kerumah dimana Sunyoung berada—

"Aku tidak mau kembali kesana." Baekhyun menolak langsung. "Aku tidak mau betemu dengannya dan tinggal dalam rumah dimana ia berada. Jangan kembalikan aku padanya, Eonnie aku mohon—

"Kau tidak akan kembali kesana Baekhyun." Yoora menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Semenjak Four menembakmu.." Yoora berhati – hati menjelaskan kembali kejadian di hari Chanyeol menembakkan peluru pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Sunyoung menganggapmu telah terbunuh, beberapa orang suruhan sudah melaporkan hal itu padanya dan sudah seharusnya kita tetap terus membuat mereka tidak mengetahui kebenarannya. Kau setuju?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, anak itu dengan cepat memahami apa yang Yoora sampaikan padanya.

"Dan.. di kertas yang kau tengah pegang saat ini, tertulis.. bahwa.. tepat ketika kau berusia tujuh belas tahun, kau terdaftar sebagai kandidat dalam program perekrutan anggota Red, seperti diriku." Yoora memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanpa menunjukkan raut wajah apapun. Kosong. "Aku ingin kau bergabung bersama kami, berlatih bersama dan menyiapkan diri untuk melawan Sunyoung di kemudian hari—tolong katakan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan kepadanya sementara Yoora Nampak frustasi memberikan penjelasan pada anak itu.

"Apa Victoria Mama sungguh mendaftarkan aku?" Baekhyun menanyakkan dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sangat pelan.

"Be-betul.. disini tertulis beliau mendaftarkan dirimu tepat dimana Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanmu.. atau selang dua hari dimana kejadian Ibumu.." Yoora terdiam seketika tidak mau melanjutkan penjelasan yang akan mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kejadian dimana Ibu-nya terbunuh.

"Semua keputusan berada padamu Baekhyun, kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan Red, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menerimamu dan melatih dirimu untuk menjadi anggota Red. Kita akan tinggal bersama dengan anggota lainnya dan juga melindungi satu sama lain dari hal apapun. Kau tidak perlu takut mengenai Sunyoung karena Phoenix akan bersama – sama dengan kami dan tentu saja mereka bertugas melindungi kita semua."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, pandangan matanya masih sekali – kali ia curi untuk melihat sekilas pada Four yang masih memejamkan matanya pada posisi duduknya.

"Jadi.. apa kau bersedia bergabung dengan Red?" Yoora menanyakkan kepastiannya.

"A-aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain bukan?" suaranya terdengar sangat jelas dengan nada sepenuhnya yakin untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan, Chanyeol bahkan mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal sendiri di luar, tanpa ada uang sepersen pun, dan juga mungkin bila aku berjalan disepanjang jalanan Korea, Sunyoung akan menemukanku dan mungkin kembali menyiksa diriku, atau mungkin anak buahnya langsung membunuhku saat itu juga." Senyumannya menekuk kedalam. "Aku hanya ingin untuk terus hidup, aku tidak mau meninggal di tangannya.." suaranya mulai terdengar isakan tangis. "Aku memang tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi yang bisa menjagaku, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menikmati hidupku walau hanya sebentar.. dan mungkin Victoria Mama menginginkanku untuk bisa menjadi anggota Red agar aku bisa menikmati hidup walau hanya sesaat—" Yoora lebih dulu memeluk Baekhyun masuk dalam dekapannya hingga anak itu kembali terisak menanggis lebih kencang, meluapkan kesedihannya yang sempat ia tahan sekuat tenaga sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian.. kami semua akan menjagamu.."

**.**

**.**

Tepat ketika Baekhyun mengatakan ketersediannya bergabung dengan Red, saat itu juga Yoora meminta Chanyeol membawanya langsung menuju safety house diiringi oleh beberapa anggota Red lainnya. Baekhyun berada dalam mobil yang sama dengan Yoora dimana Chanyeol yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. Sementara yang lainnya berada dalam bis berukuran sedang yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Perjalanan itu ditempuh hampir tiga jam lamanya dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka mengetahui letak pasti dimana mereka berada saat ini, kedua mata Baekhyun ditutup rapat oleh kain hingga ia tidak tahu perjalanan keberangkatannya sementara bis yang membawa anggota lainnya dilengkapi dengan kaca hitam dan tidak tembus pandang.

Yoora menuntun mereka masuk kedalam ruangan aula yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa anggota Phoenix lainnya yang telah menunggu bermaksud untuk menyambut kedatangan Father dan juga Lady mereka.

"Mulai saat ini, kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini." Yoora langsung berucap ketika langkahnya terhenti berada diantara anggota Phoenix dan anggota Red. "Sementara Phoenix akan melakukan operasi bersama dengan para kelompok mafia lainnya, Red akan tetap mengawasi pergerakan mereka semua khususnya yang menyangkut dengan wanita bernama Sunyoung. Semua peralatan sudah disediakan di rumah ini, oleh karena itu kita harus bisa tinggal dan bekerja bersama didalam rumah ini dengan sebaik mungkin." Yoora berkeliling memperhatikan semua mata yang memandang kearahnya. "Peraturan yang berlaku saat ini adalah, Pertama. Dilarang berkelahi dengan sesama anggota. Meskipun kalian Red ataupun Phoenix, kalian dilarang keras untuk itu. Kedua, jika kalian diketahui menyebarkan informasi internal, kalian akan ditembak mati ditempat."

Seketika suasana semakin hening karena tidak ada lagi yang berbisik melontarkan candaan ataupun saling mengobrol.

"Kalian sudah tahu apa yang menimpa pada keluargaku dan untuk itu aku menuntuk loyalitas dan profesionalitas dari kalian untuk membalaskan apa yang mereka perbuat padaku, kalau kalian tidak sanggup, aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkan kalian kembali pada keluarga diluar sana tanpa mengurangi satu bagian dari tubuh yang masih dimiliki, tapi… jika kalian berkhianat dikemudian hari. Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu." Yoora masih memandangi satu per satu semuanya. "Aku masih memberikan kesempatan ini pada kalian untuk menyerah." Ia menunggu beberapa dari mereka yang hendak menyerah untuk kembali pulang menjalankan kehidupan normal layaknya manusia pada umumnya, bukan mengabdi pada dirinya dan melakukan hal kotor dengan membunuh manusia lainnya."

"Phoenix selamanya akan tetap menjadi Phoenix!" entah siapa yang mengutarakan kalimat itu diawalnya, kini seluruh anggota Phoenix ikut meneriakkan kalimat yang sama. Lain halnya dengan anggota Red, mereka berbaris dan menunduk pada Yoora seakan – akan memberikan hormat dan juga kepatuhan sepenuhnya pada sang Lady.

Yoora melihat semuanya dengan pandangan matanya yang tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri berada disekeliling mereka semua, Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memperhatikan dari sudat ruangan, kini berjalan mendekat dimana Yoora berdiri dan itu mengundang seluruh anggota Phoenix lainnya terdiam seketika.

Chanyeol tidak melihat satu persatu para anggota yang ada disana, ia masih memusatkan semaunya pada Yoora yang telihat gugup dengan badannya bergemetar karena untuk pertama kalinya Yoora menjalankan salah satu tugas sebagai seorang Lady, berbicara dihadapan seluruh anggota.

"Kau terbaik, dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Wanita hebat yang aku kenal." Chanyeol berucap pelan pada Yoora, dan hanya Yoora yang bisa mendengar itu semua.

"Lady.." dan kali ini suaranya terdengar begitu keras, "Selamat datang, dan mari bekerja sama." Chanyeol memberikan tangannya untuk bisa dijabat oleh Yoora sebagai tanda formalitas dimana hari kerja sama diantara dua organisasi yang saling bertentangan kini bersatu.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Ruangan kamar yang berada di safety house bisa dikatakan berjumlah lebih dari 20ruangan yang terbagi di tiga lantai didalam sana dan bisa dihuni hingga empat orang dalam satu ruangan. Yoora bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa semua ini sudah disiapkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka entah sejak kapan.

Kris dan Minseok tengah mengantarkan Baekhyun dan juga Yoora untuk melihat dimana anak itu akan tinggali mulai saat ini, kamar yang berada di lantai 3 dan terletak di ujung sudut lantai.

"Ini kamarmu." Minseok menunjukkan. Tangannya mengetuk pintu dan kemudia memutar knop pintu tersebut. Mereka bersama – sama masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Seulgi—anggota Red lainnya. "Seluruh anggota Red berada disatu lantai ini, hanya untuk memudahkan agar kalian saling mengenal dan aku rasa kau seharusnya berada dikamar dengan seseorang yang pernah kau temui."

"Beristirahatlah kalian semua, hari ini masih berjalan dengan normal. Dan Baekhyun, nikmati waktu santaimu karena mulai besok.. Minseok, Irene dan Kris akan mengajarkan banyak hal padamu." Yoora mengusap bahu Baekhyun dan pamit undur diri meninggalkan anak itu didalam kamarnya.

Mereka semua berlalu dan meninggalkan area lantai itu untuk kembali menuju ruangan pertemuan dimana sebetulnya adalah ruangan kerja yang mungkin dulu disiapkan sebagai tempat dimana mendiangan ayah mereka untuk bekerja.

Chanyeol, Kai dan Willis sudah berada disana lebih dulu sambal menikmati pesanan burger yang baru saja Chanyeol beli sebelumnya diperjalanan menuju safety house.

"Kalian masih belum selesai?!" Yoora berkomentar melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja memasukan gigitan besar terakhirnya. Mulut adiknya itu dipenuhi oleh bagian dari burger sementara dua orang lainnya hampir tersedak karena terkejut mendengar suara Yoora yang melengking tinggi.

"Ya, dimana bagianku?" Kris melewati Yoora dan mencari bagian makanannya pada kantungan belanja di meja depan Chanyeol.

Yoora menggeleng tidak percaya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh keempat orang disana dan enggan untuk membicarakan topik permasalahan serius mengenai Sunyoung, Baekhyun dan rencana lainnya, ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Minseok yang turut serta menemani Yoora menuju kamar tidurnya.

Chanyeol yang masih menikmati gigitan burgernya pun sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, ia tetap menikmati apa yang tengah ia santap saat ini, begitu juga Kris yang bersenandung riang menyiapkan tangan dan mulutnya untuk melahap satu bungkus burger yang tengah menggoda dirinya untuk bisa disantap sesegera mungkin.

Mereka berempat menikmati waktu santai itu tanpa ada pembicaraan serius atau bahkan bahan obrolan sama sekali, hanya Kai dan Sehun yang berbagi suara karena dua orang itu tengah menikmati permainana dari ponselnya—hingga ketika Irene memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kearah wanita itu.

"Mau melakukannya sekarang?"

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab apa yang ditanyakkan oleh Irene, Kris menyelesaikan kunyahan di mulutnya dan membawa satu kaleng cola ditangannya, Chanyeol mengambil topi hitam miliknya dan ikut bangkit berdiri, dan kedua orang lainnya mengikuti para petinggi Phoenix keluar dari ruangan tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

Rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh dipuncak bukit itu Nampak terlihat sepi, lampu – lampu kamar yang menyala bahkan hanya terlihat diarea sebelah kanan pada bagian bangunan rumah, pekarangan rumahnya bahkan terlihat sepi penjagaan. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian resmi berlalu lalang melakukan patroli penjagaan namun itu hanya terdapat di area depan pintu masuk selebihnya, keadaan sangat lengang.

Dan dibagian ruangan dimana lampu masih menyala terang, jelas terlihat seseorang masih berada disana, didalam ruangan kerja. Ditemani dengan tiga orang pria yang tengah menyampaikan pendapat atau mungkin keterangan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh seseorang yang tengah duduk pada kursi kerja dengan angkuhnya, seorang wanita. Sunyoung.

"…Park Yoora dikabarkan akan mengambil alih perusahaan Ayahnya, namun beredar kabar dia tidak akan meneruskan Phoenix. Beberapa pimpinan kelompok mafia dikabarkan akan meninggalkan Korea dan melanjutkan bisnis mereka di negara lain. Ada beberapa kabar mendengar bahwa Yoora memilih untuk bekerja sama dengan Militer untuk menyusut kematian kedua orangtuanya dan juga kematian adiknya."

Sunyoung tersenyum sinis. "Puteri Yunho ini memang sangat mengecewakan Ayahnya, sayang sekali. Ia bahkan menyerah sebelum aku memulai menyatakan perang padanya. Lanjutkan." Ia menunjuk pria tua kedua yang berada dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yes, Nyonya, aku sudah memeriksa tempat dimana mereka membuang mayat nona Byun Baekhyun, baju yang dikenakan pada hari itu berada disana, namun wujud mayatnya sangat.." pria itu meringis menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Katakan." Sunyoung berucap tegas.

"Wujudnya sangat hancur." Pria itu menunduk, merasakan kepedihan untuk menceritakan ulang apa yang ia lihat kala memeriksa jejak dimana anggota Phoenix membuang mayat yang mereka kira adalah bagian tubuh dari Baekhyun. "Mereka menembaknya dibagian kepala dan juga bagian jantungnya, dan sepertinya mereka meninggalkan tubuh Nona Byun dan dibiarkan untuk dilindas dengan mobil bermuatan besar karena menurut otopsi yang dilakukan.. bagian tulangnya hancur." Pria itu memberikan lembaran foto dari hasil penemuan yang ia lakukan.

Sunyoung menerimanya dengan senang hati dan bahkan tertawa puas melihatnya.  
"Seperti yang aku katakan, Phoenix adalah terbaik bila menyangkut penyiksaan dan pembalasan dendam.. sayang sekali mereka semua harus meninggalkan dunia jahat ini tanpa ada perlawanan yang sebenarnya." Ia meletakkan kembali lembaran foto itu dan menunjuk satu – satunya pria berusia muda disana.

"Dan, kau.. apa yang membawamu untuk berada disini? Kau terlihat cukup berani meminta ijin untuk bertemu denganku." Sunyoung memberikan senyuman pada pemuda itu. "Tuan?"

"Richard." Pria itu menjawab tegas. Dan membuka kaca mata yang ia kenakkan, Memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sunyoung tanpa ada rasa takut didalam dirinya.

"Ah.." raut wajah Sunyoung menggambarkan keterpesonaan melihat bagaimana wajah pria itu terlihat jelas oleh kedua matanya. Muda, tampan dan menebarkan pesona.

_"Kenapa suaranya terdengar terpesona melihat wajahmu?"_

"Tuan – tuan.. bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Tuan Richard?" Sunyoung bangkit berdiri dan melangkah untuk berdiri didepan meja kerjanya. Kedua pria lainnya pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan Sunyoung dengan patuh tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun akan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi didalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi, namamu Richard." Sunyoung mengeluarkan suara kekaguman yang jelas terdengar. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku?" kini ia duduk diatas meja dengan kedua kakinya yang bersilang, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dan juga bagian pahanya yang sedikit terlihat karena pakaian berwarna hitam yang ia kenakkan terlihat sangat ketat dan minim.

"Aku mendengar kau sedang membutuhkan beberapa tambahan untuk menjadi anak buahmu?" pria itu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

_"Bagus Four, tetap tenang dan buat dia lemah oleh pesonamu.. jangan gegabah. Ini harus berjalan sesuai apa yang kita rencanakan tadi."_

"Anak buah?" Sunyoung berbalik menanyakkan padanya. "Apa yang kau dengar mengenai aku membutuhkan anak buah?"

"Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi pengawal pribadimu." Ia menjawab lagi, suaranya lebih santai bahkan kini ia berani berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam kantung celananya.

Sunyoung menggigit bibirnya, pandangan matanya memperhatikan penampilan pria muda itu dan ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan ketika semakin lama ia terhanyut dalam apa yang ia lihat. Wanita itu kembali berdiri dan mendekat kearah dimana Richard berdiri.

"Berapa usiamu?" Sunyoung menanyakkan sementara ia melangkah mengitari pria itu.

"Dua puluh dua."

_"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dua puluh lima!"_

_"Ya, itu terlalu muda bodoh!"_

"Kau masih sangat muda, Tuan Richard." Sunyoung tersenyum lagi, kini tangan wanita itu sudah berada di lengan Richard, bukan hanya menyentuh namun berusaha merasakan adanya bagian otot –otot kekar yang biasanya dimiliki oleh para pria muda berbadan atletis.

"Aku kira kau akan menyukai pria – pria muda berada disekitarmu, Nyonya." Richard menjawab.

_"Yeah.. kau akan terlihat sebagai pemuas nafsu tante gila itu."_

"Hm.. kau tahu apa yang aku sukai rupanya." Sunyoung berbisik tepat ditelinga Richard. "Sayangnya, aku tidak semudah itu memperkerjakan karyawan sebagai pengawalku disini Tuan Richard.. kau harus melalui berbagai test.. dan kalau kau berhasil.. barulah kau bisa menjadi salah satu pengawalku." Jari – jari jemari Sunyoung mulai bergerak menelusuri punngung dan juga bagian perut Richard dengan bebas, bahkan kini ia menggerakkan ujung kukunya memberikan gesekan halus pada leher pria muda itu.

_"Aku harap ini tidak berujung pada salah satu ide kotor yang ada dikepalaku sekarang.."_

_"Ehhmm.. kenapa aku merasa semakin aneh mendengar ucapannya."_

_"Four.. kenapa dia bisa berada dihadapan wajahmu?!"_

"Apa kau masih ingin tetap ingin menjadi pengawalku Tuan Richard?" Sunyoung bukan lagi berada dihadapannya, kedua tangan wanita itu melingkar dengan bebas di leher Richard, wajahnya bahkan sudah berada begitu dekat dengan wajah pria itu dengan kedua mulutnya yang semakin bergerak mendekat untuk menyesap bibir tebal pria muda dihadapannya.

"Test apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Richard membalas, membiarkan bibrinya semakin lebih dekat dengan bibir Sunyoung dan pada detik berikutnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, melumat dengan gerakkan cepat hingga kedua nafas mereka saling memburu.

_"Fuck! Dia benar – benar mencium wanita itu!"_

Sementara ditempat lain, Irene, Sehun, Jongin dan Kris yang sedari tadi memantau dan mendengarkan apa pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Sunyoung menjauhkan earphone mereka karena enggan untuk mendengarkan suara lumatan perpaduan kedua bibir dan lidah yang tengah saling mencumbu. Jongin masih memegang teropong jarak jauhnya untuk melihat sejauh apa Chanyeol mendekatkan diri dengan Sunyoung.

"O-ooh.. Chanyeol baru saja membalik badan wanita itu dan mencumbu lehernya!"

Irene bergedik muak, sementara Kris dan Sehun pada akhirnya mengambil teropong mereka dan melihat kearah pemandangan yang sama.

"Aku hanya berharap Yoora tahu apa yang adiknya lakukan saat ini." Irene mengucapkan permohonan dan tetap acuh tidak memperdulikan keadaan pria lainnya yang tengah menikmati tontonan vulgar secara langsung.


	5. Ch5

Para Officer dan Executive Phoenix yang melaksanakan operasi penyelundupan atau lebih tepatnya Operasi yang dicanangkan oleh Four—_rencana yang ia buat untuk menjadi mata – mata di pihak Sunyoung_—saat ini masih berada di posisi mereka yang sejak semalam mereka singgah. Menunggu didalam mobil yang terparkir di salah satu bukit yang terletak cukup tinggi dan menjangkau guna mengamati keberadaan rumah Sunyoung berada. Irene, Kris, Kai dan juga Sehun masih menunggu didalam mobil dan dalam posisi tertidur lelap, sementara Four, pria itu belum kembali dari rumah Sunyoung sejak semalam.

Irene menjadi orang pertama yang terbangun, mengingat semalam ia tidur dalam posisi duduk di dalam mobil yang sempti menjadikan dirinya mengeluh pada otot – otot badannya yang terasa kaku. Ia membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar dari kursi penumpang depan mobil dan lekas melakukan peregangan untuk sesaat, dan beberapa menit kemudian, perhatiannya kembali disiagakan melihat keadaan sekitar dimana mobilnya berada dan juga mengambil teropong miliknya untuk memeriksakan keadaan rumah Sunyoung.

"Ahhhh—astaga badanku."

Irene sontak kaget mendengar suara yang terdengar dan itu adalah suara _Willis,_ Sehun, orang kedua yang terbangun diantara mereka. Pria itu menguap lebar dan meregangkan badan bersamaan tanpa peduli pada Irene yang tengah sedikit jijik memperhatikannya.

"Dia belum kembali?" Sehun menanyakkan, matanya masih tertutup dan kedua tangannya bahkan mengusap matanya berulang kali.

Irene menggeleng tanpa ia sadari. "Belum ada kabar, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan semalaman disana." Sinis, dan dingin adalah apa yang bisa disiratkan dari nada ucapan Irene. "Aku mulai memikirkan jawaban apa untuk diberikan pada Lady bila ia menanyakkan mengenai apa yang kita lakukan saat ini.

"O—oh." Sehun membeo.

"Kau tidak memikirkannya kan? Tentu saja." Irene merendahkan dirinya.

"Cih." Sahutan dari Sehun. "Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana kita memberitahu Chanyeol untuk pulang?"

Irene tidak membalasnya langsung, wanita itu tengah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar rumah Sunyoung, mencari tanda – tanda kehadiran Chanyeol keluar dari kediaman itu. "Apa dia tidak menghubungi ponselmu? Sejak kemarin malam ia sudah mematikan sambungan komunikasi kita, satu – satunya cara adalah hanya dengan menelepon."

Sehun menggeleng, "Belum ada panggilan darinya." Tangannya membuka ponsel miliknya dan melihat daftar panggilan disana yang tidak menerterakan nama Chanyeol atau Four. "Tidak mungkin dia langsung kembali ke _safety house _kan—"

"Hoooaaaaamm!"

Irene menggelengkan kepala mendengar suara menguap yang berasal dari mulut _Kai,_ Jongin. "Tak bisakah temanmu memiliki sopan santun sedikit?"

"..Ya—Chanyeol belum kembali?" Jongin sudah bergabung berdiri di sebelah Sehun, merangkul pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya dan masih mengusap salah satu matanya.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Tak bisakah kau terlihat lebih _gentle _sedikit, aku wanita disini, cobalah menunjukkan sisi tampan dan kerenmu—oh astaga! Muka bantalmu sungguh jelek!" Irene menunjuk kearah wajah Jongin, sedangkan Sehun tertawa kecil disana dan Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Irene.

"Ya! Kau itu tidak dianggap wanita disini." Sahutannya sebagai balasan terhadap Irene dan pukulan telak diterima olehnya sebagai balasan dari Irene.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi maka aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu bantalan tinju—

"F-four!"

Sontak Irene dan Jongin terdiam dan menoleh pada sosok yang dipanggil oleh Sehun secara tiba – tiba. Four sudah kembali bergabung dengan mereka, penampilannya sedikit berantakkan dibandingkan semalam sebelum ia masuk dalam kediaman Sunyoung dan Irene memiliki pemikiran dan bayangan tersendiri mengenai apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol semalam.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Lady sudah mencari kita, dan aku yakin ia akan menanyakkan mengenai masalah ini. Aku butuh jawaban dari apa yang kau lakukan semalam." Irene membuka pembicaraan setelah hampir beberapa menit belakangan kondisi mobil yang mereka naikki saat ini diselimuti keterdiaman. Kris dan Irene berada di kursi depan, dan Kris adalah sosok yang menjadi pengemudi saat ini, sementara di kursi belakang, Sehun terapit oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Irene didengar oleh semuanya kecuali Chanyeol, pria itu masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela sedari tadi dengan mata keduanya tertutup rapat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, dan aku benar – benar menuntut jawaban. Komunikasimu terputus setelah kami mendengar bunyi perpaduan bibir dan juga lenguhan wanita sialan itu, jadi cepat jelaskan sebelum aku semakin memikirkan hal yang menjijikan yang sudah kau lakukan!" ucapan wanita petinggi Phoenix terdengar tegas, cepat diucapkan dan dengan nada dingin yang ia keluarkan tentu berhasil membuat ketiga pria disana meneguk liur dengan susah payah.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol masih tidak memperdulikan apa yang Irene ucapkan.

"Berhenti."

Kris menoleh, mempertanyakkan keseriusan dari ucapan Irene.

"Aku. Bilang. Berhenti." Dan pengulangan serta penekanan dari kata – kata yang Kris dengar setelahnya ia yakinkan perintah yang tidak bisa ia abaikan. Kedua penumpang yang duduk dibelakang mulai berbisik – bisik dan Sehun adalah bungsu yang penurut, ketika Jongin membisikkan dirinya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol, ia lekas melakukannya. Menarik – narik kemeja Chanyeol dan juga menggerakkan sikunya untuk menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol.

Mobil mereka berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan Pusat kota dan tentu saja lahan yang mereka gunakkan memanglah diperuntukkan untuk kendaran terparkir disana. Kris telah keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri tepat di depan mobil mereka dengan berakting mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan juga membakar satu batang untuk ia nikmati, Jongin dan Sehun ikut keluar dan mereka berdua berakting hal yang sama dan bersandar di bagian mobil.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Irene yang masih duduk sempurna di kursi depan, dan Chanyeol yang masih bersandar dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup sempurna.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?" suara Irene lebih merendah dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Apapun yang kau ketahui dan kau rencanakan akan lebih baik untuk dibicarakan bersama, _Phoenix _tidak pernah beroperasi seorang diri. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan apa perlu aku ingatkan kembali mengenai status-_mu _sebagai pemimpin tertinggi selain Lady?"

Irene mengucapkan sederetan kalimat itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh melihat apakah Chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan atau tidak.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki tujuan untuk membalaskan dendam lebih dulu pada Sunyoung, tapi kita juga memiliki tanggung jawab lain saat ini. Kita membawa masuk Baekhyun kedalam lingkaran _Phoenix_, anak itu juga memiliki dendam terhadap Sunyoung dan agar ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya, anak itu harus siap menjadi anggota _Red. _Ia harus dilatih dan yang bisa melatihnya hanyalah dirimu."

Lagi, Irene berucap seorang diri, berbicara pada Chanyeol yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela—namun kini matanya sudah terbuka sedikit, berkedip menatap pertokoan yang ada didekat mobil mereka berada.

"Kalau kau menanyakkan mengenai masalah kenapa harus dirimu yang melatih Baekhyun, jawabannya adalah simple. Dia menganggapmu sebagai Chanyeol-_nya, _jadi mungkin dia akan bisa memahami apa yang diajarkan untuknya. Kedua, dia memiliki _alter ego _dan sisi liarnya menyukaimu, begitu pun sisi baiknya, jadi kalian adalah pasangan sempurna. Selain itu, kau adalah paket _complete _bila menyangkut masalah melatih anggota, ya 'kan?"

Senyum mengejek Irene berikan ketika wajahnya menoleh kebelakang dan bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya terbangun dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Kau bahkan terbangun ketika aku membicarakan anak itu, hm." Senyuman lain terbentuk kembali diwajahnya.

Chanyeol membalas dengan memutar bola matanya, bergerak malas dan acuh tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Irene. "Mereka akan merekrut anggota." Alih – alih ia berucap membalas pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Irene sebelumnya dan sudah pasti bukan pada bagian dimana wanita itu membicarakan Baekhyun. "Sunyoung sudah memperkirakan Yoora tidak akan mengambil alih _Phoenix _dan dia berniat merekrut beberapa anggota dari kelompok Mafia yang sudah ada, termasuk _Phoenix_."

"T-tidak bisa.. kalau mereka merekrut beberapa anggota kita itu akan—

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, mau tidak mau kita ikuti permainannya. Dia menginginkan anggota, kita lihat seberapa banyak yang bisa ia dapat." Chanyeol terlihat serius ketika mengatakannya dan Irene tahu bahwa saat ini yang tengah berbicara dengannya adalah _Four, _bukan Chanyeol.

"Kita akan memperingati anggota lainnya dan juga para _Godfathers _mengenai ini. Semakin banyak yang memahami tujuan kita, semakin menjamin rencana yang kita miliki berjalan lancar."

"Tidak semua hal mereka harus ketahui, mereka mungkin teman tapi ada masanya mereka akan berkhianat."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil diawalnya, "Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, kau cukup memperhatikan dan menyaksikan hingga akhirnya."

Irene tercengang dalam diamnya.

"Dan untuk Baekhyun, aku serahkan pada kalian. Aku tidak mau mengurusi hal – hal macam itu lagi. Serahkan pada _Red—_atau mungkin kau—Kris atau yang lainnya yang melatih dirinya—ah—tidak ada penjelasan lagi." Chanyeol memberikan telapak tangannya pada Irene ketika wanita itu hendak memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Kita pulang, sebelum Yoora mulai berteriak membangunkan seisi _safety house._"

Irene mengangguk, senyuman kecill terlihat diwajahnya dan dengan cekatan ia memanggil ketiga pria lainnya yang menunggu diluar, tanpa ada penjelasan panjang mengenai apa yang dibicarakan sebelumnya, ia memerintahkan Kris untuk membawa mobil itu melaju kencang menuju kediaman mereka saat ini.

_**.**_

_**Safety House**_

_**.**_

"Tidak ada yang melihat mereka pergi? Bahkan Minseok juga tidak tahu? Itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan jika seorang Minseok tidak tahu kemana perginya para _Phoenix, _Panggilkan dia untuk datang keruanganku sekarang."

Luhan menunduk pamit undur diri dan juga menunjukkan kepatuhan menerima perintah dari sang _Lady _yang tengah duduk disofa dalam ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini. Ruangan kerja yang menjadi ruangan pribadi miliknya, dan tanpa ia sadari sikap dan segala tutur katanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang harus dihormati dan disegani bagi siapa saja disana.

Wajahnya masih menampak kelembutan dari sifatnya, ia duduk seorang diri dengan menatap laporan dari berbagai anak perusahaan dibawah naungan Park Group dan juga laporan mengenai perkembangan organisasi dimana ia pimpin. Ketukan pintu terdengar berbunyi tiga kali dan Yoora mengijinkan siapa saja disana untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Oh, Minseokkie." Yoora menyapa, beranjak berdiri dan menunjuk sofa dihadapan sebagai tempat untuk Minseok duduki.

Wanita berbadan sigap itu membungkuk dan masih tetap dalam posisinya berdiri menghadap ke sang _Lady._

"Aku mengijinkanmu untuk duduk, jadi duduklah.." Yoora mengatakan padanya.

"Baik _Lady, _maafkan aku." Minseok menunduk dan dengan perlahan memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan sopan.

Yoora tersenyum sebentar, "Aku mencari para petinggi _Phoenix, _kedua _Officernya _dan juga mobil pribadi milik Kris." Dan ia memulai menjelaskan maksud dari panggilan yang ia lakukan pada Minseok. "Apakah kau mengetahui mereka kemana? Adikku ikut serta dengan mereka semua dan itu bukanlah pertanda baik."

Minseok menatap Yoora sebentar dan menunduk kembali. "Maaf _Lady, _aku tidak tahu mengenai kemana mereka pergi, karena semalam aku hanya mendengar mereka akan makan malam bersama untuk merayakan sesuatu hal—

"Hm, bisa kau lacak kemana perginya mobil Kris? Sekarang." Yoora tersenyum dingin dan Minseok seharusnya sudah paham bahwa itu adalah perintah dalam keadaan darurat dan harus segera ia laksanakan.

"B-baik _Lady._" Melupakan mengenai membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda undur diri, Minseok bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan mencari tim pelacak demi menjalankan perintaH dari _Sang Lady _di pagi hari ini.

Agenda kegiataan Yoora pagi ini kembali berlanjut, selain mencari keberadaan para Executive da Officer Phoenix yang menghilang tanpa kabar semalam, kegiataan lainnya adalah memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada Baekhyun sebelum anak itu melakukan pelatihan berikutnya. Luhan masuk kembali kedalam ruangan Yoora selang beberapa menit Minseok pergi.

"Lady." Luhan membungkuk lagi,

"O-oh, apakah ia sudah bangun?"

Kata _ia _yang diucapkan jelas menunjukkan seseorang dan Luhan tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yoora dalam kalimatnya.

"Sudah, _my Lady. _Ia baru saja selesai bersiap dan kini sudah bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruangan makan."

Yoora mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita menuju kesana."

...

Sebesar apapun bangunan pada _Safety House _yang ditempati saat ini akan terlihat sesak bila semua yang tinggal disana berkumpul dalam satu ruangan di waktu bersamaan. Ruangan makan adalah tempat berkumpul mereka untuk pertama kali sejak kedua organisasi itu bergabung dan tinggal bersama. _Phoenix _bisa digambarkan sebagai orang – orang yang serius, tegas dan terkadang mengintimidasi—bisa dilihat saat ini para anggota _Phoenix _lebih dulu memenuhi ruangan makan dan mengisi hampir separuh ruangan makan, setelan formal berwarna hitam dikenakkan oleh semuanya berbeda dengan beberapa anggota _Red _yang mengenakkan setelan _casual _atau bahkan masih ada beberapa diantaranya yang mengenakkan setelan training olahraga.

Dan satu orang merasa bingung kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan makan dengan matanya mencari satu tempat kosong yang bisa ia gunakkan untuk duduk dan menikmati waktu sarapan paginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun melonjak kaget hanya karena mendengar suara rendah yang tiba – tiba terdengar disamping wajahnya. Itu adalah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya, berdiri tegap memperhatikan dirinya yang jelas terlihat jauh lebih pendek dari tinggi pria itu.

"A—a—aku.."

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan." Chanyeol menggeser badan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Beberapa anggota Phoenix yang melihat sempat menunduk hormat sementara bagi para anggota Red, melihat penampilan _Four _saat ini adalah pemandangan pagi yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan perlahan – lahan ia melangkah masuk, merasakan beberapa pandangan mata mungkin sempat memperhatikan dirinya saat melangkah dan hal yang bisa ia rasakan adalah perasaan asing. Beruntungnya ia bisa duduk pada salah satu meja yang masih kosong, beberapa menu sarapan sudah tersedia pada meja masing- masing dan Baekhyun sempat memperhatikan yang lainnya mulai memakan apapun yang ada disana tanpa rasa ragu, namun ia belum mau memulai ikut memakan seperti yang lainnya.

Pandangan matanya masih memperhatikan tingkah laku setiap orang disana, bagaimana anggota Red mulai berkumpul bersama, berbincang dan menyantap sarapan bersama, sementara para angota Phoenix juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan perhatian Baekhyun terputus karena kini dihadapannya tengah dihadapkan oleh seseorang wanita yang sudah ia kenal sebagai _Executive Phoenix, _Irene.

"Kenapa kau duduk seorang diri?" Irene mulai bersuara, duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dan mulai mengambil satu per satu makanan yang sudah tersediadi meja itu. "Kau harus terbiasa, duduk, bergabung dengan yang lainnya, sarapan bersama, dan kemudian berlatih."singkat penjelasan Irene ucapkan tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah gugup dihadapannya.

"Haaa.. untung saja Lady belum terlihat diruangan ini." Dan sosok lain bergabung. Salah satu _Executive Phoenix, _dan Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai _Ace. _"Hai Baekhyun, selamat makan." Kris menyapa dan mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya duduk disebelah Irene. "Menurutmu, siapa saja yang bisa menjadi _coach _bagi anggota Red yang baru?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan bagi Irene disebelahnya.

"Sudah jelas Four adalah pilihan utama, mungkin dirimu juga bisa, Minseok dan aku mungkin akan membantu sedikit. Anggota baru hanya sekitar emapt orang termasuk Kyungsoo Jenderal belum memasukkan semuanya, dan perlu diingat, keempat orang itu adalah wanita jadi lupakan pikiran kotormu saat melatih mereka." Irene berucap santai bermaksud menggoda Kris dan mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya melupakan seseorang dihadapan mereka yang masih duduk termangu mencoba mencerna apa yang keduanya bicarakan.

"Yo Ace! Four ingin _barbeque _malam ini." Sosok lain bergabung, itu adalah Kai yang tiba – tiba bergabung, membawa piring makanan dan langsung duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun tanpa menyapa gadis disebelahnya itu. "Aku dan Sehun akan berbelanja—Minseok juga setuju." Jongin masih melanjutkan pembicaraan topik yang ia mulai sedari tadi.

"Dalam rangka apa?" Irene merespons. "Ia harus meminta ijin pada Lady—

"Hm—lihatlah, dia sedang merayu Lady." Jongin meminta Irene melihat kearah dimana Four tengah kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Lady dan mereka terlihat permbincangan serius disana.

"Kita berpesta!" Jongin berucap lantang seorang diri dan setelahnya pria itu menyuapkan satu sendok makan masuk kedalam mulutnya tanpa rasa aneh sedikitpun hingga pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Baekhyun yang entah mulai kapan memperhatikan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Uhuk—huks—hukss."

"YAAAA!" Kris berteriak mendapati wajahnya dipenuhi oleh semburan nasi dan berbagai macam campuran sayur dan daging yang disemburkan oleh Jongin secara tidak sengaja hanya karena ia bertatapan dengan Baekhyun kurang dari satu menit.

"Maaf Hyung.. maaf.. aku tidak sengaja." Ucapan minta maafnya berulang kali ia ucapkan dan tangannya dengan sigap membersihkan semua semburan yang ia tumpahkan disana. Kris tentu saja langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja itu, sementara Irene tertawa keras dan begitu juga dengan beberapa anggota yang melihatnya. Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang mengumpat kesal, dan masih merasa malu menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"YA! Ini semua karenamu!" Jongin membuang tissue bekas yang ia gunakkan merapikan tadi kearah Baekhyun. "Aish! Kenapa kau memperhatikan ku seperti itu eoh?! Haish! Bikin kaget saja!" selesai ia mengumpat kearah Baekhyun, Jongin berlari meninggalkan meja itu sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam duduk ditempatnya semakin merasa canggung dan aneh karena apa yang Jongin katakan jelas bisa didengar oleh mereka semua.

Irene masih duduk dihadapannya, wanita itu merapikan sedikit kekacauan yang masih tersisa dan melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya dan tentu saja sedikit memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau benar – benar tidak akan memakan apapun?" Irene mencondongkan badannya kearah depan untuk mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Dan gadis dihadapannya kini mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan, memberanikan diri untuk membalas pandangan dingin yang diberikan oleh Irene. "Aku bertanya padamu, kau tahu kan?" Irene berucap lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk takut, gelengan kepala dan tatapan bingung Irene perlihatkan pada Baekhyun sementara mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain. "Tidakkah kau ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang aku katakan? Kau benar – benar akan duduk diam dan memperhatikan semua orang yang ada disini?" dan tanpa disadari, suara Irene mulai meninggi bersamaan dengan anggota yang lain teralihkan pada apa yang ia ucapkan terhadap Baekhyun disana.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip cepat sementara wajahnya bahkan terlihat pucat karena rasa takut yang ia pendam selama berhadapan dengan Irene.

Irene menekuk alisnya tajam, masih menatap dingin kearah Baekhyun—menunggu suara jawaban yang mungkin akan dikatakan oleh gadis dihadapannya, namun pada akhirnya Irene semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu yang kini tengah membuka mulutnya kecil dengan mata yang terfokus menatap objek diatas kepala Irene—atau lebih tepatnya subjek. Karena Chanyeol berada tepat dibelakang Irene, berdiri dengan tegap dengan kedua tangan terlipat diatas perutnya, memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"F-four?" Irene yang menoleh dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya langsung.

"Kau sudah selesai sarapan?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Irene.

"Su—sudah. Baru saja." Irene berjawab santai, masih duduk di kursinya, mendongak melihat kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagus." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sekarang pindah, aku ingin berbicara dengan gadis ini." Dan ucapannya bukanlah permintaan, posisinya saat ini adalah pemimpin _Phoenix_ dan itu berarti setiap yang ia ucapkan adalah perintah bagi setiap anggota yang mendengarnya. Irene mengatupkan mulutnya sesaat, memutar bola matanya dan juga menunjukkan raut bibirnya yang menekuk sebal atas apa yang diucapkan oleh sang _Boss, _tanpa menoleh kearah manapun badannya beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah cepat menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sementara Baekhyun masih menjadi satu – satunya orang yang tidak mengerti dan menyimpan rasa takut serta gugup didalam dirinya, posisinya masih terkukung oleh para _Phoenix, _Officer _Phoenix, Executive Phoenix _dan kini ia berhadapan dengan _Pemimpin Phoenix._ Satu – satunya yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menikmati sarapan bila ia masih belum mampu menghilangkan rasa takut dari dalam dirinya.

"Apa makanan yang disediakan tidak sesuai dengan seleramu? Atau kau tidak berminat untuk makan?" suara rendah milik Chanyeol terdengar sementara pria itu menyendokkan berbagai makanan diatas piringnya, tidak menatap Baekhyun dan bahkan melihat kearah gadis itu seperti sebelumnya, fokus pandangan miliknya sepenuhnya terarah pada piring – piring makanan lain disana.

"A-aku ingin makan." Entah darimana datangnya keberanian Baekhyun untuk menjawab apa yang Four telah tanyakkan padanya, meskipun pada akhirnya ia kembali menunduk dan tanpa ia sadari Four tengah melihat kearahnya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak makan? Ini hari pertamamu untuk berlatih, Tidakkah kau ingin mengisi tenaga agar kau bisa cukup kuat hanya untuk berdiri nanti?" Chanyeol melanjutkan dan Baekhyun tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih menunduk lesu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Makan, Baekhyun. Singkirkan rasa takutmu itu karena semakin kau takut semakin mereka mudah menyerangmu. Itu pelajaran pertama yang harus kau ingat." Chanyeol berucap lantang dalam bisikannya kearah Baekhyun, dan tak lama pria itu beranjak bangun meninggalkan tempat duduknya membiarkan Baekhyun mencerna kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan dan juga memperhatikan piring makanan yang sudah terisi oleh berbagai sayuran dan juga daging disana.

...

Kejadian di ruang makan jelas membuat perasaanya merasa tidak nyaman, kejadian antara dirinya dengan _Officer Phoenix _dan juga _Executive _disana masih ia ingat dengan baik dan sulit dilupakan dalam waktu dekat terlebih saat _Four _berada dihadapannya, berbicara padanya dan juga menyiapkan makanan untuknya—kejadian ini akan melekat kuat dalam benak pikiran Baekhyun mungkin untuk selama – lamanya. Senyuman manis terlihat sedikit terbentuk diwajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah berjalan perlahan – lahan menyusuri setiap anak tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Apa pagi ini kau merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun tersontak ketika ingin melangkah pada anak tangga berikutnya ketika mendengar suara Yoora.

"Eon—nni—ah—maksudku Lady." Ia membungkuk memberikan hormat pada Yoora. "Ma—maafkan aku." Ucapannya terdengar lagi memohon maaf atas kesalahan pemanggilan pada Yoora.

"Tidak apa, kau belum terbiasa. Sejujurnya aku lebih menyukai dipanggil Eonnie daripada Lady." Yoora berbisik ria, memberikan senyumannya pada Baekhyun dan anak itu turut serta membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. "Bagaimana sarapannya, kau menyukainya?" Yoora bertanya lagi, mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya, sementara Luhan dan Minseok mengikuti dari belakang. "Aku tahu ada kejadian kecil yang terjadi tadi.." ucapan Yoora terdengar pelan dan sangat berhati – hati sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"A-aku.. merasa asing.." cicitnya yang hampir tidak terdengar. "A-aku tidak pernah makan bersama – sama dengan banyak orang semenjak _Eomma—" _dan kali ini suaranya hampir menghilang tenggelam dalam wajahnya yang semakin menunduk.

"Tidak apa.." Yoora dengan tanggap membawa Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya. "Kau belum terbiasa, dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku akan menjelaskan pada para _Phoenix—_maksudku pada Kai, Ace dan Irene mengenai kejadian tadi." Yoora meyakinkan Baekhyun, namun anak itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yoora.

"Jangan takut." Lagi, ia meyakinkan. "Buat dirimu nyaman, bila kau nyaman denganku, atau dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya, mungkin kau bisa memulai mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka." Kedipan mata Yoora berikan dan juga usapan lembut di lengan Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pergerakkan langkah kaki mereka terhenti tepat dimana pintu kamar Baekhyun berada, Yoora mempersilahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk masuk dan bersiap untuk pelatihan yang akan mereka lakukan, sementara dirinya kembali berjalan bersama Minseok menyusul pada seseorang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Chanyeol.

"Seingatku kamarmu ada dilantai dua, bukan di lantai tiga." Yoora memperjelas, sedikit menggoda adiknya yang tertangkap sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun dari posisinya berada saat ini. "Khawatir padanya?" lagi, Yoora menggoda.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memperhatikannya?"

Chanyeol mengela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak memperhatikannya."

Yoora tersenyum. "Ia menikmati sarapannya, dan kau sungguh baik menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya." Yoora menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut sebelum melangkah meninggalkan adiknya itu.

* * *

**RED**

* * *

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Seulgi, dan Yeri, mereka adalah anggota rekrutan baru yang masuk dalam program kali ini. Kyungsoo sudah lebih masuk dalam camp Militer jadi bisa dianggap ia memiliki level lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang lain." Luhan menjelaskan dengan lantang dihadapan para _Executive _dan juga Four disana. Dibelakang dirinya, sosok yang ia sebutkan berdiri dalam posisi siap sementara para anggota _Red _dan _Phoenix _lainnya berbaris rapi dibelakangnya.

"Kita akan sama – sama berlatih." _Ace _berucap lantang, _Phoenix _harus bisa bersikap layaknya seorang _Phoenix _namun memiliki keterampilan, keahlian dan juga _profesionalisme _yang dimiliki _Red. _Begitu juga sebaliknya. _Red _harus memiliki, kecepatan, keberanian dan juga ketangkasan yang dimiliki _Phoenix. _Kita sama – sama berlatih, dan menunjukkan kemampuan yang kita miliki untuk mempersiapkan perlawanan... untuk suatu saat nanti.."

"_Lady Yoora, Ace, _Minseok dan juga.. saya." Kini giliran Irene yang berbicara, berdiri tepat disamping Kris, "Kami akan menjadi pendamping kalian ketika berlatih bersama, sementara seluruh pelatihan para anggota _Red_ akan diajarkan langsung oleh _Four_—"

Chanyeol adalah satu – satunya orang yang nampak bingung dan jelas tidak setuju mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Irene

"—dan untuk pada anggota _Red _yang baru..." Irene melihat kearah empat orang yang berdiri didepan, "Aku ucapkan selamat datang, dan selamat berlatih."

Semua yang berkumpul membungkuk memberikan hormat, dan ketika Kris memberikan komando untuk _dismissed_ dengan serentak mereka melangkah pamit undur diri berpindah menuju tempat pelatihan yang berada dihalaman belakang _safety house._ Luhan dan Minseok ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu mendampingi keempat anggota _Red._

"Apa maksud dari kalimat '_sementara pelatihan para anggota Red akan diajarkan langsung oleh Four' _?" Chanyeol yang masih membutuhkan kejelasan dari ucapan Irene sebelumnya menanyakkan hal tersebut tepat sebelum wanita itu hendak melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Irene memainkan rambutnya, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang kosong dan tidak bisa terbaca.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu, di mobil? Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang melatih anggota baru—

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya?" kini senyuman manis namun terkesan dingin ia berikan. Bahkan Kris yang berada disebelahnya bisa merasakan suasana canggung diantara mereka bertiga.

"Irene." Nadanya merendah, dominan dalam artian memberikan perintah pada anak buahnya, namun _Executive _cantik itu membalasnya dengan senyuman cerah secerah warna langit pada hari ini.

"_Father..."_ Irene menunduk, membalas pangilan yang Chanyeol lakukan. "Saya hanya menyampaikan pesan apa yang dititipkan oleh _Lady _Yoora. Permisi."

"Ya—" ucapannya terpotong karena Irene lebih dulu melangkah anggun dan cepat keluar ruangan sementara Chanyeol mengumpat disana tanpa bersuara, Kris yang memperhatikan percakapan keduanya tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Wanita.. sulit untuk dikalahkan." Ucapannya singkat dan ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

...

Menyampingkan perasaanya untuk melakukan penolakan akan keputusan yang dibuat untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai _coach _bagi para anggota _Red _yang baru, disinilah Chanyeol saat ini—berhadapan dengan keempat gadis muda yang nampak masih sangat lemah dan tak berdaya, ditambah dengan ukuran badan mereka yang sangat terlihat kecil dan ramping, selain Kyungsoo, karena gadis itu lebih dulu dilatih untuk menjadi anggota Militer maka bisa dianggap dia adalah kandidat yang professional dibandingkan yang lainnya, sementara Baekhyun, jelas gadi itu ia anggap paling terlemah mengingat kejadian belakangan semuanya menunjukkan sisi kelemahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas mengingat akan hal itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, dan untuk apa aku disini, dan juga apa tujuan kalian melakukan pelatihan ini. Aku hanya akan mengatakan semua hal dalam satu kali—tidak ada pengulangan—dan kalian harus bisa berpikir, bertindak, mendengar, berucap dengan cepat." Matanya menatap satu per satu keempat gadis itu.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu.." Chanyeol berdeham. Mengeluarkan pistol hitam dari balik punggungnya dan sontak membuat keempat gadis dihadapannya membelakkan mata lebar khususnya Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari melangkah mundur dari posisinya.

"Tetap di posisimu Baekhyun." Perintah Chanyeol dan yang lainnya melihat kearah Baekhyun yang nampak pucat takut. "Aku tidak akan menembakmu kali ini."

Ketiga gadis lainnya merasakan suasana canggung namun masih tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah melepaskan satu per satu bagian dari pistol yang ia pegang dan meletakkan pada kursi dimana sempat ia minta untuk diletakkan ditempat latihan mereka.

"Pasangkan kembali pistol itu hingga berfungsi dengan benar, dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit." Chanyeol menunjuk, ia mengambil satu kursi yang lain dan duduk dengan santai disana, menunggu salah satu dari keempat gadis itu menunjuk dirinya masing – masing sebagai seseorang yang pertama melakukan apa yang ia perintakan.

Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama. "Kau bisa mulai kapanpun kau siap." Chanyeol berucap, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengisyaratkan dirinya sudah siap, dan Chanyeol mengitung timer di jam tangannya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang telah memulai memasangkan setiap bagian pistol itu. Semuanya memperhatikan, termasuk Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali melihat secara langsung bagaimana merakit sebuah bagian kecil dan bisa menjadi alat untuk menembak, melukai atau bahkan membunuh seseorang.

"Selesai!" Kyungsoo berucap keras memberikan senjata itu kearah Chanyeol yang sedang melihat petunjuk berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan dirinya untuk merakit pistol itu.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, "56 detik. Hampir." Ucapnya bangga. "Sekarang arahkan pistol itu dan cobalah untuk menembak, apakah berfungsi dengan baik?" perintah lainnya ia ucapkan, Kyungsoo mengarahkan sisi kananya dan tidak ada satu pun objek disana yang bisa ia targetkan.

"Apa yang bisa kau tembak?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Oh?"

"Apa yang bisa kau tembak disana? Tidak ada satupun target dan bagaimana bisa aku tahu pistol itu berguna?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, Seulgi terihat sedikit melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, lain halnya dengan Yeri yang meneguk ludahnya dan untuk Baekhyun, gadis itu mematung memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Arahkan pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap tanpa beban, dan Kyungsoo semakin panik. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan bagaimana raut wajah dan perasaan Kyunsoo saat ini, ia bhakan cukup santai mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk bersila menghadap ketiga gadis lainnya disana. "Kau tidak mendengarku? Arahkan pada Baekhyun dan kita lihat apakah pistol itu berguna atau tidak." Lagi, Ia mengucapkan perintahnya.

Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak bisa berpikir hal lainnya selain mengulang perintah yang Chanyeol katakan, ia menatap pria itu dengan raut memohon agar membatalkan apa yang diperintahkan untuknya, namun Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli, pria itu bahkan bangkit menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan ia arahkan pada Baekhyun yang nampak takut dibuat olehnya.

Hal yang sama juga Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Kau sudah diajarkan menembak bukan? Militer lebih ahli mendekat jarak jauh, dan akan mematikan bila menembak dalam jarak yang dekat." Chanyeol mengucapkan semuanya tanpa ada rasa tenggang sedikit pun, bahkan yang mendengar ucapannya saja lebih memiliki perasaan peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang disana.

"Mari kita lihat, apakah pistol ini berfungsi dengan baik." Tangannya kini diarahkan tepat pada wajah Baekhyun, "Kapanpun kau siap.." ia berbisik pada disamping wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri pada jarak diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, memperhatikan kedua gadis disana yang jelas nampak salah satu dari mereka mulai akan terjatuh pingsan dalam hitungan menit kedepan.

"Maafkan aku.." itu adalah bisikan pelan dari Kyungsoo, matanya terpejam ketika tangannya mengokang bagian atas pistol dan menempatkan tangannya dalam posis siap membidik target didepannya, jari – jari tanganya menyatu dalam genggaman _handle _dan bersiap menekan pelatuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, dengan berat hati dan dipenuhi dengan perasaan ketakutan sangat kuat, Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan rapat, kedua tangannya meremas kuat bagian atas celananya sementara pikirannya berputar – putar untuk tidak mengingat dimana posisinya saat ini berada dan hanya berharap bahwa semuanya cepat terselesaikan dan ia menginginkan ketenangan setelahnya.

_Chanyeol, kita akan bertemu bukan?_

"Kau lupa apa yang aku katakan padamu tadi?" Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan secara tiba – tiba dan itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka mata, menjauhkan pistol yang ia pegang dari hadapan Baekhyun. "Aku mengatakan padamu untuk menyingkirkan rasa takutmu, namun saat ini kau malah memperlihatkannya dengan jelas. Aku memintamu makan, agar kau bisa menguatkan dirimu sendiri, namun kau bahkan hampir pingsan—

"Hiks.."

Ucapan Chanyeol tidak ia lanjutkan karena suara isakan Baekhyun yang mulai terdengar, gadis itu berjongkok pada posisinya dan tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisannya. Seulgi dan Yeri yang melihatnya bahkan ikut merasakan sedih dan berniat memeluk Baekhyun namun Chanyeol mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk tidak melakukannya, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo, dan kedua gadis itu untuk mengambil istirahat dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengannya.

"hiks... hikss.. ngh,,, hikkss hikkss.." tidak ada suara lain yang terdenagr selain erangan tangisan Baekhyun yang tertahan dibalik kepalanya yang menunduk pada lutut kakinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata – kata untuk menghentikkan tangisan gadis itu dan pilihan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghampiri Baekhyun, berjongkok tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menangis.." suaranya masih terdengar dingin.

"Nhhh.." Baekhyun menahan tangisannya, mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap cepat aliran air mata yang membasahi pipi wajahnya. "A—aku takut!" ia berteriak kearah Chanyeol secara tiba – tiba, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab.

"_Aku takut—Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkanku.. Eomma bahkan meninggalkanku.. "_

"_Chanyeollie.. aku takut!"_

"_Chanyeol jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

"...Aku takut melihat seseorang mengarahkan pistolnya padaku! Wanita itu selalu melakukannya padaku! Ia bahkan menembakkan apapun yang ada disekitarku hanya untuk membuatku diam!" Baekhyun masih berteriak mengungkapkan segala beban keluh kesah dalam hatinya pada Chanyeol disana.

"...Aku ingin melawannya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana.. hiiksss huaaa—"

"_Chanyeol... huaaa Chanyeol... eomma pergi... hiks hiks.. eomma pergi.."_

"_Chanyeol akan menjaga Baekhyun kan?"_

"_Ini adalah alasan untuk aku pulang.."_

"—HAAAAAA!" Teriakan yang Chanyeol lakukan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan juga menghentikkan tangisan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya masih terdengar cukup keras, gadis itu kini terdiam meskipun air matanya masih mengalir pelan pada pipinya, dan Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana wajah sembab dan menyedihkan Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"F-four?" Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya,

Kedua mata milik Chanyeol berkedip dengan cepat dan maniknya masih terfokus dengan kedua mata berlinang air mata Baekhyun, "Baek—Baekhyun.." mulutnya memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan lembut dan sang pemilik nama mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membalas pandangan mata Chnayeol hingga kini mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain.

-o00o-


	6. Ch6

"F-four?" Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya,

"Baek—Baekhyun.." _ada yang menyahut dalam gugupnya._

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, meyakinkan apakah pendengarannya kali ini tidak salah dengar ketika Four menyebutkan namanya dengan suara terbata. Semakin Baekhyun membalas memandangi pria dihadapannya, kali ini bukan Baekhyun yang merasa takut melainkan pria tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Four harus menyesuaikan perasaan yang ia alami hanya karena bertatapan dengan seorang gadis polos dihadapannya hingga ia bahkan terjungkal dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Ka—kau baik – baik saja?" dan ada yang menaruh perhatian lebih padanya meskipun dirinya sendiri-lah yang masih dilingkupi isakan tangisnya.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan cepat, mengembalikan kesadaran pada dirinya dengan sepenuhnya meskipun gerak jantungnya masih belum bisa dinormalkan. Tidak ada sahutan yang ia berikan kearah Baekhyun disana yang masih berlutut memperhatikan gerak – geriknya.

"Bangun." Satu kata pendek ia ucapkan, tidak memberikan bantuan pada si mungil yang mengerucut kesal dan kebingungan.

"Hapus air matamu." Kali ini kalimatnya lebih panjang sedikit dibandingkan sebelumnya, namun penekanan nadanya masih sedingin seperti biasanya.

_Dia bisa memanggil namaku dengan suara lembut namun kembali lagi memerintah dengan dingin.—_Baekhyun membatin meluapkan kekesalan dari apa yang Chanyeol katakan namun gadis itu masih menunduk dengan wajah sembabnya dan memaksakan diri menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dengan bagian bawah dari kaos yang ia kenakkan.

"Sudah.." Baekhyun memberi tahu, melihat kearah Chanyeol dihadapannya tengah berkacak pinggang masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun tak langsung memberikan sahutan lain kepada Baekhyun meskipun ia tahu gadis itu sudah tak lagi terisak, hanya saja wajahnya masih merengut menunjukkan kekesalan dalam dirinya,

"_Aku takut!"_

"_Aku ingin melawannya tapi aku tidak bisa!"_

"_Aku takut melihat seseorang mengarahkan pistolnya padaku!"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya masih Chanyeol ingat dengan jelas, bahkan suaranya benar – benar mirip dengan kilasan ucapan yang tiba – tiba memenuhi pikirannya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggil, dan kini bukanlah suara dingin yang memerintah seperti sebelumnya.

"Iyaa," Baekhyun bahkan membalasnya dengan ucapan bernada dan itu menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Pria itu mengatupkan giginya dan bahkan berdeham sejenak untuk memfokuskan pikiran pada apa yang akan ia lakukan, "Perhatikan apa yang aku lakukan dan cobalah untuk mengingatnya dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengajarkanmu berulang kali. Jadi. Ingat dengan baik." Berawal dengan suara lembut dan diakhiri dengan nada memerintah, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan patuh, menghela nafas pelan dan memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

Pria itu membongkar kembali pistol yang sebelumnya sudah dirakit kembali oleh Kyungsoo, "Perhatikan." Baekhyun mengangguk, mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, namun pandangan matanya tak bisa terfokuskan dimana kedua tangan Chanyeol membongkar pasang pistol itu, matanya lebih tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana wajah serius pria itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Chanyeol memberikan pistolnya kembali pada Baekhyun. "Bongkar kembali pistol ini dan rakit ulang. Sekarang."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, membatin dalam dirinya bahwa ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membongkar senjata itu. Tangannya bergetar memegang senjata api itu, dengan takut – takut ia mencoba melepaskan bagian atas pada pistol itu hanya karena ia sempat melihat Kyungsoo berulang kali memegang bagian yang sama namun ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada ketika ia sudah memegangnya.

Chanyeol berdiam diri memperhatikan Baekhyun, melihat jari tangan lentik milik gadis itu yang dengan sangat hati – hati dan takut memegang bagian – bagian senjata itu, dan ia tahu gadis dihadapannya tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap pistol yang dipegang.

"Kau!—" Chanyeol bersuara kearah Baekhyun dan sontak ucapannya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersentak. "—tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?!" suaranya meninggi sedikit berteriak namun masih dalam batas wajar dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"M-maaf.. aku tidak ingat—" cicitnya menjawab dengan wajahnya menunduk, mengarahkan pistol yang berada ditelapak kedua tangannya kepada Chanyeol. "A-ajari aku lagi.." suaranya memohon.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, berkacak pinggang sesaat dan menghela nafas yang ia arahkan pada poni – poni rambut pada keningnya yang nampak berkeringat. Ia mengambil kasar pistol itu dari tangan Baekhyun, hingga sang pemilik tangan merasakan sedikit nyeri karena Chanyeol terlalu kasar padanya.

"Perhatikan!" perintahnya lagi. "Ingat setiap hal yang aku lakukan. Perhatikan, ingat, dan lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan. Mengerti?" ucapannya penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata dan Ia bahkan menunjuk kearah Baekhyun hingga gadis itu diam menegang kaku dalam posisinya yang tengah berdiri.

Chanyeol kembali melakukan reka ulang, "Hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah pastikan penyimpan peluru lebih dulu dikeluarkan. Untuk jenis pistol apapun, pastikan kau mengeluarkan peluru lebih dulu."

"Ke-napa?" Baekhyun bertanya santai, matanya masih memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menunjukkan dimana letak _magazen—_alat penyimpanan peluru.

"Karena.." Chanyeol menunjukkan cara mengeluarkannya, "Pistol tidak akan mematikan bila tidak memiliki peluru." Setelah ia menunjukkan cara melepaskan bagian itu, Chanyeol mengarahkan pistolnya tepat pada kening Baekhyun. Menekan pelatuk pada pistol itu dan hanya terdengar suara klik—meskipun begitu, Baekhyun kembali memasang waah takutnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang berhasil mengerjai gadis dihadapannya.

"Tenang Baekhyun.." Chanyeol tersenyum disana seorang diri lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang merenggut kesal. Ia kembali memperlihatkan bagian – bagian lain yang harus dibongkar, "Dan setelah itu, tekan bagian atas ini." Chanyeol menunjukkan lagi, tekan dan tarik kebelakang hingga akhir, dan kau harus ingat bagian ini." Chanyeol menunjukkan salah satu klip pengait yang terlihat ketika ia sudah menyongsong bagian atas itu kebelakang. "Kau harus melepaskan bagian ini lebih dulu, baru kau bisa melepaskan bagian atas ini. Mengerti?" Baekhyun memperhatikan, mengangguk dan menunggu penjelasan lainnya.

"Bagian atas ini dinamakan peluncur, didalamnya ia memiliki per, dan untuk itu kau harus melepaskan per ini, ini yang berbentuk spiral—ini adalah semacam pegas dan alasan kenapa bagian ini bisa ditarik kebelakang dan kembali kedepan ketika kau siap menembak. Hilangkan bagian ini, maka pistolmu juga tidak akan berguna. Ingat itu." Chanyeol melepaskan bagian spiral dan menunjukkan bagian dalam rangkaian lainnya dalam peluncur yang sudah ia lepaskan. "Selesai. Dan kau harus ingat kembali langkah tadi untuk memasang kembali semuanya hingga pistol ini berfungsi dengan baik." Chanyeol memasang kembali semuanya dengan cekatan, menarik peluncur itu sebanyak 3x dan kemudian mengarahkannya keudara sebelum ia menekan pelatuk dan membebaskan peluru didalamnya.

Bunyi nyaring dari senjata itu terdengar dan juga mengagetkan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Dan itu adalah menit terlama buatku hanya untuk membongkar pasang pistol murahan ini." Chanyeol memberikan pistol itu, "Sekarang giliranmu—"

Getaran dari ponsel yang berada disakunya jelas menganggu perbicangan diantara ia dan Baekhyun, namun melihat kode nama yang tertera di layarnya membuat _smirk -_nya terbentuk dan tentu saja membuat pertanyaan bagi Baekhyun yang melihatnya. "—lakukan hingga pistol itu berfungsi dengan benar, jangan berani kabur atau aku akan menembakmu lagi." Peringatannya Chanyeol ucapkan dan ia mengisyaratkan telunjuknya pada mulutnya guna meminta Baekhyun untuk diam, sebelum ia melangkah menjauh untuk menjawab panggilan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perintah untuk dikerjakan.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Bila ini bukan hal penting, aku sedang tidak bisa dihubungi saat ini—

"_Halo Richard... kenapa suara dinginmu terdengar sangat menggairahkan saat ini."_

Sunyoung.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang lain dan mengetikkan pesan lain yang ia tujukan pada _Ace._

**[Ace:] Sadap ponselku dengan no 82476855xxxx dan block siapapun yang ingin melacak nomorku ini.**

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselku pada siapapun selain orang yang memiliki urusan pekerjaan denganku." Chanyeol menyahut masih dengan suara dingin nan datarnya.

"_Bukankah kita memiliki urusan pekerjaan?"_

"Hm," Chanyeol mendengus. "Kalau kau menganggap seks dalam semalam adalah pekerjaan untukku maka kau salah Nyonya."

"_Hahahaha, no—no—no.. itu bukan pekerjaanmu tampan. Meskipun harus kuakui kau adalah pasangan seks terbaik yang pernah aku alami."_

"Ya, katakan itu pada wanita paruh baya yang bahkan menjerit hanya karena permainan jari—

"_Diam!" _Suara Sunyoung berteriak disana.

**[Ace:] Ponselmu aman dan sudah kami sadap, kami bisa mendapatkan nomor Sunyoung.—**pesan yang dikirimkan oleh _Ace _segera dibaca olehnya.

"Katakan apa maumu, dan kalau kau memintaku untuk melayanimu lagi—maaf saja Nyonya, kau bukanlah sesuatu yang aku inginkan untuk dua kali.. milikmu bahkan terasa tidak nikmat—

"_Kau mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk menjadi pengawalku! Dan jangan berani – beraninya menolak karena aku adalah Boss-mu saat ini!"_

**[Ace:] Pastikan alamatnya saat ini berada dimana, dan lacak siapa saja yang ia hubungi selama ini. **Chanyeol mengirimkan balasan lain pada _Ace._

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan iya, kau sudah berani mengancamku? Nyonya Byun—atau siapa namamu—

"_Sunyoung. Bodoh."_

"—siapapun namamu!—" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan bawahan siapapun, dan aku berminat menjadi pengawalmu bukan untuk bisa kau perintahkan seenak dirimu Nyonya, kau bahkan belum memberi tahu tugas macam apa yang akan kau berikan. Dan kau sudah membentakku? Maaf saja Nyonya, aku menolak bekerja denganmu—"

**[Ace:] Done. Kita sudah tersambung dengannya.—**Chanyeol menyeringai dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sunyoung secara sepihak, meskipun pada detik kemudian _code_ nama Sunyoung terlihat muncul kembali dalam mode panggilan untuknya dan Chanyeol tak berminat untuk menerim panggilan lainnya.

**[Ace:] Datang ke ruangan kerja, kami punya data menarik untuk kau lihat.**

Dan fokusnya kini tertuju untuk melihat _data menarik _apa yang berhasil didapatkan oleh _Ace._

Melupakan ada seseorang yang tengah berpikir keras hanya untuk membongkar pasang senjata ditangannya.

**...**

Ruangan kerja unit _Phoenix _di _Safety House _berada diruangan bawah tanah, berdekatan dengan gudang senjata dan perlengkapan persenjataan dan alat – alat canggih lainnya yang didapatkan dari anggota mafia dan unit intel lainya. Kedua _Executive _sudah berada disana, mengawasi kerja para anggota lainnya yang tergabung dalam divisi _InCom—_dimana terkait dengan jaringan internet, komunikasi, cctv dan bahkan satelit di luar angkasa.

"Dia menghubungi para _Fathers _di Kolombia sejak kemarin, sepertinya ia berminat membawa masuk narkoba untuk kembali beredar bebas di Korea." Kris memperlihatkan tampilan nomor – nomor telepon yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari penyadapan sebelumnya. "Terlihat dia menghubungi Mr. Kun di Jepang, namun sepertinya beliau sudah mengetahui niatan dari Sunyoung sehingga ia mengabaikan telepon wanita itu."

"Dia menghubungi Kolombia, Meksiko dan Rusia.. tapi tidak ada satu pun koneksi dirinya dengan berbagai mafia di Korea dan China, Ia bahkan tidak menghubungi Triads dan kelompok mafia di Thailand atau Filipina—

"Ia tertarik dengan kartel narkoba dan pasokan senjata." Chanyeol menyimpulkan sebelum Irene menyelesaikan penjelasan darinya. "Ia tahu beberapa kelompok Asia sudah pasti tetap berada dibawah lindungan _Phoenix _dan meskipun kita sudah tidak beredar, ia tidak mau mengambil jalan panjang untuk mengajak mereka bergabung dengannya. Cukup pintar. Namun itu memudahkan kita." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kirim beberapa _Officer _dan juga anggota _Red _untuk pergi mengunjungi para _Fathers _di Asia. Aku akan mendatangi beberapa yang masih ada di Korea, katakan semua data yang kita punya—dan sepertinya aku butuh kepastian mengenai apa rencana ular itu terhadap kelompok di Kolombia."

"Kau yakin? Kau mau bertemu dengannya lagi?" Irene melayangkan protest.

Getaran ponsel yang masih dipegang Chanyeol adalah apa yang diperkirakan akan terjadi selanjutnya, "_Well_, selama dia mengejarku.. kita akan memanfaatkannya bukan?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan isi pesan yang dikirimkan Sunyoung pada Irene, sementara Kris sudah membuka laman di layar besar pada ruangan itu sehingga siapapun bisa membacanya.

**[Sub-Sunyoung:] Penolakanmu tidak diterima, datang dan katakan langsung padaku di Hotel BReuz, dalam 1jam kedepan.**

"Hotel, hah?" Kris menggoda, menggerakkan kedua alisnya sementara anggota lain yang ada disana ikut tersenyum dalam wajah yang memesam malu. Lain halnya dengan Irene yang memasang wajah jijik terhadap Chanyeol sekarang.

"Bila suatu saat aku harus dipilihkan akan menikah denganmu atau Jisung? Aku akan memilih Jisung." Irene menunjuk anggota divisi _InCom _yang berada didekatnya saat ini, setelahnya dia melangkah keluar dengan hentakkan sepatu heelsnya terdengar beradu dengan lantai dimana ia melangkah.

Chanyeol berdeham, menahan tawa yang akan apa yang Irene katakan, ia menepuk bahu Jisung dua kali dan berbisik pada anak itu, "Bila suatu saat kau menikahinya, pastikan ia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi _woman on top."_ Chanyeol mengedipkan mata dan Kris adalah pihak yang tertawa keras setelahnya memperhatikan wajah Jisung yang memerah karena membayangkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku akan bersiap!" Chanyeol mengabaikan, melambaikan tangannya keluar dari ruangan kerja _InCom_ menuju ruangan peralatan yang terletak tepat disebelah ruangan sebelumnya.

* * *

**Baekhyun**

* * *

_Sementara itu,_

"Pertama.." Baekhyun berucap seorang diri. Setelah hampir termenung beberapa menit memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menerima panggilan dari ponselnya, ia pada akhirnya menyakinkan diri untuk bisa berani mencoba mempraktekkan kembali apa yang sudah Chanyeol ajarkan dan tunjukkan padanya.

"—_lakukan hingga pistol itu berfungsi dengan benar, jangan berani kabur atau aku akan menembakmu lagi."_

"Ish—apa-apa menembak.. apa menembak. Tembak saja wanita itu!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala berulang kali disertai gerutuan dari bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut mengingat ancaman yang sempat Chanyeol ucapkan sebelumnya. "Haaaaa..." ia menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, mari kita ingat – ingat lagi."

Senyumannya terlihat dari wajahnya tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah memegang pistol berwarna hitam itu dan melihat – lihat pada bagian sisinya.

"_Magazen.._" mulutnya berucap lagi.—_Pistol tidak akan mematikan bila tidak memiliki peluru.—_ucapan Chanyeol yang menjelaskan padanya kembali ia ingat, ia dengan cepat mengingat – ingat bagaimana cara Chanyeol melepaskan bagian berisikan peluru itu, dan ketika kotak _magazen _itu berhasil terlepas, kakinya melompat kegirangan tanpa ia sadari.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa digunakkan untuk membunuh!" Baekhyun menunjuk bagian kerangka pistol yang kosong tanpa kotak peluru disana.

"—_spiral—ini adalah semacam pegas dan alasan kenapa bagian ini bisa ditarik kebelakang dan kembali kedepan ketika kau siap menembak. Hilangkan bagian ini, maka pistolmu juga tidak akan berguna."—_Kalimat lain yang Chanyeol katakana kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Baekhyun, bibirnya ia gigit untuk sebentar, memperhatikan kerangka pada bagian pistol itu dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia mulai mencari cara melepaskan bagian atas dari pistol itu hanya untuk mencari alat berbentuk spiral seperti yang dia ingat.

"Spiral.. spiral.." Baekhyun bersendandung. "Tarik ke belakang, nngghh.." ia dengan susah payah menarik peluncur itu kebelakang berulang kali hingga posisi peluncur tak lagi bisa kembali maju kedepan, lagi, sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajahnya. "O-ohh. Kau harus aku copot lebih dulu." Tangannya mengambil sebuah klip yang mengunci bagian peluncur dan kerangka bawah pada pistol itu, dan setelah itu ia mencoba lagi untuk melepaskan peluncur atasnya. Dalam satu kali gerakkan, Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan—

"Yeeeeaaaasssss!"—ia berteriak seorang diri, melompat – lompat kembali dan kemudian menjauhkan bagian peluncur itu untuk bergabung dengan _magazen _dank lip yang sebelumnya.

"Spiral – spiral.. aku mencarimu—oh ini dia." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada riang, dan bagian terakhir yang ia harus lepaskan adalah bagian lain dari dalampeluncur yang merupakan sambungan untuk peluru bergerak ketika dilepaskan dan itu adalah bagian termudah.

"Selesai." Baekhyun meletakkan bagian yang terakhir, bertepuk tangan seorang diri dan merasa puas dan bangga saat itu juga.

"—_lakukan hingga pistol itu berfungsi dengan benar—" _ucapannya Chanyeol yang memerintahkan untuk membongkar pasang pistol itu teringat lagi dalam pikiran Baekhyun, helaan nafas Baekhyun lakukan melihat pada bagian – bagian yang baru saja ia berhasil lepaskan satu sama lain. "Aish! Kenapa harus dipasang kembali!" kakinya terhentak kesal dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut. "Kau adalah bagian terakhir yang akan aku pasang!" Baekhyun menunjuk pada _magazen _disana dengan tatapan kesal, alisnya menukik tajam namun matanya menyipit jelas terlihat disana.

Meskipun mengulur waktu begitu lama untuk mempertimbangkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan diawalnya, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai merakit kembali bagian – bagian pistol itu dengan perlahan – lahan, mengumpat kekesalan dan bahkan menjerit dalam tangisannya ketika jari – jari tangannya terjepit dengan bagian pistol disana. Ia bahkan tak ragu ketika harus membuang bagian kerangka itu ke lantai, berjongkok kembali karena merasa kesal tidak bisa melakukannya namun pikirannya kembali teringat dengan ancaman yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku membencimu!" ia berteriak lantang meraung dalam tangisannya—"Bantu aku lagiiiiiii~" dan kembali merengek seakan – akan tengah berbicara langsung pada sosok yang ia pikirkan.

"Yaaaaaa! Cepat kembali! Aku tidak tahu melakukannya!"

"FFFOOOUUUURRRRR!"

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"_Hatchi~"_

Chanyeol terbesin secara tiba – tiba begitu mobil yang ia tumpangi tiba pada lobby Hotel BReuz.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" suara lain menanyakkan keadaannya, TY—atau biasa dipanggil Taeyong, satu dari anggota _Phoenix _yang masuk dalam divisi _Officer._

Chanyeol mengusak hidungnya, "Mungkin hanya karena debu." Ia berucap datar dan tenang, memastikan penampilannya tidak terlalu mencurigakan lalu mengusak rambutnya untuk memberikan kesan berantakkan.

"Kami akan _stand by _ketika mengetahui dimana lantai kau berada, _sniper akan bersiaga _dan yang lain akan melihat pergerakkan dari para pengawal yang ia miliki." TY menjelaskan memasangkan alat penyadap di kemeja Chanyeol dan memastikan alat pelindung dibalik kemejanya tidak nampak terlalu mencurigakan. "Irene berpesan pastikan kemejamu tidak disentuh oleh wanita itu." Sebuah senyuman bermaksud menggoda pimpinan tertinggi dari _Phoenix _saat ini, dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Pastikan Irene tersambung dengan komunikasi kita, mungkin ia ingin mendengar bagaimana suara wanita paruh baya mendesah nikmat—

"_Bangsat kau." _Dan Irene bergabung secara langsung.

TY dan Chanyeol sama – sama tersenyum menahan tawa, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyudahi, beranjak keluar dari mobil dan melangkah masuk kedalam Lobby Hotel tanpa ada rasa takut.

"_Big Boss _masuk kedalam neraka." TY menginformasikan, membawa kembali mobil miliknya melaju menjauh dari parkiran lobby.

"_Copied that, dan mobilmu diikuti. Bersiap saja mendapatkan serangan." _Suara _Ace _terdengar memperingati dan Taeyong melihat secara langsung bagaimana dua mobil dibelakangnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hanya untuk mendahului mobilnya.

"Haaa.. aku hanya supir Uber.. aku hanyalah supir Uber.." Taeyong melapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali, sambil memperhatikan keadaan mobilnya yang tidak menampakkan barang – barang yang patut dicurigai.

...

"_TY diikuti." _Suara Ace terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, alat yang terlihat sebagai sebuh tindikan pada daun telinganya tentu tidak terlihat seperti alat komunikasi jarak jauh, dan dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa bebas bergerak tanpa dicurigai tengah mendengarkan informasi yang diucapkan padanya.

"Apa TY bisa mengatasinya." Chanyeol menanyakkan ketika dirinya tengah berada di lift, menuju pada lantai dimana diinformasikan keberadaan Sunyoung berada oleh receptionist Hotel.

"_Tentu saja Boss, aku bahkan sempat meletakkan peledak dalam mobil mereka. Untuk berjaga- jaga." _Chanyeol menyeringai mendapatkan jawaban dari anak buahnya itu.

"_Lantai berapa kau akan berada?"—_suara Willis terdengar.

"24." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"_Aku ada di tangga darurat Boss, bila kau membutuhkanku.. aku siap." _Dan itu adalah suara Kai yang terdengar tengah berlari menyusuri anak – anak tangga disana.

"_Kita sudah mendapatkan blue print dari Hotel BReuz —aku tidak berharap sesuatu hal buruk terjadi, namun kita sudah mengantisipasi. File ini sudah aku kirimkan pada ponselmu, semoga berguna._" Irene kembali bersuara, bukan lagi dengan suara kecemburuan melainkan suara dingin yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Thanks guys, saatnya terputus." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat akhir bagi mereka setelah angka pada indicator lift terlihat menunjukkan lantai yang ia tuju. Baru saja pintu lift terbuka, dua orang pria berbadan tegap namun lebih pendek darinya sudah menyambut kedatangan dirinya.

"Richard." Salah satu dari mereka berucap menyebutkan namanya dengan angkuh, "Boss sudah menunggu kedatanganmu." Tangannya terjulur kearah sisi kanan, mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu dan tanpa ada berbasa – basi, langkah kakinya bergerak dengan santai menyurusi lorong hotel hingga ia melihat dua orang lainnya ada didepan pintu kamar 2408.

"Apakah disini?" ia menanyakkan pada dua orang yang menjaga disana.

"Regangkan tanganmu." Perintah dari salah satu yang berjada didepan pintu.

"Wuah.. kalian ingin memeriksaku? Hey kita bertemu dirumah—" belum selesai Chanyeol berucap, dua orang yang berjaga dibelakangnya menarik kedua tangannya untuk direntangkan dan satu orang yang sedari tadi menjaga didepan dengan cepat memeriksa bagian badan Chanyeol dan juga bagian kemeja. Mereka mengambil korek, rokok dan juga pistol hitam yang Chanyeol simpan pada pinggangnya.

"Aku ingatkan, semua itu milikku, dan jangan coba – coba kau—" peringatannya diacuhkan, salah satu dari mereka mengambil pistol itu dan menyimpannya pada punggung belakangnya.

"Boss sudah menunggu." Ia menyahut dan membukan pintu kamar itu, lalu mendorong badan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam dengan begitu kasarnya.

"_Pastikan keempat orang itu mengalami kecelakaan."_ Chanyeol memerintahkan pada _Phoenix._

"_Roger that."—Irene yang menyahuti._

"Hai Richard."

"_I am out."—masih suara Irene yang terdengar._

"Lupakan sambutan hangatmu, karena aku baru saja berniat membunuh para pengawal sialanmu itu." Chanyeol menolak tangan terbuka Sunyoung yang menyambutnya untuk memberikan pelukan pada pria itu.

"Haha, lucu sekali.. kau mengabaikanku." Sunyoung mengikuti Chanyeol yang tengah mengambil botol minuman yang ada pada trolly milik Hotel disana, wanita itu membelai punggung Chanyeol, naik hingga ke bagian leher pria itu susah payah hanya untuk memberikan kecupan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menghindar lagi, menepis tangan Sunyoung dan menggenggamnya keras hingga wanita itu kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau berbeda siang ini.." Sunyoung menggoda lagi, menarik ikatan tali pada jubah tidur yang ia gunakkan dengan tangan lainya untuk memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang tengah tidak memakai pakaian apapun selain jubah itu. "..kau menolak menjadi pengawalku.. dan bahkan kau menolak untuk aku sentuh.." bisikan dengan nada erotis yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan itu terngiang dalam pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa tugasku." Chanyeol mengacuhkan, duduk pada sofa dalam ruangan hotel itu dengan kedua kakinya yang berada diatas meja, "Aku membutuhkan kejelasan dalam bekerja Nyonya Byun." Ia menegaskan status Sunyoung, dan wanita itu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau membutuhkan kejelasan?" Sunyoung menghampiri lagi, mengangkangi Chanyeol dan duduk diatas pangkuan pria itu tanpa meminta ijin dari sang pemilik. "Kau menjadi pengawalku di hari siang, dan malam..." bibirnya menciumi bagian pipi dan bibir Chanyeol dan juga bagian leher pria itu, sementara tangannya mulai bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan kancing – kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakkan.

"Bukan tawaran yang menarik buatku." Chanyeol mengangkat badan Sunyoung dengan mudahnya dan wanita itu terjungkal pada sisi sofa lainnya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, kau bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan aku nikmati untuk kedua kalinya, dan bila harus menjadi penghangat ranjangmu setiap malam.. seharusnya kau tidak membunuh suamimu itu." Ucapan Chanyeol mendapatkan decakan kekesalan dari Sunyoung.

"Haha—" Suara tawa Sunyoung terdengar dipaksakan, "Aku tidak tahu kau adalah pria menyebalkan seperti ini." Sunyoung beranjak dari posisi terjungkalnya, mengaitkan tali jubahnya dan mengambil mantel miliknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang. "Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu menolak penawaran ini." Tegasnya pada Chanyeol sebelum ia membakar rokok di mulutnya.

"Sudah pasti tidak, aku menolak bekerja denganmu dan juga menolak menjadi mainanmu di malam hari." Seringainya terlihat pada wajah Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku pergi." Chanyeol melangkah pada pintu hotel itu dan tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sunyoung kearahnya, ia lebih dulu membanting pintu itu untuk tertutup hingga keempat pengawal Sunyoung menatap tajam kearahnya.

"_Wow.. tadi itu diluar perkiraan." –_Ace menyimpulkan setelah mendengar percakapan antara Sunyoung dan Chanyeol disana.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?"_

"_La-lady?"_

Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya karena baru saja ia mendengar jelas suara kakaknya disana, dan lagi Kris mempertanyakkan setelahnya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"_

Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan semuanya namun dengan kondisi ia masih diikuti oleh keempat pengawal Sunyoung, hanya suara dehaman dari mulutnya yang terdengar, Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoora yang masih berteriak – teriak disana dengan melangkah cepat menuju lift untuk mengamankan diri.

"_Irene sudah membawa Lady untuk berbicara.."_

"_Boss, Sunyoung menelepon seseorang untuk mengikutimu. Dia meminta mereka untuk membawamu kembali kerumahnya." _Suara Ten yang baru saja mendapatkan sadapan dari telepon Sunyoung melaporkan langsung.

"_Boleh aku menembak Sunyoung langsung saat ini?" –_dan Willis ada orang berikutnya yang bersuara.

"_Tahan." _Perintah dari _Ace._

Chanyeol masih mendengarkan, ia bersiaga seorang diri didalam lift dan menunggu apakah ada pernyerangan yang mungkin saja dilakukan oleh keempat pengawal Sunyoung yang masih membuntutinya.

"_Aku sudah berada di lobby, Boss. Kau butuh Uber atau taksi?"—_ini Kai.

"_YAAA! Kau kira kita bisa memikirkan hal itu?—_dan protest itu adalah suara dari Mark—_"Aku sudah stand by di Lobby Boss, kau bisa melihat mobilku begitu keluar dari pintu."_

"_Aku menuju kesana." _–Kai lagi – lagi menyahut dan pria itu dengan cepat bergerak hampir tak bisa diperhatikan oleh siapapun yang memperhatikan untuk masuk kedalam mobil SUV hitam dimana Mark sudah berada pada kursi kemudi.

"_Boss, kau harus duduk di kursi depan, Kai sudah berada di bagian belakang."—_Mark menginfokan lagi.

"_Hey Boss, Ace.. aku rasa Plan B kita akan dijalankan." –Willis terdengar berucap disana. "—Aku melihat pergerakkan dari sniper tepat diatap gedung hotel Rbeuz, aku rasa dia benar – benar ingin menangkapmu hidup – hidup."_

"_Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja sniper itu!"_—Mark memprotest dan bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol sudah masuk dan duduk pada bagian kursi depan tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Jalan." Perintah Chanyeol dan Mark dengan cepat menginjak pedal gas membawa laju mobilya untuk menjauh secepat mungkin dari daerah sekitar Hotel BReuz. "Willis, cepat menjauh darisana sebelum kau dijadikan target oleh mereka." Chanyeol memerintahkan, dan anggota yang disebutkan itu dengan sigap mengiyakan tanpa ada penolakan.

"_Boss, kau diikuti oleh dua mobil dan empat motor tak jauh dari mobilmu.. kurang lebih kecepatan mereka sekitar 80km/jam."_

"_Aku ada dibelakang mereka."—s_uara Ace menyambung.

"Semuanya menjauh." Chanyeol memerintahkan.

"_Maksudmu?" –_Ace mempertanyakkan keputusan dari Bossnya yang secara tiba- tiba menyuruh para _Officer _kembali ke markas.

"Kalau kita melawan mereka saat ini itu akan membuat Sunyoung mengetahui bahwa _Phoenix _mengincarnya, biarkan aku dan Mark yang menjadi target kali ini, kita bisa melawan mereka. Lagipula, ada seseorang disini yang bisa dijadikan korban lainnya." Chanyeol menengok kebelakang dimana Kai tengah berbaring pada kursi penumpang belakang.

"_Semuanya kembali, but Four.." _Ace mengulangi lagi perintahnya, _"Aku akan tetap berada mengawasi kalian." Executive Phoenix _itu tetap menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti pergerakkan para pengawal Sunyoung yang diperintahkan mengejar mobil dimana Chanyeol berada saat ini.

"_Hey Ace.. bisa kau beri aku tumpangan?" –_Willis menyahut mengingat dirinya masih berada disekitaran wilayah Hotel BReuz.

"_Anak ini.." _suara pasrah dari Ace terdengar dan Willi terkekeh disana, begitu juga dengan Mark dan Chanyeol yang tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi Boss, apa rencana kita?" Kai bergerak perlahan mendekatkan diri di tengah – tengah antara kursi dimana Chanyeol dan Mark duduki. Mark menunggu jawaban dari Boss-nya itu sementara Chanyeol tengah memainkan jari – jarinya untuk ia gigiti dengan raut wajah berpikir dan tak lama ia menyeringai melihat kearah spion mobil itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengajak mereka menjelajahi Kota Seoul seharian ini." Chanyeol berucap, menoleh kearah Mark dan juga Kai, "Mari kita jalan – jalan."

"Siap Boss!" Mark dengan semangat menyahut, dan Kai mengangguk setuju.

"Dan _Ace, Willis.. _mungkin ada baiknya kalian tetap berada didekat kami.. aku membutuhkan mobil kalian setelah acara jalan – jalan ini selesai."

"_Roger that." –_Ace dan Willis menyahut bersamaan.

"Okey Boss.. mari kita berkeliling kota." Mark bersemangat, membawa mobilnya memecah belah kepadatan Kota Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara para mobil dan motor pengawal Sunyoung masih turut berusaha mengikuti mobil yang ia kendarai.

* * *

**RED**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan Sunyoung menelepon para mafia di Kolombia?"

Penjelasan mengenai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan selama seharian ini dan memiliki keterkaitan dengan Sunyoung masih dilanjutkan antara Yoora dan Irene. _Executive _itu sudah menjelaskan segala hal yang mereka lakukan sejak semalam dan juga pada siang hari ini. Termasuk pada bagian dimana Chanyeol melakukan hubungan _seks _dengan Sunyoung dan saat ini berada di Hotel untuk memenuhi panggilan dari wanita itu.

"Menjijikan." Yoora memasang wajah penuh kekesalannya menghadap pada Irene. "Dia mendekati Ayahku dan sekarang Chanyeol ikut masuk dalam lingkarannya! Tidakkah menurutmu ini rencana yang bodoh? Kau membiarkan adikku berada dibawah kuasanya?!" Yoora membentak lagi.

"Maafkan aku _Lady.._" Irene membungkuk, menundukkan wajahnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf darinya.

"_Lady.." _Minseok memohon ijin untuk ikut berbicara. "Setidaknya karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol—maksudku Four saat ini bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sunyoung. Beberapa anggota _Officer Phoenix _sudah terbang menemui para _Father _yang berada di _Asia _sementara informasi mengenai kertetarikan Sunyoung pada bisnis narkoba dan senjata sudah kami sampaikan pada pihak _Red. _Jenderal Kim sudah mengarahkan anak buah yang lainnya untuk melakukan interogasi awal di Kolombia dan juga Rusia."

Yoora mendengarkan penjelasan itu meksipun ia jelas masih merasa kesal akan bayangan apa saja yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan dengan Sunyoung sebelumnya.

"Aku meminta maaf _Lady, _namun menurutku.. satu – satunya cara yang bisa aku ijinkan hanyalah dengan mengirim _Four _pada Sunyoung untuk mendapatkan informasi dan bisa melakukan penyadapan hingga sejauh ini, aku meminta maaf atas kejadian lainnya yang melibatkan Tuan Muda." Irene masih membungkuk, menundukkan wajahnya dan belum berani memandangai Yoora dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.. kalian sudah melakukannya, Chanyeol sudah melakukannya dengan wanita sialan itu—" mata Yoora terpejam mencoba menyingkirkan bayangan mengenai kemungkinan apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan bersama Sunyoung di malam kemarin. "—aku peringatkan ini adalah kejadian terakhir menyangkut Chanyeol dan Sunyoung. Jangan buat adikku sebagai pemuas nafsu wanita sialan itu." Mata Yoora memerah dan kedua tangannya bergetar menahan rasa amarah.

"Dia adalah keluargaku satu – satunya yang tersisa.. dan aku tidak mau ia bernasib sama seperti apa yang mendiang ayahnya lakukan." Yoora beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan kerja _Phoenix _diikuti oleh Minseok yang setia menemani sang _Lady._

Irene menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan kepalanya pada meja setelah entah berapa jam ia habiskan untuk menceritakan reka ulang segala kejadian pada operasi yang mereka lakukan dan juga menerima amukan dari Yoora mengenai apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

...

Yoora melangkah cepat menyusuri setiap lorong dan lantai pada rumahnya itu untuk bisa kembali menuju ruangan kerjanya, Minseok masih mengikuti dibelakangnya dan ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga, penglihatannya melihat Kyungsoo dan juga Seulgi yang tengah berlari terburu – buru dari arah lain menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyungsoo." Yoora lebih dulu menyapa sebelum kedua anak itu berada didekat mereka.

"_Lady,"_ mereka membungkuk memberikan hormat dan Yoora tersenyum membalasnya melupakan perasaan kesal yang sempat melingkupi dirinya.

"Kalian akan kemana? Latihan sudah selesai bukan? Kali ini kita akan melakukan _barbeque _untuk makan malam sebagai perayaan kecil dari kami." Yoora menanyakkan langsung, melihat kedua orang disana tengah membawa selimut, air mineral dan juga kotak obat – obatan.

"Ma—maaf _Lady_.." Kyungsoo membungkuk, "Aku mohon ijin untuk bisa segera menyusul Baekhyun—

"Baekhyun?" Yoora menaruh perhatiannya penuh ketika mendengarkan nama Baekhyun disebutkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun masih berada dilapangan sedari tadi, dia menunggu Four untuk kembali dan memeriksa—"

"Dimana dia?" belum selesai Kyungsoo menjelaskan, Yoora menarik anak itu untuk membawa dirinya pada tempat dimana Baekhyun berada. Tanah lapang yang menjadi tempat mereka berlatih terakhir kalinya adalah dimana Baekhyun masih berada, terjemur tepat dibawah sinar matahar sejak siang hingga petang menyambut, belum lagi berbagai nyamuk yang mulai mengelilingi badannya yang hanya menggunakkan celana training hitam dan kaos berlengan pendek.

"Oh astaga Baekhyun.." Yoora mengeluh melihat keadaan anak itu yang tengah tertidur pada kursi disana, tangannya bahkan memeluk pistol yang sudah dalam kondisi terakit sempurna, dan terlihat luka pada jari – jari tangannya jelas masih terlihat baru dan mengering menyatu dengan noda tanah dan noda – noda lainnya.

"_Lady... _aku akan memanggilkan beberapa anggota untuk membawa masuk Baekhyun.." Minseok dengan cepat memberikan saran, Kyungsoo bahkan hendak melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun agar gadis itu terbangun namun tangan Yoora menahan keduanya.

"Bi-biarkan dia." Yoora berucap menahan dirinya untuk menangis, tangannya mengusap hidungnya sesaat dan menepuk pipinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kesedihannya. "Biarkan Baekhyun berada disini hingga Four datang. Dia adalah tanggung jawab Four."

"Tapi.. _Lady_.."

"Ini perintah." Yoora membalas sahutan Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin, ucapannya terdengar mutlak dan tidak mungkin lagi dibantah oleh siapapun diantara mereka. "Dan kalian sebaiknya cepat bersiap menikmati pesta _Barbeque _hari ini." Ucapannya dimaksudkan pada Kyungsoo dan juga Seulgi yang masih berdiri disampingnya, "Dan.." kali ini ia beralih pada Minseok. "Perintahkan pada semuanya untuk tidak ada yang memindahkan Baekhyun kemanapun." Yoora selesai mengatakan perintah lainnya dan ia melangkah meninggalkan ketiga orang disana dan jug Baekhyun yang benar terlelap tidur dengan kursi sebagai tempat kepalanya bersandar.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Operasi pengejaran dan juga saling membuntuti antara dirinya dengan pengawal Sunyoung baru saja berakhir ketika memasuki _Rest Stops _di pada daerahYangjae-dong. Chanyeol meminta Kai mengenakan pakaian kemeja yang ia pakai dan begitu mobil mereka saling berpapasan dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh _Ace, _Chanyeol berguling keluar dengan cepat dan _Willis _adalah orang yang menagkap badan Chanyeol untuk dibawah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan untungnya jarak antara mobil mereka dan mobil para pengawal Sunyoung memiliki jarak cukup jauh.

"_Big Boss _sudah aman." Ace memberikan kabar pada _InCom _yang sedari tadi menantikkan informasi terbaru dari hasil pelarian itu.

"_Bagus, cepat bawa Four kembali. Pesta sudah dimulai.. dan ada seseorang yang menunggu." _Irene berucap santai namun nada diakhir kalimatnya terdengar tidak bersemangat.

Kris melirik pada Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang, mereka jelas memikirkan satu orang yang sama pada kalimat yang dimaksudkan oleh Irene sebelumnya.

"Bawa mobil ini melaju kencang, _Barbeque _telah menunggu." Chanyeol memerintahkan, dan Kris mengangguk menerima perintah yang diberikan.  
_S_

_afety House _berada cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka saat ini, namun dengan lenggangnya perjalanan menuju kesana dan juga kepiawain Kris dalam mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi, waktu tempuh yang diperlukan tidak lebih dari dua jam. Mobil mereka berhenti di tengah – tengah hutan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari pintu masuk _safety house—_demi alasan keaman dari para pelacak—mereka bertiga turun dan berjalan melewati jalan setapak dengan begitu cepat.

Fokus Kris dan Sehun sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai menu pada acara _Barbeque _sementara Chanyeol tengah memikirkan berbagai jawaban yang akan ia katakan pada Yoora yang dalam hitungan menit akan ia temui.

"... _pork belly, _lidah sapi dan ramen, astaga perutku sudah tidak sabar menanti mereka semua." Sehun memukul badan Kris mengajak pria itu untuk segera berlari menuju ruangan makan.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan dibelakangnya melihat kondisi sekitar _Safety House _yang terlihat masih normal seperti biasanya—menurutnya. Hingga matanya menangkap Yoora yang tengah berdiri pada salah satu anak tangga, kedua tangannya bersilang didepan dada, raut wajahnya dingin dan matanya terpancar emosi yang tertahan untuk diluapkan.

"_La—lady.."_ Kris dan Sehun menyapa, dan mereka berdua berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Chanyeol melangkah menaiki anak tangga untuk menyusul Yoora, sementara kakaknya itu menuruni anak tangga. "Noona.." Chanyeol memegang tangan Yoora menahan agar kakaknya tetap berada disana.

"Aku tidak menunggu kedatanganmu." Yoora menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar, "Aku ingin menikmati pesta ini tanpa perlu membahas apa yang kau lakukan, dan sebaiknya otakmu segera tersadar mengenai tanggung jawab apa yang kau lupakan hanya untuk berurusan dengan jalang sialan." Ucapan Yoora berakhir dengan penekakan setiap kata penuh luapan emosi, langkah Yoora bahkan tersentak kesal ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol menunduk pasrah dan menyusul langkah Yoora menuju ruangan makan dimana pesta _Barbeque _diadakan. Semua anggota berada disana, menikmati hidangan dan bahkan saling berbincang satu sama lain, Chanyeol masih belum merasakan keganjilan dari pesta itu hingga ketika dirinya menemui, Sehun Kris dan juga Irene duduk pada meja yang sama, pendengarannya membuat ingatannya teringat pada _'tanggung jawab yang ia lupakan'._

"...Baekhyun duduk memperhatikan Jongin, dan temanmu itu tersedak menyeburkan makanannya kearahku.."

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berbalik, melihat satu per satu orang yang berada diruangan itu dan tidak menemukan sosok yang menyendiri dan merasa asing di tengah kerumunan, langkahnya bergerak lari melewati beberapa anak tangga untuk tepat berada didepan kamar Baekhyun, namun ketika ia membuka pintu itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah yang berada disana, Kyungsoo tengah melaporkan pada Luhan mengenai Baekhyun yang masih terbaring ditanah lapangan dan mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol kembali membawa langkahnya berlari menuju tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sedari siang.

"Baekhyun.. hey.. hey.." Chanyeol dengan sigap membawa badan anak itu dalam dekapannya, tubuh dingin yang diriingi dengan dengkuran halus ia dapatkan karena jelas terlihat Baekhyun benar – benar masih terbaring nyenyak dalam tidurnya meskipun ia berada diselimuti cuaca dingin.

Chanyeol membawa badan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, melangkah terburu – buru untuk bisa merebahkan badan ringan itu dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat. Namun kenyataaan lain ia dapatkan ketika berhasil merebahkan badan Baekhyun pada sofa, sekujur tangan gadis itu nampak memerah entah karena gigitan nyamuk atau hewan lainnya, terlebih luka pada jari – jari tangan lentik gadis itu masih nampak jelas mengering bercampur dengan noda – noda lainnya.

Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah membersihkan bagian tangan Baekhyun dan juga mengobatinya luka – luka pada jari gadis itu, tanpa memanggil bantuan lainnya, Chanyeol melakukan semuanya seorang diri, membersihkan satu per satu kotoran pada jari tangannya dan juga memberikan cairan antiseptic, serta menutupi bagian luka yang dengan hansaplast.

Setelah semuanya ia kerjakan, ia mengambil selimut dan juga bantal dari ruangan kamarnya untuk bisa Baekhyun pergunakkan, sementara ia masih mengawasi dengan duduk di meja dekat sofa dimana Baekhyun berbaring.

"Maafkan aku.." lirihan ucapan itu diucapkan oleh Chanyeol sebelum ia melakukan hal yang membuat Irene dan Yoora yang tengah memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sedari tadi membelakkan matanya dan juga membuat mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

Pemandangan dimana untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang Park Chanyeol mencium seorang gadis.

**Tbc.**


	7. Ch7

"Mataku tidak salah lihat 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Itu benar Chanyeol 'kan?"

"Hm.."

Yoora dan Irene berjalan berdampingan selepas mereka mengikuti dan memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih berada di tempat mereka latihan sejak siang hingga malam ini, dan kali ini mereka berdua kembali mempertanyakkan penglihatan mata masing – masing hanya karena melihat sebuah kejadian yang sangat tidak terduga.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, dan bila perlu diperjelas dimana ciuman itu dilakukan, keduanya mengingat dengan jelas pergerakkan wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol bukan hanya mencium kening atau bagian pipi dari gadis berukuran mungil itu, bibir pria itu mencium dan melekat erat pada bibir Baekhyun dan kedua wanita yang melihat semua itu jelas melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku..." Irene berucap lirih, menahan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan, pandangannya menatap kosong kedepan sama halnya dengan Yoora yang berada disebelahnya dan entah mendengarkan Irene disana atau tidak. "...tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku akan beranggapan tidak melihat kejadian tadi."

Irene melanjutkan ucapannya dengan keyakinan penuh seirama dengan langkahnya, perlahan – lahan bergerak menyusuri lantai dirumah itu. Lain halnya dengan Yoora yang secara tiba – tiba menghentikkan langkahnya, raut wajahnya bukan lagi kekosongan akan rasa terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan didalam sana sebelumnya, melainkan kini tengah menunjukkan raut wajah penuh pemikiran hasil kerja otaknya.

"Irene.." ia memanggil, membuat Irene tersadar tengah meninggalkan _Sang Lady _dan menghentikkan langkahnya."Ya?"

"A-aku penasaran akan hal lain.."

"Hm?" Irene mengernyitkan alisnya merasa bingung dengan apa yang coba disampaikan oleh sang Lady.

"Aku penasaran.. apakah menurutmu.. Chanyeol benar – benar tidak ingat siapa Baekhyun?" Dan rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Yoora seakan – akan menyadarkan keduanya.

Bagi Yoora saat ini, pernyataan Chanyeol yang tidak mengingat siapa Baekhyun adalah hal yang tidak wajar mengingat pria itu tidak pernah mengalami luka serius pada kepalanya hingga mengakibatkan _amnesia _atau pun hal yang bisa menghilangkan ingatannya sebagaian.

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol benar – benar tidak ingat siapa Baekhyun?" lagi Yoora mengulang. "Apa Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika kalian menunjukkan rekaman cctv yang menayangkan Baekhyun dan Sunyoung masuk ke _Black House _saat itu?"

Irene menggelengkan kepala, "Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika kami memperlihatkan tayangan itu, dan ketika Kris mengatakan bagaimana Baekhyun membunuh Chen saat itu dan juga kabur ketika _Phoenix _mulai mengepung _Black House.. _Chanyeol hanya diam dan mendengarkan semua penjelasan yang dikatakan padanya." Irene melanjutkan.

"Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol sebelum ia hendak membunuhnya." Yoora mengkoreksi, "Kau ingat? Kris mengatakan Baekhyun menanyakkan apakah Chanyeol hidup atau tidak karena Sunyoung yang mengatakan pada Baekhyun, ia membunuh Chanyeol."

"Ya, aku masih ingat, Lady. Dan karena itulah Chanyeol menembak Baekhyun, dan membawanya ke Markas lalu memerintahkan agar kami menyiapkan pengganti mayat Baekhyun, dan membuangnya pada tempat yang jauh agar Sunyoung yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah dihabisi oleh _Phoenix_."

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada, memikirkan kembali potongan – potongan kejadian yang sudah berlalu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dan ketika Baekhyun tersadar, gadis itu bukan lah menjadi Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya, dan hanya Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki _alter-ego_." Irene mengingatkan kembali, saat dimana mereka mendapati Baekhyun yang tersadar pada ruangan di Markas Militer saat itu. "Dia memberontak.. dan kita tidak ada yang tahu.. namun aku mengingat jelas.. Chanyeol-lah yang mengatakan bahwa saat itu adalah _alter-ego _Baekhyun... dan aku ingat bagaimana Chanyeol mengatasinya?"

"Ya—ya-ya.. aku ingat!" Yoora mengangukkan kepala.

"Dan sejujurnya.." Irene mengawasi kondisi sekitar mereka yang sebenarnya terlihat tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua disana. "Chanyeol memiliki _tattoo _pada lengannya dimana gambar itu adalah gambar dimana kalung pemberian yang pernah Baekhyun berikan padanya." ia berucap sangat pelan dan hati – hati, Yoora bahkan menahan suara pekikan dari mulutnya mendengar informasi tersebut.

"Chanyeol memilikinya? Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, bukankah kalung itu hilang?" Yoora memprotest, karena jelas ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari kalung yang pernah diberikan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol namun belum ada kabar hasil pencarian itu hingga saat ini.

"Kalung itu hilang ketika ia berpindah _base _Militer, ia memang memiliki kalung itu, namun ia tidak ingat bagaimana bisa memilikinya. Ia beranggapan itu adalah jimat keberuntungan, dan karena itulah ia membuatkan tattoo pada lengannya."

Yoora mendengarkan apa yang Irene jelaskan padanya dan kembali berpikir mengenai segala asumsi dalam pikirannya mendapati fakta – fakta lain yang sempat ia lewatkan.

"Aku rasa.. apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah hal yang benar. Chanyeol bukan tidak ingat dan mengenal siapa Baekhyun.. dia hanya.." Yoora menimang – nimang mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang mungkin sedang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

"Menahan diri?" Irene memberikan contoh kata dan Yoora hanya terdiam, entah wanita itu setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Irene atau tidak.. ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Bersembunyi tepatnya." Yoora mengoreksi. "Dia ingat siapa Baekhyun, dan aku yakin dalam lubuk hatinya ia memiliki keinginan terbesar untuk membuktikan bahwa gadis masa kecilnya itu bukanlah yang membunuh ayah kami.. ditambah dengan kenyataan saat ini.. Baekhyun adalah kandidat Red.. yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tetap membuat Baekhyun menganggap dirinya sudah meninggal, sementara ia fokus pada pembalasan dendamnya terhadap Sunyoung.." Yoora menghela nafas panjang, penjelasan yang ia katakan seakan – akan menguras segala tenaga yang tersisa pada tubuhnya.

"Lady.." Irene menghampiri, menahan lengan Yoora ketika ia melihat tubuh _Sang Lady _hampir terhuyung mencari sebuah pegangan.

"Kita akan melanjutkan besok.." Yoora menyudahi perbincangan serius mereka saat ini, Irene mengangguk menurut, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah untuk kembali pada kamar masing – masing.

* * *

**RED**

* * *

Hari berganti dengan begitu cepat seakan – akan mereka selalu menantikan saat – saat keramaian yang memenuhi waktu siang dibandingkan kesunyian di waktu malam hari, dan itu adalah yang berdampak pada siapapun penghuni _Safety House _saat ini. Rutinitas di pagi hari kembali terlihat dan disibukkan dengan pemandangan beberapa kumpulan orang – orang tengah melakukan lari pagi mengelilingi luasnya bangunan, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang memilihi bercengkrama dengan satu sama lain di area gedung lainnya, tapi kebanyakkan dari mereka kini memilih masih berada dikamar masing – masing sampai menunggu waktu sarapan tiba.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Seulgi dan Kyungsoo yang sudah terbangun sejak pucuk pagi baru menjelang kini tengah disibukkan menghadapi salah satu penghuni kamar mereka yang tengah menyerang Yeri hanya karena gadis itu tengah berusaha membetulkan penutup luka yang ada ditangannya.

"Baek—hey—hey ini kami.. kita teman sekamar!" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun disana, gadis itu kini tengah mengapit leher Yeri dengan lengannya sementara salah satu tangannya yang memegang gunting terarah pada Seulgi yang juga sedang berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"DIAM! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAEKHYUN!" Gadis itu kini berteriak, semakin mengapit leher Yeri hingga gadis itu memekik kesakitan untuk bernafas.

"To—to—tolong.." Yeri merintih, namun itu malah semakin membuat Baekhyun mengapitnya lebih keras.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Seulgi menapis tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian menghantam badan Baekhyun dengan badannya hingga mereka terperosok menghantam lemari kayu yang ada disudut ruangan, setidaknya apa yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat Yeri terbebas dari kukungan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dengan cepat membawa Yeri keluar dari kamar, mengamankan diri dan juga mencari bantuan untuk menghadapi Baekhyun yang tengah menggila saat ini.

Seulgi yang tengah mencari kesadarannya kembali karena baru saja menghantam lemari, harus kembali merasakan perih karena Baekhyun memukul wajahnya dengan begitu keras.

"Brengsek!" gadis itu bahkan mengumpat sebelum akhirnya menendang tubuh Seulgi dengan begitu keras hingga badannya terangkat dan mulutnya memuntahkan sedikit darah diatas lantai.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menendang Seulgi untuk kesekian kalinya, namun mendengar derap langkah terburu – buru terdengar dari luar ruangan kamarnya, ia mengantisipasi lebih dulu dengan mengambil beberapa peralatan seperti gunting dan juga pecahan kaca dari gelas yang sudah terpecah lebih dulu sebagai senjata untuk dirinya.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan yang baru masuk kedalam kamar mereka berteriak, manik matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan singit, sementara ketika ia melihat Seulgi disana nampak sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun.. ini aku Luhan.." Luhan berusaha tenang dan memerintahkan beberapa orang dibelakangnya untuk tetap tenang dan jangan ada yang melawan lebih dulu.

"DIMANA AKU! KEMANA KALIAN MEMBAWAKU?!" Baekhyun berteriak kearah Luhan.

"Baek—ah maksudku B!—tenangkan dirimu okey.. kau berada di Red.. ini kediaman Red dan juga Phoenix.. Baekhyun menyetujui hal ini.. dan kita hanya perlu bicara dengan tenang supaya kau bisa mendengarkan penjelasan dari kami lebih dulu." Luhan memberikan jawaban dan sebisa mungkin menjaga ketenangan diantara mereka menghindari penyerangan yang bisa saja Baekhyun lakukan secara tiba – tiba. Beruntugnya saat ini Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan dengan tenang, gadis itu tidak lagi berteriak – teriak ataupun menyerang Seulgi, ia bahkan melemparkan kembali pecahan kaca yang ada ditangannya dengan asal kearah lantai, tapi gunting yang ada ditangan lainnya masih ia pegang dengan erat dan terarahkan pada beberapa orang dibelakang Luhan yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Tatapannya masih dingin dan penuh kekesalan.

"B.." Luhan memanggil lagi dan Baekhyun mendengarkan, "Boleh aku membawa Seulgi.. dia butuh pertolongan.." diam – diam Luhan berusaha masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun, gadis itu kini memperhatikan Seulgi yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dan juga memperhatikan Luhan bergantian dengan cepat.

"Seulgi tidak apa – apa.. hanya saja biarkan kami menolongnya sebelum masalah serius terjadi pada dirinya. Boleh ya?" Luhan menanyakkan lagi tapi kali ini suaranya memohon dengan sangat kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban secara pasti, tapi ketika Luhan memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan membawa Seulgi keluar dari sana, gadis itu tidak menyerang siapapun dan masih berdiri mengawasi gerak gerik Luhan.

"DIMANA PHOENIX?!" Baekhyun berteriak hanya untuk menanyakkan keberadaan Phoenix pada Luhan.

"Selama kau bisa menahan diri.. aku akan mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui.. dan kami akan membawamu menemui Phoenix dan juga Red.. tapi dengan kondisi kau tenang." Luhan menyampaikan dengan suaranya yang memohon namun tetap stabil dan tenang.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun membuang gunting di tangannya, membawa badannya untuk duduk pada ranjang lain dikamar itu dan membiarkan Luhan menjelaskan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Irene baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan lari paginya saat itu, melepaskan _earphone _yang sedari tadi berada ditelinganya dan mematikan pemutar musik pada ipodnya, langkahnya kini terarah menuju ruangan makan hanya untuk memastikan kegiatan sarapan bagi dua organisasi dan sekitar 150orang yang berada saat ini terpenuhi.

Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, pemandangan yang ia dapati adalah beberapa kerumunan orang kini terlihat bergerombol dengan raut wajah panik dan diantara mereka membawa tubuh perempuan yang nampak lemah dengan darah dibagian tubuhnya.

"Hey—ada apa?!" Irene cepat menyusul untuk mellihat langsung siapa yang mengalami luka disana.

"Baekhyun menyerang Seulgi!" salah satu dari mereka menjawab asal dan tanpa menghiraukan apakah Irene mengerti atau tidak dengan apa yang dikatakan, mereka lebih terfokus untuk membawa Seulgi pada klinik yang ada di gedung lain dari _Safety House._

Irene juga tidak tinggal diam, dia adalah Executive Phoenix dan itu mengharuskan ia berpikir dan bertindak cepat dalam kondisi apapun, dan kali ini, ia dengan sigap berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun hanya untuk memastikan sebuah pemikiran yang ada dipikirannya kali ini adalah salah, namun begitu ia tiba tak jauh dari pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka, dan mendengar penjelasan mengenai bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berada dan bergabung di rumah ini, tentu bisa ia anggap pemikiran yang ia miliki mengenai kembalinya _Sang Alter Ego _dari gadis itu adalah benar.

Dan keputusan lain yang bisa ia buat saat ini untuk menghadapi masalah ini adalah dengan mencari pemecah solusi yang cukup handal dimana bisa mengatasi dan mengembalikan Baekhyun kembali pada sisi _polos _dan _naif_-nya.

* * *

**.**

**FOUR**

**.**

* * *

"Aku tahu kau sedari tadi mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan Chanyeol." Yoora menatap malas penuh emosi pada tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah terlungkup pada posisi tidurnya, tapi bagi Yoora ia yakin adiknya itu sudah terganggu oleh panjang lebar ocehan yang keluar dari mulutnya sejak ia masuk kekamarnya.

"Chanyeol... Aku akan memanggil namamu terus menerus sampai kau terbangun." Yoora mengatakan peringatannya lagi.

"Aku serius! Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin itu tidak bisa aku toleransi! Bangun cepat!" kali ini ada tambahan pukulan cukup keras pada bagian paha Chanyeol.

"Aiiissshh!" sahutan dari Chanyeol terdengar setelah beberapa kali Yoora memukulkan bantal pada sekujur badan adiknya itu, ditambah dengan cubitan – cubitan pada kulit badannya yang bertelanjang disana. Chanyeol tidak mengenakkan pakaian atasan hingga Yoora sengaja melayangkan cubitan keras pada tubuh adiknya itu.

"Bangun!" pukulan akhir Yoora berikan.

"Kenapa harus sepagi ini..." Chanyeol merengek disana, menarik Yoora untuk berbaring di ranjangnya namun kakaknya itu langsung menolak dan menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Chanyeol.

"Diam. Wajahmu tidak pantas untuk merengek seperti itu." Ketus Yoora dan Chanyeol menunduk, mengusak rambutnya sebelum ia kini mulai memperhatikan badannya yang terlihat memerah, bekas cubitan Yoora nyatanya mulai nampak disana. "Aku ingin mengubah pelatihan untuk para kandidat Red, dan aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu untuk pergi ketika mendapatkan panggilan dari wanita itu."

Chanyeol mendengarkan, ia jelas tahu siapa wanita yang dimaksudkan oleh Yoora tersirat disana.

"Dan kau.. jangan pernah untuk mencoba meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dengan perintah aneh lagi! Dia menunggumu disana, tidak berpindah sedikitpun, bahkan ia tidak makan atau minum seharian hanya karena perintahmu yang tidak masuk akal, sementara setelahnya kau bahkan melupakan—

"Aku tahu, Aku salah." Chanyeol menjawab pelan dengan nadanya yang pasrah menandakkan dirinya memang merasa bersalah mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. "Aku melupakan dirinya.. dan.. terlalu fokus pada Sunyoung."

"Oh.. bagus kalau kau sudah paham.. tumben sekali?" Yoora membalas sinis dan Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil kaos miliknya dimana tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Aku ingin kau lebih fokus melatih Baekhyun.." Yoora melanjutkan lagi penjelasan kalimatnya dan pandangannya tak berhenti menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memakai pakaian disana. "Bukan hanya melatih dia untuk bisa melawan Sunyoung atau pun membela diri, tapi aku ingin dia seperti Minseok dan Irene, berani melawan para Mafia."

"Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab dibalik lemari pakaiannya. "Kau tidak bisa menyamakan dia dan menjadikannya seperti Irene dan Minseok."

Yoora tersenyum kecil disana mendengar apa yang adiknya katakan. "Aku tahu.. hanya saja, ia harus menjadi seperti itu disini. Ia adalah anggota Red, dan harus bisa seperti Red. Menjadi agen anti mafia dan juga siap melawan para mafia.. seperti dirimu."

Chanyeol tidak menyahuti.

"Aku ingin kau bisa melatihnya seperti itu, anggaplah ia melawan dirimu. Kau salah satu contoh Mafia terhebat saat ini disini, dan Baekhyun harus bisa melawanmu bukan?" Yoora kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Kini ada gerakkan responds dari Chanyeol disana, wajahnya memandang Yoora yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya berpakaian. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tentu paham apa maksudku Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah Red. Latih dia menjadi seperti anggota Red lainnya dimana bisa melawan siapapun mafia yang mereka hadapi."

Chanyeol tidak merespons, adiknya itu hanya memandangi Yoora dalam diam dan nampak tengah berpikir mencerna kalimat Yoora.

"Dan.. aku sempat berpikir.." Yoora menghampiri Chanyeol disana, "Ketika semua ini selesai.. mungkin aku akan mengirim Baekhyun ke luar negeri."

Ucapan Yoora kembali mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol, karena adiknya itu kini menatap bingung pada kakaknya disana dan juga memperlihatkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Chanyeol menanyakkan.

"Dia masih muda Chanyeol,usianya masih 17 tahun saat ini.. dan aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Sunyoung berhasil dihabisi dan kau memimpin Phoenix, sementara aku menjalankan Red dan juga bisnis keluarga kita.. tapi Baekhyun tidak akan berada di Red selamanya.." Yoora menjelaskan bersamaan dengan dirinya yang kembali mencari tempat untuk duduk guna menyamankan diri ketika ia memberikan penjelasan maksud dari keputusannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah membaca ulang seluruh informasi mengenai Baekhyun, dan itu mengkhawatirkanku. Ia tidak pernah menikmati masa mudanya. Sunyoung merengut semuanya, menyembunyikan Baekhyun di negara – negara lain, membawa anak itu berpindah – pindah tempat dan tidak mengijinkan ia untuk berbaur dengan teman – teman seusianya.. dan ketika ia dipindahkan ke Korea.. Sunyoung mengurungnya. Ia hanya diijinkan sekolah dan itu pun dengan pengawasan ketat. Kehidupannya tidak seperti remaja lain semenjak Ibu-nya tiada Chanyeol. Maksudku dia pasti ingin kuliah dan menjalani hari – hari menikmati masa mudanya.. tidak seperti hidup yang ia jalani saat ini. Sekarang ini." Suara Yoora melesu, mengkhawatirkan keadaan bagaimana kehidupan seseorang saat ini berbanding jauh dengan kehidupan yang sempat ia jalani dulunya.

Chanyeol menunduk, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menahan pada pinggangnya, "Ia tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?" wajahnya menoleh pada Yoora kembali. "Kita menawarkan ia kehidupan yang harus ia jalani saat ini, dan ia menyetujuinya. Apa lagi yang perlu kita khawatirkan? Dia seharusnya sudah tahu, hidupnya tidak bisa kembali dan disamakan dengan remaja – remaja lainnya."

Yoora terenyuh mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan, bukan karena suara dingin yang terdengar melainkan tatapan Chanyeol yang menahan semua emosi dari dalam hati pria itu, bagi wanita sepertinya, terlebih ia adalah seorang kakak Yoora mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Karena itu-lah aku semakin khawatir padanya, bukan kah dengan menjadikan dia anggota Red kita sama saja seperti Sunyoung memanfaatkan _alter ego-_nya? Aku rasa kita tidak bisa memperlakukan dia sama seperti perilaku Sunyoung padanya, dan sebesar apapun aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi anggota Red dan membalaskan dendam yang kita miliki.. Aku tetap menginginkan Baekhyun merasakan kehidupan normal pada umumnya. Tentu kau paham kan bagaimana perasaan yang aku miliki saat ini Yeol.." Yoora tersenyum kecil diakhirnya, menghampiri Chanyeol hanya untuk mengusap lengan adiknya disana yang terasa tegang dalam keterdiaman bibirnya.

"Seperti katamu.. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Dan ketika semua ini selesai.. biarkan ia menjadi Baekhyun." Yoora mengakhiri, mencium lengan Chanyeol dan memberikan usapan pada adiknya sebelum ia berlalu pergi.

"Oh.. aku melupakan sesuatu.." Yoora kembali berbalik memandangi Chanyeol dibelakangnya, "Aku baru menyadari kau memiliki tattoo pada lenganmu."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu beralih menyadari dirinya tengah mengenakkan pakaian lengan pendek dan tentu saja karena itu Yoora bisa melihat tattoo yang ia miliki pada bagian lengn bawahnya. Yoora hanya tersenyum menyadari sikap aneh adiknya disana.

_Tok Tok._

Mereka berdua teralihkan dengan suara ketukan pintu kamar Chanyeol bersamaan, dan Yoora menjadi pembuka pintu mengingat dirinya lebih dekat berada disana, wajah frustasi Irene adalah apa yang didapatkan tak lama setelah Yoora membuka lebar pintu kamar Chanyeol disana.

"Irene? Kenapa dengan—

"Aku butuh dirimu. Sekarang." Irene mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoora dengan melenggang masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan juga membawa pria itu keluar dari kamarnya menuju dimana kekacauan terjadi saat ini dan itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

**.**

".. Baekhyun menyetujui apa yang ditawarkan oleh Lady, bergabung dengan Red dan melatih dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu dari kami. Dan karena itu kami membawa Baekhyun kerumah ini." Luhan menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang mengenai bagaimana pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berada saat ini dengan singkat dan kini pandangan matanya memperhatikan gadis itu berharap ia berhasil menenangkan sisi _alter ego _Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Apa yang kalian katakan pada wanita iblis itu mengenai nasib si naif ini?" Baekhyun menanyakkan lagi pada Luhan, suaranya masih terdengar sinis dan juga kasar.

Luhan mengangguk paham dengan apa yang ditanyakkan oleh Baekhyun padanya, namun sebelum suaranya terdengar menjawabi Baekhyun, suaranya Chanyeol lebih dulu bergabung dengan mereka disana.

"Aku membuat Sunyoung beranggapan Baekhyun sudah terbunuh." Pria itu masuk dengan angkuhnya, bahkan suaranya terdengar dingin dan menantang ditambah dengan Bahasa tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dibalik kantung celana hitam yang pria itu kenakkan, seakan – akan menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Boss-_nya _saat ini dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melawannya. "Apa itu memuaskanmu? Atau kau lebih memilih merasakan bagaimana dibunuh ditanganku dibandingkan hidup disini?" Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun hingga pandangan gadis itu benar – benar terhalang dengan tubuh besar pria itu.

"Hm." Baekhyun berdecak. "Menurutmu dia akan percaya? Apa kalian tidak sadar betapa kejam dan jahatnya dia? Wanita itu bahkan mampu membuat penerus _Phoenix _mati dalam tugasnya dan tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana mayatnya—dan kenapa kalian berpikir wanita itu tidak akan tahu mayat yang kalian buang bukanlah mayat Baekhyun?"

Dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang meremehkan ucapan Baekhyun, pria itu tak lagi berdiri tegap, melainkan kini berlutut membuat Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. "_Well_, gadis pemarah." Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun demikian dan sontak membuat gadis dihadapannya bersiap melayangkan tamparan kearah wajahnya—hanya saja Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan kini mengukungnya dengan kasar hingga gadis itu terbaring pada ranjang.

"Kau terlalu lama tinggal dengan Sunyoung dan melupakan bahwa banyak yang lebih pintar dan kejam dibandingkan dirinya. Bila Sunyoung cukup pintar mengetahui bahwa mayat yang aku berikan padanya bukanlah anak kesayangannya—maka dengan begitu kau harusnya bersiap – siap karena aku akan memberikan mayat yang sebenarnya tanpa ragu bila ia menginginkannya!"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri menjauh dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, namun masih menunggu gadis itu untuk kembali bangun dan memandangi dirinya.

"Kalau kau hanya muncul dan menyerang orang – orang yang menyayangi Baekhyun, aku sarankan kau lebih baik berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Kami disini berjanji untuk melindunginya dan akan seperti itu hingga kami berhasil membuat Sunyoung berakhir sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang tua Baekhyun dan juga orang tuaku." Chanyeol memperingati lagi, Baekhyun disana mendengarkan meskipun masih nampak kesal karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada kedua tangannya cukuplah terasa sakit.

Pria itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan kalimat undur diri atau satu kata pun ketika meninggalkan Baekhyun, hanya dentuman pintu yang cukup keras yang berhasil membuat _alter ego _Baekhyun meloncat kaget dibuatnya.

**.**

Terlepas dari kejadian yang mengejutkan pagi ini, semuanya berusaha kembali normal dan menganggap hal itu tidak lah pernah terjadi, namun sekeras apapun mereka berusaha, ketika pandangan mereka menemukan sosok Baekhyun—yang masih dalam sisi _alter ego_-nya. Mau tidak mau mereka kembali saling membicarakan dan juga memberikan pandangan menilai tidak suka ketika Baekhyun memperhatikan kembali kearah mereka.

Suasana ruang makan kembali mencekam.

Beberapa anggota Red terlihat saling menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah mencari tempat untuk dirinya, jelas ia tahu tidak ada satu pun yang dikenal oleh sisi dirinya saat ini, namun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang – orang ini adalah orang yang berbeda, bukan seperti Sunyoung yang mengancam dan selalu menggunakkan dirinya untuk membunuh atau pun menyerang orang lain.

Pandangan Baekhyun menyurusi setiap meja dan kursi diruangan itu hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa ia hampiri, duduk bersama dan menikmati sarapan tanpa perlu beradu pendapat atau saling mengumpat.

"Mencari kenyamanan?" suara berat yang ia kenal terdengar dari arah belakangnya dan entah kenapa mendengar suara itu membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tidak memberikan senyuman atau pun wajah manisnya, ia hanya berbalik dan menganggukkan kepala, dan Pria yang dipanggil Four itu menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk pada arah meja yang bisa mereka tempati.

Mereka duduk dalam satu meja bersama, dan Four berada dihadapannya, tanpa menyambung pembicaraan mereka yang sangat intens dikamar sebelumnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk menikmati sarapannya tanpa mengajak Baekhyun berbicara apapun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pria itu diam – diam, dan juga tak lupa ia memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, hanya untuk mengawasi apakah ada diantara yang lainnya masih memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan dingin atau tidak.

"Kau masih memperdulikan mereka?" Chanyeol akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun bicara, dan wanita itu dengan cepat beralih kearah memandangi Chanyeol. "Bukankah dirimu dingin, tidak peduli apa yang orang bicarakan dan hanya peduli dengan dirimu sendiri? Kenapa masih memperdulikan orang lain? Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya?" Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali perbincangan mereka di kamar sebelumnya.

"Huh," Baekhyun mendengus. "Waspada itu penting Tuan." Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan dan berdampak pada wajah Chanyeol yang mengerut bingung mendengarnya. "Sejujurnya aku hanya merasa asing karena terlalu banyak orang disekitar kami. Aku dan Baekhyun tidak pernah berada dalam satu ruangan dipenuhi orang – orang." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suaranya yang terdengar tenang dan bahkan bernada lembut.

"Selama kami tinggal bersama wanita itu, tidak pernah ada kata aman bagi kami. Selain selalu diasingkan, dan ditinggalkan seorang diri disebuah kamar, hanya beberapa penjaga dan pelayan rumah yang selalu kami temui.. dan itu pun hanya dalam waktu – waktu tertentu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan sehari – harinya, karena aku hanya hadir ketika Sunyoung memangilku, dan itu berarti wanita itu memiliki misi untukku, ia akan menyiksa Baekhyun hanya untuk membawaku hadir."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama, mengabaikan sarapannya hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita dari _alter ego _Baekhyun saat ini.

"Sejak kapan Sunyoung tahu Baekhyun memiliki _alter ego_?"

Baekhyun melirik sebentar kearah Chanyeol hanya untuk memastikan pria itu sungguh – sungguh dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak yakin.." Baekhyun menggeleng,

"Dan kapan pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan memberikan Baekhyun pertanyaan.

Tatapan Baekhyun terkunci dengan mata Chanyeol, seakan – akan gadis itu tengah mempertimbangkan kepercayaannya dengan pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"Malam dimana Ibu Baekhyun terbunuh." Baekhyun menjawab dalam bisikannya, "Aku melihat dia yang melakukannya.. dan saat itulah dia mengetahui sisi lain dari Baekhyun."

"Kau ada disana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Baekhyun ketakutan.. badannya bergetar hebat dan bahkan aku ingat dia kesulitan bernafas, disitulah aku mendorong diriku sendiri untuk muncul dan membantu anak itu melawan apa yang tengh ia hadapi, dan apa yang aku dapati adalah Sunyoung berada disana."

Chanyeol semakin tertarik menggali lebih dalam cerita saat itu, ia mencondongkan dirinya kedepan untuk semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun karena gadis itu semakin berbisik saat bicara dengannya.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Sunyoung menyiksa Baekhyun, ia ingin membunuh anak itu namun karena aku muncul.. pada akhirnya aku melawan dirinya saat itulah ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun memiliki _alter ego.. _ia meminta beberapa pengawal membawa kami dan meminta agar membuat kami tidak sadarkan diri.. dan saat itulah aku kembali hilang."

"Baekhyun tidak mengingat apapun ketika kau muncul." Chanyeol menjelaskan informasi lainnya.

"Tentu saja, dan karena itulah dia tidak ingat mengenai siapa pembunuh Ibunya, terlebih ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dirinya tak lama setelah pemakaman Ibunya, itu membuat dia semakin terpuruk dan lebih mudah dikuasai oleh Sunyoung."

"Hm.." Chanyeol menyimak.

"Sunyoung memanfaatkan kemunculankau yang selalu hadir ketika Baekhyun merasa dirinya disakiti atau pun lemah tak berdaya, beberapa tahun belakangan aku selalu muncul di tengah – tengah sebuah pertikaian atau lebih tepatnya pembunuhan."

"Dia membawamu masuk dalam dunia gelap dan memanfaatkan naluri membela diri yang kau miliki." Chanyeol menyimpulkan, "Ia sengaja memanfaatkan dirimu untuk hadir ketika ia tengah menyerang targetnya, ketika kau sadar, dirimulah yang akan menghabisi mereka karena mereka menyiksa Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, tanpa kau sadari kau membantu Sunyoung begitu banyak." Chanyeol menyeringai kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menggerutu dihadapannya.

"Yeah.. dan aku mengutuk wanita itu saat ini." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Ngomong – ngomong.. kenapa kau tahu banyak mengenai _alter ego _yang dimiliki Baekhyun?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya, bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki sementara pandangannya terus terpaku pada Chanyeol yang kembali mencoba menikmati sarapannya.

Pria itu menyeringai diawalnya, namun belum memberikan jawaban akan apa yang ia tanyakkan. "Setelah aku amati.. kau mirip dengan Chanyeol. Garis rahang dan bentuk matamu mirip dengan pria itu. Tunggu...kau—" Baekhyun kembali mencondongkan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat pada Chanyeol, mengamati lebih jelas tanpa melewatkan setiap bagian sedikit pun dari wajah pria itu.

"Kau—" belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu lebih dulu terhuyung kesamping tak sadarkan diri, melewatkan pengawasan terhadap dirinya karena bahkan ketika Irene berada didekatnya dan bersiap menyuntikkan obat bius padanya Baekhyun lebih terfokus mengamati Chanyeol disana.

"Tepat waktu." Chanyeol memuji kearah Irene, dan wanita itu hanya memutar bola matanya untuk menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, Irene memerintahkan pada dua orang anggota Phoenix yang ada dibelakangnya untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun dan memindahkan ke ruangan klinik disana.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Sunyoung mengamati layar dihadapannya yang memperlihatkan data mengenai pria muda bernama Richard—pria yang menolak menjadi salah satu pion dalam kelompoknya. nampak semua data mengenai nama hingga apa saja yang dilakukan pria itu dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir dan tidak ada satu pun informasi yang begitu penting bagi Sunyoung ketika matanya berulang kali melihat beberapa _slide _yang ditampilkan disana.

"Jadi.. dia yatim piatu?" Sunyoung mengomentari dan berucap kearah salah satu bawahannya.

"Ya, Nyonya. Kami sudah mencari semua data dari bagian Militer dan juga dinas sosial, mereka meyakinkan bahwa Richard tidak memiliki keluarga siapapun yang tersisa saat ini. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia lahir dan sejak saat itu ia tinggal di Panti Asuhan salah satu milik keluarga Park. Karena itulah ia memiliki Marga Park pada namanya."

"Kau yakin dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol?" Sunyoung menanyakkan lagi, masih membaca satu per satu riwayat hidup Richard disana.

"Tidak, Nyonya. Richard tidak berada dalam divisi yang sama dengan Tuan Muda dan tidak ada hubungan kedekatan diantara mereka berdua."

"Hm.. lalu kenapa dia dikeluarkan dari Militer?" Sunyoung menatap tajam kearah bawahannya.

"Diketahui Richard memiliki koneksi dengan beberapa mata – mata Rusia."

Sunyoung menyeringai, "Cari dia. Aku menginginkan dirinya. Dan aku harap dalam 24 jam dia sudah berada dikediamanku, tanpa ada luka sedikitpun. Siapapun yang melukai dirinya. Dia akan mati ditanganku."

Sang bawahan menunduk patuh dan tergesa- gesa beranjak keluar hanya untuk memberikan informasi perintah dari sang Nyonya besar.

**.**

"_Dia mencarimu Boss."_

Seluruh petinggi Phoenix kini tengah berkumpul diruangan mereka dan mendengarkan laporan yang didapatkan dari salah satu Officer Phoenix yang sudah diutus untuk menjadi penyusup dalam kelompok Sunyoung saat ini. Huang Zitao, yang kini menyamar menjadi salah satu bawahan Sunyoung dan baru saja mendapatkan perintah langsung dari target mereka untuk mencari seorang pria bernama Richard dan tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol itu sendiri.

"Tentu saja bukan?" Kris menjadi orang pertama yang menyahuti disana sementara Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan memberikan _toss _pada keraha Sehun dan juga Jongin disana.

"Perintah apa yang dia berikan?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali kearah Zitao.

"_Well, dia hanya menginginkanmu berada dikediamannya dalam 24jam.."_

"Apa Nyonya-mu itu tidak menginginkan Chanyeol dalam keadaan telanjang?" Sehun ikut menyahut diiringi suara tawa darinya dan juga Jongin serta beberapa _Officer Phoenix _lainnya yang berada disana, sementara subjek yang dibicarakan hanya menggeleng kepala dan menunggu jawaban dari Zitao selanjutnya.

"_Mungkin dia akan memintamu telanjang setelahnya—anyway—dia menginginkanmu dalam keadaan utuh, tidak memiliki luka dan bahka ia memberikan perintah akan membunuh siapun yang membuatmu terluka sedikitpun."_

Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk kepala namun wajah mereka menggambarkan sebuah kebanggaan mengingat saat ini Chanyeol menjadi target namun sepenuhnya dilindungi langsung oleh Sunyoung.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan itu." Chanyeol menanggapi, "Lanjutkan tugasmu Zi, aku akan bersiap untuk memancing orang – orang Sunyoung mencari keberadaanku."

"_Roger that! Be safe Boss."_

"Kau juga Zi." Kris menutup sambungan mereka dan kini meminta semua anggota bergerak untuk berkumpul lebih dekat, karena jelas mereka akan membuat rencana lain memanfaatkan perintah yang Sunyoung berikan kepada anak buahnya untuk mencari Boss mereka.

"Sepertinya kita akan bermain – main diluar." Chanyeol menyeringai, bergabung dalam lingkaran tempat duduk di meja Phoenix dan memulai menyusun rencana satu per satu sebelum dirinya kembali masuk kedalam kediaman Sunyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.tbc.**


	8. Ch8

**08**

"…Kita tidak mungkin mencari Apartemen untukmu di daerah Gangnam, itu terlalu mencolok dan Sunyoung akan mencurigai latar belakang keluargamu nantinya."

"Betul sekali!" Kris menyetujui ucapan Irene.

Para Anggota Phoenix, keseluruhan anggota, tengah membicarakan rencana yang sudah disetujui Pimpinan mereka untuk bisa masuk dibawah kuasa Sunyoung yang mana tentunya mereka manfaatkan sebagai penyerangan besar pada akhirnya.

Pada awalnya Chanyeol hanya akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan agar anak – anak buah Sunyoung mencarinya dengan susah payah dan tentunya melibatkan sedikit perkelahian kecil dengan beberapa anggota Phoenix. Mereka mengharapkan satu per satu anak buah Sunyoung dihabisi dan tentunya memudahkan penyerangan utama pada Boss-nya. Rencara awal disetujui, kini mereka melanjutkan perincian rencana lainnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol akan tinggal di luar sana seorang diri, membuat _background personal _dan juga persiapan lapangan yang mana melibatkan semua tim dari divisi yang dimiliki _Phoenix._

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi saat ini." sementara mereka tengah mengurutkan perincian misi satu per satu terdengar suara lain bergabung dan itu adalah kalimat perintah diucapkan oleh Yoora saat dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan kerja _Phoenix._

Semuanya secara serentak terdiam dan menghentikkan perdebatan, Irene dan Kris yang sebetulnya orang tertinggi kedua dari organisasi gelap itu bahkan terdiam dan menunduk tak berniat membantu Chanyeol yang tengah diajak bicara oleh kakaknya.

"Bila kalian semua yang menjalankan misi ini.. itu tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk berada di luar _Safety House. _Apalagi mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal diluar seorang diri—Big No Park Chanyeol! Kau harus berada dirumah ini!" Yoora menunjuk kearah Chanyeol lagi.

"Bagaimana misi ini bisa dijalankan sementara aku tidak kau ijinkan untuk berada di luar—

"Gunakkan otak pintarmu." Yoora memotong dengan suaranya sinis terdengar, bahkan gerak tubuhnya yang tengah melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada bisa dianggap bahwa dirinya sedang tidak bermain – main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada sang adik disana. "Kita memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Baekhyun, bukan hanya mengenai urusanmu dengan wanita sialan itu. Apa kau mau mencicipi vaginanya lagi? Sehingga kau bersemangat untuk menemuinya?"

Chanyeol lekas membawa Yoora keluar dari ruangan kerja itu secara paksa agar mereka berdua bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan serius ini tanpa didengar oleh anggota lainnya.

"Okey, jelaskan kenapa kau semarah ini." Chanyeol melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada Yoora ketika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari ruangan kerja Phoenix.

"Sudah aku katakan.. aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi." Yoora mengulangi lagi namun belum ada keterangan lebih jelas yang cukup untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol disana.

"Kami masih mengatur rencana, belum ada keputusan pasti kapan _Phoenix _akan bergerak."

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, kau dilarang untuk pergi. Baekhyun butuh dilatih dan kau sudah berjanji akan melatihnya secara personal. Belum lagi ia masih dalam keadaan labil, _alter-ego _bisa saja muncul dan kembali mengamuk, memukuli siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, hari ini hari terakhir, tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti itu kembali!" Yoora menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa ini hanya mengenai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih memiliki pertanyaan lainnya, ia berdiri dihadapan Yoora dengan kedua tangannya terselip pada kantung celana hitam yang sedang ia gunakkan. "Tidak ada hal apapun yang menganggu dirimu selain masalah _alter-ego _Baekhyun?'

Yoora tidak menjawab langsung seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya, ia menenggakkan badannya, kepalanya bahkan mendongak keatas agar menyamakkan tinggi badannya dengan adiknya disana. "Semua mengenai Baekhyun." alasannya diungkapkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Bagus." secepat jawaban yang diberikan oleh mulutnya, Yoora lebih dulu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol disana tanpa ada satu kata pun sementara adiknya masih memaku diam di posisinya dan hanya sempat menoleh memandangi punggung belakang Yoora, kemudian Chanyeol melangkah pelan untuk kembali bergabung dengan para _Phoenix _lainnya—dimana mereka nyatanya masih membicarakan mengenai rencana yang sebelumnya dibicarakan.

"…menurutku lebih baik Sunyoung mengetahui Richard bekerja sama dengan mafia lainnya, itu membuat dia cemburu." Irene menjelaskan asumsinya. "Dia perempuan.. sudah pasti tidak mau '_mainannya_' diambil oleh pihak lain, ini sekaligus bisa menjebak dia agar berurusan dengan mafia lainnya dimana menguntungkan kita karena penyerangan terhadap Sunyoung dilakukan bersama."

"Melibatkan mafia lainnya kita harus membicarakannya dengan Jenderal Kim."

"Itu urusanmu." Irene melempar tugas kepada Kris disana. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" selanjutnya ia menanyakkan pada Chanyeol yang sejak kembali bergabung hanya mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka disana.

Anggota yang lain menunggu keputusan akhir yang akan Chanyeol putuskan dengan tenang, hanya suara – suara bolpoint dan juga ketukan jari di meja yang terdengar diruangan itu yang berasal dari tangan – tangan Sehun dan juga Jongin serta Kris disana.

"Hubungi kembali para _Father _dan juga atur pertemuan mereka dengan Jenderal Kim serta Lady, kirim beberapa anggota agar bisa direkrut oleh Sunyoung sebagai ganti anggota mereka yang akan kita serang nantinya. Pastikan semua data personal tidak bisa dilacak oleh Sunyoung. Untuk saat ini, jalankan itu semua dan kabari kepadaku untuk update setiap harinya!"

Semuanya mengangguk paham dan bergerak cepat untuk memulai tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh pimpinan mereka—Irene dan Kris bahkan bergerak cepat memberikan rincian tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan saat itu. Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan itu seorang diri berniat untuk membicarakan kembali putusannya dengan Yoora, langkahnya bergerak cepat dengan tujuan ia lebih cepat tiba diruangan kerja Yoora, tapi pada akhirnya gerak langkahnya terhenti secara tiba – tiba ketika matanya melihat sekilas ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada saat ini.

Ruangan klinik yang dijadikan layaknya rumah sakit darurat memang sudah disiapkan di _safety house _yang tentuj terfasilitasi sama lengkapnya seperti kondisi rumah sakit yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol memastikan keadaan sekitarnya lebih dulu sebelum langkah kakinya berbelok untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun disana yang hanya seorang diri tertidur diatas ranjang. Chanyeol memandangi sesaat dan berniat untuk pergi setelahnya tapi ketika ia mendapati kedua tangan Baekhyun terborgol disana, emosinya seketika memuncak dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menekan tombol panggilan darurat yang berada didekat ranjang Baekhyun disana.

* * *

**.**

**FOUR**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi _alarm _yang berasal dari ruangan klinik Baekhyun berada membuat Irene, Kris dan juga suster yang tengah bertugas saat ini segera mendatangi ruangan tersebut yang dimana disambut tatapan marah dari Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ke-kenapa, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" Yoora yang tiba terakhir lebih dulu terdengar suara pertanyaan mengenai penyebab bunyi alarm sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan untuk memborgol tangan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berdiri setengah menunduk, kedua tangannya tertumpu pada besi pembatas ranjang Baekhyun disana.

"Aku yang memerintahkan." Yoora menjawab langsung, ia juga meminta yang lainnya untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Chanyeol melalui isyarat gerak mata dan bibirnya. "Untuk berjaga – jaga bila bukan Baekhyun yang tersadar nantinya—

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku mengenai ini?!"

"Oh, haruskah?" Yoora menyahuti berbalik bertanya pada Chanyeol yang ia ketahui tengah menyimpan amarah dalam dirinya. "Seingatku kau tengah disibukkan dengan mengurusi wanita jalang itu dibandingkan peduli dengan anak ini!" suara Yoora meninggi.

"Kau tidak harus memborgolnya Park Yoora!" Chanyeol pun membalas dengan suara yang berteriak.

"Oh kenapa aku tidak harus memborgolnya?!"

"_Damn it!" _Chanyeol mengumpat kesal tidak memberikan jawaban disana.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan tersadar setelah ini! Apakah Baekhyun atau sang _Alter-Ego! _Aku tidak tahu apakah ia akan terbangun dan menyerang orang – orang kita Park Chanyeol!"

"Tidak perlu memborgolnya! Dia Baekhyun! Bukan tahanan!"

"Aku tahu! Itu hanya untuk keamanan karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa aku perintahkan untuk menjaganya mengingat anggotamu lebih disibukkan dengan rencana untuk Sunyoung!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, pandangannya kembali terarah pada Yoora disana. "Kau bisa membicarakan ini denganku sebelumnya.." tak ada lagi nada tinggi pada ucapannya yang terdengar, tangannya bahkan terarah untuk meminta sesuatu pada Yoora disana, dan seakan – akan kakaknya itu bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh sang adik. Tangannya merogoh saku pada rok yang ia kenakkan, mengambil benda kecil berbentuk kunci disana dan menyerahkannya ke Chanyeol.

Yoora melangkah pergi dengan senyumannya terbentuk diwajahnya tanpa ada kalimat undur diri atau ucapan basa basi saat Chanyeol disibukkan untuk membuka borgol ditangan Baekhyun, diikuti oleh Luhan, Minseok dan juga Irene sementara Kris masih berada didepan ruangan klinik itu demi menemani Chanyeol yang masih berada didalam sana dan juga keinginannya untuk mencuri dengar apa yang tengah diungkapkan oleh Chanyeol entah pria itu sadar atau tidak saat mengatakannya.

"_I am sorry.."_

Sudah tiga kali Kris medengar kalimat itu dan tentunya pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mengenal suara khas dari pemimpin _Phoenix _saat ini.

Chanyeol memang mengatakannya didalam sana dan dapat diyakini kalimat itu ditujukan pada gadis yang tengah terbaring saat ini.

* * *

**.**

**BAEKHYUN**

**.**

* * *

Matanya bergerak terbuka lebih dulu lalu diiringi dengan gerak badannya yang terbangun diatas ranjang itu. Gerak matanya melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan mendapati tidak ada lagi sosok seseorang yang sebelumnya ia ketahui berada diruangan tersebut bersamanya. Tidak ada sosok yang mengucapkan kata maaf padanya, tidak ada sosok yang ingin ia lihat saat ini dimana sebelumnya ia mendengar secara langsung seorang Yoora menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol dengan begitu jelas.

Baekhyun merasa kesal saat itu, seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya tersadar ketika tak lagi mendengar suara Yoora disana, bisa saja ia sudah bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Ia membatin dalam hati, kedua tangannya mengelus dadanya dengan lembut merasakan detak jantungnya tengah melonjak berdetak tidak karuan didalam sana.

"Dia masih hidup.." bisiknya dengan suara pelan seorang diri, senyuman manis terlihat terbentuk diwajahnya sementara matanya masih memeriksa keadaan ruangan dan kini tertuju pada daun pintu disana berharap ada seseorang yang akan masuk untuk memeriksakan keadaan jantungnya sebelum ia kembali pingsan karena ini.

"Dia masih hidup." Lagi Baekhyun meyakinkan. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya, badannya kembali terbaring diatas ranjang namun kedua kakinya terhentak meluapkan semuanya, ia bahkan meremas wajahnya sendiri dan juga berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri sesuka hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hingga pertanyaan dari suara berat lainnya terdengar menghentikkan pergerakkan yang ia lakukan.

Baekhyun kembali beranjak untuk duduk disana, mulutnya hendak mengucapkan nama lain yang sudah lama ingin ia hapalkan dihadapan sosok yang tengah berada didekatnya saat ini, tapi pikirannya melarang untuk menahan diri menyebutkan nama itu.

"F-four.." suaranya terbata menyebutkan nama sosok yang mana tengah memandangi kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam, alisnya bahkan menyungging tajam seakan – akan mempertanyakkan dengan aneh apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan membawakan satu nampan berisi makanan dan juga minuman, "Aku berbicara dengan Sweetie Bee atau Naughty Bee?" pertanyaan mendapatkan sebuah sahutan bingung dari Baekhyun disana.

"A-apa maksudnya.." Baekhyun meminta kejelasan.

"Sweetie Bee adalah Baekhyunnie, dirimu sesungguhnya, polos, manis, menggemaskan dan juga penakut. Naughty Bee adalah Baekhyun, sosok dirimu yang lain, sulit diatur, pembangkang, memiliki kadar emosi tinggi dan juga liar." Pria itu meletakkan nampan diatas meja kecil yang mana sudah ia siapkan berada diatas pangkuan Baekhyun disana guna memudahkan gadis itu untuk menikmati makanannya.

"Jadi.. dengan siapa aku bicara sekarang?" Chanyeol menanyakkan lagi menuntut jawaban dari sosok gadis dihadapannya.

"Sweetie Bee, Baekhyunnie.." sahutan itu berhasil membuat senyuman diwajah Chanyeol dengan begitu cepat dan juga membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Sekarang.. saatnya kau makan." Perintah singkatnya ia berikan sementara dirinya berpindah tempat untuk merebahkan badannya disebuah sofa yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun tiduri. "Habiskan makananmu atau aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu sebagai gantinya." Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal, mulutnya bahkan mengerucut maju menyesali sosok Four yang dingin dan suka memerintah kembali ia harus hadapi.

Tanpa lagi saling berbicara satu sama lain, Baekhyun mulai menyantap makanannya yang tersaji disana satu per satu, terkadang ia sedikit melirik untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Four disana, tapi nyatanya pria itu benar – benar terbaring tidur dengan nyaman—menurutnya.

Suasana hening dan sepi benar – benar melingkupi ruangan klinik kecil itu, bahkan meskipun Baekhyun tengah makan dengan begitu lahap seorang diri, tidak ada sekecil suara pun terdengar menandakkan ia tengah menikmati makanannya. Tidak ada suara peraduan diantara alat – alat makan atau bahkan suara dari dalam mulut yang menikmati rasa makanan.

Chanyeol yang hanya memejamkan matanya dan berpura – pura tidur disana berulang kali memastikan pendengarannya tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Baekhyun hingga ia membuka matanya dan melirik kearah gadis itu yang senyatanya tengah menyantap makanan dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan sungguh – sungguh bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang juga tengah mencuri pandang kearahnya dan tatapan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain dengan begitu canggungnya.

Mata Baekhyun lebih dulu berkedip dan ia tediam kaku dengan sebuah sendok makan yang masih berada didalam mulutnya terkunci dengan rapat mengingat dirinya tidak siap menerima pandangan mata yang tengah memperhatikannya saat ini. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, pandangan mata pria itu juga masih terkunci kearah Baekhyun disana.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau makan?"

Ada yang mengangguk pasti namun terlihat ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Enak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Habiskan." dan setelah itu Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya, matanya kembali terpejam.

Baekhyun kembali melanjtutkan acara makanya, sesekali Ia masih mencuri pandang terhadap pria itu hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak lagi diperhatikan secara diam – diam.

Suara seruput yang Baekhyun lakukan ketika menikmati susu strawberry yang ada disana membuat Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya dan juga tersenyum geli mendengar suara itu. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan pada awalnya karena ia adalah orang yang tengah menikmati susu tersebut sementara Chanyeol hanyalah merespon akan apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Masih menyukai strawberry hm." ia berucap menoleh pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu memberi jawaban mengangguk senang.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan maksud memeriksa piring – piring disana apakah masih ada tersisa makanan atau tidak. Nyatanya Baekhyun menyantap habis semuanya, berbeda ketika mereka berada didalam ruang makan waktu itu.

"Good girl." Ada tangan yang mengusak halus rambut Baekhyun, memperlakukannya seperti gadis kecil berusia lima tahun tapi meskipun seperti itu, Baekhyun menyukainya.

Tidak ada suara dingin dan perlakuan angkuh dari pria itu sejak beberapa menit lalu mereka bersama dan sejujurnya itu membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"Aku akan membawa ini kembali ke ruang makan.. apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan untuk kubawakan lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "A-aku rasa cukup. Terima kasih." Singkat jawabnya dibalas Chanyeol dengan dehaman pelan dan pria itu melengang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

Kembali berada seorang diri didalam kamar sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin untuk Baekhyun mengingat ketika dirinya tinggal bersama Sunyoung, wanita itu selalu mengunci dirinya didalam kamar hampir setiap hari.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol—atau Four—tidak akan kembali keruangan klinik itu untuk menemaninya, ia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya kembali demi mengistirahatkan badannya, namun pemikiran Baekhyun salah.

Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya.

"Hadiah kecil untukmu." Chanyeol memberikan dan Baekhyun menerimanya ragu – ragu. "Dan itu juga adalah permintaan maaf karena meninggalkanmu di halaman dan juga membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan begitu tulus dan yakin, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya karena pandangan mata pria itu tidak bergerak kearah mana pun selain memandangi dirinya.

"I-ni untukku?" Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Hm. Aku rasa kau membutuhkan buku ini.. ini seperti diary harian, kau bisa menulis apa yang kau lakukan setiap harinya supaya ketika Baekhyun yang terbangun dalam dirimu mengetahui apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama Ia tidak muncul." Chanyeol menjelaskan sembari memperlihatkan isi buku itu yang nampak berupa halaman – halaman kosong. "A-aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk mengenal sisi dirimu yang lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, "Eoh, terima kasih." Ada senyuman manis yang mana jarang terlihat dan kali ini Chanyeol bisa melihatnya secara langsung dengan jarak begitu dekat jelas mengungah isi hatinya disana yang sebelumnya telah lama membeku dingin tak tersentuh.

"Sebetulnya aku memiliki hadiah lainnya… tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan membuatmu senang atau tidak." Sekarang Baekhyun semakin bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol disana.

"_Museun il-iya?"_

Chanyeol menimang – nimang dan masih menahan bibirnya untuk tidak langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit gila untuk ia lontarkan kepada Baekhyun disana, tangannya bahkan terusap berulang kali sebagai tanda gelisah dari dirinya. Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi duduk juga tidak membantu banyak, gadis itu menunggu dan memperhatikan Chanyeol terus menerus dengan tanpa suara.

"Four!" seseorang datang menyelamatkan keadaan diantara mereka berdua, dan itu adalah Luhan. "Lady menunggumu di ruangannya." Tanpa sapaan pada Baekhyun dan juga menunggu Chanyeol membalas sahutannya, Luhan mengungkapkan fungsi dari dirinya berada disana, dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol bangkit berdiri melangkah keluar dari ruangan klinik itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menunggu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sedari tadi.

* * *

**RED**

* * *

Menjadi pemimpin dari sebuah organisasi militer dan juga anti – mafia jelas menambah beban khusus dari dalam diri Yoora diusianya yang bisa dibilang masih mudam terlebih ia turut mengambil alih menjadi pemimpin tertinggi pada group perusahaan yang memang dimiliki oleh mendiang Ayahnya, itu masuk menjadi beban pikiran yang harus ia kerjakan setiap harinya.

Memang banyak tangan yang bisa ia perintahkan untuk membantu mengerjakan hal – hal kecil, namun kembali lagi semuanya berasal dari apa yang ada didalam pikiran seorang Park Yoora dan tentunya hanya ia yang bisa melakukan itu semua sebelum memberikan sebuah perintah yang sudah pasti.

"Kau memanggilku?" Chanyeol, sang adik masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau pun meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepadanya.

"Kita memiliki masalah—" ucapan Yoora seketika membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan bersiaga disana. "—Aku harus pergi ke Osaka dan juga Macau untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Perusahaan kita mengadakan konferensi disana dan tidak mungkin aku tidak hadir untuk meresmikan acaranya." Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak." Ia menyahut demikian lebih dulu dan Yoora tidak mengerti diawalnya. "Aku memikirkan hal buruk lainnya." Kesimpulannya diungkapkan, lalu Yoora mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi.. apa aku bisa menyerahkan Red padamu untuk sementara?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melibatkan Irene atau Minseok?" Chanyeol berpindah posisi dengan duduk pada sofa dihadapan meja Yoora dimana kakaknya masih dalam posisi berdiri merapikan beberapa file – file yang berserakan dimejanya.

"Irene akan menggantikan Kris disini, aku berniat membawanya sebagai pengawal pribadiku."

"Oh?" sang adik sedikit mempertanyakkan keputusan itu. "Kenapa bukan dengan _Phoenix _yang lainnya?"

"Kris selalu mengikuti Ayah kemanapun dia pergi.. jadi aku akan tetap menjaga tradisinya seperti itu, atau kau mau menjadi pengawalku disana?—oh aku lupa—kau sibuk dengan jalang itu." Suara Yoora kembali terdengar sinis karena memasukkan bahasan mengenai Sunyoung yang mana tengah berada pada pokok bahasan _Phoenix _belakangan ini. "Dia mungkin akan berada disana, mengingat Perusahaan Byun sudah diambil alih olehnya, berminat?" pertanyaan yang Yoora lemparkan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku memiliki rencana lain." Chanyeol meregangkan badannya.

"Rencana apa? Bagaimana melakukan seks dengan Sunyoung part 2?" masih dengan sinis Yoora berucap menjawab.

"Okey, kau terlihat layaknya seorang kekasih yang sangat posesif dan cemburu." Ada tawa diiringi dikalimat akhirnya dan itu malah semakin membuat Yoora kesal dibuatnya hingga melemparkan beberapa bolpoint kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku serius, kenapa kau sangat cemburu dengan wanita itu?" Chanyeol menerima setiap layangan bolpoint disana namun juga kembali menanyakkan pada Yoora mengenai sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan, _menurut Chanyeol._

Tangan Yoora berhenti bergerak disana dan kini ia melangkah untuk berada didekat adiknya, "Kau benar – benar tidak memiliki perasaan eoh?"

"Tergantung. Pada situasinya."

Yoora mengusap pipi wajahnya, menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian duduk pada sofa yang ada disamping Chanyeol dengan posisi arah tepat berhadapan dengan adiknya itu. "Aku cemburu, sangat! Kenapa? Karena kau adikku, satu – satunya bagian keluargaku yang tersisa hanyalah dirimu seorang Park Chanyeol." ia menekankan nama Chanyeol disana dengan suaranya. "Sementara disisi lain aku memiliki perasaan membenci yang begitu dalam, sangat dalam terhadap wanita itu dan aku bersumpah ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, mengingat dia telah merenggut semuanya dariku. Ibu, Ayah.. dan kau."

"Aku masih ada disini." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Yoora dan mengusapnya untuk menenangkan emosi dari kakaknya yang terlihat menggebu – gebu.

"Ya, tentu kau masih ada disini. Tapi pikiranmu selalu padanya." Yoora melanjutkan lagi.

"Itu hanya bagian dari rencana untuk menyerangnya—"

"Perlukah adikku memberikan pelayanan seksualitasya juga?"

"Itu—"

"Bagian dari prinsip _I slept with my enemies_?" kali ini Chanyeol tidak lagi memberikan sahutan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Yoora. "Aku tidak menyukai prinsip itu. Kalau menurutmu _lebih dekatlah dengan musuhmu_—kau artikan dengan _slept _dengannya, aku kira kau harus mengubah strategi penyeranganmu secepat mungkin. Ayah melakukan hal yang sama. Memberikan tubunya dan juga melayani gairah seksualitas Sunyoung tapi apa yang kita dapat dihasil akhirnya?"

Chanyeol masih tidak menjawab.

"Dead." Yoora menahan nafasnya dengan maksud menahan aliran air mata yang akan mengalir dari kelopak matanya, ia tidak mau adiknya melihat betapa rapuh dan juga lemah dirinya sebagai wanita dan juga pemimpin Red saat ini.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol kembali, ia masih duduk disana dan memperhatika gerak gerik apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya dimana kini tengah kembali beranjak berdiri kembali pada posisi dibelakang meja merapikan beberapa file disana. "Kau bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang, aku akan memberikan laporan kegiatan Red pada Minseok sebelum aku berangkat besok pagi, ia akan menyerahkan padamu selanjutnya." Ucapan itu terdengar seakan – akan mengusir keberadaan Chanyeol disana, adiknya pun mematuhi tanpa mengatakan satu kata ketika tangannya menutup pintu ruangan kerja Yoora.

**.**

Luhan masih menemani Baekhyun didalam ruangan klinik kecil itu dengan tujuan membicarakan mengenai kejadian yang sempat terjadi ketika sisi lain dari dirinya terbangun dan juga mengacaukan beberapa hal. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menjelaskan semuanya namun Baekhyun mengatakan ia siap mendengarkan apapun yang terjadi guna berjaga – jaga ketika dirinya kembali bergabung dalam hari – hari latihan anggota Red esoknya.

"..Seulgi sudah pulih, aku dan Lady sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja dan dia bisa memahami, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya besok dan juga membicarakan masalah ini." mereka tengah bercerita mengenai Seulgi yang mana terlibat perkelahian begitu serius dengan Baekhyun saat itu, terlebih gadis itu mengalami luka – luka cukup banyak di berbagai bagian tubuh terpentingnya.

"Apa ia dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, Lady membawanya ke rumah sakit Militer. Demi kesehatannya, tidak ada dokter yang berjaga di _Safety House _untuk itu Lady mengirimnya kesana." Luhan kembali menceritakan.

"Oh." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Semua sudah kembali normal.. jangan memperdulikan beberapa mulut yang mengatakan hal – hal buruk mengenai dirimu. Seharusnya mereka takut terhadapmu karena bisa saja tengah berhadapan dengan sisi alter egomu." Luhan menambahkan guna menumbuhkan perasaan Optimis dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Iya.. " Baekhyun menjawab singkat, memberikan senyuman kecil untuk meyakinkan Luhan disana bahwa dirinya akan baik – baik saja ketika kembali nantinya.

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai pelatihan yang harus Baekhyun ikuti nantinya dan list panjang tersebut membuat obrolan mereka semakin terlus berlanjut hingga Luhan melupakan waktu makan malam telah tiba.

"Oh astaga! Aku akan membawakanmu makan malam." Baekhyun tertawa disana melihat betapa paniknya Luhan dan bagaimana wanita itu terburu – buru untuk keluar dari ruangannya, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berada didepan pintu dengan nampan kembali berisi sajian makan malam begitu Luhan membuka pintu disaat bersamaan.

"Oh! Kau sudah membawakannya." Luhan berkomentar dengan keadaan hati lebih tenang. "A-aku baru saja berniat menyiapkan makan malam untuk Baekhyun." kalimat lainya diucapkan Luhan namun tak ada balasan dari Chanyeol disana yang mana ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan nampan itu kembali pada meja kecil yang masih berada diatas pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih."

"Habiskan."Chanyeol membalas sahutan Baekhyun dengan seringai disana, mereka melupakan keberadaan Luhan yang masih tertahan didepan daun pintu, memperhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Baekhyun nanti malam?" Chanyeol duduk kembali pada sofa disana dan melemparkan pertanyaan pada Luhan.

"Kami belum menunjuk siapapun, yang pasti bukan dari anggota Phoenix mengingat mereka tengah disibukkan dengan rencana—

"Ya aku tahu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Luhan sebelum wanita itu menjelaskan lebih rinci selanjutnya.

Luhan menunggu kalimat lain yang akan Chanyeol katakan, namun pria itu masih diam dan berpikir di posisinya hingga akhirnya ia pamit undur diri guna mengerjakkan pekerjaan lainnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memberikan sahutan ketika wanita itu berpamitan padanya justru Baekhyun yang mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih.

"K-kau tidak makan?" rasa gugup dan takut berhasil Baekhyun lupakan sejenak demi bisa mengungkapkan keingin tahuannya terhadap sosok pria yang lagi – lagi kembali berada bersamanya.

"Hm." namun Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya berada disana, otak pria itu tengah bekerja dalam keterdiamannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun mengulang lagi.

"Eoh. Aku sudah makan." Akhirnya ada jawaban yang lebih lengkap ia dapatkan sekaligus dengan nada lebih hangat.

Tapi pembicaraan itu tidak berlanjut lebih jauh, Baekhyun kembali diam dan menikmati satu per satu makannya, dan Chanyeol kembali dalam dunianya yang tengah ia pikirkan sekaligus sesekali memperhatikan bagaimana gadis pada pandangan matanya tengah menyantap makanan dengan begitu lembut dan juga perlahan – lahan.

"Aku penasaran." Chanyeol membuka suara, badannya tercondong kedepan dengan kedua siku tangannya terpaut pada lutut kakinya. "Apa kau memang diajari _table manner _seperti ini dalam keluargamu?" tunjuknya terarah menjelaskan gerak gerik Baekhyun disana.

"Ke-kenapa?" sementara gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakkan kearahnya.

"Cara makanmu." Singkatnya diucapkan Chanyeol dan masih menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mengaduk kuap sup pada mangkuknya. "Kau nampak tidak terlihat dan terdengar layaknya orang yang tengah menyantap makanan begitu lahap."

"Oh?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol disana. "A-aku sudah terbiasa makan seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Um." Wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun dipandangi sepenuhnya oleh Chanyeol disana, bagaimana gadis itu menyuapkan satu sendok makan kedalam mulutnya, bagaiman bibir tipis gadis itu tertutup rapat sementara didalam mulutnya tengah bekerja melumat seluruh makanan yang baru saja masuk dengan gerakkan pelan dan sangat lembut. Chanyeol sempat berpikir ia seperti tengah melihat bayi tengah makan saat ini.

"Aku selalu makan seorang diri didalam kamar namun ada beberapa pengawal yang mengawasiku disana dan itu sangat tidak nyaman. Mereka selalu berisik, berbicara hal – hal yang tidak aku mengerti, aku tidak mau dianggap berada diruangan yang sama dengan mereka untuk itu aku tidak pernh makan dengan mengeluakan suara."

"Apa caramu berhasil?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mereka hanya sadar ketika aku sudah mengatakan telah selesai makan, atau terkadang bila mereka tidak menjagaku didalam kamar, maka aku memindahkan semua makanannya pada tempat lain untuk aku simpan dan dimakan nantinya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu hal itu."

"Aku lebih suka ketika Sunyoung mengasingkanku untuk tinggal di rumah lain, disana tidak ada pengawal dan hanya bibi penjaga rumah dan beberapa security yang mengawasi didepan rumahnya. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati waktuku sendirian tanpa harus was – was menghadapinya." Baekhyun kembali bercerita banyak, terlihat ia mulai nyaman berada bersama dengan Chanyeol disana dan pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap apa yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah bebas."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mempertanyakan ucapan Chanyeol dan pria itu tahu ucapannya sangatlah tidak tepat dengan arti sesungguhnya.

"Maksudku.." ragu –ragu Chanyeol berniat menjelaskan.

"Hm." namun Baekhyun memberikan senyuman lembut menenangkan disana. "Aku sudah bebas." Ia menyetujui ucapan pria itu. "Setidaknya aku bebas dan bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan Sunyoung akan memanfaatkan atau tidak pada menit – menit berikutnya. Benarkan?"

Chanyeol lagi – lagi menjawab ragu dengan sebuah anggukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku sudah selesai." Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya pada nampan itu, mengambil satu kota susu strawberry yang belum ia buka. Chanyeol mengambil nampan itu berniat membawanya kembali pada ruang makan, ia melangkah keluar tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun kepada Baekhyun yang menahan senyuman disana.

* * *

**.**

**FOUR**

**.**

* * *

Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa saja menunjuk anak buahnya untuk berada diruangan klinik dimana Baekhyun tidur malam ini, namun perasaan _posesif _dalam dirinya terhadap gadis itu mengalahkan semuanya, terlebih ketika Kai dan Willis mengatakan bila mereka yang menjaga Baekhyun itu adalah kesempatan terbaik karena bisa melihat langsung lekuk tubuh Baekhyun ketika tertidur. Ten menambahi komentar yang lebih mesum lainnya dengan mengatakan melihat Baekhyun akan memudahkan dirinya untuk berpikir kotor tanpa harus menonton film porno. Sementara anak buahnya berucap kotor dan juga tertawa terbahak – bahak disana, Chanyeol terdiam dan melemparkan tatapan mematikan yang siap menembak kepala mereka semua bila dalam hitungan detik berikutnya mereka tidak menyudahi perbincangan mesum yang melibatkan didalamnya.

Irene adalah penyelamat yang datang dan langsung menghadiahkan pukulan telak pada kepala masing – masing dari mereka lalu membawa Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan dimana dipenuhi dengan anggota _Phoenix _mesum disana. "Kau butuh mengendalikan perasaanmu dan juga raut wajahmu ketika membicarakan mengenai '_gadismu_'." Ucapannya tersirat dengan pasti menunjuk pada seseorang yang tidak boleh disebutkan namanya saat mereka saling berbicara.

Chanyeol masih tidak menanggapi, mereka melangkah bersama menuju ruangan klinik Baekhyun berada, Irene membawakan selimut tebal dan juga beberapa bantal dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba didepan pintu ruangan itu.

"Besok dokter akan memeriksa keadaanya lebih dulu sebelum ia ikut berlatih. Lady meminta Baekhyun harus berada dalam kondisi stabil untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dan ini untukmu, kami sudah memutuskan bahwa kau yang harus menjaganya malam ini." ucapannya sedikit menggoda namun pria dihadapannya tidak bisa untuk mengelak atau pun melayangkan protest.

"Masuklah. Kau juga butuh istirahat." Irene mendorong badan pria itu lalu meninggalkannya setelah Chanyeol benar – benar masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Baekhyun sudah terlelap lebih dulu dengan memeluk sebuah guling dalam dekapannya, badannya ditutupi selimut dengan begitu rapat disana dan nampak membuatnya begitu nyaman terlelap disana. Chanyeol menatap sofa yang sedari tadi sudah ia duduki kini akan menjadi tempat tidurnya mala mini, mau tak mau ia melemparkan bantal disana, membuka pakaian atasnya lalu meletakkan dua pistol kecil yang sebelumnya berada di punggungnya untuk diletakkan pada kolong bawah sofanya. Dan ia ikut menyusul menjemput tidur malamnya.

Seharusnya tidur malam ini akan terasa nyenyak seperti malam – malam sebelumya ia berada didalam kamarnya, tapi suara tangisan seorang perempuan yang ketakutan terngiang – ngiang begitu dekat dengan pendengaran telinganya dan itu sangat menganggu untunya. Chanyeol berulang kali mencoba tidak menggubris suara itu namun semakin ia mengusir, sumber suara itu semakin dekat dan terdengar semakin membesar hingga membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka mata dan beranjak bangun.

Lalu yang ia dapati adalah Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan diatas ranjangnya dengan isakan tangis, dan juga suara kilatan petir menggema terdengar bersahut – sahutan seakan – akan menjadi musik pengiring malam hari mereka saat itu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sebelum ia berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan itu yang mana tidak berfungsi, ia sempat berpikir mungkin aliran listrik mereka mengalami kerusakan akibat petir yang menyambar, tapi sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh dorongan dalam dirinya lebih kuat untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu.

"Hey.. ada aku disini.." ia berbisik dengan perlahan tangannya menarik badan Baekhyun untuk berputar kearahnya, Chanyeol membawa badannya untuk bisa berbaring diranjang yang sama dengan gadis itu hanya untuk memudahkan dirinya memeluk dan memberikan kenyaman agar Baekhyun tidak lagi merasa takut.

"Petirnya seram…" gadis mungilnya mengadu masih dengan penuh isakan tangis dan badan yang bergetar kencang.

"Iya..iya.. ada aku disini.." sementara Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan terus menerus, mengusap punggung dan kepala gadis itu, ia bahkan memberikan kecupan pada kepala Baekhyun dengan maksud agar gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya dan tak lagi memikirkan mengenai suar – suar petir yang menggelegar diluar sana.

"Aku takut Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Chanyeol pada isakan tangisnya, _namun Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu_.

Kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam erat enggan untuk membuka matanya meskipun badannya telah dibawa dalam dekapan hangat pria disampingnya. "Aku takut.." isakan tangisnya bahkan berulang kali mengadu rasa takut dalam dirinya yang tidak mudah hilang sebelum petir itu tidak terdengar lagi dalam pendengarannya.

"Jangan dengarkan suaranya, dengarkan suaraku saja." suara pria itu memerintah sekaligus menenangkan Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ada aku disini." Ia mengulang lagi, Baekhyun ia pindahkan begitu dekat dalam dekapannya, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal gadis itu sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakkan menutupi telinga kanan Baekhyun supaya gadis itu tidak mendengar suara – suara petir menggelegar dengan begitu jelas. Meskipun Baekhyun masih terisak dan terkadang melonjak kaget mendengar petir yang masih menggelegar namun semakin lama gadis itu bisa lebih tenang dan menyamankan dirinya semakin dekat dengan badan Chanyeol disana.

"Aku belum mengatakan hadiah lainnya yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Chanyeol masih mengusap rambut dan punggung Baekhyun berulang kali, namun ia juga membuka percakapan diantara mereka untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan rasa takutnya. "Aku takut kau tidak menyukainya maka dari itu aku berpikir ulang untuk mengatakannya, kau mau tahu?" ia bertanya kearah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya begitu erat, tapi kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang ditanyakkan oleh pria itu.

"Es krim Strawberry dengan topping strawberry sirup diatasnya." Mendengar ucapan itu Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat. "Ada tambahan potongan buah diatasnya juga kalau kau mau.." Chanyeol menambahkan detail hadiah yang akan ia berikan. "Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa ada cokelat sirup juga?"

"Kau mau cokelat sirup?"

Anggukan kepalanya kembali digerakkan sebagai jawaban.

"Okey, aku akan menambahkan cokelat sirup."

"Dan juga _chocochips_."

"Okey, _chocochips_ dipesan juga."

Kedua mata Baekhyun kembali terpejam erat dengan posisinya yang tengah menyamankan diri untuk kembali tidur, Chanyeol terus memperhatikan sampai gadis itu benar – benar nampak lelap dalam tidurnya. Ingatannya kembali diingatkan ketika mereka masih kanak – kanak, Baekhyun akan tertidur layaknya anak anjing, kedua bibirnya yang mengatup rapat akan mengerucut dan mengeluarkan suara – suara lenguhan. Dan kebiasaan itu tidak berubah. Karena saat ini Chanyeol kembali bisa mendengar suara lenguhan itu dari dalam mulut Baekhyun yang mendekap dipelukannya. Bibir gadis itu bahkan bergerak seakan – akan menggumamkan sesuatu hal dari dalam mimpinya.

Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun kembali, ia ikut menyamankan posisi tidurnya disana, menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekap dalam pelukannya dan ia menyusul gadis itu untuk memejamkan mata menjemput waktu tidur lelapnya.

**.**

Irene menawarkan dirinya untuk membangungkan Chanyeol yang nampaknya masih terlelap tidur diruangan klinik bersama dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu melewatkan obrolan pagi bersama dengan Irene dan juga beberapa anggotanya terkait kepergian _Lady _mereka untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga Park itu. Tapi nampaknya wanita itu harus menerima dengan lapang dada pemandangan yang ia dapatkan ketika tangannya membuka pintu ruangan.

Chanyeol yang tengah bertelanjang dada masih terlelap tidur dengan Baekhyun yang berada diatas dadanya sama masih nampak tertidur pulas dengan begitu nyamannya. Ia memang tidak merasa cemburu mengenai pemandangan yang didapat mengingat dirinya sudah melihat langsung bagaimana pria disana mencium Baekhyun saat itu, namun ada perasaan menyesal dalam dirinya karena kenapa harus ia yang menyaksikan semuanya.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Irene merogoh ponselnya untuk mencari fitur kamera disana yang mana ia gunakkan untuk mengabadikan momen terlarang dan juga langka ini. Tentunya ia juga mengirimkan kepada Yoora yang kini sudah dalam perjalanan disana.

Secepat keinginannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sangat membantu kedua pasangan disana karena begitu Irene menutup pintu ruangan, Luhan dan Minseok tengah menyusul bersama dengan seorang dokter militer yang mana memang sudah dijadwalkan kunjungannya untuk memerikan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?" Luhan menanyakkan namun Minseok berusaha mendului dan membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan Irene lagi – lagi lebih cepat bertindak.

"Hanya ada Four didalam. Aku sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk mandi dan juga membersihkan badan. Aku akan mengantarkannya keruangan Lady." Singkat dan menjurus sebuah perintah kepada Luhan dan Minseok disana yang masih tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Baekhyun akan aku antarkan." Sekali lagi Irene mengulangi ucapannya.

"Okey." Luhan menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka berempat. "A-aku akan mengantarkan Dokter Yeo keruangan Lady." Ia membawa dokter itu untuk kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Yoora sebelumnya sementara Minseok tertahan disana karena menyadari ada hal mencurigakan yang tengah ditutupi oleh Irene disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" wanita itu begitu pintar untuk memulai sebuah interogasi terhadap _Executive Phoenix _disana.

"Kau lihat sendiri jawabannya." Ucapan Irene mengarah pada pintu yang terbuka dan kembali memperlihatkan kedekatan dua orang anak Adam dan Hawa yang masih berdekap nyaman.

"Oh." Sama seperti Irene sebelumnya, Minseok memiliki respons yang sama ketika melihatnya dan mereka kembali menutup pintu itu dan berdiri dalam diam berjaga diluar sana menghindari yang lainnya melihat apa yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh banyak orang.

**.**

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang terbangun lebih dulu dan tentunya ketika menyadari dirinya berada diatas ranjang yang sama dan juga mendekap badan Baekhyun dengan begitu erat, sosok mungil yang masih begitu lelap dalam tidurnya bahkan terlihat begitu nyaman disana. seharusnya Chanyeol tetap menjaga posisinya seperti itu dan mungkin bisa lebih lama menikmati waktu mereka, tapi ego mengalahkan semuanya karena begitu ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia menarik kasar salah satu tangan yang tengah dijadikan bantal untuk Baekhyun dan selanjutnya melangkah lebar untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun masih terlelap disana.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Rutinitas masih seperti biasanya, mereka terbangun-olahraga pagi-sarapan bersama-latihan bersama-bersantai bersama-dan berakhir dengan jam malam. Terdengar sedikit membosankan namun bila dirincikan lebih detail sesungguhnya itu membuat para anggota _Phoenix _dan _Red _sangat bersemangat dari hari ke hari. Terutama beberapa anggota _Phoenix _yang kini sudah memiliki tugas lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya, melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Sunyoung serta mengawasi Sang Lady yang tengah memiliki pekerjaan lainnya. Sementara beberapa anggota Red, diantara mereka ada yang bergabung dengan para anggota _Phoenix _untuk memantau kegiatan_ Sang Lady _dan yang lainnya bergabung dengan beberapa anggota Militer untuk menyelidiki organisasi gelap yang tengah dijalankan oleh Sunyoung. Kedua organisasi itu pada akhirnya bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sama seperti ketika mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Park masih hidup.

Beberapa anggota yang tersisa—dimana belum dlilibatkan dalam proses misi penyidikan dan segala hal lainnya—berada di _Safety House _dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya.

Suasana pagi akan terasa lebih sepi dibandingkan sebelumnya, dan tentunya berdampak pada kondisi ruangan makan mereka yang nampak lebih lengang.

Irene, Luhan serta Minseok membawa Baekhyun kedalam ruangan makan sesuai mereka melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dokter menyampaikan kesehatan gadis itu sudah stabil dan hanya memberikan obat tenang untuk berjaga – jaga bila sisi lainnya kembali muncul secara tiba – tiba. Mereka duduk pada meja yang sama, namun meskipun begitu Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, masih merasa belum nyaman akan pandangan – pandangan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hey," Luhan berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu. "Jangan dipedulikan." Ia mengingatkan lagi.

"Kau harus bisa memiliki sikap dingin tidak peduli seperti _alter-ego _mu itu." Berikutnya Irene yang memberikan saran.

"Ah! Iya." Minseok menyetujui.

"Kau harus banyak belajar dari Irene mengenai hal ini." Luhan bermaksud memuji namun Irene menganggap itu adalah sebuah sindirian terhadapnya.

"Aku belajar dari _Red."_ Wanita itu menjawab pernyataan Luhan yang mana membuat Minseok dan juga Luhan tertawa kecil. Baekhyun memperhatikan ketiga wanita disana dan ikut menarik senyumnya meskipun ia masih tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka katakan diakhirnya.

"Lady memang terbaik bila menyangkut makanan, ini bahkan lebih nikmat dibandingkan makanan dari Militer."

"Uhm, tentu saja.. Lady memiliki selera tinggi untuk makanan." Irene dan Minseok terlibat percakapan secara spontan mengenai menu makanan sarapan pagi setiap hari yang dihidangkan. Berbagai macam pilihan tersedia dan selalu berganti setiap harinya yang mana membuat para anggota tidak merasa bosan menyantapnya.

Menu hari ini yang tersaji disetiap meja terdapat _Tuna Sandwich, Egg benedict, Smooked beef-Fried rice _dan juga _Chicken egg rolls, _serta beberapa jenis minuman jus dan juga susu yang bisa diambil pada _counter _minuman yang berada di sudut – sudut ruangan.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Irene berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan minuman.

"_Orange Juice—_

"_Kopi for me." _Luhan dan Minseok tentu menyahut cepat.

"Kau ingin apa Baek?" Irene bertanya kearah Baekhyun yang masih memikirkan minuman yang ia inginkan, pandangan matanya tertuju kearah _counter _disana begitu lama namun kemudian raut wajahnya nampak kecewa. "Kau ingin susu? Teh? Atau mungkin jus..?"

"Tidak ada susu strawberyy?" anak itu menanyakkan kearah Irene tapi Luhan lebih dulu tertawa setelahnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Umurmu sudah 17 tahuh masih menanyakkan susu strawberry?" pertanyaannya mendapatkan suara tertawa dari yang Minseok juga sedangkan Irene menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita tidak menyediakan susu lainnya kecuali susu murni.."

"Tapi.. F-four mengantarkan susu strawberry kemarin.." mendengar itu sontak membuat semuanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ketiga orang disana beradu pandang satu sama lain.

"Four mengantarkan susu strawberry?" Irene masih belum yakin akan pendengarannya, ia mengulang lagi dengan suara pelan dan penuh penekanan, Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, ia melihat mereka bertiga bergantian, raut wajahnya nampak bingung melihat mereka semua terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"A—aaahh! Mungkin Lady menyiapkan khusus untuk Baekhyun." Minseok menyimpulkan hasil pemikirannya.

"Ya, mungkin." Irene ikut menyetujui meskipun senyuman yang ia berikan dengan pandangan terus menatao Baekhyun tanpa berkedip sedikit pun tentu saja mengartikan hal lainnya. "O-key.. mungkin aku akan mengambilkan minuman yang lain untukmu dulu saat ini.. dan nanti akan menanyakkan pada **Lady.. **apakah ia masih menyimpan cadangan susu untukmu." Irene bangkit berdiri kembali, melihat kearah Minseok sebentar dimana wanita itu tengah mengangguk terhadapanya menyetujui apa yang ia katakan sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Irene melangkah cepat dan membawakan pesanan minuman untuk mereka semua, dan setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan makan itu untuk melakukan apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tapi langkahnya bukanlah menuju ruangan kerja Yoora berada, kamar Chanyeol adalah tujuan utamanya.

Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar pria itu, ketika Irene masuk kedalam, Chanyeol tengah memakai kaos disana dan tentu saja ia melonjak kaget melihat wanita itu masuk begitu saja kedalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Biasakan ketuk pi—

"Aku butuh susu strawberry untuk pacar kecilmu itu." Irene menodongkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol disana.

"A-apa maksudmu?" elakkan adalah jawaban yang diberikan.

"Kau memberikan dia susu strawberry kemarin, dia meminta lagi." Irene menjawab singkat dan cepat. Channyeol terdiam disana, hanya kedua matanya yang berkedip cepat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lainnya karena posisinya terpojok menempel pada lemari pakaiannya dan Irene terlihat garang dihadapannya yang mana sulit untuk ia sangkal kedua kalinya.

"Kau mau memberikannya sendiri? Atau apa?" Irene menuntut lagi, "Aku tahu kau semalam tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Berpelukan." Alis dan pandangan Chanyeol semakin bingung terhadap Irene setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Y-ya! Kau—

"Aku juga tahu kau menciumnya."

"YAAA!"

Irene tersenyum disana, senyuman yang mengandung arti ia memegang semua rahasia terbesar Chanyeol dan memberikan peringatan terhadap pria itu untuk tidak bermain – main dengannya bila tidak ingi rahasianya terbongkar begitu saja.

"Wuuuaaaahhhh! Kau benar—

"Apa?!" Irene menantang ketika Chanyeol menunjuk kearahnya menunjukkan kepanikan karena mendengar ucapan Irene mengenai apa yang telah ia lakukan secara sembunyi – sembunyi.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Huh! Dasar kau pembohong ulung." Irene melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Chanyeol, ya wanita itu memang terlihat begitu kurang ajarnya pada sang pemimping, tapi kali ini mereka berdua tahu apa yang Irene lakukan hanyalah sebuah godaan terhadap temannya. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku melihatnya secara langsung ketika kau mencium Baekhyun dan juga tidur di ranjang bersamanya semalam." Penjelasannya semakin membuat Chanyeol terdiam. "Bukankah sulit?" lanjutnya lagi menanyakkan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak memahami maksud pertanyaan yang kurang jelas itu dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Bukankah sulit kau harus berpura – pura menjadi orang lain sementara hati dan perasaanmu menginginkan _ia _menyadari kehadiranmu didekatnya?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia beralih menuju lemari pendingin berukuran sedang yang terdapat didalam kamarnya, mengambil satu kotak susu strawberry dari sana namun ia tidak memberikan kepada Irene. "Keadaan kita tidak seperti dulu." Ia bersuara, menjawab pertanyaan Irene sebelumnya. "Aku bukanlah Chanyeol yang sama ketika usiaku masih berusia 10 tahun, dan dia bukan Baekhyun yang sama ketika usianya masih 8 tahun. Bukan hanya kita berubah, kehidupan yang kita miliki bahkan telah berubah total."

Irene mendengarkan disana dan ia cukup pintar untuk mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol disana. "Apa ini mengenai Sunyoung? Untuk itukah kau sungguh sangat berambisi menghabisinya?"

"Salah satunya." Chanyeol menatap tajam disana. "Tapi meskipun wanita itu berhasil kita habisi.. bukan berarti aku dan _dia _bisa kembali seperti dulu. Seperti yang aku katakan, semuanya sudah berubah."

Irene tidak memberikan sahutan lagi, Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kearahnya pun menyeringai kecil dengan tangannya membolak balikkan kotak susu strawberry itu. "Dimana dia? Aku akan memberikan susu ini.."

"Ruang makan." Irene memberi tahu dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk lekas beranjak dari ruangan kamarnya, disusul dirinya yang melangkah begitu perlahan – lahan sembari memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok masih berada disana, masih menikmati makanan sarapan pagi mereka dan masih bercengkrama membahas berbagai hal guna menyamankan Baekhyun.

Ruangan makan mulai lebih dipadati beberapa orang dari _Phoenix _yang mana mereka baru bergabung ketika kegiatan lari pagi yang wajib dilakukan oleh setiap anggota baru saja usai. Suara – suara pria itu jelas membuat gaduh ruangan, terlebih ketika Sehun dan juga Jongin menggoda Luhan dan Minseok disana membuat yang lain tertawa karenanya, tapi ketika pemimpin mereka terlihat masuk bergabung, sonta semuanya terdiam dan mencari posisi duduk di kursi – kursi yang kosong.

Chanyeol sebetulnya melangkah dalam diam, ia bahkan tidak melarang mereka untuk tidak tertawa atau pun berbicara, tapi karena tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam dan juga raut wajahnya yang terlihat dingin dianggap bagi anak buahnya suasana hati sang pemimpin tertinggi pagi ini bisa dibilang cukup baik. Tapi pemandangan berikutnya membuat mereka tercengang dibuatnya, ketika Chanyeol meletakkan kotak susu berwarna pink di tepat diatas kepala Baekhyun yang mana masih duduk tidak menghadap kearah pria itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya meletakkan kotak susu itu disana, diatas kepala, dan menunggu Baekhyun memegang kotak itu lalu ia melangkah menyusul Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah duduk terlebih dulu. Kedua orang itu bahkan tidak cukup bernyali kuat untuk menanyakkan apa maksud dari perlakuan Chanyeol disana, mereka hanya berdeham tidak nyaman dan mencoba untuk bersikap tidak tahu dan tidak melihat kejadian itu.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun disana yang masih terdiam penuh pertanyaan, masih memegang kotak susu itu ditangannya, pandangannya masih tertuju pada punggung Chanyeol yang duduk membelakanginya. Luhan dan Minseok kembali lagi mengajaknya berbicara guna mengalihkan gadis itu.

* * *

**BAEKHYUN**

* * *

Rutinitas latihannya kembali dilanjutkan.

Kali ini ia tidak berlatih bersama Kyungsoo dan Yuri seperti sebelumnya, mengingat kedua gadis itu sudah melakukan latihan lebih banyak dibandingkan dirinya yang harus terhenti karena kejadian dengan _alter-ego_-nya yang tiba – tiba muncul. Chanyeol masihlah menjadi pelatihnya, tapi bukan lagi latihan seperti sebelumnya, kini ada jadwal yang harus Baekhyun lakukan.

Pagi hari ia harus berlari pagi bersama pria itu, diikuti dengan anggota _Phoenix _yang mengikuti mereka berdua di barisan belakang dan kemudian setelah itu mereka istirahat sejenak lalu berlanjut menyantap sarapan bersama. Susu kotak rasa strawberry menjadi hadiah pagi hari untuk Baekhyun, masih dengan diberikan diatas kepalanya dengan begitu seenaknya. Tapi kini beberapa anggota _Phoenix _mulai berani mengeluarkan suara – suara menggoda yang mana ditujukan kepada pemimpin mereka yang dengan begitu santainya meletakkan susu kotak itu begitu saja.

Kegiatan berikutnya setelah sarapan pagi adalah waktu kosong hingga pukul 10.00 pagi, bagi para Anggota _Phoenix, _itu bukan waktu kosong mereka karena saat itu mereka harus memeriksakan hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan tim lainnya, membuat laporan kepada pemimpin mereka dan juga memikirkan kembali rencana untuk dilakukan esok harinya. Sementara bagi Baekhyun, waktu senggang yang ia miliki selama hampir dua jam ia gunakkan untuk membersihkan badan dan juga mengikuti bagaimana Minseok dan Irene melakukan tugasnya sebagai _Executive _dari _Phoenix _dan juga Red. Bisa dikatakan, ini juga termasuk latihan untuk Baekhyun agar dirinya memiliki pengetahuan _leadership._

Latihan yang dilakukan pada pukul 10.00 hingga waktu makan siang dilakukan hanya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengajaknya kedalam gudang senjata dimana mereka akan membedah satu persatu senjata yang berada didalam gudang itu hingga jam makan siang.

Saat makan siang juga akan kembali diperlihatkan bagaimana Chanyeol memberikan susu kotak diatas kepala Baekhyun, terkadang ia membawakan makanan lainnya yang selalu ia sebut hadiah kecil karena latihannya berjalan lebih baik dibandingkan sebelum – sebelumnya.

Setelah makan siang, bukan istirahat yang akan ia lakukan, melainkan latihan fisik lainnya. Bersama dengan Luhan dan para anggota Red lainnya, Baekhyun akan berlatih bela diri melawan beberapa anggota _Phoenix. _Disinilah terkadang ia ingin menyerah, bukan hanya karena dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melawan, tapi latihan yang berlangsung selama 4jam hingga sore hari membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Terkadang Chanyeol tidak ada bersama dengannya saat latihan ini, dan itu adalah alasan utama yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kurang bersemangat menjalani latihan bela diri.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat lemah bila menyangkut dengan bela diri, gadis itu mungkin mengerti cara memukul menendang tapi tidak memahami bagaimana trik – trik menyerang maupun membela diri.

"Dia lemah." Luhan melaporkan kepada Chanyeol tepat ketika sesi latihan bela diri itu usai tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan anggota mereka dan juga Baekhyun. "Dia mungkin bisa menggunakkan senjatanya dan juga begitu cepat ketika melakukan pergerakkan untuk menyelinap, tapi tidak ketika ia harus melawan musuh dengan tangan kosong.

Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan laporan dari tim penyelidik lapangannya dan juga beberapa surat yang masuk dalam surel e-mailnya dimana itu semua berasal dari Zitao terpaksa harus ia abaikan ketika Luhan secara tiba – tiba masuk dalam ruangannya dan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dia sangat lemah, badannya masih sangat kecil.. _well.. _kita tahu usianya masih 17 tahun." Irene ikut masuk dipercakapan itu karena dirinya juga tengah berada disana dan mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Ya.. aku pikir mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan melanjutkan latihan seperti itu lagi, aku tidak tega melihat dia mengalami lebam – lebam disekujur tubuhnya karena tidak bisa menghindar dari hujaman pukulan anggota_mu."_ Luhan merujuk pada anggota _Phoenix _yang begitu kasar dan tidak manusiawi ketika dihadapkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia harus tetap mengikutinya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar. "Dia anggota Red, bukankah dia harusnya bisa melawan para mafia – mafia diluar sana dan juga menghabisinya, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi anggota Red kalau dia tidak tahu cara melawan dan membela diri." sosok dingin dan tidak ingin dibantah kembali terlihat ada pada sisi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ta-pi—

"Four, kau akan membuat Baekhyun mati secara perlahan—" Luhan dan Irene bergantian memberikan protes terhadap Chanyeol disana.

"Dia akan mengikutinya." Chanyeol mengulang lagi, lebih ada penekanan pada kalimatnya menjelaskan keseriusan dari keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh dua orang wanita disana. "Tapi tidak dengan melawan para _Phoenix _yang kurang ajar disana." ia menambahkan, matanya menatap marah dan kesal.

"Beri hukuman pada mereka." Ucapan itu ditujukan pada Irene dan tanpa bertanya lebih banyak _Sang Executive _menundukkan kepala menandakkan dirinya mengerti dan pamit undur diri guna menyiapkan hukuman terhadap beberapa anak buahnya.

"Dan.." kini Chanyeol kembali kepada Luhan, "Baekhyun tidak akan mengikuti latihan bela diri denganmu atau siapapun, mulai besok ia akan berlatih bersamaku." Final ucapannya membuat Luhan mengangguk dan sama seperti yang Irene lakukan, setelah itu ia undur diri meninggalkan Chanyeol diruangan kerjanya.

**.**

"Jadi… ini hukumannya?" Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini.

Beberapa anggota _Phoenix _yang terlibat pada latihan bela diri dan disebutkan membuat badan Baekhyun terdapat lebam – lebam, kini tengah menjalani hukumannya. Berlari mengitari halaman belakang _safety house _tanpa pakaian menutupi bagian atas badan merekadan menggendong 4 karung tanah pada pundak mereka—yang mana durasi mereka lari sampai saat ini belum ditentukkan kapan akan selesai. Tentunya sangat menguras tenaga. Belum lagi Sehun, Jongin, TY, Mark serta Jeno siap siaga berbaris sejajar disamping Irene dengan senapan, Luhan sempat berpikir mereka semua akan menembak setiap anggota lainnya namun sebelum ia melayangkan protest,Irene lebih dulu memberi tahu.

"_Airsoft Gun."—Senjata mainan namun memiliki butiran peluru plastic yang terasa begitu perih bila terkena kulit_.

Luhan tahu pistol mainan itu memang tidak membahayakan bila ditembakkan pada lawan dengan pakaian pelindung, tapi melihat kelima anggota Phoenix ini menembakkan pada bagian tubuh mereka semua yang tidak terlindung apapun tentu membuat mereka semua tersiksa akan rasa panas dan perih dari peluru plastik itu.

"Ini hukuman kalian karena membuat Little Bee terluka!" Irene berteriak disana dan sontak semuanya memohon ampun dan berharap hukuman mereka cepat selesai, kecuali para pemegang _airsoft gun _yang mana tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat beberapa teman anggotanya meringis kesakitan.

Hari berikutnya, menjadi hari pertama Baekhyun berlatih bela diri bersama dengan Chanyeol. Apa yang dibayangkan dan ditakutkan Baekhyun mengenai harus melawan pria itu nyatanya tidak terjadi dihari itu. Chanyeol tidak meminta Baekhyun untuk melawanya, pria itu justru membawa Baekhyun pada ruangan olahraga dan meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan olahraga guna melatih otot – otot pada badannya untuk terbentuk lebih dulu.

Keesokkannya pun masih sama, beberapa alat olahraga ia gunakkan dan tentunya Chanyeol membimbingnya. Chanyeol mulai meminta Baekhyun untuk berlatih memukul samsak secara perlahan, membimbing gadis itu bagaimana agar pukulan yang ia layangkan tepat sasaran dan tidak terasa sakit di tangannya.

Perkembangannya lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Bukan hanya sekedar perkembangan latihan Baekhyun, tapi kedekatan diantaranya keduanya juga semakin bisa terlihat oleh siapapun yang memperhatikan.

Chanyeol mungkin masih terlihat begitu dingin tidak berperasaan tapi tidak ketika ia tengah dekat dengan Baekhyun, senyumnya terlihat hanya karena memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terkadang begitu serius mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Irene atau Luhan disana. Tak jarang ia menjadi sosok pertama yang mengusili gadis itu hanya agar Baekhyun tertawa, entah ketika mereka tengah berlari bersama, atau ketika mereka berada diruang makan, atau mungkin di saat keduanya tengah berada di waktu dan tempat yang sama ketika Baekhyun tengah berlatih.

Tak jarang banyak beberapa anggota yang sering mendapati moment mereka namun semuanya berusaha diam dan membiarkan, meskipun dari dalam hati mereka ada perasaan turut bahagia ketika melihatnya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Apa maksudnya?!" Irene yang belum tersadar dengan benar harus terburu – buru bergabung dalam pertemuan yang sangat tiba – tiba diadakan ketika Luhan dan Minseok mengatakan pesawat yang membawa Yoora diketahui hilang dari pantauan radar. Ketika dirinya hendak membangunkan Chanyeol, ia dikejutkan hal lain karena nyatanya adiknya sudah lebih tahu mengenai hal ini dan beberapa anggota _Phoenix _juga tahu selain dirinya.

"Sunyoung yang merencanakan." Chanyeol membuka suara, memperlihatkan hasil temuannya yang mana berasal dari Zitao dan juga Yixing. Kedua orang itu melaporkan semuanya mengenai hal – hal apa saja yang sudah direncanakkan oleh Sunyoung secara diam-diam. "Dia memang berniat membunuh Yoora sejak awal—

"Lalu dimana Lady sekarang?" Minseok masih merasa begitu khawatir karena belum ada yang mengatakan apakah Yoora sejujurnya selamat atau tidak.

"Lady selamat, ia bersama Kris dan anggota lainnya. Mereka sudah aku perintahkan membawa Lady pada pesawat yang lain." Chanyeol menjelaskan sementara dirinya disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pistol dipasangkan pada bagian kaki dan juga pinggangnya, terlebih pria itu tengah mengenakkan kaos hitam yang sudah dibalut dengan rompi anti peluru. Irene bahkan baru menyadari rambut Chanyeol bukan lagi berwarna merah seperti sebelumnya, warna hitam asli terlihat disana dan itu semakin membuatnya bertanya banyak hal.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ada apa ini?" pertanyaan sontak membuat Minseok ikut memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Beberapa anggota _Phoenix _telah bersiap, masing – masing dari mereka sudah mengenakka rompi anti peluru, masker penutup wajah dan bahkan membawa tas yang berisikan senjata.

"_Kami sudah tiba di Gimpo! Pesawat baru mendarat—_

"Tetap berada didalam pesawat sampai kami tiba." Chanyeol menjawab terhadap suara Kris yang baru saja terdengar dari sambungan komunikasi yang mereka miliki.

"Semuanya segera masuk. Ten dan Jisung, pastikan kalian bekerja dengan baik memonitori kami dan juga pergerakkan mereka dari layar." Chanyeol berucap pada kedua orang itu yang sangat ahli dalam bidang _InCom_. "Dan kau, bantu kami mengawasi dari sini." Ia beralih pada Irene yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi mengingat hanya dirinya lah satu – satunya _Executive Phoenix _yang tidak dilibatkan dalam misi ini.

"Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu nanti." Ancamannya terdengar mengejek Chanyeol disana dan pria itu pun hanya memberikan senyuman lebar sebagai balasannya.

"Aku pergi."

"Pastikan kau kembali, kau dan semua anggota karena aku akan memberikan hukuman pada kalian semua!" Irene berteriak kearah punggung Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah meninggalkanya ruangan kerja _Phoenix _dan bergabung dengan para anggota lainnya yang mana sudah berada didalam helicopter mereka.

Beberapa anggota Red terlihat terbangun dan berada disetiap lorong seakan – akan mengantar kepergian dari anggota _Phoenix _disana, Luhan dan Minseok berada didekat pintu dan ketika Chanyeol terlihat melangkah kearah mereka, Minseok menahan pria itu untuk tidak melewati pintu itu dengan begitu cepat.

"Bila kalian butuh beberapa anggota Red, aku akan memberikan perintah langsung dan mengirimkan mereka membantu kalian."

"Aku akan pikirkan." Chanyeol menjawab cepat, "Ini adalah urusan _Phoenix,_ biarkan kami mencoba melawannya sendiri."

Minseok mengangguk, tidak ada niatan dari dalam dirinya untuk lebih lama menahan pimpinan _Phoenix _itu untuk pergi, namun baru selangkah Chanyeol melangkah, Luhan kini menarik tangan pria itu. Bukan karena dirinya ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat atau ucapan lainnya, melainkan sosok kecil yang baru saja terbangun dan nampak bingung serta takut akan apa yang sedang terjadi berada didekat mereka. Baekhyun.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu sebentar." Luhan mengarahkan Chanyeol untuk menengok kebelakang dan melihat dengan matanya sendiri, Baekhyun berada disana, nampak begitu takut dan bingung dimatanya bahkan terlihat genangan air mata yang begitu keras ia tahan untuk tidak mengalir.

Sementara kedua orang disana masih saling melempar pandangan terhadap masing – masing, Luhan dan Minseok memerintahkan anggota lainnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar mereka .

Chanyeol tertahan disana, keinginannya untuk segera berlari masuk kedalam helicopter ia tahan dengan begitu kuat, kakinya bahkan tergerak kembali menuju dimana Bekhyun berdiri berpegangan pada pegangan tangga disebelahnya.

"Ini sudah masuk jam malammu dan kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "A-aku terbangun." Singkatnya ia menjawab.

"Kembalilah tidur, besok kita akan latihan lebih berat dibandingkan hari ini." Chanyeol berucap seakan – akan memberikan perintah dan mengingatkan akan jadwal latihan mereka esok hari.

"F-four akan pergi?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada pria itu.

"Hm."

"Kemana? A-apa A-aku tidak boleh ikut?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Entah apa hanya Chanyeol yang merasakan, keadaan mereka saat ini dan juga apa yang ditanyakkan oleh Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya kembali disaat ia meninggalkan Baekhyun beberapa waktu tahun lalu.

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, mata mereka masih saling bertatap dan terkunci satu sama lain.

"Ka-kapan Four akan kembali? Besok? Baekhyun akan berlari pagi bersama Four dan _Phoenix _'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Four! Kita harus berangkat sekarang!" salah satu anggota _Phoenix _menyusuli dirinya memperingati bahwa mereka harus segera berangkat saat ini juga.

Chanyeol berbalik tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun pada Baekhyun yang jelas terlihat masih ingin bertanya dan berucap banyak pada pria itu. Langkah Chanyeol bergerak lebar dan cepat menuju helicopter dan ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun berlari kecil mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Kau belum membawakan aku es krim strawberry!" Baekhyun berteriak kearah Chanyeol mengingat seberapa besar ia mencoba berlari tidak akan bisa menahan pria itu untuk pergi, dan teriakannya disambut balasan, Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, tersenyum kecil ketika pria itu mencoba masuk kedalam helicopter.

"Akan aku bawakan!"

"Dengan topping strawberry?!"

"Hm!"

"Chocochips juga?!"

"Hm!"

"Dan cokelat sirup!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin yang banyak!" Baekhyun masih berteriak keras seakan – akan menginginkan suaranya bsia terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Chanyeol, tapi pria itu sudah menutup pintu dan hanya memandangi dirinya didepan halaman tanpa lambaian tangan atau balasan apapun terhadapnya. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan terus hingga helicopter itu tidak terihat oleh pandangan matanya, ia masih berdiri disana, menahan sesak dihatinya dan juga merasa kesal karena air matanya tidak bisa lagi ia tahan dan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Kakinya tergerak lunglai membuat ia harus bersimpuh berlutut disana dan mencurahkan tangisannya seorang diri, Luhan dan Minseok terlihat menghampiri dirinya dan berusaha membawa anak itu untuk masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	9. Ch9

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan Zitao, Sunyoung juga kembali ke Korea. Pesawatnya bahkan baru saja mendarat di Incheon."

_"Bagus, sesuai apa yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya." _Suara Chanyeol ikut bergabung setelah sedari tadi mendengarkan laporan informasi yang didapat dari TY dan juga _Ten _melalui jaringan telekomunikasi yang mereka miliki_. "Pastikan Zitao sudah pergi dari Istana sebelum aku meratakan bangunan rumahnya—_

"Tunggu—tunggu—apa maksudnya meratakan—"

_"Kau harus menunggu petunjuk dariku Boss." _Ucapan Irene yang mempertanyakkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan harus terputus oleh sahutan Zitao.

"Hellooo? Aku tengah berbicara disini, aku menanyakkan apa maksudnya Park Chanyeol?!" Irene mengeraskan suaranya, bahkan menyebutkan nama lengkap Chanyeol disana seakan – akan ia adalah Boss-nya saat ini.

_"Kau terdengar sangat menggoda disaat marah.." _tapi jawaban yang ia dapat bukanlah penjelasan mengenai pertanyaan melainkan godaan kearahnya.

"Katakan lagi dan aku pastikan gadismu akan disiksa dilatihan besok pagi." Irene mengancam dan jelas disana suara Chanyeol berdeham dan berdecak kesal mendengarnya. "Apa maksudnya dengan meratakan rumahnya?" Irene mengulang pertanyaannya.

_"Kami bermaksud memberikan serangan udara dan juga hadiah kecil untuk Sunyoung... sebuah peringatan." _Singkat penjelasan Chanyeol dicoba dipahami dengan baik oleh Irene.

"O-okey.." Irene bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduk yang mana sedari tadi ia lakukan, tangannya berlipat didepan dada, melangkah bolak balik dihadapan layar yang mana tengah memperlihatkan susunan kode –kode kata yang diketikkan TY untuk program yang sedang berusaha ia coba untuk sadap, sementara layar disampingnya tengah memperlihatkan tampilan layar _CCTV _milik kediaman Sunyoung yang berhasil diretas oleh _Phoenix._

"Lalu? Kau tidak mau menjelaskan hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan?" Irene melanjutkan lagi karena Chanyeol tidak lagi bersuara memberikan penjelasan lainnya.

_"Um.. ini kejutan. Kau tunggu saja." _Chanyeol terkekeh disana, bahkan suara anggota lainnya bisa Irene dengar tengah ikut tertawa menyusul suara Chanyeol disana.

"Hmm." Irene menyahut singkat. "Ingat kata – kataku, begitu kalian kembali.. hukuman akan aku berikan kepada siapapun yang ikut dalam misi ini. Tanpa terkecuali." Irene menekankan kalimatnya dan semuanya kembali terdiam tidak berani memberikan bantahan.

_"I love you." _Chanyeol berucap disana dan tawa anggota _Phoenix _kembali pecah terdengar termasuk beberapa anggota yang berada di markas mereka, TY, _Ten, _Jisung dan juga anggota lainnya yang mana bertugas dalam divisi _InCom._

Kali ini Irene tidak lagi menyahuti dan memberikan komentarnya terhadap ucapan Chanyeol, mengingat suasana di dalam helicopter itu tengah beralih untuk memfokuskan pendaratan di Bandara Gimpo menyusul Yoora dan Kris serta beberapa anggota lainnya yang lebih dulu tiba disana.

_"TY, bersiaplah untuk menyadap radar mereka." _Yuta yang mana tengah bertugas mengemudikan helicopter bersuara menunjukkan dirinya menunggu TY selesai menyadap radar dan juga fungsi komunikasi pada stasiun pengamat bandara sehingga helicopter mereka bisa mendarat di bandara tersebut tanpa harus meminta ijin, atau lebih tepatnya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

TY tidak menjawab seketika, tangannya masih disibukkan dengan berbagai kode yang mana tidak dimengerti oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, Irene bahkan jengah menatap rentetan kode dilayar itu dan beralih menatap wajah – wajah anggota yang lainnya yang mana nyatanya ikut menunggu hasil perkerjaan TY.

"_Done_. Aku memberikanmu waktu sepuluh menit untuk mendarat sekarang." TY menekan salah satu tombol pada keyboardnya dengan begitu semangat,

_"Okey! Sepuluh menit lebih dari cukup baby~" _Yuta bersenandnung disana. _"Bersiaplah Boss! Kita akan mendarat dengan sangat mulus!" _Yuta berbicara seorang diri dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mendengarkan dan juga menyimak mengenai proses pendaratan helicopter mereka.

_"Nice... lahan kita bahkan kosong dan tidak terjaga"_

_"Okey.. ketinggian 5000 kaki dan masih dalam batas aman... 2000 kaki... 1500 kaki... 1000 kaki... Semuanya bersiaplah turun dan melesak masuk pada base selanjutnya.."_

"Waktumu 5 menit lagi." TY mengingatkan mengenai keterbatasan waktu.

_"500 kaki.."_

"Setelah mereka turun kau harus kembali terbang sebelum lampu sorot menangkap helicoptermu." TY menjelaskan, tangannya kembali disibukkan dengan code – code lainya.

"Aku sudah menahan _CCTV _dibandara, Yuta, kau sudah pergi?" Ten ikut membantu mengalihkan semua pengamatan penjagaan dari layar _CCTV_ Bandara demi mengamankan pengawasan bandara dari aktifitas yang tengah dilakukan anggota _Phoenix _disana.

Irene masih memperhatikan layar namun pendengarannya mencoba mendengarkan satu per satu suara yang masuk pada komunikasi mereka, suara deru mesin helicopter masih terdengar dan juga suara derap langkah kaki yang bergerak berlari cepat, ia ingin menyimpulkan bahwa Four dan beberapa timnya sudah berhasil masuk kedalam bandara Gimpo dengan illegal, namun sebelum ada jawaban dari mereka semua ia masih menahan diri dan tentunya merasa gugup mengenai bagaimana hasilnya.

_"Wohooooooooo~ aku sudah berada diudara!" _suara memekik dari Yuta terdengar lebih dulu dan itu melegakan mereka semua.

"Four? Laporkan posisimu!" kini Irene mengingatkan Chanyeol dimana pria itu belum juga memberitahukan posisinya sampai detik dimana Yuta memekik kegirangan.

Hanya ada suara – suara bunyi sambungan dari alat komunikasi disana yang mana tidak diketahui milik siapa.

_"Kami sudah didalam dan tengah menjemput Lady." _Willis yang merespon lebih dulu. _"Boss tengah menemui Lady." _Ia menginformasikan hal lainnya dan kabar itu sedikit memberikan ketenangan semua orang yang berada di markas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan sedari tadi!" suara Irene terdengar sedikit meninggi dengan helaan diakhirnya.

_"Kenapa? Mengkhawatirkanku?"_ kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Bajingan."Irene menyahut dan kembali terdengar suara gelak tawa dari lainnya. "Hukuman kalian bertambah, ingat itu."

_"Four yang akan menanggung semuanya!" _Jongin menyahut.

_"Yeah.. Boss yang memberikan perintah ini maka dia yang akan menanggung semua hukumannya." _Suara Mark tiba –tiba bergabung memberikan pembelaan demi menghindari hukuman yang akan Irene berikan.

_"Sekali lagi ada yang menyahut aku pastikan hukuman untuk kalian bertambah dariku."_

Irene menggelengkan kepala mendengar Chanyeol yang membalas sahutan – sahutan dari anak buahnya. "Dimana posisi kalian?" ia menanyakkan mengingat mereka belum juga bertemu dengan _Lady._

_"Menunggu Lady tengah merapikan dandanannya."_

"Hai Ace! Apa kabar?" Irene menyapa.

_"Cih! Kau menanyakkan kabarku atau kabar hatiku?" _meskipun diawal ia terdengar jijik mendengar sapaan dari Irene namun pada kalimat berikutnya ia ikut menggoda satu – satunya perempuan dengan posisi tertinggi di _Phoenix _itu, dan tentunya gelak tawa dari beberapa anggota _Phoenix _terdengar lagi.

_"Sebenarnya Irene itu milik siapa? Ace atau Four?" _Jongin dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dan takutnya menanyakkan mengenai kepemilikan wanita itu.

"Heeeyy! Kalian kira aku barang yang bisa dibagi – bagi?! Four sudah memiliki mainannya, aku tidak mau dengan dia, terlebih ia sudah pernah meniduri jalang lain." Irene menertawakan dan yang lainnya ikut tertawa dan juga menggoda Chanyeol sekarang.

_"Four.. jangan lupa es krim untuk Little Bee-mu." _Willis mengingatkan permohonan Baekhyun yang mana ia dengar dengan jelas sebelumnya.

_"BAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHA!" _Tawa seluruh anggota _Phoenix _terdengar pecah disana bukan hanya mereka yang berada dilapangan maupun markas, Zitao dan Yuta dan juga sebagian anggota _Black Team _dan juga _Delta Team _yang tengah bersiaga disekitar lokasi yang akan diserang bersamaan oleh mereka nantinya.

_"Sekali lagi kalian tertawa aku akan meledakkan tempat dimana kalian berada sekarang." _Chanyeol menyahut dan memperingati dengan dingin menunjukkan dirinya tengah tidak ingin diajak bercanda saat ini.

"Kau meledakkan _Safety House_ maka _Little Bee-_mu akan ikut meledak bodoh." Irene menjelaskan kesimpulan dari ucapan Chanyeol dan lagi – lagi anggota _Phoenix _tertawa dibuatnya.

_"Biasanya orang yang tengah jatuh cinta memang akan menjadi bodoh."_ Kris menyimpulkan lagi,

_"Diamlah! Kita harus bergerak." _Chanyeol menyudahi, mengingatkan mereka semua bahwa ada misi lain yang harus dijalankan. _"Lady akan dibawa bersama Ace, dan Willis—Yuta, dimana posisimu?" _Chanyeol menjelaskan cepat dan memanggil anggota lainnya.

_"Aku sudah dekat dengan lokasi."_

_"Bagus, Zitao kau dengar aku?"_

_"Clear Boss."_

_"Bagus, bersiaplah menjauh dari sana dan menuju lokasi penjemputan Yuta. Ace, sesuai yang aku jelaskan tadi didalam, pastikan kalian bergerak cepat dan tidak terlihat sama sekali."_

"_Lady _dan yang lainnya akan bergerak dengan apa?" Irene menanyakkan mengingat ia belum paham bagaimana memindahkan _Lady _dan team lainnya untuk keluar dari Bandara.

_"Limosin sudah tersedia disini."_

"Wow. Baguslah." Irene nampak terkejut dengan informasi yang didapat.

_"Bersiaplah." _Chanyeol mengingatkan yang lainnya dan yang lain membalas siap pada posisi masing – masing, Irene yang tidak tahu apa – apa hanya bisa mendengarkan dan menunggu pergerakkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tim nya. Irene bahkan tidak mengerti melihat beberapa anggota _InCom _disekitarnya tengah disibukkan akan pekerjaan apa, ia hanya bisa melihat kedua tangan mereka tengah sibuk beradu dengan keyboard dan mata mereka tertuju pasti pada pandangan layar dihadapannya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

_"Berita terkini, kami baru saja mendapatkan informasi bahwa pesawat milik Park Inc dikabarkan hilang dalam pengamatan radar tak lama ketika pesawat itu lepas landas dari Bandara Narita, Jepang. Pihak berwenang belum bisa menginformasikan dengan pasti mengenai berita ini, Pihak bandara dan juga tim terkait masih mengupayakan pencarian pada posisi terakhir dimana terkakhir kali adanya komunikasi dengan peawat milik Park Inc."_

_"...Perwakilan Perusahaan membenarkan bahwa Park Yoora selaku pemilik Perusahaan tengah berada didalam pesawat itu."_

_"Petugasa Radar mengatakan komunikasi terakhir yang mereka lakukan dengan pilot yang membawa Pesawat Park Inc berada pada jarak 250km setelah lepas landas dari Bandara Narita."_

_"Hingga saat ini, Pihak Perwakilan masih menunggu berita lebih jelas mengenai keberadaan Puteri Mendiang Tuan Park, Pemilik Perushaan Park Inc saat ini. Namun bisa terlihat pada Gedung Park Inc mala mini sudah didatangi beberapa petinggi yang mana kita ketahui adalah beberapa nama salah satu pemilik saham pada perusahaan yang sudah berdiri sejak 75 tahun yang lalu.."_

Sunyoung tersenyum melihat berbagai channel berita mulai nampak ramai memberitakan kabar mengenai hilangnya komunikasi dengan pesawat yang membawa Park Yoora, puteri sulung dan satu – satunya keturunan dari Park yang tersisa. _Menurutnya._

"Hm, sekeras apapun kalian mencari tidak akan menemukan jasad_nya._" Celetuknya menjawab beberapa spekulasi pada berita yang tengah menduga – guda mengenai keberadaan pesawat itu. Beberapa tayangan berita mengatakan bisa saja pesawat mengalami masalah dan kini tengah putar arah menuju Bandara Narita atau melakukan pendaratan darurat pada pulau – pulau terdekat di sekitar negara Jepang.

Sunyoung kembali tertawa kecil, sebelah tangan kirinya yang tengah memegang segelas _wine _ia gerakkan untuk memutar cairan merah dalam gelas itu sebelum ia sesap. "Hmm.. semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Ia memuji seorang diri, dua orang pria yang tengah berada didalam mobil bersama dirinya pun tidak berani untuk berkomentar mendengar celotehannya.

"Nyonya, mereka mengundang Anda untuk ikut hadir dalam rapat mendadak ini mengingat nama mendiang Tuan Byun terdaftar sebagai pemilik salah satu saham di Park Inc."

"Hm." Sunyoung menjawab singkat, masih menikmati sesapan minum untuk kedua kalinya. "Antarkan aku kesana." Ia memberikan perintah dan salah satu dari pria itu mengangguk patuh sebelum pada akhirnya memberikan anggukan pada sang pemegang kemudi mobil agar mengarahkan mobil mereka menuju tempat dimana rapat itu dilaksanakan.

* * *

**CHANYEOL**

* * *

_"Mobil mereka sudah bergerak menuju lokasi Boss!" _suara dari Haechan yang mana termasuk didalam _Delta Team _memberikan informasi mengenai pengamatannya yang dilakukan diatas atap sebuah gedung. _Delta Team _memang sejak awal digerakkan untuk mengamati pergerakan dari Sunyoung dimulai dari Bandara Incheon hingga menuju kearah Gedung dimana Byun Corp berada dan pada akhirnya adalah kediaman Sunyoung.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian berpindah menuju lokasi selanjutnya." Chanyeol memberikan perintah lain, _"Black Team.. _bergerak menuju kediamannya. _Delta, _kita bertemu disana." seusai Chanyeol memberikan perintah, ia memberikan isyarat pada Kris untuk bisa membawa mobil _Limosine _itu yang mana Yoora sudah duduk manis didalamnya.

"Kembali tepat waktu Chanyeol!" Yoora menyempati berteriak dari balik jendela yang sengaja ia buka lebar.

Chanyeol mengangguk, memberikan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda ia mendengar apa yang Yoora katakan padanya, ia bergerak kearah dimana motor hitam besar sudah terparkir disana—_Miliknya._ Beberapa anak buah _Phoenix _yang masih berada disana juga ikut bersiap masuk kedalam mobil _jeep _berwarna hitam disana dan yang lainnya terpisah menuju empat motor besay yang berada disana.

Kris sempat membunyinya _klackson _sebelum mobil yang ia kendarai melaju perlahan – lahan meninggalkan area parkir pesawat, dan tak lama Chanyeol bersiap menunggangi motor hitam miliknya, tangannya memberikan isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk bersiap melaju meninggalkan area itu.

**.**

**.**

Sunyoung dengan angkuhnya melangkah masuk menyusuri setiap lantai hanya untuk menuju pada ruangan dimana sudah ditetapkan sebagai tempat pertemuan bagi para pemegang saham dari Park Inc, dua orang pengawal pribadinya mengikuti di belakangnya. Sementara yang lain berjaga di area parkiran tempat itu.

Tidak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan selain menunggu keputusan para pemegang saham untuk memberikan kuasa kepadanya menggantikan Yoora untuk menjabat sebagai President Director Park Inc, dan semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, semakin senyuman bahagia terlihat jelas diwajahnya hingga akhirnya ia kembali merubah raut wajahnya untuk menatap dingin kepada dua orang pria yang berjaga didepan pintu ruangan yang akan ia masuki.

Salah satu pengawal Sunyoung menyusul langkah Sunyoung dan kini berada dihadapan wanita itu untuk membatasi jarak diantara Bos-_nya _dan juga orang bawahan yang tengah berjaga disana.

"Dua pengawal Anda harus menunggu diluar, Nyonya." Salah satu yang tengah berjaga memberi tahu, wajahnya menunduk untuk memberikan kesan hormat kepada Sunyoung mengingat dia adalah seorang petinggi, memiliki status sebagai janda dari nama marga Byun membuat dirinya haruslah dihormati dan ditakuti.

"Salah satu dari mereka harus ikut denganku." Dingin dan tegas suaranya menjawab.

"Ta-tapi Nyonya—"

"Aku bisa memerintahkan salah satu dari mereka untuk membunuh kalian berdua saat ini.. perlu dibuktikan?"

Kedua penjaga itu seketika terdiam, mereka saling melempar pandang satu sama lain mencari jawaban dan siapa yang lebih dulu berani menjawab bantahan dari Nyonya besar dihadapan mereka.

"Tenanglah Nyonya Byun.." pemiliki suara lainnya bergabung dalam pembicaraan antara Sunyong dan kedua orang penjaga yang mana mendinginkan suasana tegang sebelumnya. "Ini hanyalah sebuah rapat darurat.. bukan sebuah perang antara mafia."

Badan wanita itu berbalik untuk melihat sosok pemilik suara yang sudah menyela perbincangannya. "Jenderal Kim." Dengan suara manisnya ia menyapa sosok yang tengah berdiri tegap dan gagah dengan balutan seragam Militer yang disertai atribut lengkap.

"Nyonya Byun." Sang Jenderal kembali menyapa dengan lebih ramah, langkahnya mendekat kearah Sunyoung.

"Aku seharusnya tidak perlu kaget dengan kehadiranmu disini bukan?" Sunyoung melempar pertanyaan kembali dan Jenderal Kim disana dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku diundang untuk memberikan gambaran apa yang mungkin terjadi oleh Nona Muda Park saat ini.. peristiwa seperti ini sudah jarang terjadi.. dan kau tentu masih ingat bahwa Yoora adalah keponakanku. Aku tentu harus datang dan bergabung dengan para pemilik pundi – pundi uang yang tergabung dalam Park Inc." Jenderal Kim menjabarkan jawabannya dengan begitu tenang dan wibawa menunjukkan bahwa ia berada dalam kelas yang berbeda dengan Sunyoung.

"Um, aku tidak mungkin lupa. Kau adalah adik Victoria, dan Yoora adalah satu – satunya keponakanmu yang tersisa." Sinis ejekkan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sunyoung hanya dibalas senyum oleh Jenderal Kim sebelum ia menawarkan tangannya sebaga tempat sandaran bagi Sunyoung yang akan ia tuntun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan meeting dihadapannya.

"Jadi.. bisakah kau gambarkan apa yang terjadi oleh keponakanmu itu? Mungkinkah dia sudah tewas saat ini sementara kau yang masih berstatus pamanya tengah duduk bersama dengan seorang janda membahas status kepemilikan perusahaan.." Sunyoung membuka pembicaraan yang mana sengaja ia gunakkan untuk memancing emosi dari sang Jenderal.

"Atau mungkin ia bisa jadi kabur.. aku sudah cukup sering mendengar gossip – gossip yang beredar mengenai keponakanmu itu. Yunho bahkan pernah bercerita kepadaku Yoora pernah kabur dari London dan berlibur bersama para pacarnya di Malibu. Itu bukan sikap anak perempuan yang baik menurutku." Sunyoung merubah sikap duduknya bersandar pada bantalan kursi yang ia duduki, menyesap minuman yang sudah disediakan disana dan kemudian menyalakan rokok miliknya. "Tell me.. apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu saat ini Jenderal Kim."

Sang Jenderal dengan begitu apik menahan segala kendali emosinya dan tetap tenang mendengarkan segala ocehan dari mulut Sunyoung disertai senyuman kecil yang sengaja ia tampilkan agar raut wajahnya tidak mudah terbaca oleh wanita itu. Menjabat sebagai Jenderal Tertinggi di Militer jelas membawa begitu banyak pelajaran dalam menghadapi situasi terlebih situasi melawan salah satu mafia dan juga tersangka pembunuhan seperti Sunyoung.

"Well.. aku tentu berharap ia baik – baik saja, dan akan lebih baik bila ia tengah berlibur dengan para pacarnya di Jepang saat ini.. sementara kita disini para tetua – tetua tengah pusing memikirkan status perusahaannya hahhaha!" Suara tawa sang Jenderal di akhir kalimatnya membuat Sunyoung tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sungguh berharap Chanyeol masih berada disini bersama kita.."

"Hm.. mungkin ada baiknya bila dulu Victoria tidak membuang anak tampan itu untuk masuk Militer." Sunyoung menjawab. "Dia pasti akan lebih tampan dan wibawa dibandingkan ayahnya." Nada menggoda lagi – lagi terdengar di ucapannya.

"Kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa bila kemungkinan itu terjadi."

Sunyoung tertawa puas, "Bila Chanyeol masih hidup.. kita tidak berada bersama saat ini Jenderal Kim." Wanita itu kembali meminum minuman yang sudah tersedia di dalam ruangan rapatn, masih bersikap angkuh dan terus menerus menghisap rokok yang berada disela – sela tangannya.

Pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti karena pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan dua sosok pira mengenakkan setelan rapi berwarna hitam masuk melangkah dengan cepat untuk menuju satu – satunya meja podium yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya Tuan dan Nyonya." Dirinya membungkuk sebentar dan kemudia dengan tergesa – gesa membuka tas yang ia bawa lalu mengeluarkan salah satu map berwarna hitam dari dalamnya.

"Who the hell are you?" Sunyoung menatap kesal, tangannya lebih dulu menggebrak meja dan kemudian bangkit berdiri guna melangkah kearah sosok yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri cuku jauh dari hadapan dirinya.

"Sa—saya pengacara Perusahaan Keluarga Park—

"Aku tahu siapa pengacara mereka dan sudah pasti bukan dirimu!" Sunyoung menunjuk marah. "Kemana Tuan Song?!" amarahnya meluap begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Junmyeon yang masih memperhatikan sikapnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Dia pengacara pengganti Nyonya—akh." Ucapan yang dikatakan oleh salah satu rekan pengacara itu terhenti karena Sunyoung lebih dulu mencekik lehernya dengan sekuat tenaganya dan bahkan menempelkan ujung rokok yang masih terbakar sempurna di tangannya pada pipi wajah pria itu.

"Kemana pengacara Song!" Sunyoung kembali berteriak.

"Nyo—nya.."

"Jawab aku!" Sunyoung berteriak pada yang lainnya."

"Sunyoung!" kini giliran Jenderal Kim yang berteriak memanggil namanya, suaranya menggelegar menunjukkan kemarahannya meskipun ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak berniat untuk menghampiri Sunyoung yang tengah mencekik salah satu pengcara itu. "Dengarkan penjelasan mereka.." nada suara Jenderal Kim merendah dan itu membantu Sunyoung bisa mengendalikan diri.

Tangannya melepaskan cekikan tajam pada leher sang pencara namun masih memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada mereka berdua.

Suara batuk dan juga nafas yang tersenggal – senggal terdengar begitu jelas dari sosok yang mana sebelumnya dicekik oleh Sunyoung sementara sosok salah satunya membantu dengan memberikan minum dan juga memindahkan badan temannya untuk duduk pada tempat yang cukup berjarak jauh dari Sunyoung.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan dari awal.."Jenderal Kim menanyakkan lagi, "Kemana Tuan Song? Dan kenapa hanya kami berdua yang berada di ruangan ini sekarang? Kemana anggota dewan yang lainnya?"

Sunyoung merubah posisinya agar bisa menghadap kearah Jenderal Kim dan juga kedua pengacara disana.

"Para Dewan sudah memberikan suaranya dan mengatakan tidak berniat hadir disini Jenderal.."

"Bukankah mereka harus hadir?"

"I-iya.. tapi.."

"Hm." Sunyoung tersenyum puas.

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan mendengar jawaban yang disampaikan oleh utusan pengacara keluarga Park. Mengingat kembali rencana awal yang ia miliki dan juga apa saja yang sudah ia rencakan hingga hari ini, semakin membuat Sunyoung tersenyum bangga dan puas. Ia mnginginkan pengalihan seluruh harta keluarga Park jatuh ditangannya. Bukan hanya dendamnya yang terbalaskan tapi Sunyoung akan mendapatkan limpahan harta dan kekuasaan di tangannya.

Jenderal Kim menyadari perubahan raut wajah dan gerak laku Sunyoung. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sunyoung?" ia dengan cepat menuntut penjelasan, berharapa apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini tidaklah sama dengan realita yang akan ia hadapi.

Sunyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun.." suaranya terdengar dibuat – buat untuk menunjukkan sisi kepolosan wanita tapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba menjadi seperti itu sosok pria dihadapannya sudah lebih dulu mengerti dan sangat paham sisi buruk yang dimiliki oleh Sunyoung.

"Semuanya belum jatuh ke tanganmu Sunyoung-ah.. namaku masih berada diurutan pertama sebagai seseorang yang tepat mendapatkan pengalihan kepemimpinan perusahaan dan _Phoenix. _Kau tidak akan mudah mendapatkan semuanya begitu saja."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Bagiku sangat mudah Jenderal Kim.." langkahnya tergerak mendekat kearah sang Jenderal, memajukkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih rinci dan jelas sosok pria. Ada harapan sedikit didalam benaknya mungkin apa yang ia lakukan bias membuat sang Jenderal merasa sedikit takut akan kehadirannya. Tapi Sunyoung cukup mengantisipasi mengingat yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya adalah seorang Jenderal Besar Korea, apa yang ia lakukan tidak mungkin bisa membuat pria didepannya merasa terancam.

"Anak buahku bisa membunuh dirimu saat ini dengan mudah, mungkin kalian akan beradu tembak dan mendapatkan beberapa pukulan yang aku rasa akan cukup terasa sakit diwajah dan badan kalian.. mungkin aku bisa menembakkan satu atau dua peluru dibadanmu sebagai penambah rasa sakit.. menyaksikan dirimu terkapar tidak berdaya seperti yang dialami Yunho.. aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk melihat dirimu menjemput nyawa.. sungguh aku tidak akan keberatan akan hal itu."

"Kau gila!" teriakan sang Jenderal terdengar lantang penuh amarah.

"Ya, aku sudah sering mendengarnya." Sunyoung mengakui. "Kalau aku tidak cukup gila.. semua ini tidak akan berhasil Jenderal."

Keduanya saling bertatapan mata dalam hitungan detik dan kemudian dengan gerakkan cepat tangan Jenderal Kim mencondongkan pistol yang berada belakang punggungnya dan ia hadapkan langsung kearah Sunyoung namun bersamaan dengan itu Ia juga mendapatkan moncong pistol tepat di dekat pelipis kepalanya.

Dua pistol dihadapkan pada dua objek.

"Apa kita harus melakukan uji coba? Siapa yang akan mati lebih cepat?" Sunyoung memberikan ancaman. "Kau bisa menembakkan pelurumu tepat di keningku.. menembus otak dan mungkin akan membuat lubang yang memuncratkan darah dari kepalaku.." gambaran jelas itu ia ucapkan dengan begitu santai seakan – akan ia tengh memberikan pemahaman teori pada anak muridnya. "Dan anak buahku.. bisa menembakkan dua peluru langsung menembus pelipis..."

Jenderal Kim mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar Sunypung mengatakan dua peluru. Ada keadaan salah yang ia baru bisa pahami setelah mendengar ucapan Sunyoung. Dua peluru. Dua kata itu menjelaskan posisinya tengah berada dikepung oleh kedua anak buah Sunyoung, satu yang ia ketahui tengah mecondongkan moncong pistolnya di sebelah kanan dari dirinya dengan jarak pada pelipisnya yang begitu dekat, dan seorang lagi barulah diketahui berada dibelakangnya. Menghadapkan moncong pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau harus belajar banyak dari _Red, _Jenderal." Sunyoung melempar sindirian. "_Red.. _selalu memiliki rencana lain dibalik rencana utama yang kita miliki." Sunyoung tersenyum, melangkah mundur dari hadapan Jenderal Kim, membawa badanya untuk duduk pada kursi sofa namun tetap saling berhadap – hadapan dengan sang Jenderal.

_"Four.. Jenderal Kim terjebak. Kalian dimana?"—_Irene .

_" Sial!"—Kris._

_"Hei Pak Kim.. kau tidak akan mati hari ini okey."—Jongin._

"Victoria yang mengajarkan hal itu.. kau tahu? Apakah kakak kesayanganmu itu tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

_"Four!"—Irene._

Terlepas dari fokusnya yang terpecah antara mendengar komunikasi anggota Phoenix dan juga apa yang Sunyoung katakana, Junmyeon berpikir cepat untuk mengulur waktu hingga Four memberikan perintah rencana yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya.

"Victoria mengatakan banyak hal padaku.." tangannya yang memegang pistol ia turunkan sebagai tanda gencatan senjata. "Tapi Victoria hanya mengatakan sedikit hal tentangmu.."

Sunyoung tersenyum sinis. "_All bad, I guess.."_

Kini Suho membalas tersenyum. "Kau memanglah hal terburuk yang ada didunia ini Sunyoung-ah."

"Mungkin aku memang dilahirkan untuk itu.." dengan percaya dirinya Sunyoung membantah lagi. "Tidak semua hal baik terlihat Indah Jenderal.. dan tidak semua hal jahat adalah buruk."

Junmyeon mulai menggeram lagi, kepalan tangannya terbentuk lebih kuat mendengar kutipan dari ucapan – ucapan Victoria yang sengaja Sunyoung katakan kepadanya.

"Oh.. maafkan aku.. aku terlalu emosional mengingat betapa puitisnya Victoria. Kata – katanya selalu indah untuk didengar bukan?"

"Dia belajar banyak hal dari sebuah keburukan."

"Hm.. mungkin dia belajar dariku." Sunyoung menyimpulkan singkat guna mengakhiri percakapan basa basi dengan Jenderal Kim. "Jadi.. apa kau sudah menyiapkan suaramu?" ia kembali mengingatkan mengenai pembicaraan pengalihan perusahaan Park Inc ke tangannya. "Aku akan tetap menggunakkan nama Park tenang saja.. dan untuk _Red.. _aku akan tetap mempercayakan itu padamu Jenderal Kim."

"Bagaimana dengan Phoenix?" Junmyeon menanyakkan.

"Tentu saja sepenuhnya berada ditanganku. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana sempurna untuk _Phoenix._"

"Kau tidak akan mampu menguasai Phoenix.. mereka semua memiliki kesetiaan penuh pada Park."

"Hm.. aku tidak mengatakan Phoenix akan tetap sama dengan sebelumnya.."

_"Dia benar – benar wanita gila." –Kris._

_"Hey Four.. bisakah kita langsung membunuh wanita sialan itu.."—Willis._

_"Jangan.. membunuh dia tidak akan menyenangkan.. lebih baik membuat dia menderita terlebih dahulu."—Yoora._

Junmyeon sedikit tenang mendengar suara Yoora bergabung dalam saluran komunikasi miliki Phoenix, meskipun sedari tadi ia percaya keponakkannya itu baik – baik saja namun sebelum ia mendengar suara Yoora secara langsung rasa khawatirnya masihlah menghantui perasaannya.

_"Hey Park Chanyeol! Dimana kau!" _suara Yoora memanggil nama adiknya.

"Phoenix tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya bila kau membuat perubahan disana.." lagi Junmyeon mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Visi dan misi yang aku miliki berbeda dengan Yunho.. itu tidak akan membuat Phoenix sama seperti yang kau inginkan Jenderal.."

_"Hai Jenderal.."—Four. _Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Junmyeon seketika menenangkan diri dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupi raut wajahnya agar tidak terbaca oleh Sunyoung. "_Aku harap kau sudah siap dengan sedikit guncangan.."_

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Dia belum juga memberikan jawaban?"

"Belum.. adikmu itu sungguh menyebalkan bila sudah turun di lapangan." Irene mengadu kesal kepada Yoora yang baru saja tiba di _Safety House. _Ia memperhatikan tampilan layar yang menampilkan langsung siaran cctv di area Gedung Park Inc dan juga rumah yang Sunyung tinggali.

"Apa rencananya?"

Irene terdiam cukup lama, ia belum berani mengutarakan rencana yang Chanyeol siapkan untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada Sunyoung karena apa yang wanita itu perbuat terhadap kakaknya.

"Irene." Yoora memanggil lagi. "Apa. Rencananya." Kini ia mengucapkan satu per satu kata demi kata penuh penekanan. Ia tidak berniat menanyakkan pada anggota Phoenix yang lain karena baginya hal itu percuma, hanya Irene yang tahu rencana jelas dari penyerangan yang dilakukan Phoenix saat ini."

"Errr.." Irene memulai ragu. "Kesimpulannya.. kita akan meratakan tempat tinggal Sunyoung.. sedikit membuat kerusakan di Gedung Park Inc.."

Yoora menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Kerusakan dalam tingkat?" ia menginginkan jawaban yang jelas.

"Mungkin.. tingkat 7." Mendengar Irene menjawab dengan jujur akan rencana yang dimiliki Phoenix.. seluruh anggota sekektika terdiam dan menghentikkan apa yang mereka tengah lakukan saat itu juga.

Perbincangan mengenai kerusakan dalam sebuah rencana adalah hal yang paling ditakuti oleh semua anggota. Angka 8 adalam kerusakan maksimal dimana dalam artian objek atau sasaran yang ditargetkan akan hancur habis tidak tersisa apapun selain debu dan abu. Bila objek sasaran adalah manusia maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan mati terbakar dan tidak bisa ditemukan sisa – sisa pada bagian tubuh atau mungkin habis terbakar. Dan bila angka – angka yang diucapkan adalah dibawah angka 5, bagi mereka itu adalah sebuah penyerangan kecil yang mana belum sepenuhnya dilakukan atau menghancurkan objek sasaran.

"Tingkat 7?! Kalian merencanakan penghancuran dalam tingkat 7? Mereka berada dalam gedung Park Inc!" Yoora berteriak kearah Irene yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Lady.."

"Apa?!" bahkan ketika Kris memanggil dengan pelan Yoora membalas dengan teriakan penuh."

Irene sempat ikut melonjak kaget sama seperti yang Kris lakukan, namun ia memberanikan dir untuk menjelaskan rencana yang sebenarnya ia sendiri belum yakin akan berada pada tingkat berapa. "Lady.. rencana ini sepenuhnya dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol.. aku tidak tahu akan berada pada tingkat keberapa pada Gedung Park Inc.. hanya saja Zitao melaporkan sebelumnya bahwa kediaman Sunyoung dan juga kediaman keluarganya sudah siap dengan daya ledak pada tingkat 7."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu rencananya?"

"Four merencakannya tanpa sepengetahuan Irene, Lady." Ten memberanikan diri memberikan pembelaan untuk Irene.

"Ia hanya mengatakan hal itu padaku.. hanya divisi lapangan yang mengetahui keseluruhannya." Irene menambahkan lagi penjelasannya.

Yoora nampak gelisah mendengar penjelasan lebih banyak dari mulut Irene dan kini ia mengalihkankannya dengan menatap satu per satu layar rekaman cctv dari keadaan disana.

"Maafkan kami Lady." Kris mewakili, pria itu kini sudah berdiri didekat Irene.

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian setelah memberikan hukuman pada adikku." Yoora membalasnya tanpa melihat kearah mereka. "Dimana posisi Chanyeol sekarang?" ia bertanya pada Ten yang tengah mencari letak pelacak yang ada dimiliki setiap anggota Phoenix.

"Chanyeol tidak memakai pelacak Lady.. tapi dia seharusnya akan menuju pada Gedung Park Inc."

Lagi – lagi Yoora menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap sinis pada Kris dan Irene. "Hukuman kalian akan bertambah untuk ini."

_"Diamond sudah terpasang sempurna di Istana." _Salah satu suara dari Anggota Black Team terdengar.

"Mereka siap meledakkan kediamannya." Jisung menerjemahkan kode – kode dari kalimat yang baru saja terdengar.

_"Count on Four." _Dan kini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar dan sontak Yoora menyambungkan kembali alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"Yaa Park Chanyeol! kau dimana?!"

_"Tenang Yoora.. aku baik – baik saja."_

"Dia sudah ada di Gedung Park Inc." Kris menunjukkan tayangan cctv pada Gedung Park dan terlihat Chanyeol tengah melangkah dengan santai pada lobby gedung itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" Yoora bertanya dalam gelisah.

_"Hanya memberikan peringatan terhadapnya.. dan mengingatkan dia tengah berhadapan dengan siapa."_

"Lady.." Kris memanggil guna menunjukkan pada Yoora tayangan cctv yang menunjukkan kediaman Sunyoung tengah terkubur dalam asap ledakkan.

"Chanyeol.. a-apa yang kau lakukan.."

"_Hanya sebuah pertunjukkan. Hai Jenderal.. aku harap kau siap siap dengan sedikit guncangan.."_

Saluran komunikasinya kembali terputus namun semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu bisa melihat pada layar beberapa bagian dari Gedung Park mengalami guncangan dan juga ledakkan, beberapa tayangan cctv bahkan terputus.

"Jenderal! Jenderal apa kau bisa mendengar kami?"

"Four! Four! Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Nafas Yoora nampak tidak teratur sementara beberapa anggota mulai mencari kabar mengenai keadaan Jenderal Kim dan juga Chanyeol disana.

_"Kami masih berada jauh dari lokasi.. Four mengatakan untuk berjaga disekitar karena beberapa anak buah Sunyoung yang tersebar akan menuju ke Gedung Park Inc setelah mengetahui Markas mereka dan juga Gedung itu diledakkan."_

"Aku memberikan perintah untuk ke Gedung Park sekarang bodoh! Kalau gedung itu hancur mereka semua mati!" Kris berteriak merasa kesal karena rencana bodoh dan mematikkan yang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"TY! Jisung! Cari dimana letak bom – bom yang sudah Chanyeol letakkan di Gedung itu! Lantai berapa yang sudah meledak?"

Kini Yoora yang terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap satu per satu layar yang masih tersambung dengan saluran cctv di Gedung Park Inc, berharap penuh bahwa sosok Chanyeol masih tertangkap pada kamera disana.

"Aku menemukan 3 bom di lantai 5."

"Dan ada 4 Bom berada di lantai 25—

"Ada satu bom dialam ruangan rapat itu—" mendengar ucapan TY semaunya kembali terdiam kaku, Kris terdiam sesaat dan langsung memberikan perintah agar para _Delta Team _segera menuju Gedung Park Inc.

"Johnny! Willis! Jangan tetap pantau dari udara!"

"Zitao! Kirim setengah anggota Black Team untuk menuju Gedung Park!" Irene bahkan ikut memberikan perintah setelahnya ia memerintahkan anggota _InCom _lainnya untuk memperlihatkan denah gedung dari Park Inc agar ia bisa mencari jalan keluar bagi Jenderal Kim dan juga Chanyeol.

_"Aku dan Jongin sudah dekat dengan Park Inc—_

"Jangan masuk dari basement! Kalian akan terjebak disana! Ikuti bagaimana Four masuk—kalian masuk lewat lobby utama dan jangan terlihat begitu mencolok!" Kris kembali memerintahkan Mark dan Jongin yang baru saja memberikan perintah.

_"Kami akan menyamar menjadi petugas pemadam."—Kai_

"Pastikan mereka berada di lantai yang sama dengan Chanyeol!" Yoora sedikit beteriak pada Kris yang tengah melihat pergerakkan Chanyeol masih menuju kearah lantai ruangan rapat tersebut dan juga memasang beberapa bom di setiap tempat yang ia lewati.

"Park—Chan—yeol.. apa rencanamu?" Kris bergumam pelan melihat tampilan dalam bentuk 3D yang ditampilkan oleh Ten mengikuti pergerakkan Chanyeol dan juga letak – letak bom yang ia tempatkan.

"Dia ingin membuat bangunan itu runtuh rata dengan tanah."

Suara Minseok tiba – tiba bergabung mengomentari dan itu membuat Yoora, Kris, Irene dan juga yang lainnya menoleh kearah dirinya berada.

"Baekhyun.." tapi fokus Yoora tertuju pada sosok disamping Minseok yang tengah menatap sedih dengan badan bergetar hebat.

Minseok merangkul Baekhyun dan mengusap lengan gadis itu, "Aku rasa ia sudah mendengarkan perbincangan kalian sedari tadi.." gumaman pelan Minseok ditujukan pada Irene dan Yoora yang saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"A-aku akan menemani Baekhyun.." Irene mengajukkan diri dan melangkan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, namun Yoora mencegahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menemani gadis itu dan mempercayakan semua rencana yang dijalankan Chanyeol pada Kris dan Irene.

"Baekhyun.. kau mau menemaniku ke ruangan?" Yoora mengusap pipi gadis itu yang masih terdiam bergetar memperhatikan tampilan layar – layar cctv disana. "Minseok.. tolong bantu aku mengarahkan mereka.." Yoora menitip pesan pada Minseok sebelum ia berjalan keluar bersama Baekhyun menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"A-aku akan mengantar kalian berdua lebih dulu.." Kris secara spontan menolak perintah Yoora dan ikut berjalan dibelakang Yoora serta Baekhyun.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"..Phoenix akan menguasai seluruh organisasi Mafia—" salah satu anak buah Sunyoung menurunkan senjatanya dan melangkah mendekat pada wanita itu untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang mana pada akhirnya merubah raut wajah wanita itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Namun belum sempat Sunyoung meluapkan amarahnya, terasa bangunan gedung Park terguncang hebat, atap – atap gedung dan juga dinding – dinding yang bergetar terkoyak karena dampak sebuah ledakan yang bisa didengar oleh telinga mereka.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa terfokus untuk saling menyerang karena getaran dan ledakkan yang terjadi terus berkelanjutan dan semakin membuat lantai gedung bergetar. Kedua anak buah Sunyoung segera berpindah kearah nyonya besar mereka dan membantu wanita itu untuk keluar dari ruangan. Junmyeon tetap waspada mengikuti mereka bertiga bersama dengan utusan Pengacara Song disampingnya.

_"Kami akan membantu kalian keluar Jenderal.. setelah keluar dari ruangan segeralah menuju pintu darurat yang berada di dekat toilet. Disana lebih aman." –Kris._

"Cepat cari jalan keluar!" Sunyoung berucap pada salah satu anak buahnya yang berjaga didepan pintu ruangan, sementara anak buah Jenderal Kim terfokus menyelamatkan Sang Jenderal dibandingkan sebuah perintah yang Junmyeon isyaratkan untuk terus mengawasi Sunyoung.

_"Cepat pergi Jenderal. Aku akan tetap bersama Sunyoung."_

_"Four! Kau memiliki tugas untuk kembali dalam keadaaan utuh!" _Irene melayangkan perintah dengan tegas.

_"Chanyeol.." _namun Kris memanggil namanya dengan suara bersahabat dan dalam koneksi komunikasi secara terpisah yang mana hanya menyambungkan saluran komunikasi Chanyeol dengan

_"Hey Ace! Kepalaku terasa pening mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu."_

Kris tidak langsung menjawab perkataannya disana. _"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."_

_"Chanyeol..."_

Dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab jawaban dari Kris diseberang sana.

* * *

**BAEKHYUN**

* * *

"Baekhyun mendengar semuanya?" Yoora memulai bertanya pada gadis itu dengan memberikan secangkir teh hangat kearah Baekhyun, ia juga masih duduk disamping gadis itu, menyelimuti badan yang masih bergetar namun tetap terdiam bisu. Hanya air matanya yang sesekali turun membasahi pipi dengan pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Yoora.

"Apa yang kau dengar tidaklah salah.. Four adalah Chanyeol.." dengan pelan – pelan Yoora menjelaskan. "Dan.. dia... mereka.." Yoora terdiam menahan kalimat – kalimat selanjutnya agar bisa diterima dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. "Mereka.. mereka tengah menyerang Sunyoung saat ini..." Yoora masih terus terdiam sesaat menahan diri untuk menjelaskan keseluruhan rencana yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

Sejujurnya ia berharap Baekhyun tidak mengetahui semua kebenerannya disaat seperti ini, dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia memang menginginkan adiknya dan Baekhyun bisa kembali seperti masa kecil mereka namun selama waktu belakangan ia mulai menyadari bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang tidak menginginkan dirinya diketahui berada didekat Baekhyun sebelum pembalasan yang berada begitu kuat dalam hati adiknya terselesaikan.

"Ia pasti kembali—

"Lady.." Kris memotong, meminta ijin pada Yoora untuk memberikan alat komunikasinya untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak.." ucapannya terarah pada Baekhyun yang melihat kearahnya dengan aliran air mata. "Tapi kau bisa meluapkan semuanya... pada_nya."_

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris dan menanyakkan dalam diam dengan menatap Yoora, anggukkan kepala dari Yoora ia anggap sebagai ijin dan dengan masih penuh keraguan ia mengambil alat tersebut, memasangnya ada telinga kanannya.

Ada waktu diam singkat dengan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengaktifkan alat itu dan siap menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sejujurnya sudah ia ingin ucapkan sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Chanyeol..."_


	10. Ch10

"_Chanyeol…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kecil Chanyeol sudah diajarkan untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak mengenal takut akan hal apapun kecuali rasa takutnya pada Sang Ibu yang tidak pernah berubah hingga saat Ibu-nya harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya hanya karena untuk melindungi sebuah organisasi yang selalu Chanyeol pikir adalah organisasi kecil.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kini ia paham apa maksud dari kedua organisasi itu. Mengapa Ayah dan Ibunya yang memiliki visi dan misi bertolak belakang namun bisa hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan mereka berdua. Keduanya bisa bekerja sama dan bahkan saling melindungi satu sam lain dan setelah mereka berdua tiada.. kini kedua organisasi itu berada di tangan Chanyeol dan juga Yoora.

Chanyeol memang mengatakan sejak awal tidak berniat untuk memimpin salah satunya, tetapi mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun terancam oleh Sunyoung, terlebih rencana wanita itu yang ingin menguasai _Phoenix _dan juga _Red _untuk keperluannya sendiri dan dipastikan sangat bertolak belakang dengan visi dan misi kedua organisasi itu selama ini, yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol sampai saat ini adalah bagaimana cara membalaskan dendamnya kepada wanita itu dan juga membuat Sunyoung tidak berdaya meskipun hanya untuk bernafas.

Dan disinilah akhirnya, ia berada di gedung Park Inc yang mana menjadi gedung termegah dan juga modern untuk ukuran gedung perkantoran. Langkahnya bergerak pasti menelusuri setiap lantai dan memasang beberapa alat peledak yang sudah ia perhitungkan dengan matang cukup untuk membawa gedung ini dalam kehancuran dan rata dengan tanah pada akhirnya. Terdengar kejam dan tidak masuk akal memang kenapa ia harus menghancurkan gedung peninggalan ayahnya, tapi ia tidak mau memberikan gedung ini untuk Sunyoung dan membuat gedung yang memiliki banyak sejarah ini sebagai alat permainan Sunyoung.

Rencana yang ia miliki dirasa cukup matang, menghancurkan kediaman dan juga markas kecil dimana Sunyoung merintis kelompok Mafianya sudah berhasil dilakukan dengan mudahnya, dan saat ini semua tergantung keberhasilan dirinya membawa Sunyoung terkubur bawah gedung yang menjadi incarannya. Seharusnya semua bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah tanpa adanya pengalihan, tapi ketika suara Kris terdengar meminta waktu dan pada akhirnya suara Baekhyun yang terdengar memanggil namanya, ada gelinyar dalam hatinya membuat gundah melanda.

Suara Baekhyunnya.

Suara yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar memanggil namanya sama seperti ketika mereka masih kanak – kanak, suara yang sama ketika gadis itu memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk bisa kembali menemani dirinya yang tengah kehilangan seluruh hidupnya.

"_Chanyeol.."_ pendengarannya menangkap dengan jelas suara Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Chanyeol.. ini aku.."_ Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, membawa tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada balik dinding pintu dengan ulu hatinya yang terasa sesak tanpa sebuah alasan yang pasti.

"_Ini aku.. ha—" _terdengar isakan kecil dari suara gadis itu dan Chanyeol tahu apa sebabnya, ingin ia mengatakan kepada gadis itu untuk tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaannya, tapi rasa egois dan dingin hatinya masih mendominasi hingga mulutnya masih terkunci rapat – rapat untuk tidak mengatakan satu kata pun terhadap sosok diseberang sana.

"_Chanyeol." _kali ini terdengar suara Baekhyun lebih mantap dan terdengar normal. _"Apa Four bersamamu?" _Chanyeol semakin dibuat pilu olehnya, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mempermainkan perasaannya dan kini ikut bergabung didalam permainan yang sejak awal dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

"_Kalau kalian bersama – sama.. aku mau meminta tolong padamu.. bolehkah?" _Chanyeol menggeleng menahan kuat –kuat gejolak dalam hatinya yang ingin menjerit dalam tangisan atau pun suara tawa yang menjadi satu hanya karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Eoh." Ia menguatkan diri hanya untuk menjawab sesingkat itu, dan akibat dari jawaban yang ia berikan terdengar suara isakan kecil dari suara gadisnya jauh disana yang sengaja ditutupi agar tidak terdengar dengan jelas olehnya.

"_Four berjanji padaku… "_

"_Ia berjanji akan membawakan aku es krim strawberry.."_

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat ucapannya yang mana diingatkan kembali oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"_Ia berjanji akan membawakannya dengan topping strawberry…"_

Ada keterdiaman dalam jeda ucapan gadis itu sementara Chanyeol masih menunggu apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Baekhyun disana.

"_A—aku…" _dan semakin larut mereka berada dalam keterdiaman, ada sebuah iasakan yang kembali mengisi percakapan diantara mereka berdua, terdengar dramatis mungkin tapi memang itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Chanyeol bahkan memiliki perasaan bersalah lebih banyak ketika mendengar Baekhyun menangis ditelinganya, mengingat kembali bahwa semua ini adalah akibat dari perbuatan Sunyoung yang mana bukan hanya menghancurkan keluarganya tapi juga membuat hancur keluarga Baekhyun, terlebih membuat gadis itu menderita sebanyak dan semenyedihkan ini.

"Aku akan pulang. Tunggu aku." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan memutuskan sambungan komunikasinya dengan _lline _komunikasi Kris. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menguatkan dari dalam hatinya bahwa ini harus diselesaikan saat ini juga, tidak ada alasan untuk mundur dan tidak ada alasan untuk menunda semua yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak awal.

* * *

**10**

* * *

"Sepertinya ia sedang melakukan _private line _dengan _Ace.. _aku sudah mencoba menghubungi yang lainnya dan berjalan normal.. tapi tidak ketika mencoba disambungkan pada _Ace _dan juga _Four._"

"Coba terus." Minseok memberikan perintah lagi kepada Jisung. Dan semua anggota Phoenix disana kembali bekerja memonitori apa saja yang sudah terjadi sejauh ini.

"_Ini Zitao…_ _markas dan Istana-nya sudah rata dengan tanah..dan beberapa anak buahnya sesuai perkiraan kini tengah menuju ke Park Inc." _

"_Roger that." _

Beberapa anggota Divisi InCom secara langsung memperlihatkan gambaran yang dimaksud dengan Zitao, bagaimana keadaan kediaman Sunyoung dan juga tempat yang dimaksud dengan markasnya pun bahkan sudah habis dilalap api besar hingga hanya asap gelap yang menutupinya.

"_Aku sudah berada didalam." _Suara Jongin terdengar menginformasikan keberadaan dirinya.

"_Kami masuk melalui pintu belakang." _Mark dan kelompoknya juga telah tiba di area Gedung Park Inc

"_Pastikan selamatkan Jenderal dan juga Four!" _Irene yang masih berada didepan ruangan Lady ikut memberikan perintah dari sana. _"Jangan pedulikan bagaimana Sunyoung didalam sana! Keselamatan kalian lebih penting sebelum gedung itu benar – benar hancur! Kalian menger—_

"_Plan B. Aku ulangi lagi, Plan B!" _

"_Four?!" _mendengar suara Chanyeol yang bergabung dan meneriakkan perubahan rencana yang akan dilakukan mereka sontak membuat seluruh anggota _Phoenix _terkejut dan juga menghentikan hal apapun yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"_Plan B. Mark, Delta Team… nonaktifkan setiap bom yang sudah aku pasang." _

"_Siap Boss! InCom! Kirimkan aku dimana letak bom itu." _Mark menerima perintah langsung dan meminta tim _InCom _memberikan gambaran letak posisi bom yang sudah Chanyeol pasang sedari tadi.

"_Willis?" _

"_Yes Boss?" _

"_Bersiaplah mengikuti kemana aku akan membawa Sunyoung keluar dari gedung ini."_

"_Chanyeol?!"_ tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih jauh dari Chanyeol seketika Irene melayangkan protest pada pimpinan Phoenix itu. _"Apalagi yang kau rencakan hah?"_

"_Tenanglah Irene.. kita akan sedikit bersenang – senang dengan Sunyoung.. bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan?" _Chanyeol menyiratkan sedikit mengenai rencananya selagi ia menyusuri setiap anak tangga yang ada di Geudng Park. _"Mungkin Red bisa membantu juga.."_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Minseok merespon cepat mendengar nama Red disebutkan.

"_Sambungkan aku dengan Lady." _Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang.

Sementara di ruangan _InCom _semuanya nampak mulai menyiapkan segala kemungkinan dari rencana lain yang akan dimulai oleh Chanyeol. Jisung dan Ten disibukkan dengan pencarian tayangan _cctv _disetiap jalan mengikuti petunjuk dari Johnny dan juga Willis yang memantau dari udara dan melihat pergerakkan anak buah Sunyoung yang tengah mendekat menuju lokasi Gedung Park Inc berada.

Irene yang masih berada didepan pintu ruangan Lady masih menunggu Kris keluar dari ruangan dan membantunya untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai rencana lain yang Chanyeol baru saja berikan, namun hampir bermenit – menit ia menunggu dan pria itu belum juga keluar, pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan tanpa mengetuk atau pun menunggu perintah masuk kedalam.

"Lady!"

Yoora yang tengah duduk bersama Baekhyun sontak melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya sama halnya dengan Kris yang juga tengah berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Ada perubahan rencana dan Four menginginkan _Red _terlibat." Singkat penjelasannya seketika mendapat anggukkan kepala oleh Yoora dan mereka berdua segera pergi dari ruangan itu menuju keruangan _Phoenix. _Dan tentunya Baekhyun dan Kris mengikuti dibelakang mereka sambil mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari Irene mengenai rencana yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Ini aku." Begitu Yoora masuk kedalam ruangan ia langsung menyambungkan alat komunikasi mereka dan memanggil nama adiknya, ia sudah tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun akan mendengarnya dan merasa aneh atau apapun, yang ia pedulikan adalah rencana apa yang ingin adiknya lakukan secara tiba – tiba ini.

"_Hey.. aku butuh bantuan Red." _Chanyeol merespon cepat.

"Aku bersama Minseok.. kami akan mendengarkan.."

Belum juga Chanyeol mendengarkan, suara tembakan lebih dulu terdengar dari arah _line _komunikasinya dan tentunya membuat suasana menegangkan didalam ruangan itu.

"Apa yang tejadi?"

"Jisung?! Ten?!"

"_Hey Boss.. kami menemukan dua anak buah Sunyoung—" _

_Dor dor_

"Jongin? Chanyeol?" Tidak ada suara sahutan dari mereka yang terdengar dengan jelas hanyalah deru nafas dan juga segala umpatan disertai suara tembakan yang saling beradu dari jauh sana.

"_Sunyoung ternyata menyebar anak buahnya dibeberapa lantai.. mungkin Jongin dan Four menemukan mereka.." _Mark memberikan informasi yang tidak pasti namun dari apa yang dikatakan bisa digambarkan saat ini itulah yang tengah dihadapi oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin disana.

"Lady.. Chanyeol tengah dihadapkan dengan anak dua anak buah Sunyoung.. tiga orang nampaknya sudah berhasil ia tembak mati." Ten menunjukkan tayangan cctv di area gedung yang memperlihatkan bagaimana pergerakan Chanyeol menghindari dan berusaha menembaki dua orang disana.

"Lady.. aku akan menuju Park Inc." Kris seketika meminta ijin untuk membantu.

"_Hey Ace.. mungkin kau bisa membawa beberapa anak buah Red bersama.. aku akan menjelaskan detailnya nanti—" _Chanyeol kembali bersuara dan kemudian terdengar suara tembakan lagi yang terarah kearahnya.

"Fokus Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak disana. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan dan juga merasakan keteganggan dari suasana yang dihadapi oleh Chanyeol diluar sana meskipun dirinya hanya bisa mendengar dan mendapatkan penjelasan singkat dari apa yang diinformasikan oleh anggota lainnya.

"_I wil." _ Chanyeol membalas pelan dan jawaban yang ia lontarkan itu bukan hanya membuat satu orang tersenyum malu dibuatnya. Yoora, Minseok dan juga Irene secara diam – diam menutupi raut wajah bahagia mereka sama halnya dengan beberapa angoota _Phoenix _didalam ruangan tersebut. Kris yang bahkan belum beranjak dari tempatnya sempat berdeham pelan dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap terlihat wibawa.

"Kau boleh pergi.. a-aku akan mencari anggota Red yang siap untuk diberangkatkan.. kita bertemu lagi di landasan dalam 15 menit kedepan." Minseok lebih dulu melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi dan ia mengajak Kris untuk pergi keluar bersamanya untuk siap berangkat menyusul Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Kris dan yang lainnya akan pergi kearahmu.. adalagi yang kau butuhkan?" Irene menginformasikan update terbaru kepada Chanyeol yang nampaknya masih terengah – engah melawan dua orang anak Sunyoung yang belum juga berhasil ia bunuh.

"_Boss.. bisa tolong aku? Aku terjebak di lantai 18." _Suara Jongin

"_What? Aku sudah di lantai 23 Kai-ah!" _Chanyeol mengomel .

"_Dimana musuhmu? Aku akan menembak dari luar." _ Willis menyahut dengan suara malasnya.

"_Hey Willis.. pastikan hanya hancurkan lantai 18! Aku masih berada di lantai 16.." _Mark bergabung bermaksud memperingati pria yang menjadi juru tembak itu untuk tidak menghancurkan lantai lainnya selain lantai 18 dimana Jongin tengah terjebak disana.

"_Berlindunglah.. ini akan sedikit berisik." _Tepat selesai Willis bersuara suara tembakan dan pecahan kaca terdengar begitu nyaring disertai suara tawa dari Johnny dan juga Willis yang nampak bahagia akhirnya bisa melakukan penembakan sedari tadi mereka terbang mengawasi.

"Chanyeol berhasil membunuh mereka." Ten memberikan kabar terbaru terlepas dari apa yang dilakukan Willis dan Jongin. "Ia tengah menuju kelantai 25 sekarang." Informasinya diperjelas dan itu membuat Yoora dan Irene mengangguk paham sementara Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ten disana, pandangan matanya melihat kearah layar dan memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana gerakkan Chanyeol disana.

"_Kai-ah, Mark? Kalian dimana?" _Chanyeol menyiapkan diri memasukkan beberapa peluru pada dua pistolnya dan juga menyiapkan cadangan senjata dibelakang sepatu yang tengah ia pakai. Kembali ia memeriksa rompi anti peluru pada badannya yang sempat tertarik ketika ia tengah beradu pukul menghadapi salah satu anak buah Sunyoung sebelumnya.

"_Aku menuju keatas!"_

"_Aku masih menyisir setiap lantai Boss." _Kai dan Mark bergantian menyahut pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"_Kami akan membantu membersihkan keadaan di luar Boss… sebutkan saja rencananya." _Suara Willis bergabung dipercakapan mereka.

"_Dengarkan baik – baik." _Suara Chanyeol terdengar serius dan tidak ada satu pun yang memberikan respons diawalnya. _"Aku akan membawa Sunyoung keluar dari gedung ini sebagai tahanan dan akan membawanya kerumah kediaman Tuan Byun—_

"_Kenapa kau membawanya kesana?!"_

"Chanyeol?!"

Minseok dan Yoora seketika memprotest mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"_Lebih dramatis demikian." _Dan Chanyeol menjawab tenang tanpa memperdulikan protest itu. _"Irene, hubungi Tuan Choi dan katakan aku memiliki Sunyoung, berapa harga yang ia tawarkan untuk kepalanya dan bila ia menawar dengan harga tinggi segera kabari aku." _

"Yes Boss." Irene menjawab kaku mendengar hal itu, bukan hanya harga dari kepala seseorang yang Chanyeol jelaskan namun karena diruangan mereka Baekhyun masih mendengar semuanya dan mungkin saja pikiran dan juga hatinya belum siap mendengar hal itu.

"Ba-bagaiman kalau Tuan Choi menolak?" Yoora bertanya balik.

"_Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri.. dengan bantuan Red tentunya. Hey Minseok, ingat apa yang dilakukan Red terhadap Tuan Bratva?"_

"_Mafia dari Rusia itu?" _Minseok menanyakkan kembali.

"_Yes.. kau ingat apa yang dilakukan Red padanya?" _

Irene dan Yoora yang menyimak pembicaraan dua orang disana sontak melempar pertanyaan pada satu sama lain, Irene mulai meminta Jisung atau pun Ten yang bisa membantunya untuk mencarikan data dari file _RED _ mengenai apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol dan Minseok disana.

"_Seingatku itu adalah code merah dalam Red." _

"_Dan karena itulah aku meminta bantuan Red untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Sunyoung."_

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Jisung memberikan tayangan lengkap mengenai apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh _Red _terhadap mafia dari Rusia yang bernama lengkap Sevskaya Bratva, salah satu anak buah dari kelompok Mafia paling sadis di Rusia dan dia adalah tangan kanan dari Seimon Mogilevich.

Hasil rekaman yang diperlhatkan oleh Jisung menjelaskan semuanya apa yang Chanyeol ingin lakukan pada Sunyoung, terlihat kejam dan begitu sadis karena dari tayangan tersebut Bratva diikat dalam dan selanjutnya beberapa orang dari _Red _menusukkan pisau disetiap bagian tubuhnya, bukan bagian vital bila dilihat dari jauh karena dalam rekaman yang memiliki durasi hampir 2 jam tersebut tetap memperlihatkan bahwa Bratva masih bisa bernafas meskipun tersenggal – senggal.

Jisung memperlihatkan tayangan lainnya dimana pada hari ketiga setelah penyiksaan itu, Bratva masih hidup dengan keadaan kritis, ia tidak bisa lagi berjalan layaknya orang normal, terlihat dalam videonya ia duduk pada kursi roda dengan tabung oksigen disampingnya, berbagai alat menempel pada bagian kening dan pelipis dan juga bagian dadanya.

"Tidak berdaya bahkan hanya untuk bernafas.." Irene dan Yoora menoleh pada sumber suara yang ikut menyaksikan tayangan tersebut, Baekhyun. "A-aku pernah mendengar Sunyoung membicarakan hal itu terhadap anak buahnya.."

"_Itu yang akan kita lakukan kepadanya." _Chanyeol menyahuti dan tidak ada satupun yang mengomentari apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya. Yoora dan Irene nampak menahan nafas mereka sesaat ketika pandangan keduanya melihat kembali kearah tayangan video penyiksaan tersebut hingga akhirnya Irene meminta Jisung mematikan tayangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. hati –hati." Yoora yang bersuara demikian, setelahnya ia kembali duduk didekat Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri dan melupakan kilasan – kilasan tayangan sebelumnya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Apa yang kau rencakan Sunyoung-ah?"

"Aku?! Harusnya aku yang menanyakkan hal itu padamu Jenderal Kim!" Sunyoung membalasa pertanyaan sang Jenderal dengan penuh amarah. "Apa maksudmu dengan menghancurkan kediamanku huh?" Sunyoung lekas beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebelumnya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jenderal Kim, tatapannya penuh amarah seakan – akan siap meledak kapan pun setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria dihadapannya.

"_Katakan padanya.. mungkin saja ia yang menyewa beberapa kelompol radikal untuk mengahncurkan Park Inc yang tdiak jatuh ketangannya." _Irene membantu berkomunikasi disaluran _line-_nya.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Seharusnya aku yang menanyakkan kepadamu.. mungkin saja ini termasuk dalam rencana jahatmu karena _Park Inc _belum berada didalam tanganmu." Junmyeon menggertak kembali dengan tatapan membalas amarah Sunyoung padanya.

Sunyoung tidak membalas tuduhan yang diarahkan padanya, meskipun Ia tidak merencanakan hal itu saat ini, namun dalam pikirannya memang ia sempat memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan gedung megah ini bila rencananya membunuh Yoora gagal.

"Periksa keadaan didepan." Sunyoung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memeriksa keadaan di depan pintu ruangan meeting mereka sementara dirinya masih berdiri dihadapan Jenderal Kim, berbagi tatapan penuh amarah yang ditahan.

"Penjagaan masih ketat Nyonya. Tapi kami mendapatkan perintah untuk segera membawa Anda keluar dari Gedung ini karena nampaknya ada penyusup yang memiliki rencana akan membunuh Anda." Ucapan anak buahnya kembali menyulut kemarahn Sunyoung.

"Aku bertanya padamu lagi Jenderal Kim. Apa yang kau rencanakan?!" Sunyoung kembali menggertak dengan pistol yang terarah pada pelipis Junmyeon.

"_Ulur waktu.. aku akan menghabisi beberapa anak buahnya yang berjaga didepan." _Suara Chanyeol terdengar yang setidaknya bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaan Junmyeon saat ini.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Junmyeon berbalik bertanya meskipun sebenarnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada suara Chanyeol disana.

"Kau menanyakkan rencanaku? Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang karena telah menghancurkan rumah dan juga markas kecilku! Aku akan membunuhmu karena berusaha melawanku. Apa kau paham Jenderal?!"

"_Kita akan membuat dirinya tidak berdaya.. bahkan untuk bernafas sedikit pun.. " _Junmyeon lebih memilih mendengarkan suara Chanyeol yang memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai rencana selanjutnya. _"Kau ingat Ibu-ku pernah meminta Red menyiksa salah satu mafia tersadis didunia? Aku masih ingat gambaran kecilnya.. dan mungkin itu cocok untuk dilakukan pada Sunyoung.."_

"Hm. Kau menuduhku memiliki rencana demikian.. sementara saat ini bisa saja aku menahan dirimu atas pembunuhan berencana yang kau lakukan pada Yunho.. Victoria.. Chanyeol.. dan juga Yoora.." Junmyeon mengulur waktu dengan mengungkit cerita panjang dari penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan terhadap keluarga Park. "Atau kau ingin memperpanjang semuanya dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jessica? Kepada Jungki? Atau kepada Baekhyun?"

Sunyoung tertawa meremehkan, "Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Pengadilan? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki barang bukti dan hanya sebuah tuduhan tak berarti—

"_Berapa orang yang ada didalam?"_

Junmyeon sempat ingin memaki dalam hatinya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tentunya akan sulit untuk dijawab. Dirinya berada terkepung dengan kedua anak buah Sunyoung dan juga ssatu orang perwakilan dari pengacara, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan situasinya secara spontan.

"_Berdeham-lah bila didalam kau hanya berdua dengan Sunyoung.." _Chanyeol memberikan opsi pilihan dan itu menenangkan Junmyeon. _"Batuk bila ada dua orang atau lebih anak buah Sunyoung didalam." _

"_Aku rasa ada dua orang atau lebih disana dilihat dari tampilan sinar panas dari alat pelacak yang ada di Jenderal Kim." _Irene yang baru saja mendapat penglihatan sinar pelacak dari Ten langsung menginformasikan pada Chanyeol dan Jenderal Kim mengklarifikasinya dengan suara batuk yang susah payah ia buat untuk terdengar layaknya suara batuk natural.

"_Bersiaplah menunduk Jenderal dan pastikan menembak kearah rompi anti peluruku." _Tak lama ucapan Chanyeol terdengar, suara ledakan di depan pintu ruangan meeting itu terdengar yang mana berhasil membuat kedua daun pintu disana nampak penyok dan juga retak. Jenderal Kim dan juga Sunyoung dengan cepat menunduk dan mencari tempat berlindung, Junmyeon tak lupa membawa perwakilan pengacara untuk berada didekatnya.

Dua anak buah Sunyoung bersiaga menunduk sambil melangkah cepat dan bersembunyi dibalik kursi menunggu serangan yang akan mereka hadapi. Tapi ada jeda begitu lama dan tak ada satu pun yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, hingga salah satu mereka memberikan perintah pada yang lainnya untuk melihat keadaan diluar sana.

Salah satunya yang memiliki badan lebih kecil melangkah perlahan – lahan, menyiapkan pistol ditangannya dalam posisi siaga dan ketika mendekati area pintu ia menahan diri sebentar, menarik nafas pelan, lalu mengarahkan diri kearah luar pintu. Namun baru beberapa detik ia berada menghadap keluar suara tembakan terdengar yang mana terarah pada jantungnya dan membuat ia jatuh tewas seketika.

"Bantuan! Bantuan!" satu – satunya anak buah Sunyoung yang masih hidup berteriak kearah alat komunikasinya dan kembali bersembunyi dibalik kursi, sementara Sunyoung sudah bersiap mengeluarkan pistol miliknya yang berukuran lebih besar. Junmyeon mengingat lagi perkatan Chanyeol sebelumnya mengenai untuk menembak kearah rompi anti pelurunya dan ia sudah membayangkan bahwa nantinya akan ada sedikit drama saling menembak.

"_Beberapa anak buah Sunyoung mulai menuju tempatmu kalian." _Suara Willis menginformasikan keadaan diluar sana.

"_Aku berjaga di lantai 24." _Kai menginformasikan posisinya.

"_Aku ada di lantai 23.." _sama halnya dengan Mark.

"_Willis.. habiskan lantai 20 sekarang." _Chanyeol masih sempat memberikan perintah sebelum dirinya melangkah masuk dan mulai menembaki seisi ruangan meeting tersebut. Sunyoung dan anak buahnya bergantian menembak kearah Chanyeol namun pria itu terlalu lincah dan cepat untuk menghindar, sementara peluru yang ditembakkan Chanyeol berhasil mengenai bagian lengan Sunyoung dan juga bagian kaki dari anak buahnya. Junmyeon ikut melayangkan tembakan meskipun ia mengarahkannya ke sembarang tempat.

"SIAPA KAUUU!" Sunyoung terpancing emosi ditengah kesakitannya.

"Kita tidak sedang berdiplomasi Jung Sunyoung.." Chanyeol menyebutkan nama lengkap dari Sunyoung dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan berdecih.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" kali ini pertanyaan lain Sunyoung lontarkan, "berapa banyak yang ia bayar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum licik disana, "Kau sanggup membayar lebih dari Boss-ku?"

Mendengar hal itu Sunyoung sedikit merasa lega karena prinsip uang bisa membayar apapun termasuk nyawa adalah benar adanya. "Katakan.. berapa nominal yang ia bayar?"

Anak buah Sunyoung mencuri – curi kesempatan untuk melihat keadaan disekitar Chanyeol namun Junmyeon lebih dulu melihat kearahnya dan menodongkan pistol yang ia pegang sehingga laser merah yang ada di pistol tersebut terarah pada kening kepalanya.

"Aku mengunci pergerakan anak buah Sunyoung." Ia berbisik pelan menginformasik pada Chanyeol.

"_Tembak dia bersama aba – aba dariku selanjutnya.." _Chanyeol membalasnya dengan bisikan juga.

"Kau mungkin tidak sanggup menandingi bayarannya Nyonya Jung.. dia membayar dengan Dollar.."

Sunyoung lagi – lagi berdecih. "Aku bisa membayarmu dengan Poundsterling bila kau mau. Berapa banyak angka yang kau inginkan aku bisa memberikanmu.. cukup bawa aku keluar dari sini dengan selamat tanpa ada luka tambahan sedikit pun."

"Aku butuh pembayaran dimuka.." Chanyeol memberikan gertakan lainnya.

Dan ucapannya semakin membuat emosi Sunyoung semakin terpicu. "Keluarkan aku dari sini dan kau akan menerima pembayaran dimuka!" ia berteriak lagi.

"Maaf Nyonya Jung.. pembayaran dimuka menurutku bukanlah uang.."

"A-apa? Apa maumu?"

Chanyeol lagi – lagi tersenyum kecil dibalik persembunyiannya. "Tembak anak buahmu dalam hitungan ketiga.. dan kalau kau tidak menembaknya.. maka pembayaran dimuka aku anggap batal."

Sunyoung menggertakan giginya merasakan dirinya sepenuhnya sudah berada dalam ancaman orang tersebut dan bila ia tidak menembak anak buahnya saat ini juga maka bisa dipastikan ia akan mati ditempat ini.

"Bos—boss.. tolong.." anak buahnya memohon dengan penuh frustasi kearah Sunyoung namun pandangan matanya memohon pada Junmyeon untuk tidak menemba mati dirinya.

"_Sunyoung tidak akan membunuh anak buahnya.. ia pasti tidak akan menembak kearah organ vital.." _Irene bersuara disana bermaksud membiarkan Chanyeol untuk bisa memikirkan opsi lainnya selain meminta Sunyoung membunuh anak buahnya sendiri.

Tapi belum ada sahutan dari Chanyeol maupun sang Jenderal, Sunyoung dengan tanpa perasaan apapun menembak kearah jantung anak buahnya sendiri dan kembali berteriak kearah Chanyeol. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!"

"Dia mati.." Junmyeon berbisik menyampaikan penglihatan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana darah segar keluar dari kening pria yang menjadi anak buah Sunyoung didepannya.

"Lemparkan pistolmu.. kedua pistolmu kesembarang arah dan berjalanlah menuju pintu keluar secara perlahan.." Chanyeol kembali memberikan instruksi kepada Sunyoung dan wanita itu segera mengikuti segala perintahnya. Melupakan ego dan juga rasa malu karena baru saja ia mendapatkan ancaman serta hampir mati karena kelalaian anak buahnya.

Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang dengan pistol yang menempel dengan bagian belakang kepala Sunyoung,

"Juliet aman." Chanyeol memberikan informasi kepada yang lain, dengan kode Juliet yang sebenarnya merujuk pada kedua orang, untuk Junmyeon dan juga Sunyoung.

"_Aku dan Mark akan membawa Jenderal." _Kai melaporkan pergerakkan selanjutnya.

"Kemana kita?" Sunyoung menanyakkan kearah Chanyeol ketika mendapati mereka sudah berada di lantai 21 dan tidak ada jalan keluar mengingat lantai 20 dibawahnya sudah habis diporak porandakkan dengan tembakan yang Willis lakukan. Tembok – tembok pada tangga darurat bahkan telah runtuh dan menutupi akses jalan.

"Kita akan menunggu disini.." Chanyeol kembali berucap dengan tenang. "Kau belum memberikan deal harga padaku Nyonya Jung.."ia mengingatkan kembali tentang pembicaraan sebelumnya mengenai bayaran yang lebih banyak terhadap Chanyeol.

Sunyoung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat rupa dari pria yang diminta untuk membunuh dirinya, dan beruntungnya Chanyeol sudah menutupi wajahnya seluruh wajahnya dengan sticker hitam dan menyisakan bibir plum miliknya dan juga tatapan mata dingin kearah Sunyoung.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Sunyoung kembali bertanya. "Dollar? Euro? Atau pondsterlling? Aku bisa memberikan lebih dari Bossmu sekarang."

"Angka.." Chanyeol tidak menjawab namun menuntut Sunyeong untuk mengatakan padanya mengenai bayaran yang akan ia keluarkan untuk membayar Chanyeol hanya untuk membawanya keluar dari gedung itu. "Kalau angkanya tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.. aku bisa saja langsung melemparmu jatuh dari Gedung ini. Selesai." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah jendela disana dan melihat kearah bawah dimana nampak beberapa petugas kebakaran dan juga polisi sudah mulai berkumpul dibawah sekitar gedung.

"100.000 Poundsterling untuk membawaku keluar dari Gedung ini.. dan bila kau benar – benar menepati janjimu.. aku akan menambahkan 50.000 Euro diakhirnya." Tanpa berpikir panjang Sunyoung mengucapkan angka penawarannya pada Chanyeol.

"_Wanita itu benar – benar kaya.."_

"_Itu semua adalah harta Keluarga Byun.." _Yoora menjawab ucapan Willis barusan.

"_Four.. kami sudah berada diatas Gedung.." _Kris yang baru saja tiba bersama Minseok dan juga tiga anggota Red lainnya didalam helicopter mengabarkan posisi kepada Chanyeol didalam sana.

"Bagus.." Chanyeol menjawab ucapan dari Sunyoung dan juga menjawab informasi dari Kris bersamaan. "Bawa helicopter ke lantai 20.. kita memiliki tamu tambahan." Chanyeol menginstruksikan kepada mereka dan kini kembali melihat kearah Sunyoung. "Tawaranmu aku terima.. hanya saja sebagai tambahan.. kau harus menurut dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan Nyonya Jung."

Sunyoung menahan nafasnya melihat Chanyeol menembakkan peluru pada kaca Gedung hingga semuanya terpecah sama rata hingga angin di luar gedung sana masuk menyentuh setiap kulitnya, dan ia semakin merasa khawati dan takut ketika melihat Minseok yang meloncat dari posisi Helicopter yang cukup jauh bersama dengan tiga perempuan lainnya. Sunyoung jelas tahu siapa Minseok dan dari organisasi apa perempuan itu berasal dan sontak ketika tangan Minseok menggenggam kasar dan begitu erat tangannya, ia memberontak cukup keras dan bahkan berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan gerakkan kakinya yang menendang kedua orang yang memegangi badannya.

Chanyeol ikut membantu dengan mengambil alih suntikan yang dipegang Minseok dan kemudian ia tusukkan langsung pada tangan Sunyoung dengan begitu kasar dan beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran wanita itu melemah dan tersungkur di lantai begitu saja.

"Bawa dia. Pertunjukkan baru akan dimulai." Chanyeol berucap santai dan kemudian ia lebih dulu meloncat kearah helicopter disana dan mengambil alih kemudi sementara kini giliran Kris yang harus berpindah tempat dan meloncat kedalam gedung untuk membantu ketiga anggota Red membawa Sunyoung masuk kedalam helicopter mereka.


	11. Ch11

Seperti yang sudah Chanyeol rencanakan sebelumnya, membalaskan semua perlakuan Sunyoung pada keluarganya dan juga keluarga Baekhyun adalah apa yang menjadi prioritas dalam hidupnya.

Berbagai rencana sudah mereka jalankan dan bahkan banyak rencana – rencana yang harus ia ubah sedemikian rupa hingga akhirnya kini ia tengah membawa helicopter milik _Phoenix _menuju kediaman Tuan Byun yang sudah lama kosong dan terbengkalai dengan Sunyoung yang berada bersamanya sebagai tahanan.

Irene sempat menanyakkan pada _Father _Anggota Mafia lainnya yang dipanggil Tuan Choi mengenai harga dari kepala Sunyoung, tapi pria tersebut sudah tidak tertarik dan malah meminta kabar kematian Sunyoung agar ia bisa mengirimkan satu mawar hitam di pemakaman wanita tersebut.

Lalu tidak ada yang bersuara banyak setelah Chanyeol memerintahkan anggota lainnya untuk kembali ke Markas sementara hanya dirinya, Kris, Minseok dan tiga perempuan dari _Red—_Yuri, Amber dan juga Tiffany yang masih memiliki tugas di akhirnya.

Bahkan Yoora dan juga Irene tidak lagi menanyakkan terhadap Chanyeol mengenai rencana selanjutnya atau pun sekedar menanyakkan kapan pria itu akan kembali ke _Safety House._

"Kau yakin melakukannya disini?" Kris sempat menanyakkan ketika Chanyeol tengah memfokuskan dirinya dalam mengontrol kemudi untuk mendaratkan helicopter mereka.

"Tentu.. tidak ada tempat yang lebih cocok selain disini.. kau ada usulan lain?" ketika mereka benar – benar berhasil mendarat, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris dan dengan begitu saja ia turun dari helicopter tersebut. Beralih untuk membantu membawa Sunyoung yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri akibat suntikan obat penenang sebelumnya. Minseok berjalan didepan Chanyeol membantu pria itu membuka pintu dan kemudian melangkah menuju ruangan kamar. Kris dan ketiga perempuan lainnya menurunkan beberapa peralatan yang mereka bawa dari _Safety House _dan membagi satu sama lain untuk dibawa menyusul kemana Chanyeol melangkah.

Kris dan Minseok saling bersitatap ketika mereka masuk kedalam sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dan terdapat foto Baekhyun terpajang disalah satu dindingnya. _Kamar Baekhyun._

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini namun Kris dan Minseok yakin pertunjukkan yang Chanyeol maksudkan sebelumnya akan memakan banyak waktu dan juga perasaan yang terlibat.

Sunyoung sudah didudukkan pada sebuah kursi ditengah – tengah ruangan itu, Tiffany dan juga Amber mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki wanita itu dengan begitu erat dengan sebuah tali berwarna hitam, tak hanya itu, setelahnya mereka memasang borgol dan dipasangkan pada tangan dan kaki Sunyoung. Kris sempat menanyakkan mengapa borgol itu dipasangkan setelah keduanya terikat, dan ketika mendapati jawabannya membuat pria itu diam tak bergeming dan mengalihkan diri mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang tengah melihat – lihat sekeliling isi kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _Red _ternyata segila ini.." Kris mulai berbisik. "Mereka memasang borgol listrik.." tatapannya terarah pada borgol yang sudah terpasang sempurna di tangan dan kaki Sunyoung. "Apa kau tahu selama ini.. Ibumu… melakukan ini semua?" Mengucapkan hal tersebut Kris terdengar lebih berhati – hati takut akan menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

Namun pria disebelahnya yang tengah bermain – main dengan pajangan salju hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari lalu.." ia menjawab dengan berbisik juga. "Dan.. asal kau tahu.." badannya mengikis jarak dengan Kris. "Mereka.. pintar merayu pria.." sontak ucapan Chanyeol dihadiahi sebuah pukulan telak dikepalanya oleh Kris.

"Aku serius.." Meskipun ia mengeluh sakit namun tetap melanjutkan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. "Kau harus melihat beberapa video pelatihan mereka nantinya."

Kris tetap mengabaikan dan kembali memperhatikan keempat orang dari _Red _yang tengah mempersiapkan segala perlengkapannya. Jarum suntik, berbagai jenis pisau dan juga beberapa obat sudah berada area dekat mereka dan bahkan salah seorang dari mereka mulai menyiapkan kamera untuk merekam semuanya.

"Kita siap." Minseok mengabari kearah kedua pria disana. "Kita akan segea melakukannya setelah Sunyoung sadar.. kalian mau tetap disini?"

Kris menggeleng sementara Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku masih memiliki urusan dengannya sedikit."

* * *

**11**

* * *

Satu per satu anggota _Phoenix _yang memiliki tugas pada malam itu kembali ke _Safety House _dengan perasaan bangga dan juga rasa syukur mengingat meskipun belum sepenuhnya menghadapi penyerangan melawan musuh mereka, tapi beberapa baku tembak dan pukul jelas terjadi dari setiap pos yang ditugaskan pada mereka. Beberapa yang baru kembali adalah Zitao dan juga anggota _Phoenix _yang tergabung di _Black Team. _

Irene dan Yoora menyambut mereka tepat didepan pintu masuk, memberikan sapaan sebatas pelukan atau pun tepukan tangan terhadap satu sama lain sebagai tanda selamat datang kembali bagi mereka yang ditugaskan saat itu. Beberapa anggota dari _Red _juga ada beberapa yang ikut berkumpul disana termasuk Baekhyun yang berdiri didekat tangga untuk melihat satu per satu anggota _Phoenix _yang kembali dan berharap ada wajah yang begitu ia tunggu – tunggu menampakkan wujudnya.

"Ia tidak akan kembali hari ini.." Yoora secara mengejutkan berucap dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dalam diam. "Istirahatlah.. ini sudah pagi dan kita belum tidur sejak kemarin malam.." ucapannya terdengar biasa saja namun Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah sebuah perintah untuknya.

"Jika dia kembali.. kami akan membangunkanmu.." Irene ikut berucap dan kemudian ia meminta Luhan beserta yang lainnya untuk membawa Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Kini tertinggal Yoora dan Irene yang mana bersandar pada tangga ditengah – tengah ruangan rumah itu.

"Literally.. aku juga merasa cukup lelah." Yoora mengeluh kepada Irene.

"Sama.. kita bukan hanya berjaga sepanjang malam namun otakku juga dikuras memikirkan semuanya." Dan bukan hanya Yoora yang mengeluh, Irene juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama ada senyuman di wajah Yoora yang mana itu membuat Irene mempertanyakan arti senyuman itu kepada _Sang Lady. _

"Apa artinya itu?"

Yoora menggeleng.

"O—keey.. apa artinya?" Irene menuntut jawaban.

Yoora melihat kearahnya dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Kau tahu.. janji yang disebutkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun?" Irene mengangguk mengerti maksudnya. "Aku sempat berpikir.."

"Apa?" Irene nampak tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan lebih detailnya.

Dan Yoora kembali tertawa kecil, "Aku berpikir.. kenapa Chanyeol ikut membawa Sunyoung.. dan kenapa ia tidak ikut kembali sementara ia tahu ada seseorang yang menunggunya disini.. dan itu karena janji yang sudah ia buat terhadap Baekhyun sebelumnya."

Irene secara perlahan – lahan meresapi dan berusaha memahami maksud penjelasan dari Yoora namun pikirannya tidak bisa menyatu dengan sempurna akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yoora. "A-aku masih tidak mengerti.."

Yoora berdecak kesal. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah 7 pagi.." Ia melihat kearah jam tangan ditangannya dan juga penunjuk waktu diponselnya. "Jam setengah 7 pagi.." Ia mengulang lagi.

"Katakan padaku.. toko es krim mana yang sudah buka pukul setengah 7 pagi?"

Tanpa menunggu lama untuk berpikir seperti sebelumnya, kini Irene sontak tertawa keras dan juga memukul pelan badan Yoora. Mereka berdua terkikik bersama meskipun tengah melangkah menuju ruangan lain untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai bahan pembicaraan yang sangat penting pagi ini.

"Aku rasa ia sedang berkeliling Seoul sekarang.."

"Dia mungkin menunggu didepan 7-11.."

"AH! Adikku pasti langsung pergi ke Pabrik Es Krim.."

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Kris masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk dirinya terlelap meskipun hanya dua jam dari jam tidur biasanya. Ia merebahkan dirinya pada sofa panjang yang di ruang keluarga yang letaknya persis didepan ruangan kamar Baekhyun disana. Dan untuk Chanyeol pria itu memilih disibukkan dengan memilih pakaian yang bisa ia bawa untuk Baekhyun dan juga beberapa barang pribadi milik gadis itu. Setelahnya ia menyibukkan diri di ruang kerja milik mendiang Tuan Byun.

"Yo! Aku kira kau ikut tertidur." Kris masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dan memegang sebuah dokumen ditangannya. "Badanku masih terasa pegal.. hey.. berapa lama obat itu bekerja?" tangannya menepuk bahu Chanyol dengan pandangan matanya yang ikut melirik kearah isi dokumen disana. "Apa itu?"

Chanyeol segera menutup isi dokumen itu, ia melangkah menuju meja kerja disana dan menggabungkan beberapa dokumen lainnya yang sudah selesai ia baca. "Tugas kita berikutnya." Ia memberikan tumpukan dokumen itu kepada Kris. "Ini akan mengembalikan harta Tuan Byun ke tangan Baekhyun." tangannya menepuk tumpukan dokumen disana lalu melangkah lagi menuju lemari yang berisikan macam – macam dokumen dan juga buku – buku tebal.

"Tugas kita?" Kris mempertanyakkan, menyempatkan diri membaca judul dari dokumen tersebut.

"Tuan Byun memiliki saham di Park Inc.. dan itu harus kita alihkan menjadi nama Baekhyun.." dan pria yang menjawab dengan pasti itu masih mencari – cari dokumen lainnya namun fokusnya bisa dibagi untuk mendengar pertanyaan lain dari Kris.

"Err.. kita sudah membuat nama Baekhyun dalam status meninggal.. kalau perlu kuingatkan.."

"Oh." Chanyeol menghentikkan gerakkan jarinya dan menoleh kearah Kris. "Aku lupa akan hal itu.." ia kembali berpikir, bibirnya tergigit sesaat lalu dengan kebiasannya ia mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membentuk kerucut lancip. "Well.. kita bawa dulu semua dokumennya.. aku rasa masih ada jalan supaya kita bisa menarik saham disana menjadi milik Baekhyun lagi." tangannya bergerak melambai dan Ia kembali fokus mencari beberapa dokumen penting lainnya.

Kris tidak berniat membantu disana, ia hanya duduk di kursi kerja dan menerima dokumen – dokumen yang Chanyeol berikan padanya untuk digabungkan dengan dokumen lainnya. Keduanya melakukan hal demikian hingga Minseok masuk melangkah dalam diam namun gerakkan kepalanya yang mengarah ke pintu berhasil membuat dua orang pria disana menurut dan bergegas mengikuti dirinya.

"Dia sudah sadar. Dan kami belum memulai apapun atau menjelaskan padanya.. tapi ia sudah mengenali diriku adalah bagian dari _Red." _Minseok sempat menjelaskan sebelum mereka membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Hanya Kris dan Minseok. Chanyeol tertinggal dibelakang meminta waktu untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum ia ikut bergabung.

Kris menarik kursi lainnya dan ia bawa untuk diduduki dihadapan Sunyoung yang nampak tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Huh. Tampan ini ikut serta juga?" Sunyoung berdecih mengenali Kris ada dihadapannya.

"Wuah.. kau mengenaliku?"

"Tangan kanan Yunho.."

Kris mengangguk sombong. "Kau tahu banyak tentang Bossku.."

Sunyoung tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu semua tentang Boss-mu sayang.. tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun darinya.."

Kris membalas tatapan Sunyoung dan melihat jauh kebelakang punggung wanita itu dimana Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan diri dalam tampilan seorang 'Park Chanyeol', tidak ada rompi anti peluru maupun senjata terlihat di tangannya, hanya tampilan serba hitam yang selalu digunakkan oleh seluruh anggota _Phoenix. _"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau ketahui.." senyuman Kris melebar menunjukkan sebuah perasaan bangga menunjukkan kemenangan dirinya dari seorang wanita berdarah iblis didepannya.

Ia berucap demikian dan bangkit dari kursi yang sempat ia duduki sebagai tempat Chanyeol duduk nantinya.

Chanyeol masih melangkah pelan, diwajahnya terlihat jelas ia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertatap dan juga sedikit berbasa basi dengan Sunyoung untuk pertama kalinya dalam wujud Chanyeol—sebagai Park Chanyeol, bukanlah Four yang memiliki tatapan mata dingin dan juga tampilan sedikit berantakkan, bukan juga Richard yang terlihat memikat namun mematikan.

Yang akan ia tunjukkan adalah Chanyeol sebagai mana pria itu dilahirkan dan hidup selama ini. Rambutnya tidak lagi terurai acak dengan beberapa anak rambutnya yang sempat menutupi pelipisnya, Chanyeol membiarkan beberapa anak rambutnya tertata rapi menutupi keningnya.

Sunyoung merasakan ada seseorang yang akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya, keinginannya untuk menoleh kearah belakang punggung harus ia tahan kuat – kuat mengingat ikatan pada leher dan juga kedua tangannya sangatlah erat hingga ketika ia bergerak hanya akan ada rasa sakit setelahnya. Matanya diupayakan bergerak sejauh mungkin untuk melirik kesamping kirinya, dan ketika pupil matanya melihat langsung sosok yang baru saja bergabung, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kesepuluh jarinya terkepal erat beradu dalam sebuah kepalan tangan.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" Chanyeol berdiri santai disana, kedua tangannya masuk bersembunyi dibalik kantung celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan.

Wanita dihadapannya diam bergeming dalam gelutan amarah mengingat – ingat kembali dirinya telah dibohongi oleh semua orang yang ia bayar untuk membunuh keturunan kedua dari Yunho dan juga Victoria.

"Apa perlu aku ingatkan siapa diriku?" Chanyeol menawarkan diri, menarik kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Kris dan ia tarik untuk lebih dekat dengan Sunyoung, tangannya yang lain mengambil pisau kecil yang sudah disediakan oleh anggota _Red_. Amber sempat menahan tangan Chanyeol untuk mengambil peralatannya, namun Minseok mengijinkan dan dengan begitu kini di berada di tangan Chanyeol ia tengah memainkan satu buah pisau bedah berukuran kecil yang ia usapkan ujungnya dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya.

"Apa ini pertemuan pertama kita?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Bukankah harusnya kau sudah mati terkubur dibawah tanah?!" Sunyoung menunjukkan kekesalannya dan berusaha memberontak. "Aaarrkkhhh!" suaranya merintih kemudian karena Yuri yang memegang kendali _remote control _dari borgol listrik yang sudah dipasangkan ditangan Sunyoung menekan tombol power disana dan tentunya membuat wanita itu merasakan sakit luar biasa di tangan dan kakinya.

"K-kau mau melampiaskan dendammu? Huh? Mau tahu bagaimana aku membunuh satu per satu dari orang tuamu?" Sunyoung mulai memberikan pengaruh ancaman bermaksud menggoyahkan sifat dingin yang nampak terlihat dari tatapan Chanyeol padanya. "Huh.. ayahmu bukan aku yang membunuh bila kau perlu perjelas—argghh!"

Belum selesai Sunyoung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada Chanyeol, tangan pria itu lebih dulu menusukkan pisau bedah kecil itu masuk kedalam kulit paha wanita itu hingga darah segar keluar merembes nampak jelas dan sangat kontras dengan warna putih kulitnya.

"Kenapa kau meringis hm? Malam itu kau mendesah ketika aku membelaimu disini."

"Ennggh—arrrgghh!" lagi teriakan Sunyoung terdengar saat Chanyeol menarik pisau itu dan menusuk pada bagian pahanya yang lain.

Ada tangisan kesakitan yang mulai terdengar dari wanita itu tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu membentengi dirinya dengan tembok es. Kris bahkan enggan ikut berkomentar atau pun menatap kearah Chanyeol karena baginya saat ini yang ada dihadapannya adalah sisi dingin dan kejam yang dimiliki pria itu dan tidak ada yang pernah menyangka pria dihadapannya bisa berbuat keji sedemikian rupa.

**.**

Suara rintihan Sunyoung terus menerus berkumandang mengisi kekosongan rumah mendiang Tuan Byun. Chanyeol masih menjadi pelaku penusukkan dan siksaan terhadap wanita itu hingga baju dan warna kulit Sunyoung bahkan sudah hampir tertutupi oleh warna merah darah. Minseok sudah memperingati Chanyeol disana bahwa ia harus berhenti karena bila ini terus berlangsung dalam bebrapa menit kedepan mungkin Sunyoung bisa dipastikan mati dalam keadaan kekurangan darah.

Chanyeol seketika menghentikkan pertunjukkannya.

Ia membiarkan pisau bedah itu masih menancap di lengan kiri Sunyoung dan ia lekas bangkit berdiri, membersihkan cipratan darah wanita itu yang berada di lengannya dengan begitu santai dan kemudian kembali berdiri tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun sambil menatap bangga kearah Sunyoung yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dan menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak butuh kau ingatkan mengenai kematian mereka.. yang aku butuhkan adalah dirimu mengingat dengan jelas apa yang aku lakukan sebagai pembalasan terhadap perbuatanmu." Chanyeol berucap pelan dan pasti disana. "Ingat wajahku ini.. ingat apapun yang aku lakukan karena hanya hal itulah yang akan menemanimu selamanya sampai kau memohon kematian datang menghampirimu."

Sunyoung sudah nampak tak berdaya disana dan ia hanya bisa mendengarkan setiap perkatan Chanyeol tanpa bisa melayangkan protest atau ancaman apapun.

"Kita akan membawa dia ke rumah sakit militer."Minseok berbicara kearah Chanyeol disampingnya. "Setelah ia membaik.. semua ini akan kembali terulang.." dan kemudian menjelaskan hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini masihlah akan terus berlanjut sampai Sunyoung benar – benar tidak berdaya.

"Lakukan." Tanpa pertimbangan apapun Chanyeol menyetujui hal itu dan selanjutnya Minseok memberikan perintah pada ketiga orang lainnya untuk menghubungi markas Militer dan juga merapikan kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi.

Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol, menguatkan pria itu meskipun ia tahu sejujurnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun. "Kita bisa pulang?" Kris mengalihkan situasi. "Aku benar – benar butuh liburan panjang dan juga kasur yang empuk." Mereka berdua saling bersitatap dan kemudian melihat kearah jendela luar yang menunjukkan suasan siang yang begitu damai dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan.

"Aku butuh mobil." Namun Chanyeol meresponsnya dengan jawaban lain yang mana semakin membuat Kris merasa heran dan kembali memikirkan banyak pertanyaan. "Aku harus mencari es krim.. kau ingat? Penjelasan terakhirnya membuat Kris terkikik seorang diri lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang menahan malu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Ayo! Kita cari mobil untukmu." Tepukan pada bahu Chanyeol adalah ajakan dari Kris, mereka keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan semuanya, masuk kembali kedalam helicopter dan ketika melihat helicopter pihak Militer sudah tiba dan membawa Sunyoung untuk dipindahkan kerumah sakit, Chanyeol dan Kris barulah beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"_Keadaanya cukup mengenaskan.. dan sedikit menyedihkan.." _suara Jenderal Kim tengah terdengar dari alat _spiderphone _yang ada diruangan kerja Yoora. Luhan, Irene dan dirinya tengah mendengarkan kabar terkait kondisi Sunyoung saat ini setelah Chanyeol dan juga beberapa anggota _Red _melakukan penyiksaan terhadapnya.

"_Minseok dan lainnya masih berada disini dan meninjau pemeriksaan.. sejujurnya aku mengharapkan Sunyoung tidak akan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.."_

"Aku masih menginginkan dia hidup.. masih banyak antrian orang – orang yang ingin membalaskan perbuatan kejamnya." Yoora mengatakan demikian kearah suara Jenderal Kim disana.

"_Semua tergantung padamu Yoora-ah.." _Suara Junmyeon sedikit melembut disana. _"Aku akan mengabari kabar selanjutnya nanti.. beristirahatlah.."_

Sambungan itu terputus dan semuanya nampak menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dia benar – benar melakukannya.." Irene berbicara kearah Yoora yang seketika menoleh kearahnya. "Mak-maksudku Chanyeol benar – benar melakukannya.." Ia menjelaskan ucapan sebelumnya.

Dan Yoora menggeleng. "A-aku masih tidak percaya.. Lu.. apakah kita punya rekaman setiap melakukan 'hal' itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kami masih menyimpan semuanya dalam server.. dan seharunya untuk kejadian ini.. Yuri pasti menyempatkan diri untuk merekam apa yang mereka lakukan disana."

"Oh." Mata Yoora berkedip cepat sama halnya dengan Irene.

"Maksudmu.. kita bisa saja tahu dan menonton reka ulang kejadian apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Wow." Respons Irene terdengar tidak begitu bersemangat dan tertahan ragu.

"Yah.. kita bisa melihat nanti.. bagaimana adikku menyiksa seseorang." Yoora menutup pembicaraan dalam topik tersebut dan memperhatikan Irene yang tengah berbicara kearah informan dalam line komunikasinya. "Kenapa?" Yoora merasa curiga.

"Mereka pulang." Cukup dua kata itu Irene ucapkan dan mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari ruangan menuju pintu depan, Irene sempat meminta Luhan untuk memanggil Baekhyun karena demi apapun dua orang yang akan mereka sambut salah satunya adalah sosok yang sudah ditunggu – tunggu oleh Baekhyun.

Suara mesin helicopter mulai terdengar mendekat dan mencoba mendarat di halaman rumah itu dan bukan hanya Irene dan Yoora yang menyambut, beberapa anggota _Phoenix _lainnya segera menyusul demi memberikan sambutan pulang terhadap Pimpinan mereka dan juga _Excutive _dari _Phoenix. _

"Hey.. apa Four sudah membawa es krimnya?" bahkan dari mereka sudah ada yang berbisik siap untuk melayangkan candaan pada pimpinannya.

"Ya! Kalau dia hanya membawa es krim strawberry.. kita harus menghukumnya habis – habisan." Willis bahkan ikut menyumbangkan ide untuk mem_bully _Chanyeol nantinya.

Sementara yang lain mulai berbisik dan melontarkan candaan dan tentunya sindiran terhadap pemimpin mereka, dua orang wanita yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan tidak bisa menahan senyuman dan juga suara tawa mendengarnya celotehan dari yang lainnya. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka mengunci mulut rapat – rapat dan kembali sunyi ketika Luhan bersama Baekhyun ikut bergabung menunggu disana.

"Bagiamana perasaanmu?" Yoora berbisik, merangkul pundak Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya dan menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu yang nyatanya hanya memberikan gerakkan gelengan kepala karena sejujurnya memang ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Tidak bisa diungkapkan namun begitu terasa nyata, detak jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan Baekhyun rasa jantungnya akan meloncat keluar menyusul helicopter disana. Pipinya bersemu merah meskipun ia yakin suhu badannya tidak sedang demam. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar tidak karuan meskipun ia kini tidak sedang berada diatas ketinggian yang sangat amat ia takuti.

Ketika helicopter berwarna hitam itu benar- benar mendarat dengan sempurna dan baling – baling yang menerbangkan benda itu berhenti, perasaan semuanya semakin meriuh menunggu sosok akan muncul dari sana.

Satu orang sudah terlihat, berbadan tinggi dan juga nampak begitu wibawa ketika berjalan.

"Itu dia.." Yoora berbisik kearah Baekhyun memberitahukan bahwa yang akan tiba sesaat lagi tengah melangkah disana adalah benar Chanyeol.

"Err.. itu bukan Chanyeol." Irene menyanggah dengan cepat dan tentunya membuat Yoora beserta Baekhyun melihat kearahnya. "Itu bukan Chanyeol.. dia tidak mungkin berjalan dengan penuh gaya aneh seperti itu." Irene menunjuk lagi kearah sosok yang masih berjalan kearah mereka dan belum terlihat dengan jelas wujud wajahnya.

"Yaaaa! itu _Ace!" _Kai lebih dulu berteriak dari belakang dan alhasil membuat segerombolan anak buah _Phoniex _berlari kearahnyauntuk memberikan pelukan.

Irene menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap – sikap anak buahnya yang selalu ia pertanyakkan apakah mereka masih kanak – kanak atau belum dewasa sepenuhnya.

Yoora ikut tersenyum namun kemudian ia tahan karena melihat Baekhyun disamping mulai menundukkan kepala merasa sedih kembali. Sempat ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan kembali ke rumah itu dan tinggal bersama dirinya.

"Ia pasti kembali.." Yoora menguatkan Baekhyun lagi.

Kris menghampiri keduanya, berdiri dalam diam dihadapan Yoora dan juga Baekhyun, lalu menoleh kearah Irene disamping Yoora. Kepalanya menunduk memberikan hormat dan tanpa ada satu kata pun yang keluar darinya ia melangkah masuk melewati ketiganya.

Irene lebih dulu merasakan keanehan dan karena itu ia dengan cepat berbalik dan menyusul Kris masuk, begitu pun Yoora yang mengikuti Irene disana.

Dan Baekhyun tersisa seorang diri masih menunggu didepan pintu.

Luhan menghampiri setelah hampir beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada nampak kedatangan dari Chanyeol, ia bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun kembali untuk masuk namun ia niatannya ia tahan karena gadis itu lebih dulu merosot jongkok di posisinya dengan diiringi suara isakan dan juga sedikit luapan emosi dengan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol.

Luhan melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Baekhyun disana.

"YAAAA! Kau bilang akan pulang!"

"Kau berjanji padakuuu!"

"Huaaaaaaa! Mamaaaa!"

"Chanyeol pabbo!"

Teriakannya sudah pasti akan didengar oleh semua orang yang tinggal disana tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Saat ini keadaan hatinya lebih tidak terbentuk, entah sedih, entah sakit, atau bahkan kecewa dan ia hanya berharap dengan meneriakkan semuanya akan membuat lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

"_Huaaaaaaa! Mamaaaa!"_

"Dengar itu!"

"Kau yang akan bertanggung jawab setelah ini!"

"Iya.. aku yang akan bertanggung jawab.."

"Kau yakin dia akan datang kan?"

"Sstt! Sudah aku bilang dia pasti datang.. aku yakin sebentar lagi.."

"Kenapa kalian tidak bersama –sama?"

"Adikmu itu memilih mengutamakan es krim. Dan kau harus tahu berapa banyak yang ia pesan. Dua truk es krim."

"What?!"

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeeeeeooolllll!" Baekhyun masih menangis di luar sana dan belum ada tanda – tanda isakan tangisnya akan berhenti, bahkan dalam posisi jongkoknya ia sudah merasakan kelelahan karena menangis dan juga berteriak hingga akhirnya ia harus tersungkur duduk didepan pintu.

Matanya yang nampak kecil bahkan semakin tenggelam dibalik bengkaknya pipi dan juga kelopak matanya. Ia berulang kali menyeka aliran air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, kepalanya kembali menunduk dan ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tangisannya. Tidak peduli siapa yang mengajaknya masuk kedalam atau pun memanggil namanya berulang kali untuk bangun. Bahkan suara berat yang ia kenal seperti suara Chanyeol ia abaikan begitu saja karena baginya semua itu hanyalah omong kosong agar dirinya bisa kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Baekhyun.."

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Begitu terdengar mirip dengan suara Chanyeol dan malah semakin membuat dirinya kembali menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Baekhyunnie.."

Dan barulah tangisnya berhenti dan kepalanya sontak melihat kearah suara yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Baekhyunnie.

Chanyeolnya berdiri disana. Menatap diam kearahnya dengan berdiri bersandar pada mobil yang Baekhyun tak mau tahu itu milik siapa.

"Chan—" belum selesai Baekhyun menyebutkan nama pria itu, ia lebih dulu memeluk badan Chanyeol dan kembali menangis sekencang – kencangnya. Umpatan yang sebelumnya ia katakan di tangisan sebelumnya bahkan kembali Ia ulang lontarkan agar Chanyeol bisa mendengar semuanya.

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Kenapa kau ikut menangis?"

"Irene? Kau menangis juga?"

Irene tidak menjawab namun langsung memberikan pukulan pada badan Kris dengan cukup keras.

"Akh."

"Aku terharu bodoh!"

Kris masih mengeluh kesakitan, melihat kembali Yoora dan Irene yang tengah memperhatikan bagaimana pertemuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di luar sana dari balik jendela ruangan kerja Yoora mereka berdua tak henti – hentinya ikut terisak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Thank you!**


	12. Ch12

Semua mata melihat kearah drama dibalik pertemuan pertama kali antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, seharusnya tidak perlu seharu dan sedrama ini jikalau sejak awal Chanyeol sudah mengenalkan sosok sebenarnya dari jati dirinya kepada Baekhyun sebagai Chanyeol, bukan sebagai Four yang memiliki sosok dingin dan angkuh. Seluruh penghuni _Safety House _disana terus senantiasa menonton dan juga mendengarkan setiap curahan yang dilontarkan sosok Baekhyun dalam isakan tangisnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berniat untuk menyudahi, pria itu masih memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil dalam dekapannya, setia mendengarkan dan juga terkadang ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut.

Umpatan dan segala hal yang Baekhyun katakan rasanya sudah semuanya ia curahkan hingga tak ada lagi kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Tersisa keterdiaman dalam waktu yang tak singkat di sela – sela segukan isakan yang masih terdengar dari dirinya.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol masih terdiam disana, tidak ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan pria itu selama Baekhyun mengeluh kesah dan itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung untuknya.

"Sudah menangisnya?" akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara, melontarkan pertanyaan saat Baekhyun membawa badannya terlepas dari pelukan pria itu. Suaranya masih sama lembut seperti sebelumnya, tidak lagi terdengar dingin dan cuek seperti ketika pria itu menjadi sosok _Four _dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menghapus sisa – sisa aliran air matanya, Chanyeol membantu mengusap pelan meskipun diawalnya ia sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Pipi mochi sudah hilang.." gurauan singkat itu nyatanya bisa membuat keduanya terkikik bersama. Baekhyun ikut terkikik tapi ia kembali menangis diakhirnya, entah ia terlalu bahagia atau ada kesedihan dibaliknya.

"Kemarilah.. aku masih merindukanmu.." ada yang mengajak meluapkan rindu kembali dan berbagi peukan dan itu bukanlah Baekhyun. Chanyeol-lah yang kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat badannya tertarik untuk masuk kedalam dekapan hangat pria itu, Keduanya kembali berbagi pelukan satu sama lain, dengan kedua mata terpejam untuk lebih menikmati aroma wangi tubuh yang sudah lama mereka rindukan satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol.." ada suara lirih yang memanggil dengan nada ragu.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "A-aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu.."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau tidak berpikir akan memeluk seorang hantu bukan?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa dibuatnya.

"Maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak memberi tahumu langsung mengenai semuanya." Chanyeol memulai memberikan penjelasan yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak awal pertemuan mereka. "Maafkan aku. karena meninggalkanmu begitu lama, membiarkanmu mengalami semua hal buruk.."

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan kepala di dada bidang Chanyeol dan semakin memeluk erat badan pria itu, "Four sudah membalaskan semuanya.."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan kembali dalam pikiran masing – masing masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Chanyeol perlahan – lahan melepaskan pelukan, membawa Baekhyun untuk melihat kearah wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat secara jelas bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Bagaimana wajah polos dengan kedua pipi yang selalu merona bila didekatnya, bagaimana gerak mata yang berkedip seirama ketika membalas tatapan terpusat dari Chanyeol.

Ada sepatah kalimat yang mungkin ingin diucapkan dari salah satu diantara keduanya tapi nyatanya hanyalah sebuah keterdiaman yang ada diantara mereka hingga akhirnta momen di antara mereka berdua harus terhenti karena suara teriakkan dari para penonton drama antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"_Pesta Es Krim!" _Teriakan dari beberapa anggota _Phoenix _yang berlarian keluar menyerbu dua truk pembawa es krim berukuran sedang yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah itu.

Gerakkan kikuk dan kaku Chanyeol perlihatkan dan pria itu dengan cukup pintar menutupinya dengan wajah dingin dan umpatan memaki kepada siapapun yang terlihat oleh pandangan matanya hanya karena mereka menyantap es krim yang dari awal ia bawa untuk Baekhyun seorang. Ia memprotest dan mengambil satu per satu untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun, ia bahkan melarang semuanya untuk meminta es krim bila Baekhyun tidak mengijinkan.

Suasana kembali meriuh penuh canda dan tawa serta beberapa godaan yang dilontarkan kearah mereka berdua.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Siang itu menjadi hari yang baru bagi semuanya,seluruh anggota _Phoenix _sudah merencanakan acara sebagai perayaan keberhasilan mereka mengurus Sunyoung hingga mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, sementara _Red _masih disibukkan melatih kandidat baru mereka dan juga menyiapkan beberapa anggota yang akan menjalankan hukuman bagi Sunyoung. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Setelah acara makan – makan es krim, mereka kembali dalam kegiatan masing – masing, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan alasan untuk mencari Yoora, Irene dan juga Kris yang belum juga terlihat ikut bergabung dengan semuanya.

Ketiga orang tersebut memang hanya memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana tapi Chanyeol yakin meskipun mereka bertiga menunjukkan senyuman bahagia, ada sebuah pemikiran kekhawatiran yang tak luput hilang saat ini.

"Bukankah kalian bertiga sudah cukup tua untuk menikmati es krim?" Chanyeol menyapa mereka bertiga, pandangannya tertuju kearah Kris yang tengah menikmati es krim di mangkuk kecil sembari berdiri bersandar pada lengan sofa. Yoora tersenyum kearahnya, meskipun sikap duduknya santai tapi Chanyeol bisa mengerti maksud dari lehernya yang mendongak keatas dan juga pandangan mata tajamnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak perlu menebak apa yang dilakukan Irene di tempat duduknya karena wanita itu sudah menunjukkan wajah dingin yang sudah melekat dalam raut wajahnya.

"Oh _come on.._ aku baru saja berhasil membuat Sunyoung mendekam dalam siksaan _Red _dan kalian masih saja mengadakan pertemuan penting seperti saat ini?"

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" baru saja Chanyeol menutup mulut, Yoora sudah memberikan pertanyaan dari arti tatapan matanya. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol terdiam dalam posisi berdiri, melirik kearah Kris dan juga Irene untuk mencari sebuah bantuan penjelasan tapi kedua orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Apa rencanamu setelah menunjukkan diri kepada Baekhyun? Kau mau meninggalkannya lagi atau ingin terus berada bersamanya?" Yoora masih memberikan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Aku rasa terlalu cepat untuk menanyakkan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, Baekhyun adalah _Red. _Dan kau adalah _Phoenix._"

Chanyeol membawa badannya untuk duduk pada sofa yang berseberangan dengan Yoora, menunjukkan wajah malas dan acuhnya mengingat pembicaraan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan panjang nantinya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengingatkan hal itu sih." Chanyeol menanggapi dengan suara menggerutu.

"Aku serius Chanyeol, dirimu sudah kembali pada Chanyeol yang seharusnya, Baekhyun sudah tergabung dengan _Red. _Meskipun Sunyoung sudah diamankan.. aku tidak mau kau membuat—aku tidak mau Baekhyun dipermainkan olehmu!" Yoora mengatakannya secara frontal dan tak lagi mengulur – ulur mencari bahan obrolan lain.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terbatuk mendengar ucapan Yoora disana, Kris ikut tersedak mendengarnya.

"Aku serius.. aku ingin tahu apa rencanmu mengenai Sunyoung setelahnya, mengenai Baekhyun di _Red, _mengenai hubungan kalian. Aku tidak buta bila kau mengira aku tidak tahu ada sesuatu antara kalian berdua."

"Sunyoung aku serahkan pada_ Red._" Chanyeol mengesampingkan pertanyaan lainnya dan mulai menjawab satu per satu. "Kalian bertiga sudah tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan padanya, dan tugas _Red _selanjutnya adalah melanjutkan proses hukumannya."

"Bagaimana dengan rencana yang ia miliki sebelumnya, para mafia di Kolombia dan Amerika Selatan serta Rusia sudah pasti akan—"

"_Phoenix _akan mengurusnya. Itu tugas kita selanjutnya." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Irene yang baru saja bergabung dalam pembicaraan diantara dirinya dengan Yoora. "_Red _mengurus Sunyoung dan kita mengurus para Mafia lainnya."

"Kalau kau berpikir bisa pergi jauh dari tempat ini.. aku ingatkan jangan coba – coba untuk berpikir demikian." Yoora memperingati lagi, kembal mengingatkan pada satu nama yang menjadi topik terpenting mereka.

"Baekhyun akan tetap di _Red._" Ada yang berubah dari sikap Chanyeol ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu, wajahnya menunduk tidak lagi membalas tatapan sang kakak. "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kami berdua sudah berubah dan tak lagi sama seperti masih kanak – kanak dulu. Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi apa hubungan kami.. mungkin ya.. aku mencintainya.. mungkin perasaan ini hanya perasaan sesaat.. mungkin aku hanya simpatik terhadapnya.. aku tidak tahu." Ia kembali menatap Yoora, menyampaikan seluruh resah dalam benaknya dan juga segala keraguan.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Chanyeol menjawab langsung tanpa menyempatkan dirinya merenung atau pun berpikir dua kali sebelum memberikan menjawab.

"Kau menciumnya Yeol.."

"Itu tidak sengaja."

"Kau bahkan meminta maaf padanya sambil menangis waktu itu.."

Chanyeol diam seketika, menatap sinis kearah Irene dan juga Kris yang sama sekali tidak membantu dirinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak memiliki dendam terhadapnya karena Ayah 'kan?" pertanyaan Yoora lagi membuat Chanyeol menunduk lemah.

Semuanya terdiam memperhatikan keterdiaman Chanyeol disana, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain hingga Yoora memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri berpindah duduk tepat disamping adiknya. Tangannya merangkul pundak Chanyeol, memberikan usapan bermaksud untuk menguatkan dan juga menenangkan.

"Aku sangat yakin bukan dia yang melakukannya. Bukan Baekhyun, bukan sisi _Alter-eg_o_-nya. _Percayalah.."

Chanyeol memberikan tepukan pada paha Yoora. "Kita bicarakan nanti.. aku masih ingin menikmati es krimnya.." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri setelahnya dan melenggang begitu saja hendak keluar dari ruangan kerja Yoora. Kris dan Irene tidak ada yang menyahut untuk menanggapi sikap Chanyeol.

"Masih belum terlambat untuk memulai.." Yoora berucap pelan tanpa memalingkan wajah kearah adiknya.

* * *

**12**

* * *

Chanyeol kembali ke ruangan makan dimana semuanya masih nampak menikmati es krim yang ia bawa, _Phoenix _dan juga _Red _terlihat berbaur dan saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Baekhyun termasuk disana. Meskipun terlihat masih malu – malu, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat senyuman bahagia nampak diwajah gadis itu ketika beberapa anggota menggoda dan melemparkan candaan kearahnya.

Chanyeol terlalu fokus memperhatikan kearah Baekhyun hingga pria itu melamun tenggelam hanyut dalam pikirannya dan tidak menyadari Baekhyun tak lagi duduk di kursinya melainkan kini berada persis di depannya tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Chanyeol mau es krim lagi?" ia bahkan sempat menawari pria itu dengan es krim yang ada di tangannya.

Chanyeol berkedip berulang kali memastikan dirinya sudah kembali di tempat pijakan kakinya, bukan dalam dunia lamunannya.

"Four?" Baekhyun memanggil namanya lagi tapi kali ini ia menggunakan panggilan _Phoenix _kepada Chanyeol.

"O-oh. A-aku sudah terlalu banyak makan es krim." Ia menjawab asal dan bahkan berpura – pura menggaruk tekuk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Aku sudah memakan semuanya. Dengan choco chips, selai strawberry, buah strawberry, aku sudah memakan rasa cokelat tapi terlalu manis, yang vanilla enak.. tapi aku lebih suka yang strawberry.. rasanya sama seperti buah strawberry. Four, ini semua buat Baekhyun kan?" Baekhyun berbicara tanpa henti hingga membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarkan tak kuasa menahan tawanya dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya padanya, Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengusak rambut gadis itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, gadis itu kembali menikmati suapan – suapan sendok es krimnya.

"Kalau aku mengatakan masih ada hadiah lainnya untukmu.."

"Hadiah?" rona merah bahagia terlihat pada wajah Baekhyun ketika mendengar Chanyeol kembali menyebutkan kata _'hadiah'_ padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sebagai permintaan maafku karena.. semuanya.." suaranya terdengar berbisik diakhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum disana mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

"Tapi aku harus meminta ijin pada Yoora untuk hadiah kali ini."

"Kenapa?" seketika wajah Baekhyun nampak lesu dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Karena ini akan memotong waktu latihanmu."

"Oh." Baekhyun teringatkan kembali bahwa dirinya adalah anggota _Red _dan banyak jadwal latihan di setiap hari sudah mengisi jadwal kesehariannya.

"Merasa lelah karena latihan kan?" tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk menyeka sisa es krim didekat mulutnya dan Baekhyun berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Oh." Baekhyun membeo disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum disana dan mereka kembali saling bertatap dalam diam. "Semoga Yoora mengijinkan yaa.." Ia memberikan pengharapan lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk nurut.

**.**

**.**

Setelah jam istirahat makan siang Yoora meminta Irene dan Minseok mengumpulkan semua anggota _Phoenix _dan juga _Red _didalam ruangan besar. Chanyeol ikut serta dan sudah siap berdiri disebelah sang kakak, mereka diapit oleh Kris dan Irene disamping sisi Chanyeol dan juga Minseok dan Luhan disamping sisi Yoora. Anggota _Phoenix _berbaris rapi sesuai dengan _team divisi_ mereka. Sementara untuk Anggota _Red, _barisan terdepan adalah anggota – anggota baru, dan Baekhyun berdiri disana bersama yang lainnya.

"Maaf aku meminta waktu istirahat kalian, aku ingin memberikan sedikit penjelasan dari apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu." Yoora memulai dan suaranya membuat semuanya terdiam siap mendengarkan. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _Four _dan juga anggota _Phoenix _lainnya karena sudah merencanakan sebuah rencana yang begitu apik hingga bisa membalaskan perbuatan Sunyoung terhadap keluargaku dan juga keluarga Baekhyun." Yoora melihat kearah Baekhyun sesaat lalu kembali melihat kearah lainnya.

"Dan karena rencana mereka, Sunyoung sudah berada didalam tahanan _Red _dan tentunya akan diberi hukuman sesuai apa yang _Four _perintahkan. Aku akan memberikan kesempatan pada semuanya untuk menjalankan prosedur hukuman. Untuk itu.. Aku meminta Minseok dan Luhan memberikan gambaran mengenai hukuman – hukuman apa yang sudah dilakukan _Red _selama ini, kita akan belajar bersama mengenai itu semua." Kini matanya kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sduah terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Yoora ucapkan.

"Meskipun Sunyoung sudah diamankan.. aku yakin urusan kita tidak selesai disini. _Phoenix _memiliki data dan juga sebagian rencana apa yang akan Sunyoung jalankan sebelumnya dan kita sebagai _Red _harus bisa siap siaga untuk membantu." Yoora melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri sigap mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Untuk saat ini itu saja yang ingin aku informasikan kepada kalian, selebihnya aku mengijinkan Irene untuk berbicara." Sontak semua anggota _Phoenix _mengernyitkan alis termasuk Chanyeol yang mulai menunjukkan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan mendengar Irene diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan beberapa hal. Pertama, Lady Yoora sudah mengijinkan dua hari kedepan _Phoenix _mendapatkan waktu libur." Sontak semuanya bersorak dan tepuk tangan. "Kalian bisa menikmati waktu di luar _Safety House, _menikmati waktu bebas selama dua hari kedepan. Kedua." Irene terdiam sesaat, melihat kearah semua anggota dan juga Chanyeol dan Kris dalam gerakkan pelan. "Hukuman atas rencana yang tidak dilaporkan pada Lady Yoora tetap berlaku pada saat ini juga." Semua anggota menunduk lemas, Chanyeol dan Kris bahkan melangkah pelan untuk pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

"_Four! Ace!_ Lapangan sekarang!" Irene berucap tegas, dan tanpa diketahui keduanya, Yoora, Luhan dan Minseok dengan cepat menarik mereka berdua dalam cengkraman tangan, tak hanya itu seluruh anggota _Red _tanpa disangka semuanya menyerbu beberapa anggota _Phoenix _satu per satu dan membawa mereka keluar ruangan menuju lapangan di halaman depan _Safety House. _

Hanyalah Baekhyun seorang diri yang sama sekali tidak paham mengenai apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi ia tetap mengikuti kemana semuanya pergi, bahkan ketika sudah berada di luar rumah, Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk berada di barisan terdepan untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakuakn oleh Irene kepada semua anggota _Phoenix._

"Irene, sayang.. ayolah ini hanya hal kecil.." Kris mulai menyerukan protest. Pria itu berdiri bertolak pinggang membelakangi beberapa anggota dibelakangnya yang ikut memprotest kearah Irene, tapi wanita itu masih memasang wajah dingin dan angkuh seolah – olah menutup rapat pendengarannya dari suara protest setiap anggota.

"Ayolah.. salahkan _Four _yang memberikan perintah!" Sehun berteriak dari arah belakang Kris dan semua anggota mendukung.

"_Four _yang memerintahkan.. jadi dia yang harus menanggung semuanya!" suara lainnya melayangkan protest.

"YAA!" dan sosok yang disebutkan ikut memprotest, Chanyeol sedari tadi berdiri disamping Kris, tidak mengeluarkan protest namun setelah mendengar anak buahnya mulai menyudutkan dirinya, ia kemudian ikut berteriak kearah mereka.

"Sudah diam!" Irene kembali berteriak, "Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, kalian semua akan mendapatkan hukuman karena membuat rencana tanpa sepengetahuan anggota dan juga Lady, dan kalian bahkan menjalankan perintah itu. Jadi kalian semua akan menerima hukuman." Semuanya mengehela nafas pasrah, kepala menunduk lesu tak lagi berniat melayangkan protest. Chanyeol dan Kris bertukar pandangan mata dan setelahnya menggedikkan bahu tanda menyerah untuk memulai protest lainnya.

"_Red.._ bersiaplah." Yoora memberikan perintah kepada anggota _Red _yang sudah paham akan apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka mengambil senapan angin dan siap pada posisi masing – masing.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, buka baju dan berbarislah!" Irene memberikan perintah lagi.

Anggota Phoenix lainnya mulai bersiap membuka pakaian atasan mereka dan berebut untuk berada di barisan paling belakang, Kris dengan sukarela berada dibarisan depan, melepaskan kaos hitam yang ia pakai dan membuat beberapa anggota _Red _yang melihat badannya mulai kehilangan fokusnya.

"_Four, _cepat buka bajumu." Irene berucap kearah Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan kedua tangan dipinggang, sementara ia menatap kearah lain.

"Aku ingin melakukan penawaran." Chanyeol menyerukan suaranya.

"Tidak ada penawaran." Irene menjawab tegas.

"Aku yang akan menanggung semua hukuman anggota _Phoenix.._ tapi aku ingin meminta satu hal." Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu dengan pandangan kearah Yoora dan juga Irene secara bergantian.

"Katakan." Yoora menjawab langsung, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara disaat mereka menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan hingga bahkan rela mau menanggung hukuman dari seluruh anggota _Phoenix. _

"Ijinkan Baekhyun ikut denganku." Kalimat yang ia ucapkan singkat dan jelas tapi membuat suasana diluar sana menjadi canggung, Kris bahkan terbatuk beberapa kali efek dari terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, lain hal dari anggota _Phoenix _yang berseru menggoda.

Lain halnya Yoora yang tidak memberikan jawaban secara langsung. Hanya senyuman yang terbentuk diwajahnya setelah melihat kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung jauh dari tempatnya.

"Bersiaplah menanggung semuanya." Yoora memberikan jawaban dan matanya memberikan perintah pada anggota _Red _yang memegang senapan untuk bersiap menembak kearah Chanyeol.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Akh! Pelan – pelan."

"Diam bodoh!"

"YAA! Tidak usah memukul kepalaku!"

"DIAM."

Chanyeol menahan ringisan sakitnya ketika Irene mengobati beberapa luka di punggung belakangnya. Dari 100 tembakan yang dilayangkan kearah dirinya seorang diri jelas membuat banyak luka tembakan senapan angin tercipta di punggungnya.

"Lain kali tolong gunakkan otak cerdasmu untuk membuat penawaran." Kris yang baru saja masuk membawa beberapa obat tambahan langsung memberikan komentar kearah Chanyeol. "Hanya demi kencan dua hari kau rela dihujani tembakan semacam ini?"

"Dia buta akan cinta."Irene yang menjawab sembari terus memberikan _betadine _kearah luka – luka di punggung Chanyeol.

"Ini pengorbanan untukmu juga ngomong - ngomong.." Chanyeol menjawab kearah Kris sambil terus meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain." Kris menjawab dengan suara layaknya wanita.

Irene yang memperhatikan kedua orang disana dengan sengaja menekan keras olesan kapas dengan _betadine _ke luka Chanyeol lalu melempar kapas itu kearah Kris.

"Seharusnya kalian berdua yang berlibur bersama, bukan dengan Baekhyun." Irene berucap lagi seraya melanjutkan olesan – olesan lainnya.

"Kami sudah sering." Kris menjawab asal membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi rasa ingin meringis kesakitan lebih besar.

"Ngomong – ngomong.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Lady sebelumnya.. apa yang kau rencanakan untuk Baekhyun kedepannya?" Irene melontarkan pertanyaan yang mana membuat Kris terdiam dengan wajah serius dan Chanyeol ikut terdiam dalam posisi tidurnya. Kedua tangannya kini bertumpu dibawah dagu memeluk bantal.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan?" Irene bertanya lagi.

Ada jeda keheningan begitu lama dan Irene masih menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol hingga dirinya tidak lagi mengoleskan obat di punggung pria itu, Kris ikut terdiam, menatap kearah Chanyeol yang termenung menatap jauh kedepan.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada kalian.. bahwa kami sudah berubah. Aku bukan Chanyeol yang ia kenal dulu.. sedangkan ia masihlah Baekhyun yang sama. Tapi dia adalah anggota _Red_." Chanyeol mengubah posisi badannya, ia bangkit untuk duduk, memakai kaos hitam dan melihat kearah Irene dan juga Kris bergantian.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami berdua." ada suara tawa renyah yang tercipta dari kalimat yang ia lontarkan. "Kalau aku mencintainya.. apakah ia juga merasakan yang sama? Dan kalau aku tidak mencintainya.. apakah kita bisa kembali berteman seperti dulu?"

"_Well.. _tanyakkan saja pada Baekhyun.." dengan santai Irene menjawab dan Kris mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang harus aku tanyakkan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Dasar pria." Irene meledek. "Kau mau mengajaknya pergi tapi tidak punya rencana untuk menanyakkan hal itu padanya?" dan Chanyeol lantas menggeleng cepat.

"Seorang Park Chanyeol pintar menyusun rencana menyerang musuh tapi lemah dalam menyusun sebuah kencan." Ledeknya didukung oleh suara kikikan dari Kris disana. "Kau juga termasuk ngomong – ngomong." Irene menyudutkan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melontarkan tawaran itu tadi?" tanya Irene pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu memangku tangannya bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang menekuk diatas ranjang. "Yang aku pikirkan hanya mengajaknya pergi menikmati suasan pantai.. kami berdua menyukai pantai, _fyi._"

"Kau tidak berencana yang tidak – tidak bukan?"

Irene yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kris melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kearah pria itu.

"_What? _Aku hanya memastikan." Kris memberikan penjelasan dan setelahnya mendapatkan lemparan bantal keras kearah mukanya yang mana itu berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Dia baru 17 tahun." Irene mengingatkan. "Minseok bahkan menahan diri untuk memberikan pelajaran level dewasa kepada anak itu dan kalau kau sampai berpikiran untuk menidurinya secepat ini, aku akan meminta Yoora membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak berpikir kesana ngomong – ngomong. Thanks Kris, sudah membuatku terancam."

"Sama – sama."

Irene yang mendengarkan percakapan singkat antara kedua pria itu hanya terdiam malas dalam posisi duduknya dengan bola mata berputar cepat.

"Jadi.. apa rencanamu?" kembali lagi ia mengingatkan mengenai topik pembicaraan utama.

Chanyeol menghentikkan pukulan – pukulan ringan pada badan Kris lalu kembali memposisikan dirinya kearah Irene untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya dan karena ucapannya itu, Irene melemparkan tatapan kesal berserta botol _betadine _kearahnya.

"Jadi maksudmu memintaku untuk mengobati lukamu itu karena ini! Kau meminta saran untuk berpacaran huh?!"

"Betul sekali." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Pria aneh." Irene mengejek lagi. "Siapkan buku catatan.. ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang panjang." Maksud ucapan Irene hanya sebuah gurauan tapi nyatanya diluar pemikirannya Chanyeol dan juga Kris sungguh – sungguh mengikuti ucapannya. Mereka berdua sontak bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju lemari demi mencari sebuah kertas dan juga pena, lalu kembali duduk rapi dihadapan Irene bersiap mencatat arahan yang akan diucapkan olehnya layaknya murid yang patuh pada sang guru.

**.**

**.**

Yoora sengaja mengajak Baekhyun berjalan – jalan berkeliling taman dibelakang _Safety House _bersamanya. Selain untuk _bonding time_, Yoora rasa ini saat yang tepat agar keduanya bisa saling terbuka satu sama lain dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena selama ini berbohong dan menutupi kenyataan mengenai Chanyeol, aku paham bila kau memiliki rasa kesal terhadapku." Ia memulai pembicaraan dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi taman disana. "Permintaan maafku diterima bukan?"

Baekhyun menurut dan kemudian mengangguk. "Luhannie sudah mengatakan alasan kenapa Chanyeol harus bersikap demikian." Dengan suara polosnya Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"Aku bersyukur Luhan sudah lebih dulu memberikan penjelasan padamu." Senyuman yang diberikan Yoora dibalas serupa oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sempat mengatakan keadaan kalian sangatlah berbeda, anak itu lebih dulu berbohong diawal mengenai dirimu, dan aku tahu mengapa ia melakukan semuanya." Yoora bersiap menjelaskan setiap detailnya. "Keadaan kalian benar –benar berbeda, kita berada dalam sebuah lingkaran dengan lilitan benang kusut karena perbuatan Sunyoung. Kita mengalami kehilangan. Kehilangan akan kehidupan kita yang seharusnya, kehilangan orang – orang yang kita sayangi hingga kehilangan jati diri."

Baekhyun mendengarka setiap perkataan Yoora dan membenarkan semuanya, apa yang dikatakan wanita disampingnya merangkum semua yang ia alami.

"Kita semua mengalami hal yang sama dan aku yakin itulah yang membuat Chanyeol memiliki ambisi untuk melawan Sunyoung dan membawa wanita itu pada posisi yang seharusnya."

"A-apa dia ditangkap?" suara tanya Baekhyun terdengar masih takut – takut.

"Dia menjadi tahanan Militer namun tetap berada dalam pengawasan _Red._"

Baekhyun mendengarkan namun kerja otaknya masih begitu awam menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoora.

"Chanyeol menugaskan _Red _untuk memberikan hukuman penyiksaan terhadap dirinya, aku belum bisa menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerjanya seperti apa.." Yoora memberikan jeda dan menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam. "Ini akan terdengar teramat sadis dan aku harus tahu bahwa dirimu sudah siap untuk berada dalam tahap ini."

Baekhyun membalas tatapannya dalam diam.

"Sebelum itu..." Yoora mengalihkan, mengambil kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun dan ia berikan usapan lembut. "Baekhyun, kau mendengar apa yang Chanyeol inginkan bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu dan malu dan Yoora tak tahan untuk menahan senyumnya melihat kepolosan anak itu. "Aku ingin kau menikmati waktu itu bersama Chanyeol, mengingat kembali bagaimana keakraban kalian dan bahkan mungkin bisa membuat kalian berdua sadar akan perasaan kalian masing – masing saat ini. Bohong kalau kalian tidak merasakan perubahan terhadap satu sama lain, dan untuk itu aku ingin kau mencari jawaban itu nantinya, kau mau?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan panjang Yoora hanya saja wajah gadis itu mulai memerah merona dan nampak gugup dalam gerak gerik tubuhnya. Yoora menyadari itu semua dan karena itu dirinya tak henti – henti untuk terus tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memperingati Chanyeol ketika aku menanyakkan mengenai status dirimu tergabung dalam _Red, _anak itu dengan yakin mengiyakan dirimu berada bergabung bersama kami dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Aku sudah bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya bagaimana dia amat menyayangimu.. bahkan ketika ia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah _Four.. _matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terhadapmu."

Yoora tak berhenti tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak sungkan untuk mengusap lembut rona merah yang sangat terlihat kontras di pipi wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan Yoora terucap begitu saja dan semakin membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah karenanya.

Baekhyun belum menjawab atau bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoora. Lain halnya dengan Yoora yang tidak tahan untuk terus tersenyum hanya dengan memperhatikan sikap Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Hua, apa cinta Chanyeol bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Yoora mengambil kesimpulan sendiri yang mana itu sengaja ia ucapkan untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Bukan.." Baekhyun menyanggah cepat.

"Oh. Jadi?"

Baekhyun kembali dalam keterdiaman, tangannya bergerak gelisah begitu juga kelopak matanya yang berkedip – kedip.

"A-aku belum tahu.."

"Tidak apa." Yoora menepuk tangan Baekhyun, "Mungkin kau belum menyadari betul bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Chanyeol. Oh, ngomong – ngomong.. menurutmu.. lebih baik mana. Chanyeol atau Four?"

Tak disangka Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku menyukai dua – duanya."

Yoora ikut tertawa setelahnya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Luhan membantu Baekhyun merapikan beberapa pakaian yang akan dibawa gadis itu dalam waktu libur singkatnya bersama Chanyeol. Tidak banyak yang akan dibawa oleh Baekhyun mengingat dirinya tidak mempunyai pakaian cukup banyak layaknya gadis – gadis lain.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kemana tujuan kalian?" Luhan yang tengah melipat baju Baekhyun menanyakkan kepada gadis itu dan Baekhyun menjawab cepat dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Chanyeol hanya mengatakan ini liburan untuk hadiahku."

"Benarkah? Hadiah apa?"

"Hm.. dia mengatakan hadiah permintaan maaf darinya.."

"Dia pria yang baik." Suara Irene tiba – tiba bergabung. Wanita itu sudah berada di daun pintu kamar Baekhyun dan terlihat membawa satu paper bag di tangannya. "Aku membawakan hadiah untukmu.. Yoora dan aku yang memesan ini dan kami rasa cocok untuk acara liburan kalian." Irene memberikan paper bag itu ke arah Luhan agar bisa diletakkan pada koper kecil Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih.." Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih ke arah Irene dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan sedikit nasihat juga.." Irene menyambung lagi, kini dirinya sudah duduk disebelah Luhan. "Mengenai Chanyeol.. aku tahu kalian sudah begitu dekat dulunya dan bila dalam waktu dua hari kedepan ada gerakkan darinya yang sedikit agresif bila didekatmu—"

"O-okey. Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan serius." Luhan lebih cepat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Irene sementara Baekhyun masihlah menjadi pihak pasif yang tidak mengerti maksud dua orang didekatnya.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun harus mengetahui kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mereka hanya pergi berdua disana dan _who know _apa yang akan terjadi." Irene memberikan pembenaran.

"Tapi Chanyeol pasti tahu untuk bisa menahan diri—"

"Kalau tidak." Irene menyahut lagi. "Sekeras apapun dia menahan diri.. dia tetap pria. Dan kita berdua tahu pria tidak akan bisa menahan hasrat seksualnya." Kedua alis Irene bergerak naik turun memberikan penekanan arti dari kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan.

Luhan dan Irene masih saling menatap serius, Luhan terlihat ragu disana. Dan pada menit berikutnya Luhan memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai tanda setuju bagi Irene untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya terhenti.

"Jadi.. Baekhyun.." Irene beralih kembali kearah Baekhyun dan memaksa anak itu untuk duduk didekatnya mendengarkan penjelasan panjang darinya.

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya Baekhyun sudah nampak rapi dengan dandanan sederhana menghiasi setelan pakaian dan juga wajahnya. Baekhyun mengenakkan setelan dress berwarna _broken white _dengan topi terhias di kepalanya yang menutupi rambut palsu berwarna _golden _dan _Flat shoes _melindungi ada dandanan yang begitu berlebihan karena memang ia tidak begitu lihai memoles make up apapun di wajahnya kecuali bedak dan lipstick berwarna terang. Ia sudah menunggu di depan pintu utama dengan satu koper kecil disampingnya, dan masih menunggu Chanyeol yang belum juga nampak di hampir 15 menit selama Baekhyun menunggu disana.

Sudah berulang kali ia melengok ke kanan dan ke kiri atau pun terkadang mengintip sedikit kearah dalam ruangan untuk mencari wujud Chanyeol dan pria itu belum juga terlihat. Hingga akhirnya pria itu muncul dan sudah membawa mobil yang akan mereka gunakkan untuk berpergian.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun, mengendarai mobil Mercedes-Benz miliknya yang ia bawa berhenti tepat di dekat gadis itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" sapanya dan Baekhyun menggeleng dalam menjawab.

"Baru beberapa menit." Ada senyuman lebar ia berikan kearah Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan hal serupa.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya untuk mengiringi Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil lalu membawa koper gadis itu kedalam bagasi mobilnya. Mereka terlihat sudah sangat siap untuk melakukan perjalanan.

Perjalanan dimulai begitu mobil yang Chanyeol kemudikan melesat begitu cepat membelah jalan keluar dari belantaran hutan. Dan Baekhyun dibuat terheran – heran dibuatnya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung perjalanan disekitar daerah _Safety House. _Chanyeol tidak berbicara banyak selama di perjalanan, ia hanya sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun, menanyakkan keadaan gadis itu yang nyatanya nampak begitu senang dan bersemangat memperhatikan kondisi jalanan menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol tuju.

Tiga jam lamanya mereka berkendara hingga tiba didaerah Gangwon-do, Baekhyun mulai bisa melihat garis – garis cakrawala yang membentang membelah lautan dan juga beberapa batu – batu karang terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

"Kita akan ke Pantai Naksan.." Chanyeol berucap singkat sekedar menginformasikan tujuan ia membawa Baekhyun.

"Naksan.." Baekhyun mengulang, berusaha mengingat – ingat nama tempat itu karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berlibur dan berpergian.

Hal yang membuat Baekhyun begitu takjub melihat sekeliling perjalanannya bukan hanya pantai yang mudah terlihat dari arah jalan raya namun juga deretan pepohonan yang terkumpul disekitar daerah pantai membuat pemandangan yang ia dapat semakin terkesan begitu asri.

Tak begitu lama, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka memasuki area parkir _Naksan Beach Hotel. _

"Ini tempat kita menginap.." Chanyeol menginformasikan, mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk turun dari mobil. Baekhyun tak lupa merapikan rambut palsu dikepalanya, memasang kembali topi putih berbentuk bulat diatas kepalanya dan kemudian mengenakkan kaca mata berwarna pink di matanya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan kemudian menawarkan tangannya untuk bisa Baekhyun genggam ketiga keduanya berjalan memasuki lobby hotel.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat takjub dengan dekorasi hotel tersebut, nampak begitu indah dan modern dan juga terkesan sangat mewah. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dan sesekali tersneyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu bahagia dan terbuai dengan kondisi sekitarnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana proses hingga mereka berdua sudah berada didalam lift dan kini menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati selama dua hari kedepan.

Lift mereka berhenti di lantai 6, Chanyeol kembali menggandeng tangah Baekhyun sembari mereka melangkah bersama menuju kamar bernomor 6104.

Chanyeol membukakan pintunya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu dan lagi – lagi dibuat kagum dengan kondisi kamar mereka. Ada dua ranjang yang tersedia di kamar itu, sofa berukuran besar, dan juga kamar mandi yang cukup luas, dan yang membuat Baekhyun terbuai terpesona adalah pemandangan pantai yang terlihat begitu dekat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol menanyakkan ketika ia telah usai memindahkan barang – barang bawaan mereka dan menyusul Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di balkon jendela kamar.

"Ini sangat Indah.." Baekhyun menjelaskan, menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berucap, memamerkan senyuman manisnya kearah Chanyeol lalu kembali atensinya diarahkan pada deru ombak dan sapuan angin laut yang membelai wajahnya.

Chanyeol menyusul ketika ia sudah selesai meletakkan barang – barang yang mereka bawa, ia berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun dan dibandingkan melihat kearah pemandangan yang disuguhkan didekatnya, ia lebih memilih memandangi Baekhyun disampingnya yang begitu terbuai puas dengan pemandangan pantai sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol ingat? Dulu keluarga kita juga selalu berlibur ke Pantai bukan?" Baekhyun bersuara disana, menoleh sebentar kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya tapi kembali lagi memandangi pemandangan didepannya. "Seandainya mereka semua masih hidup.. pasti kita masih akan terus berlibur bersama – sama sampai sekarang.. iya kan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pantai yang sedari tadi dipandangi Baekhyun lalu mengikis jarak untuk merangkul badan mungil disampingnya. "Lupakan saja semua itu.. anggaplah sebuah kenangan indah dan mulai sekarang kita membuat cerita dan kenangan yang lain."

Ada yang terpaksa mengangguk patuh meskipun raut di wajahnya terlihat menahan tangisan begitu kuat. Chanyeol merangkulnya, mendekapnya dengan begitu erat dan juga mengusap bahunya karena pria itu sudah paham bahwa gadis disebelahnya masihlah terjebak dalam kesedihan bila mengingat – ingat kenangan mereka saat kecil dulu.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini sebagai hadiah, bukan untuk melihatmu menangis." Chanyeol memperingati.

"Aku tidak menangis…" Baekhyun membela diri, dengan cepat tangannya mengusap aliran air mata yang mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Baek.." Chanyeol mengusak pelan kepala Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan gadis itu yang tengah mencoba meredakan tangisannya. "Ayo, waktu kita tidak banyak disini. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling." Chanyeol lebih dulu meninggalkan Baekhyun guna bersiap – siap untuk berjalan – jalan disekitaran pantai, dan Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya lalu menyusul Chanyeol setelahnya, membenarkan tampilan dirinya sebelum mereka beranjak pergi.

**.**

Pantai Naksan termasuk objek wisata yang sering dikunjungi oleh wisatawan dalam negeri mauapun luar negeri karena letaknya yang tidak jauh dari Seoul dan juga kondisi sekitar pantai yang memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Terdapat Hutan Pinus tak jauh dari sekitaran Pantai, dan juga restoran – restoran yang menghidangkan sajian makanan laut yang mana cukup ramai karena kualitas yang disajikan sangat berkelas dari segi kualitas makanan.

Hari pertama liburan yang dihadiahkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun membawa mereka berdua berkeliling kesekitaran Hutan Pinus. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang tidak lepas dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol kemana pun mereka berjalan. Dan pemandangan itu sangat wajar mengingat banyak pasangan muda mudi yang berdatangan keareah Hutan itu.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya ketika mereka berkeliling daerah Hutan Pinus disana, Chanyeol bahkan membiarkan gadis itu berlama – lama untuk berfoto dan duduk menikmati suasan asri, dingin dan juga segar dari keadaan sekitarnya.

"Aku lapar.." rengekkan Baekhyun terdengar setelah berjam – jam ia habiskan untuk berkeliling di dalam Hutan Pinus, ia merengek kearah Chanyeol namun tak disangka pria itu hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya.

Mereka berkendara lagi menuju tempat yang mana berderet nama – nama restoran yang menghidangkan sajian laut. Chanyeol tidak meminta Baekhyun untuk memilih restoran mana yang ia inginkan, tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu saja dan mereka melenggang masuk kedalam restoran yang terletak paling ujung. Restoran itu memiliki tempat duduk di pasir pantai dan karena hal itulah Chanyeol memilihnya.

"Kita makan disini?" Baekhyun menanyakkan melihat keadaan sekitar restoran itu yang mana hampir semua meja dan kursinta terletak di pasir pantai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun bahkan membuka sepatunya dan membiarkan kakinya menyapa sentuhan halus dari pasir itu.

"Ini indah sekal!" Baekhyun memuji, mendapati ia bisa melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam dengan jelas dari tempat itu.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" Baekhyun menanyakkan kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati minuman _beer_-nya.

"Internet." Ia menjawab singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tahu jaman sekarang apapun bisa didapat dengan mudah melalui Internet.

"Apa ini pengalaman pertamamu kesini?" ia bertanya lagi, masih menyimpan rasa ingin tahu dari Chanyeol lebih lengkap.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita berdua sama – sama diasingkan, kau tahu? Aku harus masuk kedalam dunia Militer dan bahkan mengikuti perang sementara dirimu dikurung di dalam kamar tidak bisa pergi kemanapun."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan kembali lagi mengingat masa – masa dimana ia terkurung sendiri di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Ayahnya meskipun hanya beberapa menit.

Rasanya begitu lama Baekhyun melamun sembari memandangi pemandangan senja didepannya hingga Ia melupakan sajian makan malam yang telah dipesan kini sudah memenuhi meja makan mereka. Baekhyun memulai dengan meminum es kelapa yang Ia pesan tadi sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih menikmati botol _beer _di tangannya.

"Apa itu enak?" Baekhyun menunjuk botol itu dengan tatapannya.

"Jangan coba – coba.." Chanyeol memperingati dan setelahnya bibir Baekhyun terpoutkan dengan begitu menggemaskan yang mana membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

Selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam, mereka berdua memutuskan kembali ke Hotel karena Baekhyun merasakan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup berjalan dan perutnya yang terasa penuh karena semua makanan yang ia santap habis.

Chanyeol membawa mereka kembali ke Hotel dan sesampainya disana Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang. "Aku lelah.." ia berkata demikian dan Chanyeol membiarkan karena ia pikir anak itu hanya mengeluh kelelahan dan tidak menyangka pada menit berikutnya Baekhyun benar – benar terlelap tidur dengan masih mengenakkan tas selempangnya dan juga sepatu.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol melepaskan satu per satu. Ia bahkan mencopot bagian rambut palsu yang Baekhyun kenakan, membenarkan posisi tidur gadis itu lalu menutupi badan Baekhyun dengan selimut.

Kecupan singkat ia berikan pada kening Baekhyun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menikmati mandi malamnya.

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun begitu saja karena rasa haus yang memenuhi tenggorokannya, ia bangkit duduk dan menenggak air dalam gelas yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya. Ia meminum semuanya hingga habis lalu memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur.

Pada awalnya, matanya mulai bisa Ia ajak untuk memejam erat. Tapi ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka serta suara langkah milik Chanyeol mulai terdengar. Keinginan untuk tidur kembali Baekhyun urungkan dan memilih mengira – ngira apa yang Chanyeol lakukan nantinya. Baekhyun mensyukuri dirinya memilih ranjang yang dekat dengan balkon jendela, terlebih ia tengah tidur menghadap kearah itu dan bisa melihat Chanyeol yang masih bertelenjang dada tengah memunggungi dirinya.

Pria itu masih memegang botol _beer _yang entah sudah botol keberapa pada hari ini ia minum, memandangi pemandangan malam di pantai itu dan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu disana seorang diri.

Baekhyun berhati – hati memperhatikan Chanyeol disana, satu tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi dirinya untuk berjaga – jaga ketika Chanyeol melihat dirinya. Meskipun kondisi ruangan kamar mereka sudah nampak gelap karena tidak ada satu pun lampu yang dinyalakan oleh Chanyeol.

Debaran di jantung Baekhyun dirasa semakin menggila ketika kedua matanya melihat bagaimana pemandangan bagian depan dari tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas otot – otot yang terbentuk di perut dan dada bidang pria itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan jelas bentuk badan pria itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia meraskan debaran dan desiran aneh ketika tengan memandangi badan Chanyeol dan semuanya semakin ia rasakan ketika matanya melihat kearah genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memegang botol, deretan _tattoo _yang terlihat menghiasi kekar tangan itu semakin membuat kerja otak dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak wajar.

Baekhyun perlahan – lahan lebih berhati – hati memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini sudah masuk kembali kedalam kamar dan duduk pada sofa yang menghadap kearah tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata ketika dirasa cukup lama ia memperhatikan pria yang masih disibukkan dengan botol _beer-_nya. Chanyeol duduk dengan santai disana, merebahkan badannya untuk rileks sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan pada akhirnya ketika ia tengah melihat kearah Baekhyun, mata gadis itu terlihat terbuka dan tengah melihat kearahnya.

Baekhyun salah tingkah dan langsung memejamkan matanya begitu saja, sementara Chanyeol berpindah untuk terbaring disampingnya. Pria itu berbaring menyamping dengan salah satu tangannya sebagai bantal kepala.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya kearah Baekhyun yang masih berpura – pura memejamkan matanya. "Mau aku nyalakan lampunya?" kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidurlah Baek.. besok hari terakhir kita berlibur." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

Gadis dihadapannya masih memejamkan matanya karena merasa malu untuk kembali saling bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol. Tapi mulutnya berucap begitu saja mengungkapkan rasa yang sudah lama ingin ia katakan langsung ketika mendapati Chanyeol berada didekatnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol.. Terima kasih karena sudah kembali." Baekhyun berucap begitu saja, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut dengan mata terpejam tanpa tahu ucapannya membuat perasaan pria dihadapannya kembali merasakan perasaan sayang begitu dalam tanpa lagi bisa ia hindarkan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, pria itu dengan kurang ajarnya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu dan kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun tanpa ijin, membuat sang pemiliki membelakkan matanya merasakan ciuman dari Chanyeol yang begitu dalam dan basah.

**tbc**


	13. Ch13

"Menurutmu.. apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Yoora ketika Irene dan Luhan telah selesai memberikan laporan mengenai hukuman yang dilakukan _Red _pada Sunyoung hari ini.

Irene dan Luhan sempat saling memandang satu sama lain seakan – akan kedua wanita itu tengah memikirkan untuk memberikan jawaban yang sama kepada Yoora.

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol bisa bersikap biasa saja dengan Baekhyun?" pertanyaan sebelumnya belum terjawab dan kini Yoora sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Aku pikir mereka berdua akan baik – baik saja, _Lady._" Luhan tersenyum menyakinkan kearah Yoora dan Irene ikut menyetujui ucapan wanita yang berdiri disampingnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Chanyeol adalah _Four._" Yoora berucap lagi dan kini kedua wanita dihadapannya terlihat bingung apa yang ingin coba Yoora jelaskan kepada keduanya. "Dan Baekhyun adalah _Red._"

"A-aku tidak mengerti.." Irene dengan berani memotong.

"Mereka tidak boleh memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap satu sama lain.. karena kalau itu terjadi.. kisah cinta Ibu dan Ayahku akan terulang lagi.. benarkan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pernyataan Yoora disana karena Irene dan Luhan jelas mengingat pelajaran sejarah awal mula bagaimana terbentuknya _Phoenix _dan juga _Red _serta hubungan yang dimiliki oleh kedua pimpina sebelumnya.

* * *

**FOUR **

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun memanglah masih begitu polos karena angka usia dan juga faktor lingkungan yang sangat tertutup selama ia menjadi tahanan rumah ketika tinggal bersama dengan Sunyoung bisa dibenarkan. Usianya memang sudah menginjak usia remaja, namun pola pikir dan tingkah laku dirinya menunjukkan kepolosan layaknya gadis usia belasan tahun yang belum mengenai dunia lebih luas.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya layaknya ciuman yang dilakukan oleh orang – orang dewasa lainnya, Baekhyun membelakkan matanya dengan tubuhnya yang kaku dan pada detik ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan basah, Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya lalu menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya dan juga banyak pemikiran didalam kepalanya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu ditujukan kearahnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis sembari menahan gelak tawa dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa apa?" Chanyeol menekuk tangannya untuk menyanggah kepalanya, posisi badannya masih terbaring miring diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun, terarah untuk melihat gadis yang berada dihadapannya yang mana tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, posisi badan gadis itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Ke-kenapa menciumku..?" Baekhyun menjawab lagi dengan suara lirih berbisik.

Dan Chanyeol yang masih menatap gadis polos dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tertahan diwajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Balas Chanyeol yang mana jawaban yang ia berikan kembali memberikan pertanyaan di wajah gadis itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan ketika aku melihat dirimu untuk pertama kalinya di pemakaman Ayahku.. melihat dirimu menangis disana dan juga ketakutan.. jujur saja aku ingin langsung memelukmu. Tapi nyatanya yang aku lakukan malah menembak bahumu."

Penjelasan itu membuat Baekhyun mengingat lagi mengenai kejadian di pemakaman kala itu. Raut wajah Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan rasa bersalah, ia memundurkan sedikit badannya agar tercipta sebuah jarak antara dirinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"A-aku membunuh Ayahmu." Suara lirih yang tengah mengaku sebuah dosa itu terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan dirimu yang melakukannya Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyanggah lembut, menahan kepala Baekhyun yang tengah menggeleng membantah ucapan Chanyeol.

"A-aku menembaknya.. Sunyoung mengatakan aku yang melakukannya.. ia bahkan mempunyai videonya—"

Ada tangan yang menarik badan Baekhyun dengan begitu cepat dan memberikan ciuman begitu dalam untuk membungkam mulutnya. Chanyeol kembali mencium gadis itu, dalam dan basah, panas dan bergairah seakan – akan ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa semua yang Baekhyun ucapkan bukanlah hal yang ingin Chanyeol dengarkan saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya dengan siapapun. Jangankan berciuman, Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu rasanya berpegangan tangan atau bahkan memeluk pria dewasa sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanyalah gadis yang baru berusia 17 tahun dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal – hal berbau romantisme sebelumnya.

Dan Chanyeol memberikan pengalaman pertama untuk ciuman pada bibirnya. Ciuman yang berbeda seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Kali ini bukan hanya sebuah bibir yang begitu dalam melumat bibirnya, tapi ada pergerakkan lidah yang bermain menyapu setiap bagian bibir Baekhyun dengan terburu – buru namun begitu nikmat Ia rasakan. Mulut Baekhyun menurut untuk terbuka memberikan ijin pada lidah Chanyeol melesak masuk kedalam dan mengecap bagaimana manis bibirnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar gadis itu kembali dekat dalam dekapannya, sementara tangan yang lain menahan tengkuk leher gadis itu dan sontak Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk berada tepat di dada Chanyeol.

Kini mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan penuh gairah meruntuhkan segala pertahanan nafsu yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol hingga ia beralih membawa badan Baekhyun berada dibawah dekapannya. Melanjutkan segala gerak bibirnya bukan hanya untuk mencium bibir teman masa kecilnya namun juga menyentuh dan menyesap tubuh gadis itu.

Baekhyun menjadi pihak pasif ketika Chanyeol tak lagi mencium bibirnya namun kini tengah menyisir bagian pipi dan lehernya, dan kemudian badannya menegang cepat saat tangan Chanyeol mengusap bagian dadanya. Suara takut dan kaget yang tertahan dari dalam mulut Baekhyun tak lagi bisa ia bendung dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikkan untuk menyentuh bagian badan Baekhyun lainnya.

Cara kerja otaknya mulai kembali normal, segala pikiran penuh nafsu telah hilang ketika Chanyeol mendengar suara ketakutan dari Baekhyun.

"Ma—maafkan aku." Kepalanya menundukkan didepan dada Baekhyun dan perlahan – lahan badannya mulai bangkit menjauh dari tubuh gadis itu.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap cepat sama dengan pergerakkan nafasnya yang mulai ia atur normal meskipun kerja jantungnya masih tak beraturan.

"Chan—" langkah tangannya terhenti untuk mengambil mantel warna hitam miliknya.

"Chanyeol.." lagi suara Baekhyun terdengar memanggilnya.

Hanya helaan nafas berat yang bisa Chanyeol berikan sebagai jawaban, punggungnya yang menghadap kearah Baekhyun cukup mampu menyembunyikan matanya yang terpejam dengan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Jangan pergi." Baekhyun bersuara lagi dan mencoba membawa badannya untuk bangkit menyusul dimana Chanyeol berdiri mematung dalam diam. "Jangan pergi lagi.." lirihnya ia beranikan terucap meskipun hatinya meragu apakah Chanyeol akan mendengarkan permohonannya.

Keterdiaman pada akhirnya berada menemani jarak diantara keduanya. Chanyeol masihlah menahan dirinnya untuk terdiam mematung, enggan untuk sedikit berbalik melihat kearah Baeakhyun yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Matanya masih terpejam dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan semua apa yang tengah berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"A-aku tidak mau Chanyeol pergi.." dan Baekhyun masihlah menjadi pihak yang berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan mereka berdua seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak pergi jauh." Chanyeol menjawab cepat. "A-aku hanya akan pergi keluar sebentar, tidurlah!" ucapannya terdengar seakan – akan seperti sebuah perintah, namun kali ini apa yang ia ucapkan tidak dipatuhi Baekhyun dengan sigap seperti saat latihan.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membelak lebar dan kini tubuhnya yang menegang kaku tepat ketika kedua lengan kecil melingkar memeluk pinggangnya, serta merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Baekhyun yang menempel di punggung belakangnya.

"Temani aku.." suara merdu bernada lirih terdengar dibalik punggung Chanyeol, sementara tangan sang empunya suara masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Bae—"

"Temani aku.. kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan merasakan dirinya kalah oleh kalimat yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya kepada Baekhyun.

Mulutnya terkunci rapat, namun Chanyeol bergerak berbalik, menggenggam lengan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengikuti namun gerak matanya tetap mengawasi pria disampingnya. Bahkan ketika badannya sudah berbaring kembali terbaring diatas ranjang, Baekhyun memilih untuk menghadapkan badannya kearah Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak akan kemana – kemana." Chanyeol berucap meskipun dia sudah lebih dulu memejamkan matanya sembari berbaring menghadap langit – langit kamar.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil disampingnya, menikmati waktunya menatap lekat kearah wajah Chanyeol yang nampak tenang tertidur disampingnya, hingga matanya perlahan – lahan mulai terpejam menyambut tidur malamnya.

* * *

**.**

**CHANBAEK**

**.**

* * *

Esok harinya Chanyeol terbangun lebih dulu diawal, pria itu menyempatkan dirinya berolahraga lalu beranjak mandi dan bersiap – siap untuk melanjutkan acara berliburnya. Baekhyun bangun setelahnya ketika Chanyeol terlihat sudah berpakaian rapi, pria itu menyempatkan mengucapkan salam lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar hotelnya dengan alasan akan menunggu Baekhyun di restoran untuk sarapan pagi, dan gadis yang masih mengumpulkan sisa – sisa nyawanya masih menikmati mimpi tidur malamnya menurut dalam anggukkan lalu beberapa waktu kemudian ia beranjak mandi dan bersiap – siap.

"Aku tidur nyenyak semalam.. dan rasanya baru pertama kalinya aku tidur tanpa ada mimpi – mimpi aneh." Tidak ada yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan bagaimana tidurnya semalam, namun gadis itu memang sengaja menjelaskan kearah Chanyeol dihadapannya yang tengah menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa Chanyeol tidur nyenyak malam ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum, menyuapkan beberapa potongan buah kedalam mulutnya lalu menatap sosok pria didepannya.

_Tidurku juga nyenyak Baekhyun._

"Biasa saja." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda dengan ucapannya didalam hati.

"Hmm.. semua makanannya enak." Lagi – lagi Baekhyun nampak lebih bersemangat berucap apapun yang menurutnya menyenangkan. "Huaa.. Pengunjung hotelnya sangat ramai…" ia melihat kesekeliling, tanpa sengaja memperhatikan para pengunjung yang terlihat memasuki area restoran untuk menyantap sarapan mereka.

Matanya menangkap sosok wanita dewasa yang memiliki tinggi dan bentuk tubuh sangat ideal tengah berjalan kearahnya, wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang, menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan juga kacamata namun melangkah dengan percaya diri ketika tubuhnya hanya mengenakkan pakaian renang dengan model bikini dan juga kain yang membalut pinggang menutupi pahanya. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan hingga secara tiba – tiba Chanyeol beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya ingin melangkah dari kursi lalu menabrak wanita itu.

"Oh—maafkan aku." Chanyeol lebih dulu meminta maaf karena ketidak sengajaan yang ia lakukan, tangannya memegang pinggang wanita itu untuk menahan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aish.. tidak apa – apa.." sang wanita sempat menggerutu diawal tapi ketika ia melihat wajha Chanyeol, suaranya menjadi lembut. "Untung saja tanganmu dengan cepat menangkap—"

Chanyeol menjaga jarak, memberikan senyuman lalu memilih menjauh tanpa adanya ucapan omong kosong kepada wanita yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi. Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya, pandangan matanya bahkan masih terpaut pada sosok wanita itu yang sempat berdiri mematung disamping sambil terus memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang tengah berlalu kearah lain.

"Ish.." Baekhyun mengucap sebal. Dan suasana hatinya semakin terasa begitu menyebalkan karena wanita yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan juga menjadi perhatian para pria – pria yang berkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Kau belum selesai?" ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Chanyeol tengah kembali di meja makan mereka sembari membawakan dua gelas susu, untuknya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka!" Baekhyun membalas ketus kearah Chanyeol. Wajahnya merengut kesal dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut maju, tangannya bahkan menggerakkan garpu untuk menusuk – nusuk buah diatas piringnya.

"Wae? Kok tidak suka susunya? Mau aku ganti yang lain?"

"Aku tidak suka wanita itu!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak ketus.

"Wanita apa—aahhh." Chanyeol tertawa kecil menyadari rasa kesal Baekhyun ditujukan pada wanita yang baru saja ia tabrak dengan ketidak sengajaan.

"Itu tidak sengaja Baekhyun..—"

"_Ani.. _dia memperhatikanmu.. aku tidak suka!"

Chanyeol tersentak untuk diam sementara mulutnya terbentuk bulat tidak tahu kalimat apa yang harus ia jelaskan kearah Baekhyun yang tengah cemburu saat ini.

"K-kau tidak suka dia memperhatikan aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan Chanyeol menahan rasa ingin tertawanya, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana wajah sosok teman kecilnya dulu kala kini terlihat lebih dewasa tapi masih nampak begitu polos, terlihat manis dan juga cantik secara langsung. Hal yang ia lakukan setelahnya bukanlah sebuah jawaban dalam bentuk ucapan kata – kata, Chanyeol memberikan jawaban tersirat yang mana membuat Baekhyun membelak tak percaya secara mengejutkan.

Chanyeol menciumnya lagi. Bukan ciuman dalam dan panas seperti yang dilakukan pria itu tadi malam, ciuman ini lebih singkat namun Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan rasa manis setelahnya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, kita akan bermain di pantai setelah ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup, kembali menunduk menutupi rasa malunya dan juga untuk mengembalikan fokusnya pada sarapannya sementara dalam hatinya merutuki kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras ingin meledak dari dalam tubuhnya. Kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya lagi ketika mereka berada di tempat umum dan tentu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka merasakan liburan, Chanyeol sempat mengatakan mereka berdua akan bermain – main di pantai dan juga mengunjungi beberapa tempat makan didaerah sekitar dan baru akan kembali ke _Safety House _pada malam hari. Baekhyun tentu saja menyetujui rencana itu, melupakan kejadian ciuman di restoran, gadis itu bersemangat kembali ke kamar mereka tinggal untuk berganti pakaian dan juga membawa beberapa perlengkapa ke pantai. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu selesai bersiap – siap.

"A-aku akan menunggu di lobby." Pria itu lagi – lagi memberikan waktu pada Baekhyun untuk bersiap entah berganti baju atau menyiapkan pakaian, yang terpenting bagi Chanyeol ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sama ketika Baekhyun berganti pakaian. Hal berbahaya bagi hati, pikiran dan juga gairah kelakiannya.

Sementara bagi Baekhyun, gadis itu merengut bingung merasa aneh karena sepertinya Chanyeol menjaga jarak dengannya.

Baekhyun memilih beberapa pakaian renang yang sempat disiapkan oleh Luhan dan Irene sebelumnya, beberapa bikini nampak jelas terlipat rapi disana, dan Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana wanita dewasa yang Ia temui sebelumnya nampak percaya diri mengenakkan itu semua meskipun beberapa pasang mata melihat kearahnya.

Gejolak dalam hatinya berperang, rasa malu dan juga gugup jelas mendominasi mengingat ia tidak pernah mengenakkan pakaian seminim itu sebelumnya, tapi rasa ingin bersaing dan juga keingin tahuan dirinya akan reaksi Chanyeol ketika melihat dirinya mengenakkan pakaian seperti itu akan sama ketika pria itu melihat wanita lain memakainya seketika masuk dalam bayangan Baekhyun.

"_Mwoya.. ige…" _Baekhyun mengusap kasar bagian dadanya dan setelahnya merapikan kembali bikini – bikini yang sempat ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil kasar pakaian renang yang terlihat lebih normal dibandingkan yang lainnya dan membawa serta bikini dengan langkah tergesa – gesa menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, Baekhyun lekas melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, gerak langkahnya terburu – buru menginginkan untuk segera menemui Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di lobby hotel. Baekhyun baru akan menyapa Chanyeol yang nampak serius menatap layar ponsel ditangannya, namun tertahan karena melihat wanita dewasa memakai bikini dan nampak mempesona berada didekat Chanyeol, menyapa pria itu dan bahkan tersenyum manis seakan – akan ingin berkenalan dan berada dekat dengan pria itu. Baekhyun kembali merenggut kesal, menghentakkan kakinya sebelum ia melangkah lebar, berjalan dengan angkuhnya di tengah – tengah jarak antara Chanyeol dan wanita itu, lalu merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

"Oppa.. ayo kita pergi." Suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu manja hingga membuat Chanyeol dan juga sang wanita itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Untungnya Chanyeol tidak mempersulit keadaan, ia membiarkan tangan Baekhyun tetap berada dilengannya, menggiring mereka berdua untuk keluar lobby dan menunggu mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke pantai tiba.

Baekhyun masih tetap bertahan merangkulkan tangannya, namun wajahnya enggan untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol yang justru sedari tadi tengah melihat kearahnya. Lagi – lagi pria itu menahan rasa ingin tertawanya karena melihat sikap kekanakan Baekhyun yang cemburu melihat dirinya berada didekat wanita lain.

"Kau tidak memakai baju renang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan maksud mengalihkan rasa kesal Baekhyun mengingat dirinya sempat saling bertegur sapa dengan wanita yang ia tabrak di restoran beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sudah aku pakai.." jawab gadis mungilnya yang kini tengah kembali menunduk, tangannya merapikan sedikit pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol tidak salah ketika menanyakkan kepada Baekhyun apakah gadis itu memakai pakaian renang atau tidak karena yang ia lihat saat ini, gadis itu masih memakai gaun berwarna merah selutut bercorak bunga – bunga yang mana pakaian yang sama ia kenakkan saat mereka sarapan.

Ketika mobil pengantar itu tiba, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk naik, tangannya tidak berada jauh dari pinggang Baekhyun dan ketika mereka sudah duduk pun, Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya untuk merangkul gadis itu. Baekhyun tidak menolak, gadis itu sempat melihat kearah Chanyeol namun tidak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mobil terbuka milik hotel tempat mereka menginap dengan cepat berlalu menuju pantai terdekat di hotel tersebut, tidak banyak pengunjung yang naik di mobil tersebut karena banyak dari mereka memilih untuk berjalan. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya melihat beberapa pasangan saling berpegangan tangan dan menikmati perjalan mereka menuju pantai, bahkan ada beberapa yang memilih untuk duduk – duduk di taman sembari bersantai.

Ketika mobil mereka berhenti, Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk turun dan Baekhyun menurut, melihat kearah pantai yang nampak tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung saat ini dan itu membuatnya lega.

"Kami akan pulang berjalan kaki." Baekhyun mencuri dengar saat Chanyeol berucap kepada sang supir untuk tidak menunggu mereka pulang, dan diam – diam ia tersenyum mengetahuinya.

"Ayo.. mereka sudah siapkan tempat duduk untuk kita." Tangan Chanyeol terulur kearah Baekhyun untuk bisa digenggam gadis itu, dan tentu saja Baekhyun mengiyakan. Mereka melangkah bersama ke tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan, dua kursi berwarna putih terlihat dengan gulungan handuk yang terdapat logo hotel tempat mereka nampak rapi berada di area yang cukup dekat dengan bibir pantai. Payung besar berwarna putih juga nampak tertancap di tengah – tengah kursi mereka guna memayungi tempat duduk dibawahnya.

"Aku akan berenang lebih dulu.. kau mau ikut?" Chanyeol membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja berwarna putihnya begitu saja tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol seakan – akan tidak mempermasalahkan wajah gadis dihadapannya tengah memerah dan juga malu. Wajah Baekhyun bergerak melihat kearah lain dan tengah menahan rasa gugupnya.

"A-aku akan duduk sebentar.." Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan terduduk kaku masih enggan untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menurunkan celana panjangnya.

"Baiklah,." Pria itu berucap tanpa rasa bersalah, kemudian berlari kearah pantai dengan membawa papan selancar yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dengan kepalanya menggeleng cepat, berharap bayangan otot –otot pada perut Chanyeol tidak memenuhi isi kepalanya. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah aman, tidak ada hal lain yang perlu ditakutkan karena keberadaannya dan juga melihat beberapa wanita lainnnya yang tengah berbaring menikmati waktu berjemur atau pun yang tengah berlalu lalang dengan menggunakkan bikininya.

Ada rasa lega dalam hatinya karena nyatanya ia tepat memilih untuk mengenakkan bikini dibandingkan pakaian renang yang sebelumnya ia pilih.

Tak lama Chanyeol berlari kembali kearahnya dengan badan basah sembari membawa papan seluncurnya.

"Kau tidak mau berenang?" pria itu menanyakkan kearah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat rapi mengenakkan pakaiannya.

"A-aku akan berganti lebih dulu.." Baekhyun menjawab singkat dengan nada gugup.

Sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan kearahnya. "Kau bisa membuka bajunya disini.. tidak apa – apa.."

Baekhyun sempat meragu, ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya dan nampak semua orang tidak begitu memperdulikan siapa – siapa saja yang tengah membuka baju dan menampilkan sebagian badan mereka.

Perlahan – lahan ia mulai membuka bajunya, sementara Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sempat memperhatikan, kini mengalihkan pandangannya karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat bagaimana bentuk badan Baekhyun saat ini. Gadis itu sebenarnya mengenakkan model bikini yang biasa saja, tapi lekukan tubuh yang dimiliki Baekhyun jelas membuat dirinya merasa bergairah, terlebih ketika matanya menangkap bagaimana belahan payudara Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu sempurna terbentuk.

"A-aku akan berenang.." Baekhyun berucap sekedarnya, ia terlihat siap berbalik hendak berlari kecil menuju pantai namun sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menahan tangannya.

"Ka-kau sudah memakai _sunblock _dipunggungmu?" Pertanyaan yang tidak begitu penting sebenarnya, tapi pertanyaan itulah yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan untuk menahan Baekhyun beranjak dari dekatnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa –apa.. aku tidak akan terbakar matahari.."

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Kemarilah." Chanyeol bergerak duduk, mengeluarkan satu botol krim _sunblock _dari tas yang ia bawa. "Kemari Baekhyun.." ia mengulang lagi dan kini menepuk tempat yang berada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menurut, duduk tepat dihadapan Chanyeol dengan berjuang keras menahan semburat malu diwajahnya yang mungkin saja akan nampak bila ia berada lebih lama didekat Chanyeol.

"Berbalik." Perintah Chanyeol kepadanya ia turuti.

Chanyeol memegang rambutnya lebih dulu, lalu mengesampikan kearah pundak Baekhyun yang mana lekas dipegang oleh gadis itu supaya tidak menghalangi punggungnya. Tepat ketika tangan Chanyeol berada dipunggung Baekhyun untuk mengolesi krimnya, Baekhyun kembali merasakan debaran di jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Terlebih, pria itu bukan hanya bergerak mengusap pelan bagian atas punggungnya namun juga bagian punggung bawahnya, bergerak naik turun dari leher, bahu, pundak, punggung hingga kebagian bawah pinggangnya.

Baekhyun tidak salah bila badannya kini mulai menegang kaku ketika gerakkan tangan Chanyeol mulai melambat membelai garis punggungnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan sebuah gejolak yang terasa ketika Chanyeol melakukannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang bersusah payah mengingkari sebuah gairah yang dirasakan, Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang lebih parah dibandingkan yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya begitu memuja keadaan punggung gadis itu, dan tangannya tak kuasa berhenti merasakan setiap bagian namun cara kerja otaknya berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhenti mengingat semakin lama ia terbuai merasakan sentuhan halus kulit Baekhyun, semakin meningkat pula libido dalam dirinya.

"Berbalik!" Chanyeol menghentikkan sepihak dan bahkan berucap ketus memerintahkan gadis dihadapannya yang sebenarnya tengah terbuai pula. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, menyadarkan dirinya untuk bersikap normal ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka saling bertatap sesaat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memerintahkan gadis itu untuk memejamkan matanya setelah ia menunjukkan _sunstick _ditangannya.

Pertahanan Chanyeol kembali diuji.

Tangannya bergerak gugup mengoleskan _sunstick _pada kening, pipi dan juga dagu Baekhyun sementara matanya hanya terpusat pada dua hal disana, kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam dan juga bibir gadis itu yang terkatup rapat.

"Su—sudah?" Baekhyun menggerakkan mulutnya bertanya ketika ia merasakan tidak ada lagi polesan dari _sunstick _di area wajahnya. Matanya masih terpejam dan ragu untuk terbuka meskipun Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia masih menunggu beberapa detik kemudian dank arena Chanyeol tak urung menjawab, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan kedua manik itu bertatap langsung dengan manik milik Chanyeol, wajah Chanyeol berada tepat didekat wajahnya.

Baekhyun berkedip cepat seirama dengan debaran di jantungnya yang lagi – lagi bekerja diatas normal, mulutnya ingin berucap namun telunjuk tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Dan wajah pria itu semakin mendekat mengiki jarak diantara keduanya. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi wajah Baekhyun dengan perlahan, seakan – akan takut akan membuat wajah sang gadis tergores karena sentuhannya.

"A-aku bisa gila Byun Baekhyun.." bisik Chanyeol dengan tatapan wajahnya masih terpusat pada setiap bagian diwajah gadis itu.

"Wae-waaeyo.." balas Baekhyun dengan nada berbisik namun lebih rendah.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tatapan matanya seakan – akan begitu melekat menatapi wajah gadis itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dirinya menyerah pada gairah dalam tubuhnya ketika Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol lagi – lagi mencium bibir gadis itu, ciuman yang dalam dan basah namun kali ini lebih panas karena pria itu dengan begitu bergairahnya mencium setiap bagian bibir Baekhyun.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Suasana _Safety House _kembali mulai terlihat ramai karena kembalinya seluruh Anggota Four setelah mereka menggunakkan waktu selama dua hari untuk berlibur. Beberapa anggota ada yang mulai kembali bekerja tak lama setelah mereka kembali, namun ada beberapa yang masih ingin bersantai – santai di dalam ruangan makan atau pun halaman belakang dari _Safety House, _terlebih ketika sang pemimpin sudah nampak terlihat bergabung dengan mereka. Chanyeol.

Baru bebeberapa menit kembali setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun pada kamarnya karena gadis itu sudah terlelap tidur, Sehun dan juga Jongin menarik badan pria itu untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya pada halaman belakangan _Safety House_ tepatnya pada satu pondok _Gazebo _dekat dengan kolam renang disana.

Lain halnya dengan Luhan, kaki tangan kepercayaan Yoora di _Red _nampak berjalan terburu – buru dan bahkan terlihat berlari kecil menuju ruangan kerja Yoora. Irene yang sempat melihat gerak wanita itu pun ikut menyusul masuk.

"Ada apa?" Yoora lekas bertanya kearah Luhan yang berdiri dihadapannya tengah mengatur pernafasannya mengingat melangkah cepat setengah berlari dengan sepatu heels cukup menguras tenaganya terlebih ia harus mengatur kosa kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada sang pemimpin dihadapannya.

"A-aku rasa sesuatu terjadi.." Luhan terengah – engah berucap. Yoora bahkan mulai terlihat sedikit panic penuh tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dan Irene pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tu-tuan muda sudah kembali.." Luhan kembali berucap.

"Yes, Luhan. Aku tahu adikku sudah kembali, tapi apa maksud perkataanmu tentang sesuatu terjadi?!" Yoora mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya untuk mendekat kearah Luhan dan juga Irene. "Kenapa?" Yoora mengulang lagi.

"A-aku rasa hal yang kita takutkan terjadi.." Luhan perlahan – lahan mulai bisa menjelaskan kepada Irene dan juga Yoora, mereka enggan untuk mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

"Dan itu adalah…" Irene memandu Luhan untuk lebih cepat menjelaskan lebih lengkap.

"Sesuatu terjadi antara Tuan Muda dan juga Baekhyun." Detik itu juga baik Irene maupun Yoora saling bertatap satu sama lain, sementara Luhan masih berusaha mencari cara untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut.

"Cha-Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya, karena ia nampak terlelap tidur. Tak lama setelah ia keluar, aku, Seulgi dan juga Kyungsoo berniat menggantikkan baju tidurnya karena—karena ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan menggunakkan dress lalu sepatu serta rambut palsunya." Luhan terdiam sesaat, mengatur nafasnya dan kembali mengurutkan kejadian demi kejadian yang baru saja ia alami beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lalu?" Yoora masih begitu tenang berucap, menunjukkan dirinya masih menunggu penjelasan lebih lengkap dari Luhan.

"Lalu.. ketika aku akan melepas rambut palsunya.. tanpa sengaja melihat ke bagian lehernya—"

"Okey. Stop." Tangan Yoora memukul mejanya namun tidak terlalu keras.

"Wow.. si brengsek itu berani juga.." lain halnya dengan Irene yang seakan – akan merasa itu adalah sebuah hal yang tidak baru baginya.

'Hey—itu adikku." Yoora mengingatkan Irene.

Luhan menunggu tanggapan Yoora, wanita itu kini lebih tenang berdiri menunggu perintah apa yang akan diberikan padanya sebagai tindak lanjut dari hal yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Kau tidak bisa melarang mereka.." Irene memulai memberikan tanggapan lebih dulu.

Yoora mendengarkan namun wajahnya jelas nampak tengah berpikir menimbang keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil mengenai hal ini.

"Well kita bisa beranggapan kisah cinta adikmu ini sama saja seperti kisah cinta kedua orangtuamu.. dan kalau kita lihat kilas baliknya.. keduanya adalah hal terbaik yang dimilikii _Phoenix _dan juga _Red.. _maka bukankah kita harus mempertahankan hal itu?"

Yoora menyeringai kaku. "Aku menginginkan mereka bersama.. bukan karena mereka bagian dari mafia dan kelompok anti mafia.. tapi karena mereka Chanyeol, adikku. Dan juga Baekhyun, sahabat kecil Chanyeol. Mereka pantas untuk bahagia.. hanya saja.." Yoora menahan ucapannya.

"Kau takut akhirnya sama seperti kedua orangtuamu?" bukan Yoora yang melanjutkan kalimatnya, melainkan Irene dan Yoora mengangguk setuju.

"Chanyeol satu – satunya tersisa dalam hidupku." Kini sosok sang Lady tak lagi menempatkan dirinya sebagai sosok tegar, kuat dan memiliki pendirian kuat, Yoora tetaplah sosok wanita yang memiliki titik kelemahan terlebih bila hal itu menyangkut mengenai adiknya.

"Dan Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol, Lady.." Irene memberikan pengertian lagi. "Aku sangat yakin, keadaan mereka tidak akan sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol berbeda dari _Father._ Ia memiliki kekuatan lebih besar, ia lebih terlatih, fisik maupun kerja otaknya.. Chanyeol mewarisi semua yang ada pada diri Ayahmu namun ia juga mewarisi yang ada pada diri Ibunya.. untuk itu ia lebih.. sangat lebih terampil dalam semua hal."

"Dan Baekhyun—"

"Baekhyun tidak selemah yang kita bayangkan." Luhan memotong ucapan Irene yang mana membuat Irene sedikt berdecak sebal karenanya.

"Baekhyun memiliki alter ego yang bila bisa ia kuasai itu akan membantu ia terlihat lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya.. dan dari latihan yang kita lakukan selama beberapa waktu belakangan.. ia memang nampak lemah bila menyangkut fisiknya.. saat ini. Tapi tekadnya begitu kuat, dan _Lady, _kau pasti akan takjub mengingat Baekhyun lebih tangkas bila berurusan mata pisau."

Bukan hanya Yoora yang nampak heran mendengar sedikit laporan perkembangan latihan Baekhyun, Irene pun melakukan hal yang sama dan bahkan meminta wanita disampingnya mengulang kembali ucapannya. Sementara Irene meminta laporan lebih lengkap mengenai perkembangan latihan Baekhyun, Yoora memilih kembali pada tempat duduknya, membiarkan dirinya berpikir panjang memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil mengenai hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun nantinya.

**.**

**.**

Dua jam lamanya Yoora duduk seorang diri didalam ruangannya dan selama itu pula ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari pilihan – pilihan yang ada dalam benaknya. Merasa lelah karena terlalu lama duduk diam dan juga membiarkan otaknya bekerja hingga larut malam, akhirnya ia memilih menyudahi semuanya. Langkahnya beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerja dan berjalan menyisiri setiap lantai hingga dirinya tiba pada ruangan dapur. Kakinya bergerak kearah dimana penyimpanan _wine _berada dan tak lupa gelas minumnya, lalu kini kakinya kembali bergerak melangkah menuju ruangan kamar yang ia tuju.

Lantai dua tiga adalah dimana dirinya berhenti untuk beranjak naik, ia memilih untuk berbelok dan terus berjalan hingga kakinya berhenti kembali didepan pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Tangannya mengetuk perlahan sebanyak tiga kali dan kemudian berhenti sembari mencuri dengan suara dari balik pintu tersebut. Dan ketika mendengar bunyi kunci pintu yang berputar, Yoora memundurkan langkahnya sedikit, dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Wae, kenapa kau datang ke kamarku?" suara adiknya bertanya ketus ketika melihat sang kakak berada didepan kamarnya.

Yoora masih membalas dengan senyuman, menunjukkan gelas dan juga _wine _botol dikedua tangannya.

"Saatnya _quality time with your sister." _ Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas namun ia tetap mempersilahkan kakaknya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ck! Berantakkan sekali sih." Baru selang beberapa detik bahkan Yoora sudah mengomentari keadaan kamar Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakkan karena beberapa baju kotor terlihat menumpuk diatas tas hitam yang ia yakini itu adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Kalau hanya mau mengomentari keadaan kamarku.. _nagajuseyo._" Pintu kamar Chanyeol yang belum ditutup kembali sedikit ia buka sembari menunjukkan kearah luar.

Yoora mendengus sebal namun ia masih harus berada dikamar Chanyeol sampai mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang ingin ia bicarakan dari hati ke hati dengan adiknya. Tangannya mau tak mau bergerak untuk merapikan beberapa baju yang berserakan diatas ranjang untuk memberikan sedikit tempat duduk baginya.

Diam – diam Chanyeol memperhatikan dan tersenyum kecil, ia berinisiatif untuk membuka botol _wine _yang dibawa Yoora dan menuangkannya kedalam dua gelas. Satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk Yoora.

"_Thanks." _Yoora berucap ketika menerima gelas itu. Mereka melakukan _toast _lalu menyesap dalam diam.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada sofa dan tepat berhadapan dengan Yoora yang tengah duduk diatas kasurnya dengan begitu santai.

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan minum _wine _dengan suasana santai seperti ini.." Yoora mulai bicara lagi, berusaha membuat suasana santai dengan adiknya terdengar menarik dengan memulai topic pembicaraan dibandingkan mereka berdua harus beradu dalam diam.

Chanyeol mengangguk, raut wajahnya terlihat menyetujui perkataan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"

Chanyeol melirik ragu kearah Yoora sesaat lalu menuangkan cairan berwarna merah anggur itu kedalam gelasnya lagi, menyesap rakus dan menelannya dengan terburu – buru.

"Cukup menarik." Ia membalas singkat, dan jawabannya justu membawa Yoora pada kecurigaan akan hal lain.

"Menarik?" tanya Yoora dan Chanyeol membalas dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Bagian apa yang menarik?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmmm… ya.. kau tahu? Liburan yang menarik.. melepas penat dan menikmati pantai.. menarik."

Alis Yoora terangkat sementara diwajahnya jelas masih banyak pertanyaan belum terjawab dengan jawaban yang sudah dikatakan adiknya.

"O-okey." Ia mengangguk. "Tidak ada hal lain terjadi antara kalian? Kau dan Baekhyun.. tidak ada sesuatu terjadi disana—"

"_Nope._" Lagi – lagi jawaban Chanyeol terdengar cepat sementara Yoora mulai tersenyum kecil, matanya masih memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan begitu hati – hati dan dalam.

"Hm."

Chanyeol menunduk, enggan untuk bersitatap dengan Yoora. Bahkan ia terus menerus meminum _wine _nya dengan terburu – buru.

"Apa kegiatanmu untuk besok? Aku akan berkunjung ke Markas untuk melihat perkembangan dari hukuman Sunyoung.."

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sebentar, melihat kearah kakaknya dan menuangkan cairan _wine _kembali pada gelas yang Yoora pegang.

"Aku akan mengadakan rapat dengann _Phoenix _terlebih dahulu.. lalu mungkin akan ikut melihat keadaan Sunyoung disana."

"Kita bisa datang bersama." Ajak Yoora

"Kau bisa duluan.. aku yakin rapat _Phoenix _akan memakan waktu hingga tengah hari.

Yoora memahami, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, ada berita baik untuk hasil latihan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terlihat cukup menarik mendengarkan, matanya bahkan mengikuti gerak Yoora yang bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mengitari seisi kamarnya. "Aku berpikir.. sudah saatnya Baekhyun masuk ke tahap latihan lainnya." Kakak Chanyeol itu berdiri memunggui adiknya dan kini menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu.." kini Yoora berbalik, menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, berdiri kaku tak jauh dari Yoora dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari kakaknya yang masih menggantung.

"Ya, pasti kau paham.. kau pasti pernah mendengar Luhan atau yang lainnya membicarakan tahapan dari latihan _Red."_

Chanyeol menggeleng bingung.

"Wuah.. kau tidak tahu?" dan kakaknya berpura – pura terkejut sengaja mengulur – ulur informasi yang tengah ia coba katakan pada Chanyeol. "Aku kira kau pasti sudah tahu.. hm.. kenapa Luhan tidak meminta ijin padamu tentang ini ya.." nadanya mendayu penuh tanya namun demikian semakin membuat Chanyeol tak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

"Wae? Kenapa dia harus meminta ijin padaku?" bahkan sang adik sudah berhasil ia buat begitu frustasi pada suaranya.

"Hm?" sahutan Yoora serta wajah polos wanita semakin membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Katakan Park Yoora?"

"Hm?" lagi Yoora menyahut tanpa suara dan selang beberapa menit kemudia ia tersenyum lebar, menegak minumannya sampai habis lalu memberikan gelas kosongnya pada sang adik, Menepuk lengan Chanyeol sebanyak tiga kali dan setelahnya ia melangkah menuju pintu untuk menyudahi acara berbincang malam dengan sang adik.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, ia sempat menoleh kearah sang adiknya, terlihat jelas Chanyeol masih bertanya – tanya dan teramat penasaran mengenai jenis latihan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya, dan kenapa latihan itu harus meminta ijin pada dirinya.

"Kalau tidak salah.. latihannya terdapat rating _Mature.. _kau tahu kan? Seksualitas.. dan hal – hal lainnya, hm."

"What—apa maksudnya—yaaa!" teriakkan Chanyeol belum selesai terdengar sepenuhnya namun Yoora sudah bergerak keluar dari kamar sang adik dan menutup rapat pintunya. Langkah kakinya bahkan bergerak cepat menjauh dari kamar dan lantai disana dan berpindah pada kamar lainnya yang mana Kris, Irene dan Luhan berkumpul bersama.

"Aku pastikan kau berhasil mengerjai adikmu." Irene berucap sarkas sembari memakan daging – daging yang tengah tersaji di tengah – tengah meja bundar depan tempat duduknya.

Angkuh Yoora terlihat jelas dan juga senyumannya yang sangat lebar terlihat begitu bahagia. "Dia itu bodoh, jadi harus diberi pelajaran." Celetuknya berusaha terdengar kesal namun tak terdengar untuk yang lainnya.

"Kenapa adikmu itu bodoh sekali sih, tidak mengaku juga setelah membuat tanda di badan anak gadis—bukan kekasihnya pula. Ck! Dengan Sunyoung dia bisa terdengar panas.. dengan Baekhyun hanya bisa membuat _kissmark? _Ckckk. Bodoh—akh!"

Dengan keras Yoora memukul kepala Kris, pria satu – satunya yang bergabung diruangan itu dan juga pemilik kamar yang kini menjadi tempat berkumpul bagi mereka berempat.

"Tidak usah diingatkan ketika adikku itu memuaskan Sunyoung!"

"Mian." Kris berucap menyesal.

"Ck." Decak sebal Yoora terucap sebelum ia ikut duduk pada kursi kosong, bergabung dengan Irene, Luhan dan Kris untuk melanjutkan rencana mereka yang sempat dibicarakan sebelumnya dan juga menikmati beberapa daging yang masih tersisa.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**T**

**B**

**C**


	14. Ch14

Tak ada kata santai tertulis jelas dalam peraturan yang berlaku baik di organinasi _Phoenix _maupun _Red. _Dan karena hal itu, cukup menjelaskan apa yang yerjadi pada hari ini. Setelah dua hari cuti yang diberikan pada anggota Phoenix, mereka kembali pada rutinitas yang semestinya.

Dua anggota _Executive_ bahkan sudah memulai tugas mereka tepat pukul 7 pagi. Mereka menyalakan alarm pagi guna membangunkan seisi _Safety House_, memantau kegiatan olahraga pagi yang dilakukan lalu ikut bersantap sarapan dan kemudian kembali pada tugas masing - masing.

Kini keduanya tengah berbincang serius dengan anggota Intercom lainnya di ruang bawah tanah sekaligus mengawasi setiap pergerakkan pada layar komputer yang terpasang tengah menunjukkan hasil pengintaian dan juga kondisi ruangan tahanan Sunyoung.

"Dari hasil pengawasan Zitao.. tak ada yang tersisa ketika rumah Sunyoung diledakkan. Taeyong juga sudah menyisir kota Seoul pada saat kejadian di Gedung Park Inc. Tidak ada anak buahnya yang terlihat."

Irene melirik kearah Kris menunggu pria itu memberikan jawaban dari hasil laporan yang baru saja selesai diucapka oleh Lucas—_Officer Phoenix_ yang bertugas memantau lapangan.

"Bisa saja mereka melarikan diri dan membuat identitas baru. Terus sebar anggota lapangan yang ada untuk memantau. Tetap berada dalam lingkungan jalanan dan juga beberapa kelompok gangster yang kita kenal. Aku yakin pasti akan ada rencana untuk membalas dendam dari anak buah Sunyoung yang masih hidup." Lucas mengangguk patuh akan perintag yang diberikan oleh Kris, setelahnya ia pamit undur diri untuk kembali pada Team-nya.

"Johnny. Apa yang bisa kau laporkan hari ini?" Irene menunjuk pada layar dimana wajah Johnny terpajang disana.

"Well.. aku sudah menghubungi para _fathers _di Amerika. Mereka menyetujui untuk mengadakan pertemuan demi mendengarkan masalah utama antara Phoenix dan juga Sunyoung. Mereka menunggu Kris atau mungkin Four datang."

"Kami akan mempertimbangkan. Mr. Choi meminta Four untuk berkunjung juga.. jadi kami akan aturkan waktunya terlebih dahulu. Pastikan kau tetap mengawasi peredaran senjata dan juga kartel narkoba disana. Bisa saja tangan kanan Sunyoung bisa kita temukan."

Jhonny membalas mengangguk lalu mematikan sambungan komunikasi mereka setelahnya.

"Jadi." Irene melipat tangannya memandang kearah Kris menunggu kesimpulan dari pertemuan konferens mereka pagi ini.

"Well.. kita tanyakkan pada Father."

Irene mengangguk, mulai merasa keganjalan karena belum juga melihat Chanyeol hingga saat dimana jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" tanyanya pada siapa pun yang berada di ruangan.

Kris ikut menyadari belum ada tanda - tanda kehadiran dari Petinggi Phoenix dan bahkan belum ada yang menyampaikan kabar tentangnya pagi ini.

"Dia tidak memberimu kabar?" Kris berbalik bertanya pada Irene lalu wanita mengeluarkan ponselnya, memeriksa pesan - pesan yang masuk disana namun tidak ada nama Chanyeol terlihat.

Irene menggeleng. Kris pun ikut memeriksa ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan terbaru dari Chanyeol.

"Kemana dia?" Gumamnya pelan merasa aneh, berbeda dengan Irene yang mengernyit memandang curiga.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Tidur malammu nyenyak?"

Chanyeol berbisik tepat disamping Baekhyun, pria itu berada dibelakangnya sementara kedua tangannya menahan pada meja makan dimana Baekhyun duduk saat ini. Dan tentunya bagi siapa saja yang melihat kearah mereka, jelas nampak tubuh besar Chanyeol menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun yang terhalangi sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun sempat bergedik merasakan gelenyar aneh ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dimana suara pria itu terdengar membuat jarak antara wajahya dan wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat.

Seringai pria itu bisa ia lihat jelas ketika ia membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya dengan kepala yang mengangguk. Lantas raut wajahnya memerah dan bahkan bibirnya tertahan dalam diam tepat ketika Chanyeol menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan singkat. Lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tunggu di taman belakang." bisiknya lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol namun demikian, kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu cukup membuat dadanya berdebar kencang, bibirnya tergigit antara takut dan bimbang mengingat kembali apa yang bisa saja terjadi antara mereka berdua bila berada dalam satu tempat hanya berdua.

Bayangan apa yang terjadi di Pantai Naksan kembali diingat oleh Baekhyun.

_"A-ku bisa_ _gila Baekhyun.."_

_"Wae-waeyo?"_

_Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas setelah ucapannya yang ada hanyalah gerakan melumat dari bibir Chanyeol terhadap bibirnya. Pria itu melumat dengan begitu dalam tanpa memberikan jarak sedikit pun dengan Baekhyun, melesakkannya lidahnya begitu saja tanpa seijin sang pemilik lalu menyesap seluruh rasa pada mulut Baekhyun._

_Dan meskipun Baekhyun masih begitu asing dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, dirinya tetap menuruti karena usaha untuk melarangnya pun tak berguna. Chanyeol mendominasi dirinya. Keseluruhannya._

_Baekhyun sempat bersyukur Chanyeol hanya mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan pria itu selama mereka dipantai. Hanya sikap kurang ajar Chanyeol-lah yang mengusik kegiatan mereka di Pantai._

_Selagi Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan acara berenang dan bahkan bermain pasir pantai, Chanyeol tentu masih menemani gadis itu, tapi meminta bayaran dengan ciuman. Ketika Baekhyun merengek ingin makan siang di Pantai, Chanyeol mengabulkan. Mencium kembali gadis itu dengan kurang ajarnya. __Ketika Baekhyun meminta mereka bermain dengan speed boat, lagi - lagi Chanyeol mengabulkan meskipun ia sempat melarang karena terlalu bahaya, tapi ia juga enggan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merengut kesal sampai akhirnya ia mengabulkan dengan bayaran sebuah ciuman tentunya._

_Ada rasa menyesal tertanam pada hati Baekhyun mengingat bayaran yang Chanyeol inginkan dari setiap permintaannya adalah sebuah ciuman. Rasa menyesal itu semakin besar ketika mereka berdua menaiki speed boat dengan Chanyeol yang memegang kendali. Baekhyun harus sekuat tenaga memeluk pinggang pria itu karena Chanyeol mengendarainya terlalu cepat menembus air pantai. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun menginginkan untuk mencoba mengendarainya, pria itu lekas memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan begitu posesif , menggodanya dengan menciumi bagian bahu dan juga punggung belakangnya._

_Dan setelahnya pun Chanyeol masih meminta sebuah ciuman_.

_Baekhyun bahkan sempat bertanya dalam hatinya. Kapan pria itu puas menciumnya?_

_Di pantai, tak terhitung berapa banyak ciuman yang dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya. Enam jam mereka habiskan di pantai, selama itu pula Chanyeol tanpa henti menciumi bibir Baekhyun._

_Meskipun ada satu momen yang Baekhyun tidak akan lupakan saat di Pantai hari itu._

_Menjelang sore, Chanyeol mengatakan ingin tetap berada di Pantai, melihat matahari terbenam sebelum mereka kembali ke Hotel. Tentu saja Baekhyun lekas mengangguk menyetujui ide itu. Sudah bertahun - tahun ia tidak melihat bagaimana pemandangan terbenammya Matahari di Pantai._

_Untuk membuang waktu menunggu sampai senja menjemput. Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya membuat Istana pasir lainnya, mencari kulit kerang atau bahkan batu-batu unik di tepi pantai. Dirinya terlalu fokus mencari apa yang bisa ia ambil dan tak menyadari Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikan, ikut me__n__cari dibelakangnya._

_Dirinya bahkan memekik bahagia ketika melihat hasil pencarian Chanyeol lebih banyak dibandingkan dirinya._

_"Apa boleh kita bawa pulang?" Tanyanya meragu. Takut batu-batu __yang ia kumpulkan seabagi __kenangan itu tak bisa ia bawa pulang._

_Tepat ketika Chanyeol mengangguk memperbolehkan, gadis itu memekik loncat lalu memeluk badan Chanyeol sebagai wujud bahagia dari dalam hatinya.__ Yang lalu ia sesali setelahnya karena Chanyeol tak melepaskan pelukannya ketika Baekhyun hendak menjauh._

"_Chanyeol.." ia merengek memohon untuk dilepaskan dari dekapan Chanyeol._

"_Wae."_

_Baekhyun menggeleng, tetap mempertahankan wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat pria yang memiliki ukuran badan lebih tinggi darinya. Ia bukannya tak mau dipeluk begitu erat oleh Chanyeol, hanya saja rasanya berbeda, terlebih pria itu kini lebih sering menciumi bibirnya._

_Chanyeol menyeringai gemas melihat Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan dirinya, matanya berkedip pelan dengan kedua bibirnya yang terkatup rapat tak berniat untuk menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu._

_Chanyeol melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari mendekap tubuh Baekhyun guna merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakkan dan kasar akibat air pantai._

"_Aku sudah sepenuhnya tergila – gila padamu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan hm?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng. "Waeyo? Kenapa tergila – gila padaku?" _

"_Molla.." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan perlahan begitu hati – hati seakan – akan takut gadis dipelukannya bisa saja terluka karena sentuhan tangannya. _

"_Seharusnya aku hanya peduli dan melindungimu dari semuanya.. tapi aku tidak mau kau berada jauh dariku, bahkan Aku tidak mau kau pergi dari hadapanku walau hanya sedetik.. aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu.." jemari Chanyeol menyentuh kelopak bibri Chanyeol dan mengusapnya._

"_Kenapa kau membuatku tergila – gila hm?" lagi Chanyeol menanyakkan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun, dan gadis dihadapannya masih terdiam menatap polos kearah Chanyeol._

"_E-eonnie mengatakan.. kalau aku merasakan hal itu semua.. itu tandanya…" Baekhyun menahan kalimatnya, matanya masih menatap mata Chanyeol yang enggan beralih pada pemandangan apapun selain wajahnya. "Itu.. ci-cinta.." _

_Baekhyun mengucapkannya mesti ragu – ragu dan kini pandangan matanya tak teralihkan ke yang lain selain mata Chanyeol. Mereka saling beradu tatap dalam diam, mengabaikan suara deru ombak yang begitu keras dan juga desiran angin pantai. Yang terdengar dengan jelas adalah debaran pada jantung masing – masing berdetak dengan kencang karena satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun untuk memperjelas keadaan diantara mereka._

"_Cinta?" Chanyeol bersuara lebih dulu setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama saling menatap satu sama lain._

"_E-eoh.." Baekhyun mengangguk gugup. "C-cinta.."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang lain terlepas dari pinggang Baekhyun, kini kedua tangannya memegang wajah Baekhyun, mengusap pipi wajah gadis itu sebelum ia memberikan kecupan singkat dikeduanya. Setelahnya Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengannya, ia bahkan mengikis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang mana membuat gadis itu kembali gugup dan menegang kaku setelahnya._

"_Chan—chanyeol—" Kedua mata Baekhyun lebih dulu membelak lebar, Chanyeol kembali menciumnya, melumat bibirnya kembali seperti malam sebelumnya. Dalam dan basah. Tangan Chanyeol bahkan menahan tengkuk leher Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka tak terpisahkan. Sementara Baekhyun menurut mengikuti pergerakan mulut Chanyeol untuk saling melumat hingga ia terbuai begitu dalam dan enggan untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka hingga matahari tenggelam._

…

Baekhyun tak menyadari dirinya terbuai begitu lama mengingat jelas kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Ia bahkan menahan diri untuk tak mengingat kejadian di kamar hotel setelah mereka kembali dari pantai karena sejujurnya itu lebih memalukan dibandingkan kejadian ciuman – ciuman yang mereka lakukan di Pantai.

"Baekhyun?"

Panggilan dari Luhan yang mana sosok itu sudah berada duduk dihadapannya cukup membuatnya melonjak kaget dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" pertanyaan itu didasari oleh raut merah dikedua pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas oleh Luhan serta rasa gugup yang terlihat dari gerak tubuh gadis itu.

"E-eoh.." sahut Baekhyun singkat menunggu seluruh jiwanya kembali terfokus pada saat ini. "A-aku baik – baik saja," ia mengangguk setelahnya dan barulah membalas tatapan Luhan yang masih tertuju padanya.

"K-kau yakin?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Iya.. aku baik – baik saja." Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lantang dari sebelumnya dan itu cukup meyakinkan Luhan untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hari ini sudah bisa kembali latihan?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, habiskan sarapanmu, dan—" Luhan melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang menjadi penanggung jawab terhadap apa yang harus Baekhyun latih setiap harinya. "Dimana Chanyeol?" suara tanyanya terdengar rendah seperti berbisik.

"Eoh.. Chanyeol—ah maksudku Four.."

Luhan tertawa, "Kau bisa memanggilnya Chanyeol disini." Lalu matanya berkedip pada gadis itu dalam artian menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aah.. iya. Chanyeol sudah menungguku di taman belakang."

"Oh, baiklah. Temui aku dan _Lady _setelah kalian selesai latihan nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, lalu kembali pada sarapannya yang ia usahakan secepat mungkin bisa dilahap habis sementara Luhan dan yang lainnya berada satu meja bersama dirinya terlibat percakapan santai.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun melihat area belakang dari _Safety House _khususnya taman belakang. Sepengetahuan dirinya, taman belakang hanya sering dikunjungi oleh _Lady _dan juga Chanyeol karena ini termasuk area pribadi mereka. Baekhyun ragu – ragu melangkah pelan sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya yang nampak lengan tak ada satu pun yang tengah berlatih disekitarnya.

Tepat ketika ia berada didepan pagar untuk masuk kedalam taman, ia ragu – ragu memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" ia menunggu ada sahutan dari pria itu namun urung terdengar hingga ia memberanikan diri mendorong pagar pintu itu lalu memasukkan kepalanya lebih dulu untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Chanyeol?!" kini suaranya sedikit berteriak. Langkahnya terpaksa ia bawa untuk masuk kedalam taman karena rasa penasaran akan bentuk taman yang selama ini jarang didatangi oleh para anggota lainnya.

Baekhyun melangkah santai melihat keseluruhannya, bermacam tanaman bunga, pohon nampak terlihat terawatt disekitarnya, suasana tenang dan juga asri cukup membuatnya nyaman berada seorang diri disana. Hingga secara tiba – tiba ada tangan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya lalu berteriak untuk mengagetkan dirinya, itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat berteriak lalu memukul pria itu sementara sang pelaku tertawa bahagia tak mau melepaskan dekapannya dari badan Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu.. _eottohke.." _bisiknya sembari menyurukkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun, memberikan kecupan – kecupan singkat yang mana membuat Baekhyun bergedik geli.

"Aah~ Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah pria itu, menangkupnya hingga pipi pria itu menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut, Ia bahkan tertawa melihatnya sebelum melayangkan protestnya. "Jangan mencium badanku."

"_Wae?!" _

"I-itu.." Baekhyun berpikir sesaat, melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan juga memberikan jarak antara mereka. "Karena ciumanmu kemarin.. badanku merah – merah!"

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun melayangkan protest akibat ciuman dan juga cumbuannya kemarin ketika mereka di hotel membuat badan gadis itu dipenuhi _kiss mark _buatannya hanya mendengarkan sembari menganggukkan kepala dan juga merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun yang benar- benar masih terlihat polos.

"—tidak gatal.. tapi aneh, biasanya kalau memerah seperti ini kulitku akan gatal, lalu setelah mandi air panas,, warnanya tetap tidak hilang. Ish Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menggandeng tangan gadis itu untuk ikut duduk bersamanya, dipangkuannya. Baekhyun tak lagi mengeluhkan apa yang terjadi pada badannya karena ulah ciuman Chanyeol.

"Itu namanya _kiss mark." _Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan. "Bukan karena kulitmu yang sensitive itu sepenuhnya karena ulah bibirku." Telunjuk menunjuk kearah bibirnya yang mengerucut akan mencium bibir Baekhyun kembali namun gadis itu mengelak menahanya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Mereka menikmati keterdiamannya, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol sembari jemari tangannya memainkan rambut pria itu sementara Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Kita tidak latihan?' Baekhyun bertanya setelah cukup lama mereka hanya duduk diam memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau saja.. aku mau duduk disini, menciumi bibirmu, badanmu.." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Baekhyun harus menopang lengannya untuk memberi sedikit jarak dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Kalau bisa aku mau menyembunyikanmu dikamarku.." ada seringai nakal yang terlihat diwajah pria ity ketika mengatakkan namun Baekhyun tak bisa memahami sepenuhnya kecuali gadis itu beranggapan akan dijadikan korban penculikan dengan Chanyeol pelakunya.

"Aku tidak mau diculik." Chanyeol memekik tertawa lalu menciumi Baekhyun dengan begitu gemas dari kening, pipi, leher lalu bibirnya dan berakhir dengan lumatan bergairah mengingat ia menahannya sejak bertemu Baekhyun di ruang makan tadi.

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah mencari disetiap ruangan latihan tapi tidak menemukan mereka berdua.."

Yoora tengah membagi fokusnya. Pendengarannya ia fokuskan pada Irene yang sedari tadi mengeluh mencari keberadaan adiknya, sementara mata dan tangannya sepenuhnya ia tumpahkan pada dokumen mengenai pembagian saham dan juga laporan mengenai _RED. _

"Jadi?" ia bertanya pada Irene yang tak lagi bersuara.

"Bolehkah aku berpikir hal negatif mengenai adikmu saat ini? Karena sedari tadi hal yang berputar – putar dalam otakku adalah ia tengah mencumbu dan mungkin melakukan hal pemuas nafsu dengan Baekhyun saat ini."

Yoora tertawa sesaat, merapikan beberapa dokumennya yang tak bisa ia lanjutkan baca karena topik pembicaraan yang dibawa Irene saat ini lebih menarik.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan dirimu untuk memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.. tapi aku percaya adikku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyetubuhi Baekhyun disini, dirumah ini. I-tu.. terdengar sedikit aneh." Raut wajah Yoora menjelaskan dirinya tidak bisa membayangkannya selagi ia menyusul untuk duduk dihadapan Irene sekarang.

"Sudah memeriksa _cctv_?"

"Sudah, Kris sedang memeriksanya dan aku sudah memanggil Luhan kemari tapi ia belum juga datang." Irene mengangkat kakinya untuk bersilang dengan kaki lainnya lalu bersandar gelisah sementara Yoora yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa tertawa.

Yoora baru akan berucap hal lainnya namun kedatangan Luhan membuatnya menahan ucapannya dan meminta wanita itu bergabung duduk bersamanya.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun dimana?" Yoora bertanya ke arahnya.

"Eoh?" wanita itu menatap bingung. "Dia berlatih dengan Chanyeol." Sontak Irene menatap bergantian ke arah Luhan dan juga Irene.

"A-apa bisa kau ulangi?" Irene meminta.

Luhan mengangguk meskipun masih merasa aneh karena kedua wanita didekatnya menatapnya aneh. "A-aku dengar Baekhyun akan latihan bersama Chanyeol."

"Dimana kau melihat Baekhyun sebelumnya?" lagi, Irene memojokkannya.

"Ruang makan." Luhan menjawab, "Ada apa sih?" ia mulai menuntut penjelasan.

"Mereka tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, dan sudah dicari ke tempat latihan dimana pun.. tidak ketemu." Singkatnya Yoora jelaskan.

"Aaahh.. mereka latihan di taman." Mendengar jawaban Luhan selanjutnya, Irene dan juga Yoora beranjak bangun lalu melangkah terburu – buru untuk mendatangi taman dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dianggap berada disana.

Langkah mereka baru akan berbelok menuju pintu belakang tapi Kris lebih dulu menghampiri dan menahan keduanya untuk tidak melanjutkan.

"Kenapa?!" Yoora memprotest.

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukkan video _cctv _yang berhasil ia dapatkan. "Lihat dulu lalu pertimbangkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Yoora mengambil ponsel itu lalu melihatnya bersama dengan Irene, sebenarnya video itu nampak tidak begitu jelas karena diambil pada jarak begitu jauh, tapi mereka berdua bisa yakin bahwa kedua sosok yang terlihat tengah berpelukan dan juga mencium satu sama lain adalah Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Wow."

Hanya Irene yang terlihat mengomentari sementara Yoora melihat video itu dengan alisnya yang terpaut satu sama lain, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Mereka melanjutkan apa yang terjadi di liburan singkat kemarin.." Kris menyimpulkan dan setelahnya menyimpan ponselnya pada saku ketika Yoora mengembalikannya.

"Hapus video itu." Peringatan Yoora dijawab anggukkan oleh Kris, "Panggilkan Luhan dan Minseok.. minta mereka bertemu denganku di taman." perintah itu tertuju pada Irene yang mana lekas dituruti. "Kau ikut denganku." Tunjuknya pada Kris.

Mereka berdua melangkah beriringan, Yoora melangkah cepat didepan sementara Kris berada dibelakangnya berusaha mengikuti irama langkah sang _Lady _yang terburu – buru mengingkan cepat tiba di taman.

Sesampainya didepan pagar pintu masuk taman, Yoora menghentikkan langkahnya. Menarik nafas perlahan lalu dengan pelan – pelan mendorong pagar itu, lalu melangkah pelan ragu – ragu untuk tidak mengganggu siapa pun yang berada disekitarnya. Ia bahkan meminta Kris untuk menahan mulutnya agar tak bersuara. Langkah mereka semakin masuk kedalam, tidak mendengar suara aneh seperti yang sebelumnya dibayangkan berdasarkan video dan juga ucapan Irene sebelumnya, tapi pandangan mata mereka masing – masing menangkap semuanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berada disana, Baekhyun masih duduk diatas pangkuan pria itu tengah tersenyum geli karena Chanyeol tengah menciumi leher dan juga mulai bergerak menuju bagian dadanya.

"Ehm!" Yoora tak bisa menahan menunggu lebih lama, dehaman keras yang ia lakukan jelas mengusik kegiatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga sang adik membelak kaget melihat kehadiran sang kakak dan juga Kris didekat mereka. Chanyeol lekas memeluk Baekhyun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Latihan." Adiknya menjawab santai, ia dan Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka namun Chanyeol tetap meminta Baekhyun berada didekatnya, atau kini berada dibalik punggungnya.

"Latihan?" kening Yoora mengerut tak percaya, bisa – bisanya sang adik menjawabnya dengan kebohongan lain.

"Hm, latihan." Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi jawabannya. "Kau mengatakan ingin mengajarkan Baekhyun mengenai latihan dengan rating _Mature.. seksualitas _dan lainnya_—_"

_Bajingan. _Yoora mengutuk adiknya dalam hati mengingat kembali malam kemarin seharusnya ia yang mengerjai sang adik, bukan berbalik menyerang dirinya.

"Aku ingin mengajarkan Baekhyun mengenai hal itu, bukan denganmu." Yoora menegaskan, menunjukkan dirinya memiliki kuasa penuh untuk menolak dan bahkan melawan sang adik saat ini.

"A-aku penanggung jawabnya." Chanyeol membalas.

Yoora menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol, seringai yang sama seperti biasa dilakukan oleh sang adik dan kini Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh melihat sang kakak melakukannya terhadapnya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau bukan lagi penanggung jawabnya." Keputusan Yoora membuat Kris dan Chanyeol bergeming. Kedua pria itu beradu tatap dalam diam, dan Kris mulai mendekat kearah Yoora untuk berbisik.

"Kau yakin?" Yoora mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bukan lagi penanggung jawabnya untuk latihan." Yoora mengulang, "Baekhyun adalah _Red. _Aku sudah mengatakan dan memperingatimu sejak awal. Dia adalah _Red _dan setiap anggota _Red _dilarang berpacaran dengan Anggota _Phoenix._"

Kris bisa melihat Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya memegang lengan Baekhyun, gerak tubuhnya bahkan menunjukkan posisi siaga menunjukkan ia tak akan semudah itu membiarkan Baekhyun lepas dari dekapannya.

"Kau adalah Four Chanyeol." Yoora tidak bergerak melakukan apapun, ia hanya memandang sang adik dan terus berucap. "Apa perlu aku ingatkan mengenai _Phoenix_?"

"_Phoenix _tetap milikku." Chanyeol lekas menjawab. "Dan aku bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk memiliki Baekhyun."

Yoora mengangguk. "_Phoenix _memang milikmu, seutuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun? _Belong to Red. _Aku sudah memperingatimu. Ingat?"

"_Lady.."_ Minseok dan Luhan akhirnya bergabung dan memperhatikan kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu Kris dan juga Yoora.

"Minseok, Luhan.. bawa Baekhyun menuju ruanganku." Yoora memerintahkan keduanya yang sontak membuat Chanyeol bergerak mundur.

"Yoora!" Chanyeol berteriak kearah kakaknya.

"Bawa Baekhyun ke ruanganku bagaimana pun caranya." Perintahnya ia ulangi.

Dan meskipun Minseok serta Luhan masih belum paham betul dengan kondisi dihadapan mereka, keduanya bersiaga mendekat kearah Chanyeol guna mengambil Baekhyun dari perlindungan pria itu.

"_Ace_! Kau membiarkan _Father-mu _dilawan oleh mereka?!" Chanyeol tetap melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan tentunya mengawasi Baekhyun yang mulai ketakutan dibelakangnya.

"Oi.. apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Kris berbisik pada Yoora sebelum ia bertindak untuk membantu adik dari wanita disampingnya.

"Kau berani melawanku?" Yoora membalas turut berbisik.

"Ini sungguhan?"

"Ya! Tentu saja!" Yoora mengomel lalu dengan gerakkan cepat menarik badan Kris hingga pria itu tersungkur berlutut didepannya, salah satu tangannya ditahan oleh Yoora sementara tangan yang lain menopang tubuhnya yang sialnya diinjak oleh _Ankle boots _yang Yoora kenakkan hari itu.

"Aish.. aku benci sepatumu ini." Kris menggerutu kesal.

"YAAA!" Chanyeol berteriak memukul tangan Luhan dan juga Minseok yang hendak meraih tubuhnya untuk bisa mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yoora menggeleng kesal dan malu melihat sang adik yang terlihat layaknya bocah sepuluh tahun tengah merajuk tidak boleh ada yang meminjam mainannya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu Chanyeol!" Yoora berteriak dan kemudian yang terdengar setelahnya adalah Chanyeol yang menggeram kesal dan juga suara pukulan serta rintihan dari pria itu.

Yoora tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka bertiga saling melawan satu sama lain, tapi ketika melihat Luhan membawa Baekhyun dalam kaitan lengannya Minseok menendang pantat Chanyeol hingga pria itu terjatuh didepan Kris, ia tersenyum menang.

"Ternyata kau payah." Ia mengejek sang adik, "Ayo, tinggalkan mereka." Ia mengajak Baekhyun dan lainnya melangkah bersama meninggalkan Chanyeol serta Kris disana.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?!" Irene mengulang lagi pertanyaan setelah mendengar bagaimana Luhan dan Minseok memukuli Chanyeol agar melepaskan dekapannya dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak Irene. Kedua pria itu payah!" Minseok mempertegas.

"Wuah.. ini aneh." Kali ini Irene mulai percaya meskipun pada akhirnya ia merasa malu mendapati kedua pria petinggi _Phoenix _itu bisa mudah kalah hanya dengan melawan Luhan, Minseok dan juga Yoora tanpa senjata.

Obrolan mengenai bagaimana perlawanan kecil dengan Kris serta Chanyeol terhenti tepat ketika Yoora kembali bersama Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yoora mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk didekat Irene dan juga Minseok, sementara dirinya duduk bersama dengan Luhan.

"Jangan takut.. kita tidak akan memberikan hukuman untukmu. Itu tadi hanya keisengan yang aku lakukan agar adikku menyadari kesalahannya." Yoora menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit gugup melihat ia dikelilingi oleh wanita – wanita Petinggi _Red _dan juga _Phoenix._

"A-aku ingin mendengar ceritamu.. tentang apa yang kalian lakukan hingga badanmu dipenuhi oleh _kiss mark _mafia nakal itu." Yoora memangku wajahnya sambil tersenyum yang tentunya diikuti oleh ketiga wanita lainnya.

Baekhyun melihat satu per satu wajah mereka, menggigit bibirnya lalu rasa malu tiba – tiba terasa disekitarnya terlebih ketika ingatannya mulai mengingat bagaimana kejadian malam itu.

"Jadi.." Yoora memancing lagi. "Eoh, tenang saja..mereka bertiga lebih ahli dan sudah merasakan semua godaan para pria. Termasuk aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa risih menceritakannya." Ia meyakinkan lagi dan ketiga wanita yang lain tertawa dan juga melempar bantal sofa kearah Yoora.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hm?" Yoora menuntut.

Baekhyun melihat kearah mereka satu per satu lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol berciuman di pantai, berulang kali. Dan juga detail cerita ketika ia dan Chanyeol berada didalam kamar hotel mereka.

…

_Chanyeol masih menciumi bibir Baekhyun berulang kali, terkadang memagutnya begitu lembut lalu kembali bergairah begitu saja meskipun Baekhyun membalasnya dengan lumatan kaku. Chanyeol tidak peduli meskipun gadis mungilnya ini masih begitu polos._

_Lenguhan lelah Baekhyun bahkan hanya ia abaikan dan berpindah untuk menciumi bagian leher dan juga bahu gadis itu._

"_Chanyeol.. aku mau mandi." Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol menjauh, menahan pria itu sekuat tenaga untuk tak lagi mendekat ke arahnya dan kembali menciumnya._

…

"Dia agresif sekali sih! Pantas saja bibirmu bengkak setelah pulang dari berlibur!" Irene memotong cerita Baekhyun dan yang lainnya berdecak sebal karenanya.

"Okey, lanjutkan."

…

_Meskipun Baekhyun bisa terbebas beberapa menit untuk mandi, setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol kembali menarik badannya untuk tetap berada didekatnya. Pria itu bahkan tak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk tidur diranjang yang lain, dan mereka berakhir tidur di ranjang yang sama._

_Baekhyun kembali mendapati Chanyeol menciumi dirinya, kening, pipi, hidung, bibir dan bahkan leher hingga bahunya mendapatkan jejak ciuman Chanyeol sepanjang malam._

…

"Su-sudah.." Baekhyun berucap demikian dan memperhatikan ketiga wanita yang bersamanya dengannya menatapnya kecewa.

"Sudah? Tidak ada yang lain?" Irene menuntut dan ketika Baekhyun mengangguk, ia semakin kecewa.

"Seorang Park Chanyeol?! Hanya mencium dirimu habis –habisan? Dan membuat tanda?!" ucapnya lagi menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

Yoora belum bertanya apa pun, ia terlihat masih memandani wajah Baekhyun dengan begitu serius. Lain halnya dengan Luhan dan juga Minseok yang terlihat biasa saja.

"D-dia tidak menyentuh tubuhmu dibagian lain?" akhirnya Yoora bersuara dan Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Kau yakin?" ia bertanya lagi dan kini Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun.." Minseok memegang tangan gadis itu dan mengusapnya, "Chanyeol benar – benar tidak menyentuhmu?" wanita itu mengulang pertanyaan Yoora namun suaranya lebih terdengar dalam dan menaruh rasa peduli.

"Eoh.." Baekhyun menjawab yakin. "Chanyeol hanya mencium.. dan membuat tanda seperti ini. Tapi hanya disini.. dia tidak melakukan hal lain." Tangan gadis itu menunjukkan salah satu tanda yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol yang mana membuat keempat wanita disana tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Well, Baekhyun.." Yoora menegakkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam pembicaraanya yang lebih serius mengenai pelatihan yang harus diterima oleh gadis polos dihadapannya. "Terima kasih sudah menceritakan sedikit ceritamu kepada kami, dan maksud tujuanku memintamu bercerita adalah karena ini menyangkut latihanmu pada level berikutnya." Yoora melihat mata Baekhyun menatapnya serius mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang ia katakan.

"Pelatihanmu mengenai bagaimana bertahan dan melawan masih terus dilanjutkan tapi tidak lagi dengan Chanyeol.."

"Ke—kenapa?" ada yang merasa lesu mendengar keputusan yang dibuat Yoora.

Irene, Luhan dan Minseok berbagi senyuman memperhatikan perubahan gerak tubuh Baekhyun yang jelas menolak keputusan Yoora.

"Karena dia sudah melanggar peraturan antara _Phoenix _dan juga _Red._" Yoora menjelaskan, "Chanyeol, Four adalah bagian dari _Phoenix_ dan sebelum masalah diantara kita selesai, termasuk masalah Sunyoung, dan juga kesiapan dirimu. Aku tidak mau membiarkan ia begitu larut berbagi cinta denganmu."

Baekhyun menunduk, jemari tangannya bergerak gelisah saling bergesekkan dengan jari – jari lainnya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol.." suara Yoora melembut, "Saat kau sudah siap, saat Baekhyun yang aku kenal saat ini bukan Baekhyun yang lemah dan penakut, aku akan mengijinkan kalian berdua, bahkan kalau kalian ingin menikah pun akan aku ijinkan.. hanya saja.. jangan biarkan adikku menganggap mendapatkamu semudah ini, Baekhyun paham maksudku?" Yoora menjelaskan setiap katanya dengan pelan agar Baekhyun bisa mencerna dan memahami maksudnya disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Chanyeol adalah mafia, dan kau seharusnya melawan mereka. Bukan mudah begitu saja jatuh cinta dengannya." Irene membantu memberikan penjelasan. "Dia harus menjalaninya dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkanmu, melindungimu dan selain itu.. dan itu berlaku sama denganmu Baekhyun, kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dan juga dirinya."

"Kau mengerti kan Baekhyun?" Yoora bertanya lagi, Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya dan juga Irene, menunduk dalam untuk sesaat lalu menangguk mengerti apa yang keduanya bicarakan meskipun hatinya kembali menelan rasa kecewa membayangkan ia tak bisa lagi berada didekat Chanyeol.

"Luhan dan Minseok akan mengajarimu untuk materi latihan dari _Red.._ini termasuk hal penting jadi kau harus benar – benar siap." Yoora melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai pelatihannya, "Dan Irene serta Kris akan mengajarimu untuk materi latihan bela diri."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelah ia diberi ijin boleh meninggalkan ruangan kerja Yoora dan kembali ke kamarnya, gadis itu melangkah perlahan – lahan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya dan bahkan siapa pun yang berlalu lalang didekatnya. Wajahnya merengut merasakan kecewa dalam dirinya dan mengingat ia dan Chanyeol baru saja dipisahkan lagi setelah beberapa hari mereka mulai dekat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang melepaskan rasa sesak di hatinya hingga ia teralih karena satu colekan di punggungnya, dan ketika badannya berbalik melihat sosok si pelaku, senyumnya mengembang dan menurut ketika tangannya digenggam, ditarik begitu saja mengikuti langkah lebar si pelaku. Chanyeol.

**TBC.**

Yeol.. nakal ya, mau dibawa kemana itu Baekhyun wey!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Semoga suka cemilan di Minggu malam ini :)

sabar nunggu upate selanjutnya ya.


	15. Ch15

Baekhyun masih terdiam begitu Chanyeol mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar Chanyeol. Pria itu bahkan harus mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk di ranjang berukuran sedang, memintanya untuk menyamankan diri meskipun nyatanya Baekhyun masih merasakan canggung dan penuh tanya melihat keadaan kamar Chanyeol saat itu.

Segala isinya memang nampak berbeda seperti kamar Chanyeol kala itu, tapi masih tetap mencerminkan bagaimana sosok si empunya kamar. Pandangan mata Baekhyun sepenuhnya tertuju pada seisi keliling kamar hingga ia mendapati satu foto terpajang pada dinding kamar

Lantas Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, melangkah mendekat untuk melihat dengan jelas foto yang terpajang disana.

"I-ini.. ini fotoku.." ucapnya sementara atensinya masih pada foto yang terpajang disana, jemarinya ragu untuk menyentuh meskipun hatinya sangat ingin.

"Hm." Chanyeol menghampiri, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun dengan begitu nyaman.

"Itu fotomu, foto jelekmu." Chanyeol tersenyum, mencium pipi Baekhyun lalu melepaskan foto yang terpasang pada dindingnya untuk diperlihatkan pada Baekhyun.

"Satu – satunya foto yang Aku miliki, jadi jangan bertanya kenapa hanya foto jelek ini yang Aku pajang." Chanyeol lebih dulu memberikan alasannya meskipun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan karena gadis itu masih tersenyum lebar nampak begitu senang melihat ada foto jati dirinya di kamar Chanyeol.

"K-kau menyimpannya?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan atensi pada lembaran foto di tangannya.

Ada yang tersenyum malu dan merasa gemas melihat tingkah laku dari sosok gadis dihadapannya dan hal itu semakin menguatkan tekad dalam dirinya yang masih tertahan enggan untuk diungkapkan.

"Tentu saja." Usakan lembut Chanyeol lakukan, lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di ranjangnya. "Hnaya dirimu alasan untuk aku kembali dari dunia Militer.. jadi hanya foto itu yang bisa menguatkan Aku untuk bisa menyelesaikan misi apapun yang diberikan padaku." Ucapnya menceritakan sedikit alasan mengapa dirinya menyimpan foto itu.

"Maafkan aku..."

Permintaan maaf yang dikatakan Chanyeol membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah penuh tanya.

"Karena meninggalkanmu, membuatmu menghadapi kesulitan seorang diri dan kini.. terjebak disini." Chanyeol melanjutkan, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengusap dan mencium punggung tangan gadis itu. "Aku pastikan.. janjiku padamu kemarin akan aku tepati." Ucapnya meyakinkan membuat Baekhyun kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman, meregangkan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada ranjangnya dan tetap melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang Yoora lakukan padamu tadi?" tanyanya.

"Umm.. hanya berbicara mengenai pelatihanku nantinya."

Kembali Chanyeol merubah posisi duduknya, menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, bertatapan dengan gadis itu siap mendengarkan penjelasan lebih jelas mengenai pembicaraan antara Yoora dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa berlatih denganmu lagi." Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi lirih tak bersemangat ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Gadis itu bahkan mulai menunduk, meremas jemarinya seorang diri.

"Yu—Yoora mengatakan aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu.. kita tidak boleh.." Baekhyun menahan diri agar tak melanjutkan kalimat setelahnya karena takut akan menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol bila ia mengatakannya.

Seakan – akan Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, pria itu tersenyum lagi, mengusapkan tangannya pada pipi wajah Baekhyun untuk memberikan usapan lembut menghangatkan.

"Dia mengatakan itu?" bisiK Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, deru nafasnya bahkan bisa Baekhyun rasakan.

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari menggigit bibirnya, pandangan matanya melihat ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang semakin lama mengikis jarak antara mereka.

"A-aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu lebih dulu.. lalu.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka, Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, hidung mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain, dan ketika Chanyeol mulai mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun tetap terdiam kaku pada posisi duduknya, matanya terpejam ragu – ragu untuk menyambut dan membalas ciuman dari pria dihadapannya.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai melumat, Baekhyun sempat menahan tubuh pria itu untuk tak lagi mendekat padanya, tapi yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Baekhyun yang terdorong terbaring pada ranjang dengan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Chan—Chanyeol—" bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh lumatan bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak lagi melawan, membiarkan dirinya dicium dan bahkan dijamah oleh bibir dan tangan Chanyeol seperti yang mereka lakukan ketika berlibur kemarin.

Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai mencium bagian leher serta memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Namun demikian bukan berarti Chanyeol berhenti melakukannya. Pria itu kembali mencium setiap bagian leher dan setiap bagian wajah Baekhyun, menyesap semua bagian tak ada yang luput dari sentuhannya.

"Kau milikku." Gumamnya sebelum kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan begitu bergairah.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku." Ucapnya posesif ketika ciumannya berpindah pada leher dan mulai turun pada bagian dada Baekhyun.

"Ah!—Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya ketika pria itu akan mulai menggerakkan tangannya masuk ke balik kaos yang Baekhyun kenakkan.

Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat menahan dirinya untuk tak melanjutkan cumbuan mereka.

"Ma—maafkan aku." Chanyeol meminta maaf, membantu Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di ranjangnya, lalu merapikan beberapa helai rambut gadis itu yang terlihat berantakkan karenanya.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol menunduk lagi dan terus menggumamkan ucapan permintaan maaf, sama seperti saat malam itu, ia hampir saja melewati batas.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah sebenarnya, Baekhyun pun demikian. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia berteriak pada Chanyeol ketika apa yang mereka lakukan mulai berlanjut ke arah yang lain. Baekhyun seharusnya sadar, Chanyeol bukan lagi teman masa kecilnya, pria itu sudah mengatakan perasaanya, berani mencium, mencumbu badannya dan bahkan membuat tanda kepemilikan, tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan bertahan untuk tak menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"Ma—maaf.." Baekhyun ikut bergumam. "A—aku masih takut." ucapnya dengan jujur berharap Chanyeol bisa memahami keadaannya.

Lantas memang demikian, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan satu usapan pada kepala Baekhyun, menggenggam lagi tangan gadis itu untuk kembali dicium olehnya.

"Lakukan itu pada siapapun yang mau menyentuhmu nantinya, selain Aku, kau berhak memukul mereka." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, "Aku tidak bisa membantu untuk berlatih lagi, terlebih untuk pelajaran _'hal dewasa'_ tapi kalau kau butuh untuk mempraktekkannya, Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu."

Kini Baekhyun kembali mengumpat kesal dengan raut wajah malu – malu yang tentunya mengundang tawa bagi Chanyeol yang melihatnya.

Setelahnya keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mana ia ciumi dan juga usap sedari tadi, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang memulai mengikis jarak, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada bibir tebal pria itu untuk dengan beraninya ia cium lebih dulu.

Baekhyun menciumnya, sentuhannya terasa kaku namun tetap terasa lembut dan Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja. Tangannya merengkuh wajah Baekhyun untuk ia pertahankan tetap dekat dengan wajahnya agar ia bisa kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Namun kali ini kegiatan mereka harus terhenti ketika pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka lebar dengan teriakan Irene yang memanggil namanya.

"Four!—Oh astaga!" wanita itu berbalik dengan canggung enggan untuk melihat dua orang yang tengah saling melumat bibir.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya ke arah Kris yang tengah berdiskusi dengan anggota Phoenix yang lain.

"Dari mana saja? Aku kira kau langsung menyusul tadi!" Kris bergumam kesal diawalnya lalu memberikan beberapa lembar laporan yang harus dibaca oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia sibuk dengan pacar kecilnya." Irene tertawa pelan, raut wajahnya jelas menggoda ke arah Chanyeol dan sontak membuat seluruh anggota Phoenix yang berada di ruangan itu turut melontakan nada menggoda.

"Lagi?" Kris bertanya mengingat tadi pagi ia menjadi saksi atas kegiatan saling bercumbu antara Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudah mendapat kabar dari Macau?" Chanyeol menyerahkan lembaran itu pada Kris, ucapannya membuat suara tawa dan ocehan ringan antar sesame anggota terhenti seketika. "Sunyoung sempat tinggal di Hong Kong hampir 4 tahun, sudah pasti dia memiliki teman atau mungkin keluarga disekitar sana. Perluas pencarian di China dan juga sekitarnya." Chanyeol memberitakan perintah pada bagian InCom dan juga beberapa Officer yang hadir disana.

"Dan tetap memantau pergerakan di Korea, berita tertangkapnya Sunyoung sudah pasti mengundang banyak sosok yang bisa kita pantau."

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan para Fathers?" tanya Irene setelahnya.

"Kris yang akan mewakili." Jawaban Chanyeol lantas membuat Kris menoleh, menuntut penjelasan.

"Namamu cukup terkenal disana, terlebih, jangan buat para Fathers berbesar hati bisa aku kunjungi satu per satu, kalau mereka butuh bertemu denganku, datang kemari." Kris tersenyum bangga, memahami maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Irene.

"Sifat angkuh mendiang Ayahmu jelas menurun hm." Kris berbisik sembari memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol setelah pembicaraan penting mereka.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Apa seharusnya aku bangga setelah mendengarnya?"

"You should." Kali ini Irene yang menjawab.

"Aku ingin bicara.. bertiga."

Irene dan Kris mengangguk, mengikuti Chanyeol untuk masuk pada ruang kaca yang berada tepat di sudut ruangan kerja Phoenix yang memang disiapkan untuk pertemuan penting seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Kris lebih dulu bertanya ketika Chanyeol baru saja menutup pintu kaca itu.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Sunyoung?"

"Siksaannya masih berlanjut, Red jelas menyampaikan dengan jelas maksud siksaan yang ingin kau lakukan pada nenek sihir itu."

"A-aku belum berkunjung kesana, ada apa?" Kris kembali bertanya setelah Irene sempat menjelaskan sedikit berita terkini mengenai Sunyoung.

Chanyeol terdiam mematung sesaat sembari menggigit bibirnya lalu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Bisa atur jadwal pertemuanku dengan Jenderal? Tapi tidak disaat jadwal penyiksaan Sunyoung oleh Red."

Irene dan Kris mengerutkan alisnya.

"Chan, penyiksaan itu dilakukan setiap hari."

"Untuk apa bertemu dengan Jenderal?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat. "A-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Jenderal Kim.."

"Lalu kenapa dengan jadwal penyiksaan itu? Berkaitan kah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sunyoung."

Lagi, Irene dan Kris mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti maksud dari permintaan Chanyeol.

"I—ini mengenai Baekhyun."

"Eoh, apakah sesuatu terjadi?" Irene melayangkan pertanyaan dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"H-hanya memikirkan untuk masa depannya."

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menyilangkan tangannya. "Masa depannya? Maksudmu masa depan Baekhyun di Red?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris dihadapan para Executive Phoenix saat ini.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan hidup yang normal." Satu kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan kembali membuat raut wajah Kris dan Irene berubah seketika dan juga membuat mereka menahan nafas sesaat setelah mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Maksudmu? Kau mau Baekhyun keluar dari Red? Bisa ingatkan aku siapa yang menyetujui gadis malang itu untuk masuk ke Red?" Ucapan sinis Irene tertuju pada Kris namun dengan maksud menyudutkan Chanyeol, karena pria itulah yang juga memberikan suara menyetujui Baekhyun untuk bergabung dengan Red diawal mulanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?" Kris yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Irene, akhirnya bergabung melayangkan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia memberikan jawabannya pada Kris.

"A-aku hanya ingin ia memiliki kehidupan yang normal." Jawab Chanyeol dalam gumaman pelan.

Irene yang awalnya merasa tak pecaya dan juga kesal kini duduk pada kursi yang ada di ruangan itu tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah duduk lebih dulu.

"Kau.. pernah mengatakan, kehidupan kalian tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Ingat?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Irene.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin Baekhyun memiliki kehidupan yang normal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena dia Baekhyun, Irene!" dengan nada kesal Chanyeol menjawab, menunduk mengerang kesal dan mengacak rambutnya seorang diri. "Aku tidak mau dia masuk dalam dunia hitam seperti kita, Aku tidak mau melihat dia menyiksa orang, Aku tidak mau ia berada dalam bahaya, Aku tidak mau ia harus berurusan dengan mafia – mafia, Aku tidak mau semua itu terjadi pada Baekhyun, Aku tidak mau ia menjadi seperti dirimu, atau Minseok, atu Luhan! Aku tidak mau Baekhyun mengalami kejadian seperti Ibuku!" Chanyeol meluapkan semuanya dengan nada kesal, ia bahkan sempat memukul meja didepannya.

"Untuk membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau." Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir kami punya pilihan?" ucapan Irene yang juga terdengar kesal membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menatap ke arah wanita itu, rahang Irene terlihat mengeras dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam terkesan dingin.

"Kau pikir hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memilih untuk memiliki kehidupan normal? Kau tidak memikirkan kakakmu? Kau tidak memikirkan semua wanita yang tergabung di Red? Kau tidak memikirkan aku?! APA KAU PIKIR HANYA BAEKHYUN YANG INGIN MEMILIKI KEHIDUPAN NORMAL?!"

Kris dan Chanyeol tersontak akan teriakan Irene yang cukup keras terlebih nada marah yang jelas terdengar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Harusnya kau bertanya dulu dari dalam hatimu, perasaan yang kau miliki ini memang perasaan cinta atau hanya sesaat agar bisa meniduri teman kecilmu itu!" Irene melangkah lebar dengan hentakkan kesal keluar dari ruangan kaca itu dengan membanting pintu, menunjukkan dirinya benar – benar marah setelah mendengar keinginan dari Chanyeol.

"_Well.. _dia berhak untuk marah setelah mendengar ucapanmu."' Tersisa Kris yang masih menemai Chanyeol disana, wibawa dan sikap tenangnya jelas terlihat tidak seperti Irene yang begitu cepat terhanyu pada ucapan yang Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

Kris mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Tuan Muda."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengerutkan alisnya menatap bingung pada Kris dihadapannya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan kala sosok pria yang berbeda umur cukup jauh dengannya diperkenalkan sebagai _bodyguard _untuk dirinya.

"Kau masih ingat saat itu? Mendiang Ayahmu memperkenalkan Aku dan Irene sebagai _bodyguard _yang ia perintahkan untuk menjagamu dan juga Yoora?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Irene baru memulai pekerjaannya hari itu."

Chanyeol membiarkan Kris melanjutkan apa yang coba ingin disampaikan oleh _Executive Phoenix, _tangan kedua dari _Phoenix _ketika mendiang Ayahnya memimpin organisasi hitam ini.

"Dia bukan kandidat _Red, _dia juga bukan dari keluarga Militer atau pun memiliki latar belakang keluarga berada. Irene ditemukan Ayahmu di sebuah kejadian."

Chanyeol masih mendengarkan, kembali mengingat – ingat kenangan yang keluarga sempat miliki diawal – awal kedatangan Kris dan Irene kala itu.

"Mendiang _Lady _saat itu mengalami kejadian kurang menyenangkan, ada pencuri yang mengambil tasnya saat ia di Mall, Irene yang membantu menghalangi pencuri itu. Dengan keahlian bela diri dan gerak cepatnya, pencuri itu berhasil direngkus olehnya dan kemudian dilaporkan pada polisi. Selanjutnya Ibumu menawarkan bantuan sebagai tanda balas budi dari pertolongan Irene, namun wanita itu menolaknya."

"Tentu saja Ibumu tidak tinggal diam." Kris menyeringai seorang diri. "Ia memerintahkan beberapa anak buah _Phoenix _untuk mengikutinya dan akhirnya mendapatkan latar belakang dari wanita itu. Hidup seorang diri, putus kuliah, terlibat hutang dengan lintah darat dalam jumlah cukup banyak yang mana itu adalah peninggalan hutang mendiang ayahnya, dan bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur di sebuah bar kecil. Pagi dan siang harinya dia harus bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan. Bisa membayangkan malang hidupnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"_Well, _tentu saja Ibumu meminta kami membawa dia ke rumah, bertemu dengan Ibumu dan juga Ayahmu. Menawarkan beberapa bantuan. Dan ya, keras kepala dan sikap dinginnya memang sudah sedari awal kami bertemu dengannya sudah terlihat, Irene menolak dan mengatakan tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari orang kaya blab la.. sampai akhirnya Ayahmu membuat rencana memancing wanita itu untuk mau bekerja sama dengannya."

"Rencana apa?"

"Bukan rencana jahat sebenarnya, Ayahmu hanya memanfaatkan para lintah darat yang selalu meneror Irene, jadi Ayahmu menunggu sampai mereka mencari dan meminta Irene membayar hutangnya. Saat itu, selang beberapa hari setelah Irene datang ke rumah, para lintah darat lantas mendatangi Irene kembali di bar tempat dia bekerja, membuat kekacauan disana dan tentunya merusak sebagian fasilitas disana. Lalu, Ayahmu serta beberapa anak buah _Phoenix –_kebetulan sudah bersiaga disana lantas ikut membela Irene, _Phoenix _mengambil alih dalam kekacauan itu, ya, kau sudah tahu-lah apa yang _Phoenix _lakukan."

"Membunuh lintah darat itu?" Chanyeol ragu – ragu menjawab yang mana membuat Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kurang lebih." Jawabnya.

"Lalu, setelahnya? Irene bergabung dengan _Phoenix?"_

Kali ini Kris menggeleng, "Dia diminta bekerja dengan keluarga Park, sebagai _bodyguard _Yoora. Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya bergabung dan belum mengenal apa itu _Phoenix _dan apa itu _Red.._"

"_Well, _dia bekerja cukup baik menjadi _bodyguard _Yoora sebelum kakakmu memutuskan untuk kabur, kuliah di London, lalu kau harus diasingkan masuk ke Militer. Saat itu Irene mungkin berpikir ia tak lagi dibutuhkan untuk bekerja dengan keluargamu, tapi Ayah dan Ibumu menanyakkan padanya, apa dia masih mau untuk bekerja pada keluarga Park, dan dia menjawab tetap ingin bekerja bersama keluarga ini."

"Dan dia memilih _Phoenix?" _Chanyeol berspekulasi.

Kris mengangguk, "Menjadi satu – satunya wanita di _Phoenix_ yang tidak hanya menghukum seorang Mafia tapi juga para brandal dan kumpulan organisasi gelap di luar sana sebagai pembalasan dendamnya."

Keduanya terdiam selang beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung dengan kami, bukan hanya untuk balas dendam tapi juga untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.. tidak ada tempat lain yang mungkin menerima dirinya bila bukan _Phoenix—_Ayah dan Ibumu yang membawanya bergabung dengan kami semua disini."

"Itu sebabnya dia marah karena Aku ingin membawa Baekhyun keluar dari circle ini?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Aku rasa bukan itu alasan utamanya." Kris membantu menjelaskan kemungkinan dari alasan kenapa Irene marah setelah mendengar keinginannya membawa Baekhyun keluar dari Red.

"Baekhyun didaftarkan oleh Ibumu sejak awal untuk masuk pada program Red, dengan alasan khusus yang kita tak tahu kenapa. Lalu kau menyetujuinya meskipun Yoora sudah memperingati segala konsekuensinya, gadis itu harus menjalankan hidupnya menjadi anggota Red karena sejak awal ia sudah terikat disini. Berbeda dengan Irene yang tidak didaftarkan atau bahkan berusaha dicari, ia ditemukan. Kau bisa memikirkan nasib dirinya bila keluargamu tidak menemukan dirinya? Baekhyun bisa memilih, hidup normal atau dengan Red, sementara Irene, hidup normal? Dia tidak memiliki hidup normal Chanyeol.. lalu bagaimana menurutmu bila memang hanya demi Baekhyun kau melenyapkan Phoenix dan juga Red? Seluruh Officer mungkin bisa kembali masuk ke Militer, tapi tidak dengan Irene."

"Kau mau meninggalkan semuanya hanya demi cintamu pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam memandang ke arah Kris namun tatapannya kosong dengan pikirannya yang jauh berkelana menyelami isi kepalanya kembali berpikir mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan, bukan hanya untuk dirinya dan juga Baekhyun, tapi untuk semuanya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Hari ini aku berhasil menjinakkan bom!" Ucapan Baekhyun dengan nada memekik bahagia ketika ia tiba di kamar Chanyeol memeluk pria itu yang sudah menyambut dirinya.

"Wow.." ucap Chanyeol tak tahu harus bahagia atau merasa takut setelah mendengar gadis yang ia cintai begitu bahagia karena berhasil menjinakkan bom. "Aku kira ledakkan kecil tadi karenamu." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya di ranjang sembari bersandar nyaman.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Nope, hari ini Aku berhasil menjinakkan bom itu, aku juga berhasil mencampur bahan kimia hingga bisa menjadi bom.. dan juga melelehkan brankas."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat saat ini Baekhyun tak lagi mengeluh kesulitan saat latihan atau pun kesal karena seluruh badannya sakit karena terlalu keras dalam berlatih fisik.

"Oh! Tadi aku bisa merangkai pistol seperti yang kau ajarkan waktu itu, aku menjadi orang yang tercepat tadi, Kyungsoo di nomor dua, tapi aku belum bisa menembak tepat sasaran." Baekhyun mengeluh memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu untuk menghibur.

"Bagaimana harimu? Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol latihan bersama anggota yang lain?"

"Aku di markas, bekerja disana.. mencari informasi yang cukup penting."

"Eoh.." Baekhyun mengangguk tak mau bertanya lebih jauh.

Chanyeol memindahkan posisi tubuhnya untuk berbaring miring menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, masih memeluk gadis itu sementara Baekhyun masih terus bercerita tentang latihannya pada hari itu.

"... tadi aku mulai ikut kelas bersama Luhan dan Minseokkie, mereka bertanya apakah aku sudah siap atau belum, aku mengatakan belum, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.. aku tidak tahu materi yang akan mereka ajarkan, lalu aku dibawa ke _Library, _mereka memberikan aku laptop untuk menonton video."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun berbicara kini turut mempertanyakkan video apa yang harus ditonton oleh gadis mungilnya, terlebih ketika Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol untuk berbisik.

"Mereka menunjukkan koleksi film dewasa.." tawa Chanyeol pecah setelahnya sementara Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya merasa bingung.

"Ish, jangan tertawa. Ini rahasia." Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol agar pria itu tak lagi tertawa keras, takut bila semua orang tahu bahwa mereka berdua berada didalam kamar yang sama.

"Itu bukan koleksi mereka Baekhyunnie.. itu adalah materi pelajaranmu selanjutnya." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lalu menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, bergelung manja pada gadis itu.

"Ingat, kalau mereka meminta mempraktekkannya, kau harus memberi tahuku soal itu."

"Ke—kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab setelahnya, ia terdiam cukup lama dan tetap setia mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita mengenai latihannya, mengenai video yang baru saja ia lihat, mengenai desahan yang begitu aneh didengar oleh telingannya, mengenai mengapa pria yang ada di video itu mencium wanita disana dan membuat sang wanita berteriak.

Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan semuanya dan tertawa melihat betapa masih polosnya Baekhyun, namun ada hal lain yang memenuhi isi kepalanya dan tak bisa ia singkirkan bahkan untuk sesaat.

**.**

**.**

"Ada gerangan apa hingga _Ace _benar – benar memaksaku untuk bisa menemuimu secepatnya, disini." Jenderal Kim menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sebuah bar dimana menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka saat ini, saat tengah malam.

"_Gracias _Jenderal." Balas Chanyeol setelah Jenderal Kim duduk tepat disampingnya lalu memesan minuman untuk dirinya.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi atasanmu atau menjadi pamanmu saat ini?"

Chanyeol memainkan gelas minumnya, menyesap kemudian lalu menoleh ke arah Jenderal Kim kemudian.

"Aku rasa kau harus menjadi keduanya."

Kini giliran sang Jenderal yang mengangguk, menyambut minumannya yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang bartender dan lekas meminumnya.

"Baiklah, tentang apa itu."

"Aku tidak harus melakukan apa, dendamku mungkin sudah terbalas, untuk saat ini mengingat Sunyoung sudah berada di penjara militer—entah apa yang terjadi dengan anak buahnya kelak.." Chanyeol memulai menjelaskan segala resah di benaknya yang sudah terpendam selama tiga hari belakangan setelah pembicaraanya dengan Kris saat lalu.

"Lalu Aku ingin kembali hidup normal, menjalani hidup sebagai Park Chanyeol, begitu juga untuk Baekhyun, tapi bila aku melakukan itu semua, _Phoenix _dan _Red _akan terbengkalai begitu saja dan mungkin akan hancur, sementara kedua organisasi itu adalah peninggalan Ayah dan Ibuku.. dan entah bagaimana nasib semuanya bila aku menghancurkan keduanya."

Ucapanya Chanyeol yang begitu serius menarik perhatian Jenderal Kim sepenuhnya hingga pria yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Chanyeol tak lagi menyentuh gelas minumannya.

"Kalau aku hanya memberikan Baekhyun kehidupan normal, Aku tidak bisa berada bersamanya—dan aku tak mau. Aku cukup egois ingin selalu bersamanya.."

Jenderal Kim tersenyum sesaat lalu kembali menoleh untuk melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Sebagai pengingat di awal, _Phoenix _bukan hanya kelompok organisasi Mafia yang sama seperti yang lain, _Phoenix _berbeda. Memiliki jaringan kuat dengan Militer Korea dan juga memiliki hubungan special dengan _Red, _dimana yang sudah kau ketahui, _Red _bekerja sama dengan Militer dan Badan Intelijen di seluruh negara. Cakupan dua organisasi yang dimiliki dan dirintis oleh Ayah dan Ibumu cukup luas dan sangat berpengaruh besar bukan hanya di Korea, tapi juga di negara lain."

"Aku bisa saja tidak peduli mengenai itu semua Paman."

Jenderal Kim mengangguk mengerti dilemma yang tengah dialami Chanyeol. "Tentu, kau bisa melakukan itu, masih ada Yoora yang bisa memimpin keduanya."

Dan kini Chanyeol tertarik mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau bisa saja melepaskan semuanya setelah dendammu terbalas, memilih pada perasaan cintamu, meninggalkan semuanya. Itu bisa saja dan kau berhak melakukannya.. tapi itu adalah pemikiran anak remaja, pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawab besar yang diberikan oleh keluarganya."

Chanyeol cukup tertohok mendengar ucapan dari Pamannya saat itu.

"Dan aku yakin kau bukan anak remaja ingusan seperti itu bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku ingin memberikan Baekhyun hidup lebih baik."

Jenderal Kim menyesap kembali minumannya, lalu kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Aku yakin ada jalan lain yang bisa kau lakukan, bukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun, tapi juga untuk Yoora dan juga dirimu."

Chanyeol terpaku mendengarnya, semua orang yang ia ajak bicara mengenai hal ini mengatakan penolakan terhadap idenya dan selalu mengingatkan akan _Phoenix _dan _Red _yang tak bisa ia lepaskan begitu saja, semuanya hanya mengingat dan memandang organisasi peninggalan mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

Jenderal Kim pamit undur diri tak lama setelah ucapan sebelumnya dan Chanyeol pun tak mau menahannya lebih lama.

"Kau tahu, Ayahmu pernah membawa Ibumu kabur dari Korea kala itu, ia meninggalkan _Phoenix _sementara waktu, mereka menghilang cukup lama, tapi kemudian kembali, setelah dirimu lahir."

Chanyeol berbalik melihat ke arah Jenderal Kim yang melihat ke arahnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman yang mengandung banyak arti. "Kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu, aku yakin kau sudah bisa mendapatkan jawabannya bukan?"

Chanyeol tak membalas, ia hanya memperhatikan sosok Pamannya melangkah meninggalkan bar itu hingga tertinggal dirinya seorang diri disana, masih duduk pada kursi di meja bar, menghabiskan minumannya sembari memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil untuk sebuah keinginan dalam benaknya yang cukup sulit untuk diraih.

**Tbc.**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sabar menunggu chapter ini update, banyak juga yang kangen sama Four ya.. hoo aku juga :D

Semoga chapter ini ga membingungkan kalian, karena memang alur yang udah ada begitu.. dan semoga nyambung ya, maksud dan inti dari ceritanya. Kalau misalkan engga, tolong diberi tahu supaya aku koreksi.

Selamat membaca semoga terhibur, semangat yang harus belajar dan bekerja dari rumah, untuk yang masih harus bekerja di kantor dan menikmati perjalanan yang tidak mudah menuju kantornya, hati – hati, jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa minum vitamin, makan yang banyak, istirahat yang cukup, dan juga jangan lupa berdoa.

Be safe!

Love,

Viel.


	16. Ch16

Chanyeol tak lagi membahas mengenai keinginannya untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar dari _circle-nya _saat ini. Ia bahkan tak membahas hasil pembicaraannya dengan Jenderal Kim meskipun Kris dan juga Irene sangat ingin tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan oleh Paman sekaligus Pejabat tertinggi di Militer itu. Chanyeol tetap bungkam dan mampu bersikap biasa saja dihadapan anak buahnya atau pun ketika melihat latihan – latihan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Anggotanya atau pun Red.

Sementar bagi Yoora yang tidak tahu mengenai , adiknya itu tetap bersikap menyebalkan dan bahkan lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan sebelumnya karena selalu membawa Baekhyun kabur disaat pelajaran 'Khusus Dewasa'. Larangan dan bahkan hukuman yang Yoora teriakkan berulang kali tidak mampu membuat adiknya takut, dan tetap membawa Baekhyun kabur dari kelasnya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu kesekian kalinya Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus ikut kelas itu." Yoora menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, bertolak pinggang dihadapan adiknya dan juga dihadapan para Anggota Phoenix yang tengah berkumpul di ruangan kerja kelompok Mafia itu.

"Kalau kau ingin jadi pasangan uji coba untuk Baekhyun silahkan saja, jangan buat anggotaku kabur dari kewajibannya." Lanjut Yoora dan ucapannya itu dihadiahi gelak tawa kecil dari para anak buah adiknya.

"Dia masih 17 tahun.. belum dewasa." Chanyeol menjawab santai, perhatiannya bukan terarah pada kakaknya melainkan pada lembaran catatan yang ada ditangannya sedari tadi ia baca.

Terdengar dengusan kekesalan dari Yoora setelanya diikuti decakkan kesal. "Belum dewasa eoh? Lalu kenapa kau cumbui dia setiap malam?!"

Mendengar ucapan itu Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, entah karena merasa bersalah atau karena malu mendengar hal yang seharusnya menjadi privasi dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Pandangan matanya kini baru berbalas tatap dengan Yoora, mengenyampingkan lembaran di tangannya lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya, memberikan perintah pada seluruh anggota keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, meninggalkan dirinya dan Yoora untuk membahas permasalahan antara kakak dan adik itu.

"Ucapanku benar. Jangan membantah!" Yoora kembali mempertegas bahkan sebelum Chanyeol berucap.

"Aku tidak mencumbui Baekhyun tiap malam Park Yoora.."

"Tidak? Lalu kau sebut apa itu bercak merah di badannya."

"Hanya sesekali.. lagi pula kulit Baekhyun itu sensitive.."

Yoora mencibir lalu memukul badan adiknya dengan cukup keras hingga Chanyeol merintih kesakitan.

"Mesum." Decaknya kesal lalu kembali memberikan pukulan lainnya. "Kenapa Baekhyun tidak melawan sih.. kau buat dia mabuk setiap malam ya?" Yoora mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang selalu berada di dalam hatinya setelah melihat bagaimana kondisi badan Baekhyun setiap paginya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala lalu terkikik seorang diri.

"Dia anggota Red Chanyeol, aku ingatkan—"

"Untuk Kesekian kalinya, _Yes, I know Lady.." _potong Chanyeol pada ucapan Yoora yang sudah sangat sering ia dengar setiap mereka membicarakan masalah dirinya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Sudah tahu tetapi terus dilanggar eoh? Apakah itu sudah menjadi sifat dasar seorang _Father?_ Selalu melanggar peraturan yang ada?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengusap kedua lengan Yoora lalu memberikan senyuman lebarnya yang terkesan menjijikkan untuk dilihat oleh sang kakak.

"Ck." Lagi Yoora berdecak kesal. "Setidaknya patuhi peraturannya Chanyeol, kau yang membawa dia masuk, seharusnya kau bisa mematuhi peraturan itu."

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya Yoora bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah adiknya, setiap pembicaraan hal ini ia selalu mendapati raut murung penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan dari sang adik, meskipun Yoora masih tak begitu paham alasan apa yang membuat adiknya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi jangan larang aku untuk berada didekatnya sekarang.. hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Lirih suara Chanyeol terdengar dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Yoora merasa bersalah setelahnya.

Kalimat yang diucapkan adiknya seakan – akan membuat dirinya menjadi sosok paling jahat karena menjauhkan dua orang yang baru saja mengenal apa arti dari kata cinta.

"Aku tahu kau menyayanginya.." Yoora kembali berucap.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya kembali.

Di satu sisi, Chanyeol masih berada pada posisinya tetap mengunci mulutnya, tak ada jawaban yang ia ucapkan meskipun Yoora tengah bertanya padanya.

"Jangan lakukan apa yang Ayah lakukan Chanyeol-ah.. mungkin kau piker karena Sunyoung sudah berada di penjara dan berada dipengawasan Red dan Militer.. kita bisa beranggapan tidak ada musuh lainnya yang mengancam.. kehidupan kita sudah berbeda Chanyeol.. kau yang mengatakannya diawal.. kehidupan Baekhyun, kita, lingkungan kita—"

"Aku tahu." Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara, memotong kalimat Yoora dengan singkat namun penuh penekanan.

"Kau selalu menjawab tahu, paham, mengerti tapi tetap melakukan hal yang dilarang!" kali ini suara Yoora terdengar lebih tinggi. "Kita memiliki banyak musuh Chanyeol! Bukan hanya Sunyoung.. banyak mafia – mafia di luar sana yang menginginkan—"

Belum sempat Yoora mengucapkan segala keresahan dalam hatinya, tangan Chanyeol lebih dulu menariknya. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu kakaku sayang.." Chanyeol membalas dengan suara lembutnya, ingin menyampaikan rasa hormat dan sayang pada sosok sang kakak yang jelas terlihat begitu khawatir akan banyak hal yang menjadi bebannya.

"Aku tahu siapa musuh kita.. siapa teman kita.. siapa sahabat kita.. dan siapa yang bisa menjamin keadaan kita meskipun ribuan musuh akan menghancurkan Phoenix.. aku tahu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Yoora dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya sedikit menunduk agar mereka berdua bisa saling bertatapan.

"Seandainya aku ingin membuat Baekhyun memiliki kehidupan normal seperti dulu.. Aku juga ingin dirimu memilikinya—"

"Chanyeol.." Yoora hendak memotong namun adiknya lebih dulu menggelengkan kepala tak mengijinkan kakaknya berucap lebih panjang.

"Tidak akan mudah.. aku tahu.."

"A-aku tidak bisa—Red—"

"Aku tahu.." lagi Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku bukan anak kecil ingusan yang hanya bisa merengek karena mainan yang kau rebut Park Yoora."

Yoora tergelak tertawa kecil lalu memukul badan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya namun kali ini lebih pelan.

"Kau tetap saja anak nakal."

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku rasa itu sudah mendarah daging.." balasnya dengan kedipan mata dan setelahnya mereka berdua kembali tertawa bersama.

"Kemarilah.." Chanyeol membuka tangannya dan menyambut Yoora dalam dekapannya, mencium pucuk kepala kakaknya dan juga memberikan usapan di punggung.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.. tidak perlu mengingatkanku berulang kali.. aku bosan mendengarnya.. itu membuat kepalaku sakit di waktu yang sama."

"Itu karena dirimu keras kepala dan susah diatur."

Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya diikuti dengan ocehan Yoora yang kembali mengguruinya meskipun sudah berulang kali Chanyeol katakan ia mengerti dengan semuanya.

Meskipun ada satu beban yang tengah dipikirkan saat ini.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Aku belum siap untuk ikut ujian.." Baekhyun berucap mengeluh lesu dihadapan Chanyeol meskipun pria itu menghampirinya dengan membawa satu kotak susu strawberry dan juga sepotong kue manis.

"Aku bahkan tidak mampu memukul lawan dengan keras.. aku tidak tahu caranya berhapadan dengan musuh.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghindar pukulan yang dilayangkan.. aku tidak tahu caranya bagaimana menghindari musuh.. aish ini menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa apa – apa!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan tersenyum lebar, merasa gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Kita pernah berlatih bersama bukan? Kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang sudah aku ajarkan?" tanya Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah mengingat dirinya pernah mengajari Baekhyun untuk melawan dan berlatih beberapa pukulan atau pun tendangan untuk melawan musuh.

"Ini berbeda Chanyeol.. saat itu kita berlatih, bukan ujian." Gerutu Baekhyun lalu menyeruput susu ditangannya hingga terdengar suara dari sedotan dan juga cairan susu yang sudah habis didalamnya.

"Aaaahhh! Sudahlah, sudah pasti aku gagal—auw!"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan ponsel ditangannya. "Kalau kau gagal, kau harus mengulang semua latihan yang pernah kau dapati."

"Eoohh? Aku tidak dikeluarkan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kalau kau gagal, kau harus ikut latihan lagi.. mulai dari awal." Jelas pria itu menyampaikan apa yang sempat ia dengar dari Yoora dan juga Luhan saat kedua wanita itu membicarakan mengenai ujian yang akan dilakukan bagi anggota baru rekrutan Red.

"A-aku kira aku akan dikeluarkan.." Baekhyun kembali mengulang isi pemikiran di kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu kemudian melirik ke arah gadis itu yang terlihat termenung berpikir.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau kau dikeluarkan?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menggigit bibir dan tetap memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang tengah berpikir mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"A-a—aku tidak mau dikeluarkan.." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku sudah nyaman dengan semuanya.. bisa bertemu denganmu setiap saat, aku memiliki teman disini.. tidak perlu ketakutan karena adanya Sunyoung.. dan bahkan sosok lain diriku sudah lama tidak muncul.. jadi aku piker.. lebih baik aku disini, bersama Red, menjadi anggota Red."

Baekhyun terlihat bahagia ketika memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diucapkan Chanyeol, ucapan penuh nada bahagia dengan binar matanya yang cukup menguatkan jawaban itu adalah jawaban dari lubuk hatinya. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, pria itu tersenyum kecil, kembali merenung memikirkan hal lainnya. Berpikir jauh tentang bagaimana hidupnya, hidup Baekhyun, Organisasi peninggalan kedua orang tuanya bila keegoisan dari dalam hatinya terlalu kuat menginginkan apa yang diinginkan hatinya—Hidup normal bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menegak minumannya dari botol yang sedari tadi ia pegang lalu kembali berucap pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat termenung dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang belum juga pudar.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh dikeluarkan." Lantas Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Ayo.." juluran tangannya menunggu untuk disambut oleh Baekhyun.

Sementara gadis itu membelakkan matanya tak percaya dan tak memahami ajakan uluran tangan yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ayo, latihan denganku, supaya kau tidak gagal pada ujianmu besok."

"Heh?" sahut Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Setelahnya ia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan mereka kemudian bersiap memulai latihan.

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan apa yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun, menyiapkan hal – hal apa saja yang harus diperhatikan lalu mulai menjelaskan hal apa saja yang mungkin terjadi di ujian latihannya besok.

"Intinya.. kau tidak boleh tewas disana—ah! Maksudku kau tidak boleh tewas di ujian itu.. dianggap tewas.." Chanyeol tergagap tak ingin Baekhyun memikirkan hal yang menakutkan dan mendapatkan gambaran latihan ujiannya semenakutkan itu.

"Araeyoo.." gerak bibir Baekhyun yang berucap dengan gemas berujung membuat Chanyeol memandangi gadis itu dalam diam, terpesona pada wajah gadis itu yang terlihat begitu polos namun memancarkan kadar manis yang luar biasa hingga membuat Chanyeol terbuai lemah tak berdaya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Big Boss.." _Chanyeol tersontak mendengar panggilan itu tertuju untuk dirinya dan berasal dari mulut Baekhyun, gadis yang awalnya begitu takut padanya tapi kini dapat bergelayut manja dan bahkan menurut padanya.

"Kau tahu kau begitu menggemaskan bukan?" dan yang diberikan pertanyaan itu mengangguk, tetap bertingkah manis dan juga menggoda, sisi yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun, sisi yang Baekhyun perlihatkan hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu.. kau mengatakan itu setiap malam." Kini Baekhyun memeluk pinggang pria itu, mendongakkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Ayo latihaann.." rengeknya dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat tidak percaya karena gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusakkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol dan terkikik seorang diri mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan dari mulutnya.

"Daebak.. kau akan gagal pada ujianmu kalau kau memeluk musuhmu seperti ini." Chanyeol ikut tertawa tapi ia pun tak ada keinginan untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari pelukannya, ia malah membalas dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun lebih melekat pada dirinya.

"Aku mau memelukmu sedari tadi.. jadi biarkan dulu seperti ini.." lagi – lagi Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya pada sikap Baekhyun padanya saat ini. Biasanya dirinya lah yang memeluk gadis itu, biasanya dirinya yang bersikap manja.

"A-aku mencintaimu.." satu kalimat itu diucapkan Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan, tidak terburu – buru, tidak juga terdengar ragu. Bernada lembut namun tersirat arti yang sesungguhnya seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Lain halnya dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar cepat, berusaha untuk ia tutupi namun nyatanya Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dengan balasan ucapan, gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengusakkan wajahnya untuk bersembunyi dibalik dada pria yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

Chanyeol sempat mengeluhkan kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjawab pernyataannya, namun gadis itu malah melepas pelukannya lalu menghindar dengan alasan harus latihan. Chanyeol bahkan berteriak dan menakuti gadis itu, yang mana membuat Baekhyun berlari cepat menjauh dan menghindar darinya.

Latihan yang mereka lakukan tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai latihan, melainkan permainan bersembunyi bila dilihat dari arah tayangan cctv yang saat ini disaksikan oleh Yoora, Kris, Irene dan juga Minseok.

Mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari tayangan itu, tapi mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tingkah kedua orang itu yang tetap saling mengejar satu sama lain, bagaimana Chanyeol menggendong tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan mudahnya diatas pundak, bagaimana Chanyeol mencium gadis itu setelahnya, semua itu bisa dilihat oleh keempat orang tersebut.

"Mereka nampak bahagia.." Minseok satu – satunya yang bersuara setelah tayangan cctv dihadapannya tak lagi memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kris dan Irene tak berkomentar begitu juga dengan Yoora yang memalingkan wajahnya pada arah lain sembari mengigit bagian kuku jarinya.

"B—bisa tinggalkan aku.." tanpa memandang ketiganya, Yoora berucap memohon waktu untuk dirinya dan mereka semua mematuhi, meninggalkan Yoora seorang diri di ruangan kerjanya.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"_Aku melihat dua orang mulai memasuki gerbang utara.." _

"_Dua orang?"_

"_Yes, Sherry dan Wendy terlihat bersama berlari mendekati gerbang.."_

"_Aku melihat Cory seorang diri disini.. mereka menyebar dan menyelinap untuk menerobos pintu utama secara bersama – sama.."_

"_Semuanya tetap waspada.."_

"_Roger that!"_

"_Little Bee terlihat.. tidak ada penjagaan dan dia mulai lengah, boleh aku menyerangnya Boss?"_

Cukup lama tidak terdengar sahutan yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin saat itu.

"_Boss?" _ia bahkan kembali bertanya.

"_Fokus ke latihan ujiannya Kim Jongin! Ini cukup penting untuk mereka.. jadi kalau kau melihat anggota Red, siapa pun itu.. segera lakukan penyerangan." _Suara Yoora terdengar menginterupsi komunikasi antara angota _Phoenix _dan apa yang dikatakannya cukup membuat petinggi organisasi mafia itu berdecak kesal lalu beranjak bangun untuk melihat lebih dekat pada layar lebar di ruangan kerja _Phoenix._

"Kalau Baekhyun tidak pindah dari sana, Jongin akan menghabisinya, dia akan kalah.." ucap Kris yang kini ikut menemani Chanyeol berdiri menghadap ke layar memperhatikan kegiatan latihan ujian yang dilakukan _Red. _

Latihan ujian yang diperintahkan Yoora bagi anggota baru _Red. _Kakak Chanyeol itu bahkan meminta semua anggota _Phoenix _untuk membantu menjadi pihak musuh dan harus memberikan penyerangan terhadap seluruh anggota _Red _yang mengikuti ujian tersebut.

Memanfaatkan sekeliing sekitar _Safety House _yang memang sudah dirancang dapat digunakkan sebagai tempat latihan para anggota Phoenix dan Red menguntungkan mereka dan membuat latihan ujian ini seperti kejadian penyerangan yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut menjawab, pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada layar yang memperlihatkan situasi dari sudut – sudut tempat ujian itu. Baekhyun berada dibalik tembok dan terlihat berdiri diam disana, sementara Jongin sudah bergerak secara cepat namun tetap waspada untuk memastikan tidak ada anggota Red yang berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"_Cherry out!"_

Cherry adalah nama lain dari Anggota baru Red dan Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang memakai nama itu, yang ia ingat hanya panggilan untuk Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun.

"Cherry adalah Yeri.." dan Kris menjadi satu – satunya informasi yang memberi tahu siapa – siapa saja sosok pemilik alias nama dari Anggota Red.

"Cherry?" Chanyeol kini bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tak suka mendengar nama itu disebutkan dan dimiliki oleh sosok gadis bernama Yeri, entah kenapa.

"Nama alias Red biasanya diambil dari nama makanan manis, buah atau pun minuman cocktail.." kali ini giliran Irene yang menjelaskan lalu memberikan satu lembar daftar nama seluruh Anggota Red termasuk nama Yoora disana.

"Dia tetap dipanggil Lady? Tidak ada panggilan khusus lainnya?"

"Pemimpin Red tetap menggunakkan nama Lady untuk kode namanya.."

"Minseok, X?"

"Jangan tanya mengapa.. aku pun tidak tahu.." Irene kembali menjawab lalu menunjuk satu kolom nama yang belum terisi dimana itu adalah kolom nama untuk Baekhyun. "Pikirkan panggilan nama untuk Baekhyun.. Yoora tidak mengijinkan nama Little Bee, atau pun Naughty Bee untuk digunakkan sebagai panggilan namanya. Cukup satu suku kata."

"B?" Kris memberi ide lalu Irene menggeleng.

"Yoora menolak panggilan itu."

"_A-aku kehilangan Little B." _ suara Jongin yang memberi tahukan hal yang dianggap mustahil menarik perhatian ketiganya. Chanyeol lantas meminta Ten memutar ulang tayangan kamera yang ada dilokasi tempat Baekhyun berada sebelumnya sementara layar yang lain juga memperlihatkan bagaimana gadis itu berusaha berlari cepat untuk mencari tempat persembunyian lainnya dan menghindar dari beberapa tembakan yang dilayangkan oleh Anggota _Phoenix _yang berada disekitarnya.

"_Dia sudah berada didalam." _

"_Larinya lumayan cepat.." _

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan komentar dari anak buahnya, dirinya dan Kris terlalu fokus melihat bagaimana Jongin yang sebelumnya sudah berada begitu dekat dengan posisi Jongin bisa tertipu karena gadis yang selalu dianggap polos itu berhasil mengelabuinya dengan membuat sumber suara pada arah sudut lainnya sebelum ia kemudian berpindah cepat mencari tempat persembunyian lain.

"Well.. dia cukup lincah." Irene ikut berkomentar.

Kris terbatuk sesaat lalu kembali melihat ke arah layar guna mengalihkan pandangan Irene yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Berapa anggota Red yang tersisa?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Irene kembali fokus pada data yang ada di tangannya lalu berkomunikasi pada Luhan.

"Tersisa Sherry, Cory dan Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol membaca daftar alias nama yang ada di tangannya. Sherry dan Cory, itu adalah nama milik Seulgi dan juga Kyungsoo. Dan kedua orang itu memang sudah diperkirakan akan berhasil pada latihan ujian hari pertama ini mengingat sesi training latihan keduanya selalu memuaskan, Kyungsoo diketahui pernah mendapatkan pelatihan Militer, sementara Seulgi, ayahnya dulu bekerja di Kepolisian dan tentu dia sudah mendapatkan pelatihan yang sama seperti yang didapat Kyungsoo.

Tapi selain mereka berdua, Baekhyun masih bertahan dalam latihan ujian ini dan hal itu cukup membuat para anggota Phoenix yang masih terus berkomentar di saluran komunikasi mereka.

"_Dia benar – benar bisa menghindar?"_

"_Tadi aku melihat dia dibalik dinding dihapadanku tapi setelahnya dia berlari begitu cepat menghindar tembakanku!"_

"_Boss, tembakan Willis meleset.." _

Mendengar hal itu semua anggota _Phoenix _yang ada diruangan kerja membelakkan matanya dan bahkan saling memandang terhadap satu sama lain, mereka tahu, seorang Willis—Sehun, tidak pernah melesat untuk menembak seseorang.

"_Willis! Kau tidak melihatnya dari atas?"_

"_Aku sempat membidiknya, tapi dia sudah lebih dulu lari.."_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar hal itu meskipun sesungguhya dia juga tidak percaya ternyata selama ini apa yang diajarkan padanya untuk Baekhyun diidengar dan dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

"_Phoenix, hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Willis, kau bahkan tidak bisa menembak tepat sasaran? Ya! Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, walau pun kalian melemah seperti ini dan membiarkan anak buahku berhasil pada latihannya, kalian tetap tidak akan mendaptkan ijin untuk berkencan walau satu malam hanya karena membantu memenangkan para anggota baru ini. Tertutama untukmu Sehun!"_

"_Ya! Aish.." _Suara Sehun terdengar mengumpat kesal berbeda dengan suara anggota _Phoenix _lainnya yang tertawa mendengar sahutan dari pria itu. Sama halnya seperti di ruangan kerja _Phoenix, _para Intercom yang sedari tadi mengawasi pergerakan anggota lainnya melalui layar CCTV ikut tertawa mendengar percakapan antara Yoora dan Sehun.

Kejadian langka bagi seorang Sehun yang menjadi sniper andalan terkenal di Phoenix gagal menembak sasarannya.

"Phoenix." Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara di sambungan komunikasinya. "Lakukan dengan benar, saat ini kita harus perlihatkan pada Lady, bagaimana Phoenix bekerja." Ucapnya dengan nada serius meskipun ada seringai diwajahnya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Kris, Irene dan juga para Officer lainnya yang berada didekatnya.

"_Roger that Boss!" _serentak seluruh anggota yang bertugas membantu berjalannya latihan ujian untuk anggota Red menjawab perintahnya.

Lantas Chanyeol mematikan sambungan komunikasinya lalu kembali tersenyum kecil sembari menuliskan nama yang ia berikan agar dapat digunakkan untuk menjadi alias nama Baekhyun setelahnya.

_Candy_

Tangannya menyerahkan secarik kertas itu pada Irene dan saat wanita itu melihat apa yang tertulis disana, raut wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Candy?" tanya Irene mempertanyakkan.

"Eoh."

"Kenapa harus Candy?" Irene bertanya lagi. Kris bahkan ikut serta memeriksa tulisan tangan Chanyeol pada kertas itu untuk membenarkan apa yang ia dengar.

"Karena dia manis." Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol membuat Irene dan Kris tersedak pada waktu yang bersamaan sementara beberapa anggota lainnya perlahan – lahan meninggalkan ruangan kerja, mereka pun ada yang tersedak namun ada juga yang tertawa kecil setelah mendengar alasan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Sampaikan itu pada Lady." Chanyeol menunjuk Irene lalu melangkah keluar seorang diri.

Irene tak lagi menyahut atau melayangkan protes melanjutkan masalah pemberian nama dan alasannya, hanya saja matanya tetap tertuju pada penampilan pria itu, mengenakkan topi hitam, kaos hitam dan juga mantel panjang berwarna senada. Matanya tetap tertuju pada pintu dimana baru saja Chanyeol tutup dan kemudian melirik ke arah Kris disampingnya yang juga terlihat biasa saja.

"K-kau tahu apa yang dia rencanakan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada memaksa dan Kris membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu dengan rencananya Ace." Irene memanggil sebutan nama pria itu lalu melipat kedua lengan menuntut sebuah jawaban dari rencana yang sudah direncanakan oleh sang _Father _yang tak ia ketahui.

"D—dia tidak memberi tahuku detailnya.." Kris mulai memberikan penjelasan. "_Father_ menjelaskan langsung pada para _Officer _setelah Lady meminta kita membantunya untuk ujian ini."

"Dan.." kembali Irene menuntut jawaban.

"Intinya.. Chanyeol akan menculik Baekhyun.."

"WHAT!"

**Tbc**

Dikit gpp ya.. yang penting manis.

Mumpung puasa kan harus berbuka dengan yang manis :p


	17. Ch17

"Ini gila. Benar - benar gila." suara Irene yang menggerutu kesal dan juga berdecak sebal terus terdengar semenjak perjalanan mereka dari _Safety house _hingga kini mereka sudah mendarat di Negara Jepang. Lebih tepatnya, mereka mendatangi _Negeri Sakura _ini hanya untuk singgah pada bangunan Gereja Tua yang menjadi tempat pemberkatan pernikahan dari Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

_Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka akan menikah saat ini. _Rencana pernikahan yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Kris dan Irene akan diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Penculikan Baekhyun yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol menurut Irene sudah termasuk hal gila baginya, dan kini, mereka akan menyaksikan sebuah pernikahan dari Sang Mafioso dengan gadis yang tak mana sudah resmi menjadi salah satu dari anggota _Red. _Kelompok Anti - Mafia.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, tapi ini ide Chanyeol, ide dari seorang _Father of Phoenix.. _apa yang kau harapkan? Melarangnya?"

"Bukankah kita punya wewenang untuk memberikan pendapat?" badannya berbalik dengan cepat, raut wajah khawatir dan panik nampak jelas tercetak di wajahnya dan Kris bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sedari tadi.

"Dia punya alasan." ucap pria itu, mengangguk dengan maksud memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Alasan? Alasan apa yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan saat ini _Ace?!" _Wanita dihadapannya tetap berusaha menyampaikan luapan emosi dari dalam dirinya. "Pertama, dia menculik anggota _Red."_

"Kau lupa? Anggota _Red _yang kau maksud adalah kekasihnya." Kris menjawab langsung

"Ha!" Dan Irene membalasnya dengan suara tidak percaya lalu menggeleng, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan terus bergerak gelisah, ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali. "Kedua, bagaimana bisa dia menikah dan bahkan tidak meminta restu pada Kakak dan juga Paman-nya?"

"Dia sudah meminta restu dari Pamannya, bahkan dia melamar Baekhyun tepat di makam kedua orangtua mereka." Kris memberikan jawaban lagi, memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan mata terpejam, setelah kembali menatap Irene dengan pandangan mata lelah untuk memberikan jawaban pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh wanita itu.

"Yoora tidak akan mengijinkan kalau Chanyeol meminta restu dihadapannya.. lagipula, Baekhyun tidak menolak. Kau tidak melihat senyum manis gadis itu setelah Chanyeol melamarnya?"

Irene menggeleng, masih tidak percaya dan bisa menerima rentetan kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini.

Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun begitu saja, membawa gadis itu berkunjung ke makam kedua orangtuanya dengan maksud melamar gadis itu, lalu berlanjut membawa gadis itu ke Jepang dimana mereka berdua akan melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan.

"Kita sudah berjanji akan terus melindunginya dan mengikuti apapun perintahnya, ingat?"

Irene akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk pada sofa disamping Kris, menghela nafas dengan begitu beratnya dan mengunci mulutnya untuk beberapa saat. Tak terlihat dari dirinya akan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai rencana gila yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

"Apapun yang ia ingin lakukan, setiap perintah dan keputusannya, ingatlah janji yang sudah kita buat dihadapan mendiang Ayahnya saat itu. Percaya penuh padanya."

Yang dikatakan oleh Kris cukup membuat dirinya kembali mengingat janji yang sudah ia dan Kris buat kala itu. Mendiang Ayah Chanyeol memang tidak pernah memaksakan dan memberikan perintah mutlak untuk mengawasi dan juga melindungi kedua anaknya, hanya saja beliau selalu memohon agar apapun yang terjadi, tetap percaya pada kedua anaknya.

"Darah memang lebih kental daripada air." Irene bermonolog seorang diri dengan suara lirihnya, tapi Kris bisa mendengar hal itu dan turut menyunggikan sebuah senyuman persetujuan.

"Maaf, Pengantin wanita sudah selesai dirias.." salah satu pekerja yang membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan yang mendadak ini menghampiri keduanya, Irene yang menjawab lebih dulu bersamaan dengan dirinya yang bangkit berdiri lalu mengikuti langkah pekerja itu yang akan membawanya menyusul dimana Baekhyun berada.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

"Ketika Pamanmu mengatakan keinginanmu untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat, aku beranggapan itu akan terjadi dalam 3 sampai 6 bulan mendatang, bukan dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu seperti ini."

"Thank you _Mr. Choi, _sudah menyempatkan menjadi saksi pernikahanku." Chanyeol menerima sambutan jabatan tangan dari Mr. Choi lalu memeluk pria itu dengan begitu erat karena bagaimana pun juga pria yang dulu biasa ia panggil dengan Paman Siwon adalah kerabat dekat mendiang kedua orangtuanya.

"Saat Junmyeon tidak bisa datang menemanimu, aku akan dengan senang hati menggantikkannya, lagi pula.. ada bisnis yang akan kita bicarakan bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja." dan dengan jawaban itu, Chanyeol mempersilahkan Pamannya duduk pada sofa didalam ruang tunggunya lalu memanggil Kris untuk ikut serta melanjutkan pembicaraan bisnis mereka.

"Para _Fathers _sudah mendengar mengenai kabar Sunyoung.. rencanamu bisa dikatakan sangat briliant! Aku juga sudah membicarakan mengenai perjanjian yang kau tawarkan.." Setelah itu Tuan Choi menarik keluar cerutu dari dalam saku jasnya, menawarkan pada Chanyeol dan juga Kris, namun kedua pria itu menolak dengan halus.

"Kau belum memberitahuku harga kepala Sunyoung." sahut Chanyeol menuangkan botol _whiskey _pada tiga gelas dihadapannya lalu memberikannya pada Siwon dan juga Kris. "Aku butuh harga yang pantas."

Masing - masing dari tangan mereka mengambil satu per satu gelas itu lalu melakukan _toast _sebelum cairan alkohol itu mereka tenggak bersamaan.

"Kau akan tertarik setelah mendengar apa yang ditawarkan oleh para _Fathers _di Hong Kong."

Chanyeol dan Kris menyimak, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat lainnya.

"Sunyoung pernah menawarkan adiknya sebagai bayaran atas bantuan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu _Father _yang cukup disegani di Hong Kong, tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan adiknya dengan alasan sang Adik diculik dan juga menderita kesakitan yang mengharuskannya berada di rumah sakit. Dan sebelum menunggu adiknya sembuh, Pimpinan Mafia itu sudah lebih dulu meninggal, tapi tentu saja.. dia menuntut penerusnya untuk menagih hutangnya."

"Jadi, kepala Sunyoung tidak ada harganya?"

Siwon menggeleng, menggerakkan telunjuknya pula. "Harga kepala Sunyoung akan sangat lebih berharga bila kau juga mendapatkan kepala adiknya." tangan pria itu bergerak mengeluarkan satu amplop cokelat dari balik jasnya yang kemudian diberikan pada Kris.

"Triad menginginkan Seon Young, dalam keadaan hidup." lanjut Siwon.

Kris yang sempat mengamati foto dari amplop cokelat itu lantas memberikannya pada Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Seon Young? Mereka kembar atau apa?" decaknya sembari menggelengkan kepala mendengar nama yang terdengar samar teramat mirip.

"Sunyoung rela memberikan apapun untuk adiknya, dialah yang menyebabkan Sunyoung masuk dalam dunia mafia, sebelumnya ia memiliki sejarah singkat dengan beberapa _Fathers _sebelum kemudian berurusan dengan keluargamu dan memiliki ambisi memperluas peredaran narkoba dan persenjataan dari Rusia. Semua karena uang dan kekuasaan yang begitu menggiurkan baginya."

"Jadi, mereka akan menyetujui perjanjian damai yang aku perintahkan asalkan aku memberikan dua kepala wanita ini."

Siwon mengangguk.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan sempat memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau tahu perjanjian yang diberikan ini mengikat semua kelompok Mafia untuk berada dibawah kendali Phoenix bukan?"

Kali ini Chanyeol menyeringai, "Dan kalian semua akan membusuk di penjara bila tidak ada Phoenix, Aku ingin mempertegas kembali untuk apa _Phoenix _harus berada diatas mereka, jangan pernah meremehkanku."

Kris yang awalnya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dari kedua pemimpin Mafia yang berbeda saat ini barulah mengerti setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Mengapa Chanyeol meminta dirinya untuk menemui satu per satu pemimpin Mafia di seluruh dunia dan membawa sebuah perjanjian untuk damai. Mengapa Chanyeol bersikeras menahan diri untuk tidak menembak mati Sunyoung di malam ia menangkapnya, Mengapa Chanyeol melibatkan Red untuk menahan Sunyoung di penjara Militer Korea. Chanyeol memperhatikan dan mempelajari apapun yang pernah dilakukan oleh mendiang Ayahnya. Chanyeol akan membuat _Phoenix _kembali berada pada posisi tertinggi jaringan Mafia dan tak bisa disentuh sedikit pun dan oleh siapa pun.

"Kau harus datang pada pertemuan itu, hanya itu cara untuk menyakinkan mereka untuk menandatangani perjanjian berdarah itu."

Senyum angkuh dan tatapan tajam milik Chanyeol masih melekat jelas di wajahnya dan Kris tahu, pria itu memegang sebuah rencana yang tidak bisa ia perkirakan.

"Aku akan datang, tentu saja."

"Bagus." Siwon tersenyum lega.

"Tapi tidak sebagai seorang pemimpin _Phoenix.._" dan mulut Chanyeol kembali berucap.

"Bukankah aku harus berada dibalik selimut untuk melihat jelas mana musuh - musuhku?"

**.**

**.**

Matanya masih tertuju pada pantulan bayangan dirinya, menatap pada cermin yang menunjukkan seorang gadis belia dengan riasan tipis namun mengenakkan gaun putih, gaun yang biasanya melekat pada setiap perempuan ketika mereka akan menikah. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya secara perlahan - lahan, mengusap bagian bawah gaunnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda dari kegelisahan dan juga risau hatinya akan keputusan gila yang baru saja ia ambil. Menikah.

Ia akan menikah. Dalam beberapa menit kedepan dirinya akan menemui Chanyeol didepan altar dan seorang Pendeta, mereka akan melakukan pemberkatan dan kemudian disahkan sebagai pasangan suami istri.

"Ohhh.. ini gila.. ini gila.." racaunya kembali, berucap berulang - ulang seperti iramagerak tubuhnya yang melangkah kesana kemari.

"Ternyata bukan aku saja yang berpikiran keputusan ini adalah keputusan gila." itu suara Irene, wanita itu akhirnya ikut berkomentar dengan nada sedikit sinis setelah memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun gelisah didepan cermin lalu kemudian terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Cinta membuat kalian menjadi gila, aku rasa." kali ini nadanya terdengar hangat, Irene bahkan terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau mencintainya kan?" tanya wanita itu lagi, sembari memasangkan mahkota kecil dengan kain _tulle _halus untuk menambah riasan rambut Baekhyun.

"Eoh.. a-aku mencintainya.." jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun membuyarkan segala rencana yang ada didalam pikiran Irene.

"A—aku mencintainya.. aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.."

Irene tersenyum lebar masih tidak bisa mempercayai gadis polos dihadapannya begitu sangat yakin memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan iseng yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Kau berucap sungguhan?" ada tawa renyah terdengar di kalimat yang dikatakan olehnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mencintainya.. setelah kami dipertemukan kembali.. Aku merasa tidak mau lagi dia berada jauh dariku, Aku mau Chanyeol selalu disampingku, ada disetiap aku membuka mata, menemani aku tidur. Aku mau dia selalu bersamaku, saat aku membutuhkan dia untuk menghiburku atau bahkan menenangkan diriku yang terlalu takut akan segala hal.. A-aku mencintainya.."

Suara serak lirih karena tangis terdengar di akhir ucapan Baekhyun, gadis itu berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Tidak ingin riasan wajahnya rusak oleh air matanya sendiri.

Irene menyodorkan beberapa lembar tisu pada gadis itu, tanpa meminta ijin atau bahkan mengatakan sepatah kata, wanita itu memeluk Baekhyun, mengusap punggungnya lalu setelahnya membantu mengusap jejak - jejak air mata yang tak terjangkau oleh tangan Baekhyun saat mengusap seorang diri.

"Dia juga mencintaimu Baekhyunnie.. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan sampai saat ini, disini bersamamu dan akan menikahimu.." Irene tersenyum dan Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetap percaya pada perasaanmu.. itu akan menguatkanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, aku bantu untuk kembali merias wajahmu, Chanyeol tidak boleh melihat air matamu, dia pasti akan mengamuk." Keduanya saling tertawa kecil, tidak ada lagi wajah merengut penuh gelisah dan resah di wajah Baekhyun. Namun tidak dengan wajah Irene, wanita itu terlihat tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia, tapi tidak dengan sorot matanya.

Ada air mata pada sudut matanya yang memiliki banyak arti dan hanya ia yang tahu.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Seharusnya sebuah pernikahan digelar dengan begitu terencana dan terkesan indah bagi kedua mempelai dan juga para undangan yang menghadirinya, tidak tanpa persiapan seperti pernikahan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kali ini.

Para undangan yamg menghadiri pemberkatan keduanya adalah para anggota _Phoenix _yang tengah bertugas dan diperintahkan untuk ikut bahkan beberapa anggota tetap ada yang bertugas di sudut - sudut gereja dengan maksud mengamankan kondisi selama pemberkatan berlangsung.

Tidak ada dekorasi bunga - bunga indah untuk sekedar memberikan kesan manis, tidak ada anggota paduan suara yang akan membantu mengiringi dan menghibur di acaranya. Tidak ada wali dari setiap mempelai, bukan karena kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada, namun memang tidak ada wali yang bisa menghadiri mengingat pernikahan ini begitu mendadak dan juga rahasia.

Sebuah pemandangan langka dalam acara sakral seperti ini.

Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapan Pendeta, mengenakkan jas hitam untuk keseluruhan penampilan dan hanya membiarkan hiasan bunga berwarna putih pada saku didadanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat menahan gugup menunggu saat Baekhyun akan masuk melangkah masuk menyusul dirinya. Disampingnya Kris dan juga Siwon, mendampingi dan bertugas menjadi saksi untuk pernikahan ini.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol lantas terpusat pada satu arah dimana pintu utama gereja telah terbuka, itu adalah tanda dimana Baekhyun akan masuk, menghampiri dirinya.

Alunan musik pengiring terdengar, berasal dari salah satu anggota _Phoenix _yang menyiapkan sebaik mungkin dari sudut ruangan gereja, suara alunan musik yang sering digunakkan sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita berjalan diputar dari ponsel mereka yang tersambung dengan speaker disana.

Chanyeol kembali terlihat menarik nafas panjang, menahan senyumannya ketika matanya melihat Baekhyun_nya _tengah berjalan masuk mulai mendekat kearahnya didampingi Irene. Gadis itu mengenakkan gaun putih cukup sederhana tapi berhasil membuat Chanyeol menahan senyumannya mengembang.

Langkah kakinya tidak bisa menurut untuk tetap pada posisinya ketika Baekhyun sudah berada didekatnya, Chanyeol melangkah mendekat untuk menyusul, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mendampingi gadis itu untuk berjalan beberapa langkah hingga keduanya menghadap pada Pendeta di depan altar.

"Kita akan memulai proses pemberkatannya." Ucap sang Pendeta dan semua yang berkumpul di ruangan gereja mulai terlihat tenang, menurut untuk menyaksikan pemberkatan dalam keadaan khitmad. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang terucap dari sang Pendeta hingga ketika proses kedua mempelai saling berujar janji dan mengucapkan kalimat sakral _'Saya bersedia' _hampir seluruh anggota _Phoenix _nampak tegang dan tak sabar karena Baekhyun sempat menahan mulutnya berucap untuk selang beberapa detik.

Lantunan lagu yang terndengar begitu menyenangkan seakan - akan ingin menggambarkan suasana siang hari itu menambah kesan bahagia untuk semuanya. Ketika Chanyeol sudah diijinkan untuk bisa memberikan ciuman sebagai bentuk formalitas penutup sesi pemberkatan pernikahannya, seluruh anggota berteriak riuh dan juga menggoda sosok tertinggi _Phoenix_.

Chanyeol tetap memastikan tangan Baekhyun mengalung erat di lengannya selagi mereka berjalan keluar dari Gereja. Anggota Phoenix sudah kembali bersiaga, ada yang berlari untuk berpindah pada posisi siaga memastikan keamanan, ada pula yang tetap berjalan santai mengiringi pasangan pengantin baru tersebut hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Salah satu anggota sudah bersiaga membukakan pintu mobil _Limousine, _untuk mempersilahkan pemimpin tertinggi _Phoenix _dan juga istrinya masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan tak tahu harus melakukan dan bersikap bagaimana setelah acara pemberkatannya menurut, masuk ke dalam mobil dan hanya menyimak pembicaraan antara Chanyeol, Kris dan salah satu anggota yang dipanggil Rye yang tengah fokus mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi saat ini.

Baekhyun pun sempat menengok ke belakang, hanya sekedar ingin tahu apakah rentetan mobil yang terparkir sebelumnya tepat dibelakang mobil ini ikut mengiringi. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, mobil - mobil sebelumnya dengan warna yang sama berada di belakang mobilnya, ada pula yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Kita akan makan siang bersama.. seperti resepsi pernikahan dadakan.." Chanyeol berucap pelan sembari mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengangguk kaku, membalasnya dengan senyuman manis lalu raut wajahnya berubah serius. Chanyeol bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, begitu posesif hanya karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menyiratkan banyak pertanyaan dari gadis itu.

"A—a-aku mau bertanya.." Baekhyun bercicit pelan terdengar seperti berbisik.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, lalu salah satu tangannya bergerak menekan tombol yang ada pada pintu, memberikan akses pada sekat yang berada di tengah - tengah bagian _Limousine, _hingga kini keduanya seakan - akan memiliki ruang privasi sendiri didalam mobil.

"Katakan.." ucapnya pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu nampak tengah merangkai kata - kata panjang. Chanyeol bahkan tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana bola mata Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, gerak bibirnya bahkan turut serta, merenggut dan tergigit bergantian. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bergerak lebih dulu, merengkuh leher Baekhyun dan menyatukan belah bibir mereka untuk terciptanya sebuah lumatan.

Baekhyun sempat tersentak kaget akan hal itu namun kemudian gerak tubuhnya menurut, terbuai dan larut untuk menikmati ciuman kedua mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Kau tahu, sulit menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibirmu dengan penuh gairah Baekhyunnie.." Chanyeol berucap lirih seusai belah bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Baekhyun namun kembali lagi menciumi kening dan kedua pipi istrinya dan berakhir pada leher gadis itu.

"Aahh~" Baekhyun mendesah geli merasakan lidah basah Chanyeol mulai melumat bagian lehernya, tangannya bahkan meremas rambut belakang pria itu hingga wajah Chanyeol mendongak. Pikir Baekhyun usahanya berhasil menghentikkan cumbuan panas yang mampu membuatnya menggila, tapi nyatanya pria itu kembali mencium bibirnya dengan cepat dan lebih bergairah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga gadis itu berpindah pada pangkuannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakkan hm?" Chanyeol menanyakkan pada Baekhyun setelah keduanya mengatur nafas sehabis berciuman panjang.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, memandangi sirat wajah suaminya dan tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Kau mau menyiksaku ya?" tanyanya lagi karena Baekhyun tak kunjung berucap apapun, gadis itu menggeleng, masih memamerkan senyuman cerianya yang mana membuat Chanyeol semakin tak kuasa menahan diri.

Dan Baekhyun benar - benar membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kewarasannya. Gadis itu memeluknya begitu erat, mencium pipinya berulang kali, meraup wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya berkali - kali.

"Aku mau bertanya.." Setelah berhasil membuat Chanyeol menegang kaku karena sikapnya, barulah Baekhyun bersuara. "Kenapa mau menikah denganku?"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya begitu lama karena sesungguhnya ia benar - benar tidak pernah terpikir akan berada diposisi ini, sedekat ini, dengan Baekhyun. Dan semakin lama ia terdiam memusatkan pandangannya sepenuhnya pada wajah istri manisnya, bisa jadi Chanyeol akan terkena serangan jantung dalam hitungan menit kemudian.

"Apa aku pantas menjadi pendamping dari _Father of Phoenix_?" Pertanyaan yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol, karena dia kembali bernafas, menggeleng untuk menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya yang semakin meningkat naik.

Jari tangannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun hingga gadis itu meringis, mulai merajuk. Memukul dadanya tapi kemudian bersandar nyaman sembari memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bersikap seperti ini hm?"

"_Red." _Baekhyun berucap riang dan Chanyeol menggeleng karena itu.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, melingkarkan tangannya disana dan menahan punggung belakang Baekhyun agar posisi mereka tetap saling berdekatan tanpa jarak. Sesekali tangannya merapikan helai - helai rambut gadis itu yang terlihat tak beraturan.

"Seharusnya pertanyaanmu itu diucapkan saat aku melamarmu kemarin.." Ia mulai menjabarkan jawabannya. "Dan sesungguhnya aku tidak punya jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanmu." nadanya mulai terdengar serius, keduanya saling bertatap, Baekhyun menyimak dan menunggu rentetan kalimat lainnya sementara Chanyeol memutar otak untuk merangkai kata yang tepat.

Ada penjelasan panjang yang harus ia jelaskan.

Baekhyun menunggu, raut wajahnya mulai berubah, tak lagi merona dan tersirat suasaha hatinya yang bahagia, kali ini seakan - akan awan mendung mulai membayangi tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Chanyeol memulai, memberikan keyakinan diawal ia anggap bisa membantu istrinya memahami alasan mengapa ia melakukan semuanya. "Dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tidak mau membayangkan dirimu seorang diri menghadapi semuanya.." satu gerakkan tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyelipkan helai rambut bagian di telinga gadis itu.

"Aku seharusnya tidak memberi tahumu mengenai hal ini.. tapi aku pikir, kau akan membenciku bila aku tidak mengatakannya." suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar serius. Baekhyun menyimak, memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah suaminya dan juga perubahan pada nada bicara pria itu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah Sunyoung dan kelompok Mafia lainnya." satu kalimat yang baru selesai diucapkan oleh Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan di dada bidang pria itu. Kedua tangan Baekhyun meremat erat kemeja hitam Chanyeol sembari tetap menunduk, pemikiran mulai melayang jauh dan yang berputar - putar didalam sana hanyalah pemikiran buruk untuk di akhirnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan sayang.." Chanyeol mengusap lembut wajah Baekhun, bermaksud mengenyahkan apapun yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Dia sudah ditahan oleh _Red.. _untuk apa lagi? Kenapa dengan Mafia lainnya?! K-kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?!"

"Dia memang ditahan.. tapi tidak-" Chanyeol menahan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tetap menundukkan wajahnya, mulai terdengar isak tangis dan rematan pada kemeja Chanyeol mulai terasa lebih kuat.

Lantas Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya, memberikan usapan pada kepala belakang gadis itu dan juga punggungnya. Chanyeol bahkan menciumi Baekhyun berulang kali dan tak henti - hentinya memohon agar tangisan kesedihannya berakhir.

Ada jeda begitu lama dan mereka bertahan pada posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain, bahkan Chanyeol tetap bertahan meskipun ia tahu mobilnya sudah berhenti di sebuah Hotel.

"Aku tidak mau keluarga kita berakhir tragis sama seperti yang terjadi dengan-" Chanyeol kembali memberi jeda, nyatanya menjelaskan keinginan dan juga rencana apiknya kepada Baekhyun lebih sulit dibandingkan menjelaskan pada Kris dan juga Pamannya.

"Aku tidak mau anak kita mengalami hal yang sama seperti apa yang kita alami." Cara kerja otaknya menemukan kalimat yang tepat, sebuah kesimpulan yang tidak terlalu menohok dan membuat Baekhyun merasakan lebih sedih lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _Phoenix, _meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan Yoora dengan bayang - bayang Sunyoung menghantui kita semua. Sejak awal dia menginginkan membentuk kelompok mafia yang lebih besar, berniat menjadi _Phoenix _yang lain, menghancurkan _Red.. _dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melanjutkan rencananya."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi.." dengan lembutnya Chanyeol meraup wajah Baekhyun, mengangkat secara perlahan - lahan dagu gadis itu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan airmata. "Baekhyunniee..." nada lirih Chanyeol terdengar bersamaan dengan usapan ibu jarinya yang bergerak, menghilangkan aliran - aliran air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi gadisnya.

"A-aku tidak mau kehilangamu.. Aku tidak mau ada di _Red.. _Aku mau di _Phoenix, _Aku mau ikut kemanapun kau pergi.." Baekhyun kembali menangis, berucap dengan isakan tangisnya, ingin membuktikan keadaan hatinya saat ini, sementara Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya menarik garis senyuman diwajahnya. Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun, menciumi pipi gadis itu lalu membawa Baekhyun bersandar pada dadanya.

Masih dengan mengusap sayang, Chanyeol kembali memberikan penjelasan lainnya. Berharap kali ini Baekhyun bisa menerimanya.

"Kau sudah menjadi _Phoenix _sekarang, kau lupa sudah menjadi istri dari seorang Mafia?" ada nada bercanda yang sengaja Chanyeol ucapkan meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap tak terkecoh akan hal itu.

"Aku akan ditinggal oleh suamiku di hari yang sama dan hanya selang beberapa jam sejak dimana pernikahanku baru saja terjadi." ucapan Baekhyun tepat menusuk hatinya. Chanyeol seketika lupa bahwa Baekhyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu menurut meskipun Chanyeol memberi tahu hal yang tidak baik.

Semua rangkaian kalimat untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun lenyap begitu saja dari sistim kerja otak Chanyeol, ia tak lagi menemukan rentetan kata - kata untuk membujuk rayu istrinya. Memberikan hadiah satu pabrik es krim atau cokelat pun tak akan ampuh untuk kali ini.

"Ucapanmu membuatku terlihat menjadi suami yang jahat.."

"Kau membuatku menjadi istri yang menyedihkan."

Chanyeol kalah lagi, matanya terpejam, kepalanya terasa pening. Dia masih bersyukur Baekhyun masih memeluk tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dadanya, duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa menikahiku kalau kau berniat meninggalkanku sejak awal.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat yang kembali keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia memberikan jawaban, jawaban yang cukup membuat Baekhyun melepaskan lingkaran tangan pada pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh dan wajahnya untuk bisa menatap melihat ke arah wajahnya.

"Karena aku butuh sebuah alasan untuk pulang dan bertahan."

Manik mereka kembali bersitatap dalam diam. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tak lagi mengalir membasahi pipinya dan menunjukkan betapa hatinya begitu lemah dan tak mampu membayangkan akan sebuah perpisahan dan kehilangan, _lagi._

"Kau adalah kekuatan dan alasanku untuk bisa melawan mereka semuanya, membalaskan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku, pada Yoora dan juga dirimu. Tapi, kau pun menjadi kelemahanku, kelemahan yang bisa menghancurkanku dalam sekejap bila mereka menemukanmu dan juga mengincar dirimu seperti waktu itu. Akal sehat dan cara kerja otakku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik bila membayangkan mereka akan menyiksamu atau bahkan membunuhmu. Aku tidak mau bayangan itu lewat meskipun sekejap dalam pikiranku.. Aku tidak mau Baekhyunnie.." tangan Chanyeol mengusap berulang kali pipi wajah Baekhyun.

Kali ini mereka beradu tangis begitu dalam, ada yang merasa tidak terima dan takut akan sebuah kehilangan. Ada yang merasa tidak adil karena nasibnya selalu berakhir dengan sebuah perpisahan.

"Dengan dirimu ada di _Red, _menjadi anggota mereka.. kau mendapatkan perlindungan dari Militer dan juga _Phoenix, _itu membuatku yakin... bila memang mereka bisa menemukanmu, setidaknya perlindungan ekstra bisa kau dapatkan sampai Aku kembali dan menghabisi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih menolak akan pemikiran dari Chanyeol mengenai semuanya.

"Tapi aku butuh Chanyeol.. aku tidak mau sendirian.."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol, menarik Baekhyun agar bisa ia berikan kecupan sayang pada pucuk kepalanya berulang kali, kembali memeluk dan juga menciumi seluruh wajah gadis itu.

"Gadis cengengku kembali.." candanya, dan Baekhyun menghadiahi pukulan menggemaskan pada badannya.

"Aku akan kembali.. tidak terlalu sering tapi kalau ada waktu pasti aku akan kembali.. Aku pasti merindukan istriku dan membutuhkan kehangatanmu , kau pasti merindukan pelukanku.. jadi aku pasti berusaha pulang bila ada waktu. Jangan coba - coba berselingkuh, aku akan menembak pria itu didepan matamu!" nada ucapannya kembali memberikan godaan, kali ini mampu membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Pasti Chanyeol yang berselingkuh.. meniduri wanita lain." Chanyeol tertawa keras, nada ucapan dan juga raut wajah Baekhyun sangat bertolak belakang. Nada memperingati namun dengan wajah menggemaskan layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun kembali melayang pada dada Chanyeol untuk menghentikan suara tawanya yang begitu menyebalkan di pengdengaran Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, berusaha menahan tawanya, tanganya kembali melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun, memeluk gadis itu posesif.

"Aku sudah mempunyai istri yang menggemaskan, dengan tubuh yang memabukkan.." Baekhyun meringis merasa ngeri mendengar suara rendah nan dominan suaminya. "Bibirnya yang begitu manis.." satu kecupan mendarat pada bibir gadis itu, hanya mengecup diawal dan ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol mulai melumat dengan penuh gairah, melesakkan lidahnya dan menyesap rasa manisnya dengan begitu rakus.

Tak ada lagi perdebatan mengenai pembicaraan panjang sebelumnya, mereka berdua terlalu larut mencumbu satu sama lain. Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher dan bibir Baekhyun berulang kali, ia bahkan mulai menarik zipper gaun yang dikenakkan Baekhyun, mencari jalan untuk bisa menikmati bagian sintal di dada gadis itu. Tangannya meremas, menggoda dan melecehkan namun membuat Baekhyun mendesah karena rasanya begitu nikmat dan begitu panas.

Bukti gairah Chanyeol bahkan mulai menunjukkan kehadirannya dimana tepat diduduki oleh Baekhyun karena gadis itu terus bergerak menggeliat karena apa yang diperbuat oleh Chanyeol.

Bila mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak berhenti karena sudah tiba pada Hotel yang Chanyeol tuju, mungkin tradisi malam pertama hampir saja dilakukan di dalam _Limousine_ saat ini.

Keduanya saling terengah - engah, antara menikmati dan juga berusaha menahan meluapkan gairah memabukkan ini di waktu yang lebih tepat, nanti malam.

Chanyeol merapikan gaun Baekhyun dan juga tatanan rambut gadis itu, lalu memberikan ciuman begitu dalam dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang memberikan kenyamanan berlipat - lipat.

"Kita akan bersama - sama tiga hari kedepan, aku akan memelukmu setiap saat supaya kau tidak lagi merasa khawatir karena aku tinggalkan untuk sementara waktu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, hatinya masih menolak keras rencana yang dimiliki Chanyeol namun ia juga tidak bisa melarang pria itu untuk melakukan semuanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menurut, berusaha memberikan keyakinan untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja.

Chanyeol_nya_ akan baik - baik saja.

* * *

**FOUR**

* * *

Nyatanya keadaan hati Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk diyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Saat acara makan bersama untuk merayakan pernikahannya, ia tidak begitu menikmati. Gelak tawa dan juga guyonan percakapan dari para anggota _Phoenix _yang berada disekitarnya tidak cukup mempengaruhi keadaan hatinya agar lebih tenang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil setiap Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan 'baik - baik saja' ketika pria itu menanyakkan bagaimana keadaannya.

Ia bisa menipu Chanyeol dan juga para pria _Phoenix, _tapi tidak dengan satu - satunya wanita _Excutive Phoenix. _Irene bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah dan tatapan gelisah dari Baekhyun. Maka ketika Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk pergi ke _rest room, _wanita itu mengikuti, mengajaknya berbicara empat mata. Mungkin bisa memberikan sebuah solusi dari apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh _Lady of The Phoenix._

"Dia menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk namun Iren membelak tak percaya mendengar rentetan kalimat penjelasan dari Baekhyun.

"Tak bisakah aku ikut.. aku sudah menjadi istrinya.." Baekhyun merengek, memohon bantuan.

Irene terdiam sesaat, melipat kedua tangannya, kembali melangakh kesana kemarin sementara otaknya ikut berpikir menyimpulkan lebih jauh mengenai rencana sesungguhnya yang ingin dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kedepannya.

"Mendengar apa yang kau katakan dari pembicaraan kalian.. aku mungkin akan berpendapat yang sama dengannya." Irene menghela nafas, melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dan kembali dengan raut wajah penuh kegelisahan membuat Irene merasa gagal tidak bisa menguatkan gadis itu.

"Yang aku tahu, kami akan melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa _Fathers _di seluruh dunia, semuanya akan berkumpul dan membicarakan mengenai sebuah perjanjian dan juga merundingkan siapa yang berani membayar harga kepala Sunyoung." Irene mulai memberikan gambaran menurut pandangannya.

"Dan kau dibiarkan berada di _Safety House, Red, _Militer sudah pasti akan melindungimu.." Kepalanya mengangguk sembari terus membayangkan. "Tentu saja ia akan mengirim beberapa anggota _Phoenix _untuk terus memantau dan juga memberikan perlindungan extra. Kau akan baik - baik saja disana.."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak menyahut ucapan Irene.

_Executive Phoenix _itu tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun, kedua tangan Irene bergerak mengusap kedua lengan Baekhyun berulang kali, menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk sedih.

"_Four _akan baik - baik saja, suamimu pasti akan baik - baik saja. Aku percaya untuk itu, dan aku harap kau melakukan hal yang sama, percaya padanya." Irene menyelipkan helai rambut Baekhyun dibelakang telinga gadis itu, menaikkan dagu wajahnya agar pandangan mata mereka saling beradu tatap.

"Dia menepati janjinya untuk kembali padamu kala itu.. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama, Aku dan _Ace _tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dan membiarkan _Four _berada dalam bahaya. Pengalaman sudah mengajarkan kami untuk lebih baik melindungi _our Father, _kau bisa memegang janjiku untuk ini."

Baekhyun mengulum, menggigit bibir bawahnya tak berkedip memandang Irene yang tepat berada dihadapannya dengan begitu dekat.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang masih jauh dari perkiraanmu.. seharusnya kau mengingat jelas pelajaran _'hal dewasa' _untuk praktek di malam pertamamu." setelah itu Irene meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri, gadis itu membelakkan mata lebar - lebar, merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat dan pipinya terasa panas, merona merah membayangkan kilasan - kilasan video tak senonoh yang belakangan mengisi isi pikirannya.

_Apakah ia harus mempraktekkannya malam ini?_

_**tbc**_

Yang kangen mana suaranya.. muncul - muncul Four udah menikah :D

Next chaper kita pantau malam pertama mereka *senyum polos*

Eits jangan seneng dulu... siap - siap aja baper baperan setelahnya *senyum jahat*

See you next chapter!

Tetap jaga kesehatan kalian gengs~

Love,

Viel


End file.
